The Oldest Story in the Book
by Marvel
Summary: Please, please read Pearl and Braving the Flames first if you haven't yet. Pearl's back and she has, um, a friend with her. Hee hee.
1. Default Chapter

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: most of it isn't mine. Pearl is, and I'm ver protective of her. So stay away!  
  
Author's Note: The majority of people said they wanted a new story, so here you go. Be happy. If you haven't read Pearl or Braving the Flames, go away, read them, and come back. Otherwise this will make no sense. Which doesn't bother me all that much but I want you to be happy.  
  
As for Pendragginink who sent me the review giving me ideas for Maggie (if the rest of you haven't read it you should), I offer you a challenge. Mwa ha ha. Write it. My Maggie probably wouldn't do that stuff, but I would certainly lend her to you. I'd love to read it. Did love reading it and I want more. I will say this: I'm protective of Pearl. If you want to stick her in I would probably want to know about it. And maybe Emmie. You'll know who that is after you read this. I'm a pain, I know, but she's my baby. So write it. Write it, post it, and tell me. I'll make everyone read it.   
  
I've enjoyed all of you guessing what I was going to do. Some of you were right, others were very close, and all of you had great ideas that made my boss ask what was so funny (don't worry, I'm not it trouble. I can think on my feet).  
  
Oh, and to AgentStarbuck, who asked about Marden, of course he's not gone. Look, here he is! I had this planned all along but kudos to you for remembering him!  
  
3 Years Later   
  
"Something's not right," Norrington remarked to himself as he studied the sheets of papers before him. It was a statement from a merchant ship's captain that had been robbed and set loose by the Black Pearl. That wasn't what disconcerted him in the least. What did bother him was that the only woman mentioned in the report was a dark woman who seemed to spend most of her time pointing menacingly at Jack, just like every other report he'd ever gotten from anyone unfortunate enough to have a run in with the Black Pearl. Either Pearl was masquerading as a man, which seemed totally out of character, or she hadn't been on her father's ship in three years.   
  
Norrington sighed as he planned a visit to the Turners the next day. At first he had believed that the Turners truly hadn't heard from either of the Sparrows. After a year, however, rummer reached him that Jack had been in town. The Turners denied it and Bethany Maltrey had never turned up, so Norrington had dismissed it. After that he had grown suspicions of Jack planning something. But surely Jack wouldn't sit on a plan for two years. The pirate could be patient, he knew, but he doubted Jack would sit on an insignificant plan to humiliate him for two years. Something was going on and he was losing patients with waiting to find out what. Tomorrow he would go over to visit the Turners and find out what was going on. Maybe he would take Maggie with him. She would like that.   
  
He smiled at the thought of his wife. She had turned out to more of an asset than he ever could have imagined. Her open, caring manner endeared her to people, winning him their support through her. She was also surprisingly and dangerously good at talking people into things. And now, three months after the birth of their first child, she was starting to get back on her feet.   
  
She had insisted he was coddling her, keeping her in bed so long. He knew part of it was fear, after seeing Pearl so sick, and Maggie so weakened. But she was almost fully recovered now and the baby boy, Ethan, was strong and healthy. Everything seemed perfect.   
  
Norrington began to pack up his things so that he could go home as the light slowly dwindled. He lit a candle before walking toward the door. He was nearly there when it swung open and Captain Gillette stepped into the room. "Apologies, Commodore," he said quickly. "You were on your way home?"   
  
"Yes," Norrington answered. "But what did you need?"   
  
"The man we have in the brig, the pirate we branded this afternoon? Marden?"  
  
Norrington nodded. There was something familiar about that name, but he still couldn't place it. "He's insistently wishing to speak to you. Making a bit of a nuisance of himself, in truth. Promises to calm down if he can have just a moment of your time."   
  
Norrington shrugged. "Doesn't sound like too big a bother. Lead the way."   
  
Gillette nodded, taking the Commodore down the flights of stairs to the cells. They were fairly full, containing the entire crew being held for piracy. They had been branded that afternoon, a precaution in case they escaped before their hanging the next day. Norrington hadn't been present--he had better things to do, after all--so this was the first time he had seen these men.   
  
A man stepped forward as they came in, hands moving through the bars to rest his arms on the cool metal, rolled up shirt revealing the red burnt flesh of the new brand, one booted foot settling against the bars in a completely relaxed attitude. "Well lookie here, gentlemen, we got him down here after all," the pirate remarked as the rest of the crew chuckled behind him.   
  
"I assume you're Marden?"   
  
One arm withdrew to take the hat from his head, sweeping it around in a broad movement. "In the flesh, as I'm painfully reminded at the moment," he remarked with a glance at his arm.   
  
"What did you want?" Norrington asked, crossing his arms.   
  
"Just to get a good look at you, mostly. You want to know more than that, I'd recommend you send your entourage to await your commands elsewhere," he said with a pointed look at a rather outraged Gillette and the guard behind him.   
  
Norrington considered it, wondering if the man really did know something that could impugn his honor as he was suggesting or if he was simply refusing to speak with anyone else in the room. His eyes narrowed before he turned to Gillette and nodded toward the man at the door. "Tell him to wait for us at the top of the stairs." Norrington returned his attention to the pirate. "I'm meeting you half way," he informed the man. "Anything you want to tell me you may tell Gillette as well."   
  
"I guess we'll find out," he remarked, carefully studying the man before him. "You know, you ain't the sort I had imagined. Not Pearl's type a'tall," he said with a snicker the men behind him echoed.   
  
It came back to him then, someone in Tortuga mentioning a man named Marden who would be disappointed that Pearl had latched onto him. Norrington's eyebrows rose. Maybe, in a backward sort of way, he was about to get his questions answered after all. "Sorry to disappoint you," he remarked.   
  
"Not me you have to worry about disappointing, Mate. That's Pearl." The pirate paused to study Norrington heavily. The man stood stock still under the pirate's scrutiny. Marden laughed aloud when he came back to his eyes. "Well, I'll be. Your daughter has your eyes."   
  
Now Norrington was thoroughly confused. "My son, you mean. My wife just had a boy, not a girl. And he has blue eyes, as do most babes. He's only three months old."   
  
The pirate tsked as he shook his head. "Pearl has been a bad girl, hasn't she? I don't pretend to know about any of that you just said, but your daughter, Emerald, or Emmie if you will, is a little over two, and she has your eyes."   
  
It took Norrington several minutes to understand exactly what the man was suggesting. When he did his eyes widened suddenly and he turned and ran for the door. "Commodore! Where are you going?" Gillette called after him.   
  
"To the Turners'," he answered.   
  
Author's Note: I know, it's short. Bad author. Like I said, things are hectic. I have a pile of reading I'm not doing now, so you should all be happy. I'll update soon as I can. Inspire me by reviewing. Now! 


	2. Difficult Answers

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Author's Note: Holy cow. You people have been holding out on me. I was starting to think no one was reading this, and then I get billions of reviews. Well, not billions. I wish it were billions. But a great plenty. So I've worked hard and gotten this put together for you. All of you nay sayers who claim reviews don't make anything go faster are liars. This would take at least another week without reviews. Remember that in future chapters.  
  
He ran through the curving streets straight to the Turners' house. He pounded on the door twice before leveling it open. Taking in the closed parlor doors he made for them with a quick nod for the maid. "Bitsy," he remarked in greeting.   
  
"Sir, you canna go in there," Bitsy said. "They have company, they do."   
  
"I'm sorry, Bitsy, but I have important business with them," Norrington answered, pushing open the doors.   
  
Elizabeth and Will were sitting in the parlor alone in the pool of candlelight. He ignored the oddity of the empty room as he bowed to the Turners, unable to completely ignore proto call. "Apologies Will, Elizabeth, but I have something important I need to discuss with you."   
  
As Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply Norrington caught sight of a slight movement in the shadows beside the open door. Moving on instinct he turned and unsheathed his sword to level it at the potential attacker's throat. He wavered when he heard a small gasp of surprise, and wavered still further as Pearl stepped forward, ignoring the sword at her throat as she came into the pool of light, a small child balanced on her hip.   
  
"Shhh, luv, it's all right," she whispered to the girl as she soothed her hair out of her face. "We just startled Edward, is all. He's going to put his sword away now."   
  
Norrington could only stair in numb surprise at the woman. She had aged in the three years since he had seen her, her face losing much of the soft, round, youthful look he remembered. Her skin was still well tanned, her hair still cut boyishly short. She wore her pirate gear all the way down to the sword on her hip.   
  
But it was the girl that drew his attention. Her hair was long, the same flaming red as her mother's and curling in the humid Caribbean air. She had Diamond's round face and small nose. She wore a simple cotton dress although it seemed to be in good condition. Her slightly tanned skin was sprinkled with freckles, her bare feet hanging at her mother's hip. What drew his gaze, however, were her eyes. They were a familiar blue-green, like a shallow Caribbean pool, shot through with threads of brown. His eyes.   
  
He quickly put his sword away, stepping toward the girl. "Hello Emerald."   
  
Pearl looked up at him curiously, eyebrows raised, but the answer to her unspoken question came from across the room. "Marden has a big mouth," Jack remarked as he stepped from the shadows. "Hello Edward."   
  
"Jack," Norrington answered as the pirate crossed the room to hold his hands out to the girl in his daughter's arms. "Come along, little luv. Time for bed."   
  
The girl went into his arms easily enough, eyes trained on Norrington. "Who is he, Granpa?" the girl asked. "I don' like him much."   
  
"That's understandable, luv," Jack told her. "He did just pull a sword on you. But it was an accident, and your ma is fond of him, even if I ain't. You'll like him in the end I'd wager. As for who he is, now isn't the time. We need a bedtime story. How about Blackbeard?"   
  
"Jack, you can't tell her that story right before she goes to bed," Elizabeth called as she hurried after him. "She'll have nightmares!"   
  
"Never has before," Jack answered.   
  
Will stood to follow his wife. "I'm not even going to make an excuse. I'll just let the two of you talk."   
  
"Thank you, Will," Pearl said as he pulled the doors shut behind him.   
  
She looked up at Norrington, sighing and moving over to sit on the couch. "So I suppose you want to berate me now."   
  
"For what?" Norrington asked as he crossed his arms and glared at her, sarcasm ringing out clear in his voice. "Oh, you mean maybe the fact that I've had a daughter for the past three years I didn't know about? Why would I be upset?"   
  
Pearl rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad you finally found your sense of humor. Where did Maggie find it shoved?"   
  
Norrington found himself losing his patients, an uncommon occurrence that only angered him further. "So are you even going to tell me why you didn't inform me that you were pregnant? And don't you dare try to tell me I don't have the right to be angry. Maybe in Tortuga not informing a man he has children is acceptable but here in the real world--" He stopped short when he saw her face. He swallowed hard when he realized what he had just said.  
  
"You'll get no apology from me," she said in a low growl, rising from the couch to stalk toward him, "if you're going to stand there holier-than-thou and denounce me for a common whore. I can take my daughter and leave if this is the sort of father I've brought her to. I'd say she's a fair sight better off with Jack and Marden to look to."  
  
He turned away from her snapping eyes. The Marden comment hurt. Worse, she was right. If he rejected her for what she was he rejected his daughter as well, and he desperately wanted to do better for his children than that. He took a deep, steadying breath. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit out of sorts. I don't often let my temper get the best of me. But this situation, I'm sorry Pearl. I'm afraid you've caught me a bit off guard. More so than usual."  
  
For the first time in his life he watched Pearl concede the point. "And you have every right to be angry. But you must give me a chance to explain." She stepped forward, began to reach for him, then appeared to think better of it. She turned away, dropping her arms to the side. "At first I didn't know, which made not telling you much easier. And then my friend always said sailing while you were pregnant was bad for the baby. And then Jack said sailing during my mood swings was hazardous to the crew's health. So I spent the rest of the pregnancy in Tortuga, and I couldn't leave the baby right after she was born. Plus Jack said if he had to listen to that 'screaming monkey of a granddaughter' he would jump off the ship. Which would be bad for some reason, I'm certain. So I brought her as soon as I could come. I could have had the Turners tell you, but that just didn't seem the way to do things."   
  
Norrington stared at her. He wanted to be angry. Had a right to. She herself had admitted it. This was his daughter, after all, and he should have known. But everything she had just said made perfect sense. And although he loved his wife dearly there was a part of him that would never forget that this woman had owned his heart first. He didn't want to start off the first real conversation with her in three years in the form of an argument. In fact, as a general rule, arguing with Pearl Sparrow at all was a very bad idea. In the end his wish to keep his sanity won out, and he settled for asking the really important question.  
  
"So how long are you going to be here?" Norrington asked.   
  
"I don't know. As long as I think I need to get Emmie settled. She's going to stay here with the Turners."   
  
"What?" Norrington asked with disbelief. "Why?"   
  
"Because I want her to be whatever she wants. I could act like a proper noble, but I would be bored silly by the life. Maybe if Emmie grows up here she can learn to withstand this sort of life. Love it, even."   
  
"You couldn't stand that," he interrupted. "Your daughter married off to some noble? Living on the land her whole life?"   
  
A smile flirted over Pearl's face. "Better than at sea in danger. I may be selfish, Edward, but never when it comes to the safety of those I love."   
  
The use of his name brought all of the feelings he had worked so hard to bury rushing back to him. So few people called him Edward that it was hard for him not to look at it with a certain amount of emotion. He loved her, and most likely always would. There was no use denying it. And now they had a little girl. If only–no, better not to go there.  
  
He needed to stay on subject. Yes, that was the answer. Keep his mind on the business at hand. "But what about you? How can you stay here, on land, long enough to raise her?"   
  
Pearl nodded. "Ah, straight to the crux of the problem. I can't. And I won't."   
  
"Pearl," he gasped out. "You can't. Surely you can't leave her here."   
  
"It'll hurt," she admitted. "I don't like it. But it's the only way. Leaving her will hurt, but staying would kill me."   
  
"Pearl, you can't just leave her here. I refuse to allow you to do that to my daughter!"   
  
Pearl stared at him for several long moments. For a terrified heartbeat he was afraid she might actually kill him. Jack had told him, in perfect seriousness (a very unusual state for Jack) that Pearl didn't hold grudges, she took payment in blood, and was very talented with knives of all sorts.   
  
Instead she laughed. It started with a light chuckle, then moved deeper into her throat. Before she finished her head was thrown back in a full throated laugh as Norrington watched her nervously. She settled back on the couch, laughter subsiding into chuckles. "Five minutes ago you didn't know she existed and now you're telling me how to raise 'your' daughter?" Pearl asked, wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh, Edward, you are precious. Speaking of children, I heard about your son. Congratulations."   
  
"Thank you," he said automatically.   
  
"I trust he is healthy? And Maggie?"   
  
"Yes. A strong boy. And Maggie had a rough time of it but she is recovering now. I worried for her. Especially after you." He hadn't meant to add the last part. What was wrong with him?   
  
Pearl only nodded. "I was lucky, I suppose. Emmie was an easy birth. Diamond always said I was as well."   
  
Norrington crossed the room to sit next to Pearl. "I'm sorry I wasn't there," he told her.   
  
"It wouldn't have been possible," she informed him.   
  
"I know. But I am still sorry."   
  
"Edward, it's better this way," she sighed. "I want you to understand that. If you had known you would have tried to get me to marry you. And break your promise to Maggie. And then you would have hated yourself by the end. This really is better." He nodded grudging agreement. "You have to be careful," she continued. "You're friends with Will and Elizabeth, which is good, but you can't begin spending too much time over here. People will get suspicious."   
  
"What do you plan to tell everyone?" he asked. "I don't think telling them you're a pirate and can't raise your daughter would be quite the way to do things."   
  
"No. I'll dress as Bethany Maltrey. Say that she's my niece, and Elizabeth's cousin's girl. Since Elizabeth is married and I'm well on my way to becoming an old maid this would obviously be the better place for her to be raised. After a while I imagine Emmie will begin to believe it herself, and in the mean time any untored things she might say can be explained away as a vivid imagination."   
  
"But you must want her to know," he argued. "You said you wished her to choose which life she wants. To do that you must intend to make her into a pirate."   
  
"I don't intend to make her anything," Pearl answered. "I intend to return when she's old enough and offer her the chance. The choice will always be hers."   
  
Norrington gave her a half smile. "Knowing her mother, I'd wager it won't be a very hard choice. She'll follow you to sea without a second thought and never look back. How old is old enough?"   
  
Pearl sighed. "I was seven when Jack took me onto his ship. That's too young, I know, but I thought perhaps I would tell her then. Give her a few years to get used to the idea before she comes onto the ship. Will's promised to teach her the sword, and both of the Turners have sworn to see her educated. I think ten should be a very nice age to bring her into the family business."   
  
"You know, it isn't the family business. It isn't my business," Norrington pointed out.   
  
"You sail," Pearl answered. "Like it as not, it will be in her blood."   
  
"What if she resents you?" he asked.   
  
Pearl shrugged. "She'll have to get over it eventually. I'm her mother, no matter what I do to her. Besides, if she has any measure of my logic, or Jack's, she'll see that it was for the best."   
  
"And what if she resents me?" he asked with a sigh.   
  
"Well, there's no way around that. There are days when I resent you," Pearl responded. "Edward, there's nothing you can do. Accepting her as yours publicly would be the end of your career. It would ruin you. To say nothing of Maggie. And now you have your little boy to think of. And she never has to know, if you don't want her to. I'll not tell her if you ask me not to. I'll let her believe she belongs to some random pirate."   
  
"Has she asked?" he queried.   
  
"Of course. I've told her that I know who her father is and that she shouldn't worry over it."   
  
"It's something to think about," he remarked.   
  
"Well, you have five years to do it. You're fortunate, really, her being a girl. She'll never have any claim on your titles or estate. It could have been a very big mess if she were a boy. More so if your proper heir were a girl. This way if you pull together something in the way of a dowery--which I'm not asking you to worry about as myself and her grandfather will see to it ourselves--you can say you've done as much for her as most other fathers would. It seems fate has seen to everything."   
  
"So it would seem," he said morosely. His gaze fell on the window, and he stood with a sudden cry. "Maggie will be worried sick! I promised to be home early tonight."   
  
"Then you had best go," Pearl said with a sad half smile. "Give her my best."   
  
Norrington nodded and hurried toward the door, but found himself stopping suddenly. "Would you like to come?"   
  
"I beg your pardon?" Pearl asked.   
  
"Would you like to come? I know Maggie wouldn't mind. You could see my son."   
  
Pearl narrowed her eyes at him. "Is this your way of getting out of informing your wife that I have a child by way of you? Making me tell her?"   
  
"No," he answered quickly. He paused, to think more carefully about that before answering more firmly, "No."   
  
Pearl smiled up at him. "Sounds like a good idea now that I mention it, though, doesn't it?"   
  
"Yes," he admitted.   
  
"All right," she sighed out. "Fair's fair, I suppose. All right. I should change first, and say good night to Emmie."   
  
"Just throw on a cloak," he suggested. "I really do need to get home."   
  
"Very well. But I must see to my daughter."   
  
Feeling rather lost he followed her up the stairs. Pearl entered a room without knocking, Norrington right behind her. He noted with a chill that this was the room she had occupied during her fever.   
  
The girl was tucked into bed, eyelids heavy as Elizabeth leaned forward, obviously telling the girl a story. Jack sat in the corner next to Will, obviously pouting. Apparently Elizabeth had outlawed Blackbeard tales, at least around bed time.   
  
A loving smile spread over Pearl's face as she approached the bed. The girl smiled back, holding out her arms for a hug. "I'm going out for a wee bit, lovely," she told the girl as she embraced her.   
  
"You'll be back, won't you?" the girl asked.   
  
"Of course I will. I won't be so long."   
  
"Kiss me when you get back," the girl demanded.   
  
"You'll be sound asleep, little one," she remarked.   
  
"I still want you to. Promise?"   
  
"Promise," Pearl answered, kissing her forehead. "Sleep well."   
  
"Night mama," she answered as she snuggled back down.   
  
"I'm going over to Edward's for a bit," Pearl informed Elizabeth. "I'll return shortly."   
  
Elizabeth sent Edward a questioning look, then shrugged. "Very well. Be careful."   
  
"Never," Pearl answered with a chuckle, dodging the swat Elizabeth aimed for her as she made for the door.   
  
Author's Note: So? What do you think? Please review. Please. I don't usually beg. I usually bribe. But I really, really want to know what you think. So please review. 


	3. Confessions

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Author's Note: Love to all reviewers, as all. You've been my life's blood this week. Since Pendragginink asked, I'll tell you where the title comes from. I took it from a line I see Pearl saying later to Norrington, and (odd as it sounds) I think she says it better than I could, so let me give you the line Pearl would give Norrington. "Our relationship is the oldest story in the book, Edward. Shakespeare himself wrote it. And I don't know about you, but I'd prefer just letting you go now to stabbing myself in the gut." If any of you don't understand this you are not allowed to read another chapter until you read Romeo and Juliet. Or at least the balcony scene (that's my favorite part). And while you're at it read The Taming of the Shrew. And ignore the part after she's tamed. And watch 10 Things I Hate About You (mmm, Heath Ledger). And the story's good too. Anyway, I need to stop. On with the show!  
  
Pearl whistled, half-skipping down the street beside Norrington. "You're rather happy for a woman about to make a confession of sorts," he remarked.   
  
Pearl shrugged as she twirled her way past him. "She isn't my wife, and you weren't married back then. I haven't done anything wrong and I don't have to live with her. Plus I doubt the high-minded noble could manage to do me any serious damage. Strictly speaking, I haven't a thing to worry about."   
  
"Lucky you," he remarked. As he watched her twirling dislodged a shiny gold glint from her cloak. "You still wear it?" he asked, nodding toward his necklace.   
  
She stopped twirling to curl her hand around the bangle. "Aye. Haven't taken it off since you gave it to me. I figure I'll give it to Emmie soon as she's old enough. She likes it."   
  
"So tell me about Emmie," Norrington requested.   
  
Pearl shrugged. "You saw her. Strong and healthy and happy. Smart as the day is long. Scarily smart, I can tell you. You'd expect a two-year-old could be tricked easily enough, but she even catches Jack on her good days. It's a bit frightening, to be honest."   
  
She became calmer as he approached the steps of the house, following him easily inside.   
  
Maggie ran across the marble floor as soon as her husband was in the door, throwing herself into his arms to kiss his cheek. "Oh, Edward, I was worried sick! What on earth kept you so long?"   
  
He shook his head, pulling back to kiss his wife's forehead. "It's the wrong season for that sort of thing. I'm not sailing out, and you have no reason to worry over me. How many times must I tell you that?"   
  
"More than you have thus far, obviously."   
  
The comment drew Maggie's attention to their visitor for the first time. "Oh, apologies. My husband didn't mention we would have guests. Could I--" She paused as she moved forward, studying the grinning girl. She drew back suddenly, hand to her chest. "Pearl?"   
  
"I'm impressed," Pearl remarked. "I didn't figure you'd remember me."   
  
"Of course I do," she answered, drawing forward awkwardly to hug the woman. "What are you doing back?"   
  
"Dropping off my daughter," Pearl answered flippantly. "The Turners have volunteered to take her on so I can return to the high seas, seeing as how they don't have children of their own."   
  
"Your daughter?" Maggie asked.   
  
Pearl nodded with a knowing grin. Reaching out the patted the woman's arm. "Maggie, it's all right."   
  
Maggie sighed deeply with relief. "You mean she isn't my husband's daughter?"   
  
Pearl shook her head. "Oh, no, she is. But that's okay."   
  
Maggie's eyes bulged wide as she looked from the smiling pirate to her husband and back. Then fainted clean away.   
  
Moving quickly Pearl managed to catch the woman before she hit the marble floor. "Bloody nobles," Pearl muttered, lowering the woman enough to catch a better grip on her and lift her fully into her arms. "Where can I put her down?"   
  
"Let me," Norrington offered.   
  
"Bugger off," Pearl ordered, turning away from his outstretched arms. "I'm a bloody pirate, not some weak girlling that can't carry some silly fainting noblewoman about. Where do you want me to put her?"   
  
Sighing heavily Norrington muttered, "You're impossible."   
  
"No, I'm intolerable," she answered.   
  
He shook his head at the old joke as he led her to the parlor and indicated a couch with a wave of his hand. "Three years and a daughter later and you still haven't changed a bit," he remarked as he settled next to her to help arrange his wife comfortably on the couch.   
  
"Disappointed?" Pearl asked.   
  
"Not in the least," he assured her.   
  
Maggie began to stir then. They both hovered over her as she came around. Her eyes fastened immediately on Pearl. "You had best not be teasing me."   
  
"I've never yet lied to you," Pearl pointed out. "And I never will."   
  
"All right." She sat up, confusion lingering in her eyes. "All right. What do you want? Money? A title? Immunity?"   
  
Pearl looked at her in confusion, then burst out laughing. "Maggie!" Norrington gasped.   
  
"Oh, leave her be," Pearl ordered. "It's the first thing I'd expect of a pirate. I want nothing, from either of you. I don't imagine it would be a bad idea for my daughter to get to know her brother, but I'm hardly about to start making demands."   
  
"Then why are you here?" Maggie asked in apparent confusion.   
  
"Because it wasn't right for me to send Edward in here to tell you himself. He deserved a little backup, and you deserved to hear the truth from me."   
  
"Thank you," she remarked, standing. "I should check on our son. He must nearly be ready to eat again."   
  
"May I come?" Pearl asked. "I've developed an affinity for babies, or so it seems."   
  
Maggie, for her part, only hesitated a moment before nodding and leading them up the stairs. "Is he very fussy?" Pearl asked conversationally.   
  
"Oh, no. He's such a dear heart. He hardly troubles me at all," she said quickly, a smile settling over her face.   
  
"You're very fortunate," Pearl remarked. "Emmie was a terrible hassle. Her stomach wasn't right just at first, poor thing. I didn't have servants to help out either, although my mother took her duties rather seriously."   
  
"You're very fortunate to have her," Maggie replied.   
  
"Is your mother no longer with us?" Pearl guessed.   
  
Maggie nodded. "I believe I would benefit from her knowledge now more than ever."   
  
"Well, it may be an interesting bit of irony, but I would be glad to offer you any advice that I could. After all, Emmie seems healthy enough. I don't think I managed to have anything go too horribly wrong, and with Jack's blood in her veins that's a very nice compliment if I do say so myself."   
  
Maggie chuckled at that. "I would have to agree. Here we are," she said, leading them into a very comfortable looking room, a feel that was accented by the gentle cooing of a baby.   
  
"He's beautiful," Pearl remarked as his mother held him up for the pirate to see. "Naturally she would be, with such lovely parents."   
  
Brown hair curled around his chubby cheeks, blue eyes staring up at the women above him. He cooed as Pearl leaned close to babble at him, tickling him with a short-chopped strand of hair, making the beads in it clank. He giggled and gripped the strand, tugging at it as Pearl chuckled.   
  
Norrington couldn't help but laugh. "What?" his wife and Pearl demanded in unison.   
  
"You," he answered. "Pearl Sparrow, scourge of the high seas, ruthless daughter of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, cooing over my baby."   
  
"I've been cooing over your baby for two years. She's my baby too," Pearl put in, tickling at the little boy. "I'm a woman, Edward. Never lose sight of that. We're put together this way. Trained from birth, perhaps before, to coo over babies and protect them with our lives. There is nothing more dangerous than a woman who believes her child is in danger. It really isn't so surprising when you think of it that way. Am I right, Maggie?" Pearl asked.   
  
"You are indeed," Maggie agreed. "I've learned a little about fighting, with a sword. Can handle a pistol if I must. You know, in case anyone came after Edward's child, or wife."   
  
"Good for you! Maggie, I'm so proud of you! It'll take you stuffy nobles to tech these men how helpless we womenfolk are. They'll never listen to us silly pirates." The baby cooed again, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "This little boy is beautiful."   
  
"Don't you mean handsome?" Norrington asked.   
  
"No, Edward. Will is handsome. He's pretty to look at and all, but beautiful is better. It's truer, somehow. Does that make any sense?"   
  
"Perfect sense," Maggie answered, looking incredibly pleased.   
  
"Listen, I should get back. My darling daughter won't sleep until I go visit her again. You should both come by for tea tomorrow. All three of you, rather."   
  
"Are you going to be here?" Norrington asked.   
  
"In a manner of speaking. Bethany Maltrey will. You'll like her considerably better than you like me, Maggie, I promise," Pearl informed her.   
  
"Can you get away tomorrow, darling?" Maggie asked as she looked to her husband.   
  
"I would imagine."   
  
A grin split Pearl's face. "Excellent. I'll see you tomorrow then."   
  
Author's note: I have come to the uncomfortable conclusion that I am in trouble. I have Pearl fans and I have Maggie fans. Well, Norrington can't be with both of them, so some of you are obviously going to be upset. No, I'm not getting close to that part yet, but I do have the plot in my head. So I want a tally. How many Maggie fans do I have here, and how many are willing to chuck her out the window in favor of Pearl? How many are in the middle and are forming a lynch mob right now because they aren't going to be happy either way? At least I can be prepared.  
  
Oh, and to Pendragginink, I sent you an e-mail giving you the go-ahead but I haven't heard back from you. Let me know what's up. I want to read this! 


	4. Tea Time

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Wee.  
  
"Are you certain you're all right with this?" Norrington asked one more time as he knocked on the door to the Turner household. "Because if you aren't-"   
  
"I am," Maggie interrupted, cuddling her cooing son close. "Honestly, Edward, I believe you do underestimate me."  
  
The door opened, Bitsy coming out to smile at them. "Good afternoon Sir, Ma'am. Right this way," she offered.   
  
"How are things, Bitsy?" Maggie asked as they followed her into the foyer.   
  
The maid paused for a moment before replying, "Hectic."   
  
"I can't imagine why," Norrington said sarcastically as the maid opened the door to the parlor into total chaus.   
  
Elizabeth was cowering in one corner of the parlor with a grinning red-headed girl in her arms as Will stood before her, giving a mildly convincing impression of sparring with Jack as Pearl, or rather the dark-haired, silk-wearing version of Pearl most knew as Bethany, hunched over with fingers splayed in a positively evil pose, stocked ever closer to the girls.   
  
Suddenly Emmie began to struggle in Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth bent to release her on the side opposite Pearl, allowing the girl to streak across the room.   
  
Fast as the girl was, Pearl was faster. She caught the screaming, laughing tot up in her arms, spinning as the girl squealed. Jack and Will broke off their sparring as Pearl settled onto the floor with the girl in her arms. "Whatever do undead pirates do with sweet little girls?" Pearl asked menacingly. "I know. They eat them!" With a nasty growl she descended into the mass of curly hair to pretend to chomp at the girl's neck as she giggled and squealed, writhing in her mother's arms.   
  
"Wait! I have a better idea," Jack cried, swooping across the room to pull the girl from her mother's arms. She squealed again as the pirate lifted her high into the air. "Let's tickle her!"   
  
"NO!" the girl cried.   
  
"Yes," Pearl agreed, both of them descending on the hapless girl.   
  
Norrington couldn't help but smile at the happy scene. The girl wriggled in her family's arms, finally freeing herself to run toward the door. She paused when she saw him. Obviously she had been unaware of his presence. But she only paused a moment before running up to him and raising her arms to be picked up.   
  
A bit surprised by the sudden turn of events he complied, lifting the girl into his arms. The girl wrapped her arms around her neck, pressing her head close and looking up at her family. "Ha ha. You can' get me now," she announced. "I's safe."   
  
"You think so, do you?" Jack asked. "What makes you say that?"   
  
The girl shrugged, leaning in closer. "I just know."   
  
Jack gave Pearl a questioning look, but Pearl only shrugged. "Your daughter can foretell the weather. Is it so impossible that your granddaughter can read a person's heart?"   
  
"It's a bit different, luv. But after all I've seen I shouldn't wonder over it," Jack remarked, moving forward to hold his arms out to the girl. "Come with us, luv. No good climbing on the guests. Not proper manners, you know."   
  
Emmie leaned toward her grandfather, going easily into his arms. As soon as the man closed his hands around the girl he let out an evil cackle and tossed her into the air, catching her and trundling her over his shoulder like a sack of grain as she screamed with laughter.   
  
Pearl chuckled herself, coming forward to kiss first Edward chastely on the cheek, then Maggie. "I'm so glad you came. I was starting to wonder if you'd make it."   
  
"I was kept late at work," Edward remarked, eyes wandering over to Jack, who was studiously tickling his granddaughter on the couch, ignoring the man. "There was a jail break last night. All but two of the crew we captured yesterday somehow escaped in the night."   
  
"I can feel your eyes on me," Jack informed him. "I will have you know that I'm completely innocent.   
  
"Jack, you swore to behave yourself," Will sighed as Elizabeth smacked the pirate lightly on the back of the head on her walk by.   
  
"Hey, I didn't do it!" he cried. "If you want to blame someone mayhaps you should look at the person present that spends as much time in his bed as she can spare!"   
  
All eyes turned to Pearl, who paused in her cooing over the baby to shrug noncommitally.  
  
"Pearl, please tell me you didn't do it," Norrington sighed.   
  
"I thought you didn't want me to lie to you," she remarked.   
  
"Pearl!"   
  
"I couldn't very well let him hang. I'd be nearly as guilty as you then," she snapped. "He's a good man."   
  
"Is Uncle Marden all right?" Emmie asked from her spot in her grandfather's lap.   
  
"Yes, darling, you mother's taken care of everything," Pearl answered. "Oh, where are my manners. Here, Emmie. I want to introduce you. This is Margaret, and her son, Ethan. Edward you've met all ready."   
  
"Very pleased to meet you," the girl said, scampering over to give them a very proper curtsy. "I'm Emerald Sparrow."   
  
"Sparrow?" Norrington asked as Margaret leaned down to allow the girl to examine her little brother.   
  
"Couldn't very well name her Norrington, could I?" Pearl asked. "Asides, I carried my mother's name for five years and it did me no harm. And Jack's near to a father for her anyway."   
  
"You're pretty," Emmie remarked, studying Maggie.   
  
"Thank you. You're very pretty yourself," Maggie said. "What about Ethan?"   
  
Emmie regarded the boy with a crinkled nose. "He's a boy. And a baby. Babies are boring."   
  
"Tea," Elizabeth chirped as a maid bearing a tray entered the room. "Come here, Emmie. You may pour if you promise to be very careful."   
  
"So how did the two men I executed this morning make you angry enough to condemn them?" Norrington asked as he moved to sit next to Pearl, his wife following a wide-eyed Emmie and grinning Elizabeth.   
  
"They weren't good men. Please, let's leave it at that," Pearl ordered.   
  
Norrington watched sadness cloud the woman's eyes as she sat to watch Elizabeth instruct their daughter in the finer points of pouring tea as Will smiled down at her. "She'll be happy here," Norrington promised.   
  
Pearl nodded quickly. "She'll have just the sort of life I would want her to have. I can't think of any two people on this earth I would rather have raise her."   
  
Norrington glanced briefly at his wife, whose attention was split between the lively girl and the cooing baby in her arms. Reaching out he took Pearl's hand in his. "What about us?"   
  
"Oh, you and Maggie will make lovely parents, but we've been down that road. It just would raise too much suspicion."   
  
"No, Pearl. I meant us," Norrington corrected, pressing her hand over his heart for just a moment before moving it to a more proper position.   
  
Surprise flashed through her amber eyes, just a touch of hope lighting up their depth, before she pulled away from him. "I learned long ago, Edward, that playing at 'what if' only leads to heartbreak. It's a waist of time and I've better things to do than spend my life sighing over what can never be."   
  
"You must hold to hope," he remarked. "Sometimes it's all you have."   
  
"You sound like one that tried," she remarked. "Well, I wish you luck with that. Me, hope abandoned me ages ago."   
  
"I wish you wouldn't talk like that," he informed her. "I'd hate to think of my-- our--daughter growing up like that."   
  
"That's why I brought her here," Pearl answered, watching their daughter blush with pride as Elizabeth complimented her ability.   
  
The girl brought two cups over to her parents, grinning broadly when her mother remarked, "Not a drop spilled. You're a natural Lady to be sure, darling."   
  
And while she grinned her eyes fastened on her father. If he hadn't known better he would have sworn he saw a glint of the brilliance that shone through Jack's eyes from time to time as she seemed to draw her own conclusions. Then she turned, skipping merrily back to lodge herself between the Turners and take the cup Elizabeth offered her.   
  
Author's Note: I'm too exhausted to write anything that makes sense. This week has killed me, and next week will be worse. Please review, because I gave up sleep to post this. And I need sleep. 


	5. Like a Ship in the Night

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. It's kept me going, I assure you. I re-read the chapter and I must say I sounded like a total bitch in the end note. Thank you for humoring me and all the kind reviews. And I'm very sorry this chapter is so short, but at least it's something.  
  
Thank you to everyone who ordered me to sleep. I am slightly better rested now and will be considerably better after I sleep in tomorrow.  
  
To Brooke–Emmie will be moderately grown up by the time this ends. Mid-teen anyway. That's the plan at the moment, at least. Hold on, it's going to be a bumpy ride.  
  
To pendragginink–I was absolutely didn't think of it in that context. No, Norrington was just what-ifing about raising Emmie with her. Nothing more crossed my sick little mind. Good job.  
  
As for the Maggie/Pearl dichotomy, looks like I'm dead either way. Oh well. I'll just start arming myself now. In the mean time, allow me to placate you with another chapter. Ta da!  
  
The next week went by in a blur of happy visits to the Turners'. Maggie grew to like Pearl more than ever before, although her dislike of Jack was more obvious. She fell completely in love with Emmie, as everyone around her seemed to. She was indeed quick witted. Even Jack couldn't get one over on her.   
  
After about a week of this Norrington found himself going to tea alone. Ethan had sneezed, only once, and Maggie had insisted not only on his remaining safely in the house, but also her remaining to watch over him. He had happy visions of bringing Bethany Maltrey back to his home to drag his wife out of the house.   
  
The moment he set foot in the house he knew something was wrong. It was far too quiet, the low-hanging clouds seeming to deepen the dank feel of the house. And just like that he knew. Pearl was gone.   
  
Bitsy led him up to a study upstairs rather than the parlor. Only Elizabeth and Emmie occupied the small space, both sewing by the meager light from the window. Elizabeth hurried to greet him when she saw him, quickly apologizing for Will, who was tied up at work.   
  
"And Pearl?" he asked quietly, eyes fastened on Emmie. The girl had glanced shortly up at him when he first entered before returning her full attention to her work and hadn't glanced in his direction since. Still, he was certain the girl was straining to hear every word.   
  
Elizabeth shook her head and whispered, "Gone. Left in the night some time. Jack too."   
  
The sadness in Elizabeth's voice caught him off guard, and he could only think of one reason for it to be there. "She didn't tell you she was leaving?"   
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "She left a note. Well, a scrap of paper actually. 'It's better this way.'"   
  
"That sounds like her," Norrington acknowledged.   
  
"I'll go get the tea," Elizabeth said.   
  
Norrington nodded, studying the girl who still refused to look up at him. He wondered around the room a bit before finally settling next to the girl. "Hello Emmie."   
  
"Hello."   
  
He cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. He found it odd, that this girl would be half composed of himself and he had no notion of what to say to her. Lord, he hoped raising Ethan would be better. Guilt prickled at the thought. Didn't she deserve as much as his son?   
  
"You know, don't you?" Emmie asked.   
  
"Know what?" he asked. His first thought was fear that she was accusing him of knowing where her mother had sailed off to and was keeping it hidden from her.   
  
"Who my mother was. What she was. I'm not supposed to talk about it, but it's all right if you already know."   
  
He raised his eyebrows. Pearl had been coaching her? "Yes, I know."   
  
Emmie nodded. "Mama said my name must be Emily now, but people can still call me Emmie." She paused. "I like Emerald better. I wanted to at least be something good, like Emeline, but Mama said no. Said it wasn't proper." Her small nose wrinkled. "I don't think I like proper, but Mama says we must give everything a chance, and Elizabeth isn't so proper as she could be."   
  
"Do you like Elizabeth?" Norrington asked.   
  
"Very much. She's like Mama. And Will's quite kind. I like him as well."   
  
Norrington nodded. Elizabeth like Pearl? There was a scary thought. True, however. "Do you know why your name must change?" He wanted to know how much she truly understood about the situation.   
  
Emmie nodded. "Because there are bad people who would kill Mama and Jack if they could, and if I said I was Emerald Sparrow they'd know how to find them." True enough, he supposed. "It wouldn't be so bad if the servants would call me Emmie, or even Emily, druther than 'Miss Nevern.' I don't like my new name. It's too weird. Sparrow is much better."   
  
Norrington stared at the girl. It was a smart play. Pearl's idea, no doubt. There was an up-and-coming family in England by the name of Nevern. One of the daughters had just married a Duke of some standing with a mind for politics. A large family, as well. No one seemed to know exactly where they all were. The name would be far enough removed from the political realm for people to doubt any especially important connection to make her worth watching but connected enough for people to think twice about doing anything unforgivable to the child. Genius, pure and simple.   
  
"Do you know why she had to leave?" he asked. Now, how did you explain your abandoning them to a two-year-old girl?   
  
Emmie shrugged. "She's a Sparrow. She can't be caged. Needs to fly."   
  
"You're a Sparrow," Norrington pointed out.   
  
"I don't have my wings yet. Mama promised to teach me to fly soon as they sprout."   
  
He shook his head. Genius again. "So what are you sewing?" he asked, expecting some random set of stitches with a story behind it.   
  
"Sampler," she answered simply.   
  
He stared at his two-and-a-half-year-old daughter in surprise. "You know letters?"   
  
"I know my name," she answered. "Mama taught me."   
  
She was smart, he acknowledged silently.   
  
Elizabeth returned then, bearing a tray. "So how has work been? Any luck finding those escaped pirates?"   
  
"No," Norrington sighed. "I don't have any idea how they got away. We still have their ship. I just hope they aren't stuffed into the hull of a merchant vessel waiting for them to set sail so that they can commandeer the ship."   
  
Elizabeth sighed. "It's a danger. I really am very glad Will chose to stay here with me."   
  
"Will's too good a man to be wasted on the sea," Norrington remarked. "If he really wanted to sail all he would need do is talk to me. I'm certain I could find a place for him in the navy."   
  
"I don't believe the navy's the place for Will," Elizabeth said with a smile.   
  
He nodded as Emmie finally set aside her sewing to take the tea cup Elizabeth offered her. "So how are you liking Port Royale, Emmie?" he asked.   
  
Emmie shrugged. "I miss Grandma. An' it's too quiet here. No excitement. But it's all right, I guess. At least I can still see the sea. I'd miss that. An' Mama says it is the best place for me, so it must be."   
  
He smiled down at the girl. She would adjust. He promised himself she would.   
  
Author's Note: so that's it. Review, please. I'm going to try to get another one up soon. Emphasis on try, and my upcoming midterms. Until then, the whole crew bids you a fond 'see you later.' 


	6. Reunions

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Author's Note: Many thanks for all the kind words, all around. As a reward, an incredibly long  
  
chapter. I almost killed myself doing it, so enjoy! To pendragginink–I don't remember tying  
  
Will up either. I wonder who did that. And where did Pearl get off to?  
  
~Three Years Later~   
  
Norrington paced up and down the dock, waiting for the crew to finish securing the ship  
  
to the dock so they could begin unloading. He was just thankful this one hadn't been pillaged by  
  
pirates, a common occurrence of late. Maggie and Elizabeth, along with the majority of the  
  
female population of Port Royale, was anxious for the cloth that lay onboard. The glass to replace  
  
the parlor window Emmie and Ethan had put a cricket ball through (he still wasn't certain how  
  
although he had his suspicions) was also on this ship, as were the basic wares the merchants had  
  
been unable to get of late.   
  
As soon as the plank was firmly in place Norrington strode quickly onto the ship to shake  
  
the Captain's hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Sir," the captain greeted.   
  
"Not half the pleasure it is to see you," Norrington said. "This town is desperately in need  
  
of your wares. Thank you for making an emergency trip."   
  
"Don't mention it. Thank you for offering a ten percent markup on the goods," the  
  
Captain said.   
  
"The shop keepers will make a good deal more than that, I dare say. The gold is in my  
  
office. Gillette will see to it you get it as soon as everything is unloaded, if that's all right with  
  
you."   
  
"A good deal more than all right, I assure you," he said. "We've an extra surprise for you  
  
as well."   
  
Norrington regarded the smiling man carefully. "I should warn you, I'm not overfond of  
  
surprises."   
  
"This 'un you'll like," the man assured him. "Just an extra bit o' cargo we picked up along  
  
the way."   
  
He motioned behind him, stepping aside to reveal a woman in silks. The brown hair was  
  
caught back in a bun that sat properly on top of the ribbon that kept the wide-brimmed had firmly  
  
in place. Her lips, touched with the slightest of red paint, curved into a smile as she came  
  
forward. The fan folded in her gloved hand moved serenely through the air, drawing a truncated  
  
'D' of sorts. Not a 'D,' he realized with a sudden start. A 'P.'   
  
"Bethany?" he asked as she drew close.   
  
"I thought for a moment you did not recognize me, My Lord Commodore," she said with  
  
a curtsy.   
  
"I didn't, at first." He ignored the curtsy to pull her forward into a hug.   
  
Just like that it all came flowing back to him. The urge to pull her close and never let her  
  
go. The idea of letting her out of his arms again tore at his heart in a way he had nearly forgotten  
  
in her three year absence. The urge to do some other, rather less Commodorish things came to  
  
mind, but he pushed those quickly away. Thinking like that only got him in trouble, the very  
  
married man knew.  
  
She smiled, pulling back and placing a kiss on his cheek. "How have you been?" he  
  
asked.   
  
"Well, although I miss my niece greatly. Is Emily well?"   
  
"You left her with the Turners. How could she be otherwise?"   
  
Pearl grinned up at him. "A valid point. Do you know where I might find her?"   
  
"At the Turners'," he answered quickly. "She is supposed to be helping Maggie and  
  
Elizabeth embroider something, although I'd wager she's followed Ethan outside. She hates being  
  
caged, although I don't know what else I'd expect of a Sparrow." The last he said in a low voice,  
  
meant for her alone. "I'll escort you there. Gillette." The man appeared at the call, eyes widening  
  
when he saw Pearl.   
  
The woman grinned, stepping around Norrington to offer the man a hand. "Gillette,  
  
however have you been, my darling man."   
  
"Well, thank you for asking," he managed to get out, obediently kissing the hand.   
  
She laughed, stepping forward to kiss his cheek. "Not married, are you? That would  
  
surely break my heart."   
  
Norrington fought the urge to laugh as he watched Gillette turn flaming red. She had  
  
never flirted with the man before. Perhaps she had decided it was time for a new hobby.   
  
He considered sitting back and enjoying the show, but thought better of it. Bethany  
  
Maltrey, although rather old, would still be considered an eligible bride. Rumors might fly.   
  
"He is betrothed," Norrington broke in. "To a beautiful woman."   
  
"Not more beautiful than me, surely."   
  
"Oh, certainly not," Norrington said with a laugh. "Come, we should be off. Elizabeth  
  
would skin you if she knew you were standing around flirting with Gillette rather than visiting  
  
your daughter."   
  
"Well, I'm an old maid," Pearl responded, letting him take her arm and lead her away. "I  
  
must do what I can."   
  
"Take care of the ship, Gillette. I will return at my earliest convenience," he called. "Send  
  
someone to the Turners with Miss Maltrey's things when you get the opportunity."   
  
He called an affirmative as Norrington helped Pearl down the unstable plank. "You don't  
  
have to walk me," she informed him. "I'm certain I could find my own way."   
  
"It's not you getting lost I'm concerned about," he answered. "It's whose wallets would  
  
find their way into your hands along the way."   
  
He had expected her to deny it, or at least fain indignation at the accusation, but instead  
  
she laughed. "Bethany Maltrey is no pickpocket, and her reputation concerns me enough to leave  
  
well enough alone."   
  
"The fact that your pockets are well padded after you emptied the last three shipments of  
  
supplies can't hurt," he filled in.   
  
"Aye, that helps," she agreed.   
  
"Why, may I ask, didn't you go after this ship?"   
  
Pearl smiled. "The Black Pearl is on hiatus for a time. Jack beached it so we can scrape  
  
the gunk off the bottom. I decided it was time for a vacation. Along with other considerations." A  
  
shadow crossed her face and her left shoulder twitched.   
  
Norrington gave her a curious look but at the shake of her head he decided not to push.  
  
"Good a time as any. How long do you intend to spend with us this time?"   
  
"Not long, I'm afraid. Finding a ride took longer than I anticipated. A few days. How is  
  
everyone? I asked about Emmie, but what about Maggie? And Lizzie and Will and Ethan?"   
  
"All fine," Norrington assured her. "Well. Our children get along wonderfully, although  
  
they seem to be in trouble almost constantly. But you'll see for yourself." They walked in silence  
  
for a moment. "You may choose not to answer, but if I may ask, why have you not visited  
  
sooner?"   
  
Pearl smiled. "Not for lack of want, I assure you. I missed my daughter, like an open  
  
wound. I had to wait for that to heal some, until I was certain I wouldn't take her in my arms and  
  
run off with her. And I need her to thoroughly believe she has never met Jack or Pearl  
  
Sparrow--all is lost if she recognizes me. Has she taken to the story?"   
  
"Very well, although she has an unnatural fondness for pirate stories."   
  
"I'd say 'tis very natural, knowing what I do," Pearl remarked.   
  
"I believe that's what frightens the Turners," Norrington said.   
  
"They do love her then? They care well for her?"   
  
"Exceedingly well," Norrington answered. "Will can deny her nothing she asks for.  
  
Elizabeth is better, but she brags over the girl something horrible. And I will admit that I'm little  
  
better. I let her around the ships far to much. I'm afraid you're going to have a very spoiled child  
  
on your hands soon enough."   
  
Pearl smiled. "She would have been worse with me." She paused for a moment. Eyes  
  
downcast she put in, "I missed you as well."   
  
"And I you," he returned earnestly.   
  
They both fell silent as Norrington led her up the Turners' walk. A knock at the door was  
  
answered by a maid Norrington greeted warmly. Apparently used to the Commodore's comings  
  
and goings the maid left them to find their own way into the parlor.   
  
It was fairly easy as children's voices raised in play, underscored by the soft chatter of  
  
women, led them to the set of double doors. Norrington knocked but didn't wait for answer to  
  
open the doors and let himself in.   
  
Maggie and Elizabeth sat on the couch, a piece of white satin spread across their laps as  
  
they sewed, chatting with one another. Proof of Ethan and Emmie's presence came in the form of  
  
two clamoring children's voices issuing from beneath a table draped in a sheet.   
  
"Edward!" Maggie greeted immediately, carefully removing the piece of cloth to stand  
  
and hurry over to him. She stopped at the sight of Pearl, hidden slightly behind him.   
  
Pearl inclined her head to the woman, carefully watching her. "Lovely to see you again,  
  
Mrs. Norrington," Pearl said.   
  
"And you, Miss Maltrey," she answered with a smile. "Although I must insist you call me  
  
Maggie."   
  
"Then I'm Bethany," Pearl said.   
  
"Bethany?" Elizabeth repeated. Suddenly she removed the cloth to fly across the room  
  
and hug the laughing woman. "Bethany! We had hoped to see you sooner."   
  
"Well, I'm here now," Pearl answered with a laugh. A sudden wince crossed her face as  
  
she unwound Elizabeth's grip from her left arm. "Careful there. You may wound me. What have  
  
you been doing, helping Will in the smithy?"   
  
"Of course not," Elizabeth said.   
  
"Well, why ever not? I'd imagine it gets fair hot in there. He'd be likely to take off his  
  
shirt, I'd imagine, and who wouldn't want to see that?"   
  
Elizabeth laughed, rolling her eyes."You haven't changed a bit, I see. Emmie, Ethan!  
  
Come out. We have a visitor."   
  
Emmie emerged first. Or rather, her head did. Sparkling green eyes set in a face that  
  
would be oval when it lost the last of its baby fat. Slightly chubby cheeks were sprinkled with  
  
freckles set below sparkling green eyes shot through with touches of brown and surrounded by  
  
ringlets of flaming red hair. "Must we, Mother?" she asked in a very whinny voice, petal pink  
  
lips settling into a practiced pout. "I've nearly sunk Ethan's ship."   
  
"Have not!" a very indignant little boy called from within.   
  
"Yes, you must. Come, Emmie. Introduce yourself like the proper young Lady I know is  
  
in there." Elizabeth ordered.   
  
With a heavy sigh the girl emerged from the table cloth. She wore a green dress that  
  
matched her eyes beautifully. Although a few ringlets escaped to curl around her face the  
  
majority of her hair was caught back into a braid down her back, green ribbons securing it. She  
  
was tall for her age when she stood. She had inherited her father's height. Pearl couldn't help but  
  
smile at that. She was rather short, an unavoidable circumstance as Diamond was fairly short and  
  
Jack was far from tall. She had always wished for a few extra inches, and it seemed at least her  
  
daughter had earned them.   
  
"You as well, Ethan," Maggie added.   
  
A high-pitched whining sound preceded the boy, but he did appear on Emmie's heals. His  
  
face was still very round. Emmie had nearly three years of growing up on him, after all. Beyond  
  
that he was the very picture of his father. The face would be long and thin one day. He had  
  
inherited the strong nose that tending to run in noble British families, along with the dark brown  
  
locks that were caught back from his face. His eyes were the other feature that set him apart from  
  
his father. They were blue, darker than Maggie's sky-blue, perhaps a touch of his father leaking  
  
into him there as well.   
  
He followed Emmie over to bow as she curtsied, both the very picture of proper British  
  
manners.   
  
Pearl fastened her gaze back on her daughter. The girl was giving her an equally curious  
  
look. Pearl thought her heart would jump out of her chest when Emmie cocked her head and  
  
asked, "Have I met you before?"   
  
Elizabeth put a comforting arm on Pearl's. "This is you Aunt Bethany, Emmie. She's the  
  
one that brought you to us."   
  
"Oh." Pearl's smile faded at the indifference in the girl's voice. "That must be it then. It's  
  
lovely to meet you again."   
  
"And you," Pearl answered. She sunk to her knees, holding out her arms. "Could I have a  
  
hug, dove? I've missed you something horrible."   
  
Emmie stepped obediently forward, wrapping her arms around the woman. "Why didn't  
  
you keep me, if you were so fond of me?" Emmie asked. "Or visited?"   
  
"Emily! Don't be rude," Elizabeth ordered.   
  
"No, no. She has every right to know." Pearl remained on her knees, gazing at the girl,  
  
reverently brushing the hair from her face. "I've been busy, darling. This is the first time I've had  
  
the chance to get away. And as for me keeping you, I would have liked to, but I'm an old maid.  
  
You're better off here with Will and Elizabeth and I know it."   
  
Emmie shrugged. "If you say so. Who do I look more like? My mother or my father?"   
  
"Oh, I'd say you're a fair mix of both," Pearl said. "I dare say you got the best of both of  
  
them. I must say, they would be terribly proud of you if they could see you now, growing so  
  
strong. Or your mother would, at any rate. I knew her a fair sight better than your father."   
  
"He'd be proud as well," Norrington put in.   
  
"Yes, of course he would," Pearl said.   
  
"Where are my manners?" Elizabeth asked suddenly. "Come sit down. You must be  
  
exhausted. I'll get some tea. Can you stay for tea, Edward?"   
  
"I believe I can escape my duties long enough for a cup or two. With such fine  
  
companionship I would have to be mad to refuse." He placed a kiss on top of Maggie's head as he  
  
said it, and tousled Emmie's hair.   
  
"Will may join us as soon as he can get away," Elizabeth said as they all sat. Pearl pulled  
  
Emmie into her lap, and Ethan settled into Maggie's, propping his feet up in his father's lap. He  
  
settled his head back against his mother's bust, thumb finding his mouth and his eyelids  
  
drooping. "He's been so busy lately at the shop I made him promise to attempt to get away for  
  
tea."   
  
"Business is going well then?" Pearl asked.   
  
"Very well. He's grown rather famous. A man came all the way from Spain the other day  
  
to observe his technique."   
  
"That's wonderful," Pearl said. "How about you, Edward? How has business been?"   
  
"You mean aside from the last three shipments going astray?"   
  
Maggie snorted quietly as Pearl grinned. "Yes, aside from that."   
  
Norrington shrugged. "Fairly well. The pirates have been fairly quiet lately, aside from  
  
the Black Pearl. If I could just put them out of business all would be well."   
  
"Boring for you, however," Pearl said. "You'd most likely waist away with no one to  
  
chase after."   
  
"There's something to be said for boredom," Norrington said.   
  
"But you wouldn't hang Pearl, would you Uncle Norrington?"   
  
Pearl blinked at the girl in her lap in surprise. "Her personal hero," Elizabeth told her.   
  
"I would think you could find better heroes than pirates," Pearl remarked.   
  
"I would if the Navy would let women out to sea. I wanna sail," Emmie sighed.   
  
"You shouldn't say such things," Pearl gently scolded the girl. "It's a sad life, deary.  
  
Pirates are forever sick and dirty and wet and cold. No, dear. You stay here with your marble  
  
columns and fine silks and safe, warm, dry bed."   
  
"I'd never thought of it that way," Emmie said.   
  
"Well, no, you wouldn't. You're young yet. No worries just yet, darling," Maggie told her.   
  
Pearl's eyes met Maggie's, and nodded agreement.  
  
A voice out in the hall caught their attention, suddenly. A smile warmed Elizabeth's face a  
  
male voice asked, "Guest? Who?"   
  
The door opened a moment later to admit the ever-dashing William Turner. Elizabeth met  
  
him at the door, greeting him with a hug and motioned toward Pearl, who shifted her daughter off  
  
her lap to go greet him properly.   
  
"Pe-Bethany?" he asked. "Good heavens, where have you been? We were starting to think  
  
you had abandoned us."   
  
He hugged her, allowing her to kiss his cheek before she pulled back to study him. "Oh,  
  
Will, when are you going to leave that shrew of a wife of yours to run off to sea with me?"   
  
"Bethany!" Elizabeth cried.   
  
"Sorry, Lizzie. Can't help myself. It isn't right, seeing a man this handsome chained down  
  
to one person, even one so beautiful and kind as you. I fear I have far too much of my father in  
  
me."   
  
"Well-founded fears, I'd say," Will remarked. "How long are you going to be with us? A  
  
month?"   
  
"Heavens no," Pearl laughed, settling back onto the couch and shifting Emmie into her  
  
previous spot. "A few days at most. I have things to see to."   
  
"Bethany! You can't! It's been over three years since you were last here and then you  
  
leave after a few days?"   
  
"Better that way," she told him.   
  
"For whom?" he asked.   
  
"All concerned parties," she answered. "Elizabeth mostly, though. She'll be much better  
  
off when she doesn't have to worry about me stealing her husband away."   
  
"Who says I'd have you?" Will demanded.   
  
"Oh, I think I could bring you around to my way of thinking with enough time and effort."   
  
"Think a lot of yourself, don't you?" Will asked with a laugh. Pearl shrugged. "Oh, I  
  
meant to tell you, when you go to market this afternoon feel free to leave the children with me."   
  
Maggie and Elizabeth exchanged looks. "Why should we go to the market this  
  
afternoon?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"The ship finally came in with the supplies."   
  
"One finally got through?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"Yes. It appears the pirates haunting the trade routes have taken a break," Norrington  
  
remarked with a glare toward Pearl.   
  
"A pity you aren't on speaking terms with the pirates," Pearl remarked with feigned  
  
indifference. "They probably would have sold you the goods for a fair price."   
  
"And encourage their piracy?" Norrington asked. "I think not."   
  
Pearl shrugged. "I'd wager they found another place to sell their wears. What difference  
  
does it make in the end? Especially when the people of your port could have had the supplies  
  
they need."   
  
Elizabeth sighed. "She has a point."   
  
"No, she doesn't," Norrington put in. "If we did that no shipment would ever get through.  
  
We'd be trading almost exclusively with pirates. Merchants would stop sailing down here."   
  
Pearl shrugged. "That's why I'm rather glad I'm not a Commodore. I'll leave the hard  
  
decisions up to you."   
  
"Yes, your code of ethics makes those sort of decisions easy, doesn't it?"   
  
"Exceedingly," she answered with a pleased smile.   
  
"Oh, let's go now," Elizabeth gasped suddenly, interrupting the argument. "What do you  
  
say, Maggie? I've been in need of that silk forever, and Bitsy says the kitchen help is desperate  
  
for flour."   
  
Maggie nodded. "As have mine. I've noticed a markable decline in the food of late."   
  
"But I just got here," Will objected. "And Bethany's most likely exhausted."   
  
"Oh, I'm certain she's fine." Pearl nodded her agreement.   
  
"And I am sorry to send you off so soon, Will, but you can take the children with you and  
  
we'll stop by and see you later," Elizabeth suggested.  
  
"I need to speak with you about a sword anyway," Pearl put in.   
  
"For you?" Will asked.   
  
"No, my father. His met with an...unfortunate accident, let's say. Don't worry, I know  
  
what he'll want. He said you'd most likely have something in the shop I could just pay you for so  
  
you wouldn't have to rush about."   
  
"What happened to your father's sword?" Maggie asked. "A fight or–"  
  
"No, no. Far more dramatic, I'm afraid. He had a disagreement with Annamarie. She  
  
was a bit upset. Took his sword and bent it over her knee. He's tried to straighten it but I'm  
  
afraid the jokes from our friends have gotten worse since then, and the sword is still kinked at  
  
best. And then the jokes about kinkiness and bent swords that can't be straightened, well, you  
  
can imagine."  
  
"Why are bent swords funny?" Emmie asked.  
  
Pearl smiled. "Well, you see, a man's–"  
  
"Miss Maltrey!" Elizabeth cried, rather red in the face.  
  
Pearl looked at her curiously. "I would have known at her age."  
  
"Yes, well, you grew up in different circumstances," Elizabeth said.  
  
Pearl heaved a sigh and shrugged. "Very well."  
  
"We should get going anyway," Maggie said. "Before all of the wares are snapped up."  
  
"We get to go to the smithy?" Ethan, who had been half asleep, suddenly perked up.   
  
Emmie moaned. "I'd rather go down by the dock."   
  
"Don't be argumentative," Pearl ordered the girl. "Besides, I've always liked smithies.  
  
Something about the earthiness, working with natural ores, hot, sweaty men taking off their  
  
shirts-"   
  
"I think that's enough, Bethany," Elizabeth said. "Come children. Unless you'd rather go  
  
to the market with us?"   
  
Both children screamed and suddenly lunged to cling on Will, who laughed, scooped  
  
Ethan into his arms as he took Emmie's hand and headed for the door, asking the girls not to take  
  
too long.   
  
Author's Note: There it is. Next chapter, Maggie and Pearl have a heart-to-heart. 


	7. Deep Discussion

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I keep holding my breath hoping they'll send me the rights, but so far no luck. And I'm turning blue.  
  
Author's Note: First off, I'm sorry about the mixup with the names in the last chapter. I fixed it as quickly as I could. This is what happens when characters run around creating their own identities and false identities. Sorry about that.  
  
Secondly, my mother always told me to give credit where credit is due. And a large amount of credit for this chapter goes to pendragginink. I knew I needed a conversation between Maggie and Pearl, I just wasn't happy with what I was getting. Thanks to her comments and suggestions, I'm actually satisfied with what I have here.  
  
"One last stop, I promise," Elizabeth said as she led the two women toward the crowded shop front.   
  
"Um, I believe I'll wait out here," Pearl said, eying the shop full to bursting with women in silks and feathers.   
  
"Are you certain?" Elizabeth asked. "I may be a while, and the sun is incredibly hot."   
  
"It would be hotter in there," Pearl answered. "There's a bench under the tree over there in the shade. I'll sit a bit. Here, give me your packages." Chuckling menacingly, Pearl had mentioned that she'd had her fill of supplies and refrained from making any purchases.   
  
"I believe I'd like to sit as well," Maggie remarked.   
  
"All right. I'll try to be quick as I can," Elizabeth said, sending them both worried looks.   
  
"Don't worry. We'll try to refrain from bartering ownership of Edward and stabbing one another," Pearl said.   
  
"Why should I barter ownership?" Maggie asked. "I have him now, free and clear."   
  
"Good point. But I am a devious pirate and the daughter of the dauntless Captain Jack Sparrow."   
  
"Is that supposed to be impressive?" Maggie asked.   
  
"Jack thinks so," Pearl answered with a shrug.   
  
Maggie chuckled. "Pirates."   
  
"Men," Pearl corrected.   
  
"Boys," Maggie said.   
  
"Is there a difference?" Pearl asked.   
  
"None at all."   
  
They sat in silence for a moment. Maggie suddenly asked, "Is it hard?"   
  
"Being a pirate?" Pearl asked. Maggie nodded. "Oh, yes." Pearl sighed heavily. "Very hard. And exhausting. But there's no help for it. I'm a servant of the sea, signed, sealed, and delivered." She shrugged her left shoulder a bit. "I'll tell you, there are days I feel a good deal older than my days."   
  
"How old are you?" Maggie asked. "You can't be thirty yet."   
  
"No. Not for another three years or so. You're about even with me, aren't you?"   
  
"I'm a bit younger. A year perhaps."   
  
Pearl smiled. "Oh, Edward. Robbing the cradle."   
  
"Hardly," Maggie said. "When is your birthday?"   
  
"Fall," Pearl answered.   
  
"When?"   
  
Pearl shrugged. "My ma's a prostitute. Hard to keep track o' the days when you can't afford to feed the little ones."   
  
"That's horrible," Maggie remarked.   
  
"After twenty-seven years you grow used to it."   
  
They sat in silence for several more moments. Pearl leaned back against the tree, closing her eyes. It gave Maggie the perfect opportunity to study the woman. She was darker than was considered proper. Tanned, for the most part although Maggie certainly didn't rule out the possibility of inherited darker skin, which nearly hid what remained of her childhood freckles. Maggie reflected that she was rather jealous of that aspect of the woman as she rubbed one porcelain cheek still dotted by freckles. Pearl's bent nose testified to a hard life. Now that she looked Maggie caught sight of a thin white line on Pearl's neck. With a chill she realized it had to be a knife wound. Someone had held a knife to the woman's throat hard enough to nick her. Another scar fell dangerously close to her right eye. Maggie shivered.   
  
"Do you love him?"   
  
Maggie jumped at the pirate's voice.   
  
The voice was tired, carrying just a touch of the weathered sound of a pirate.   
  
"Aye," Maggie admitted.   
  
"Good."   
  
"Do you?"   
  
Pearl shook her head. "Pirates don't love."   
  
"Does that make it easier?" Maggie asked.   
  
Pearl opened her eyes. "Does what make it easier?"   
  
"Lying to yourself."   
  
Pearl stared at her for a moment, then laughed. "Aye. Considerably easier." Pearl lay back against the tree and shut her eyes again. "Does it bother you?"   
  
"Does what bother me, exactly?" Maggie asked. Best to clarify terms with pirates around.   
  
"Oh, you know. Having me around." She waved her hand in lazy circles.   
  
"Not a bit. I trust Edward. And as for you, you gave me your word that you'd not give him the means to betray me. I don't believe I have anything to fear."   
  
"Ah, lovely, clever, noble, and completely feeble attempt to dodge the question, but you forget that you're talking to a pirate. I didn't ask about me stealing Edward away from you, and I didn't ask you what you feared. I asked if it bothered you having me around."   
  
"Does it bother you that I married him?" Maggie asked.   
  
"Touche," Pearl said. "I asked you first. I'll answer you if you answer me."   
  
Maggie sighed. "Things are considerably less complicated when you're not around. I suppose I am a bit more on edge. And yes, I suppose I am especially protective of Edward then. It's only natural, after all."   
  
"Does it trouble you to know you were a second choice?"   
  
"No you don't," Maggie said. A smile decorated her lips as her eyes sparkled with a bizarre combination of challenge and enjoyment. Pearl found herself oddly reminded of sparring with Jack. "Answer my question. Does it bother you that I married him?"   
  
"Why should it? I'm the one that told him to," Pearl said as she shifted in her seat.   
  
"That wasn't an answer," Maggie said.   
  
Pearl smiled. "You could be a pirate, good as you are at this."   
  
"Ah, you forget, I live among Nobles. They're considerably worse."   
  
Pearl laughed at that. "If truer words were ever spoken I haven't heard them. All right, it does bother me a bit that he ran off and married. I mean, the pirates on Jack's ship run off and leave their wives pining for them all the time. Why couldn't it work that way for me just once?"   
  
"It's a different situation," Maggie said. "He's a Commodore. People expect him to marry."   
  
"And have proper heirs. I know. I guided him to this end. Told him to marry. All and the same, I've seen enough men on the Black Pearl leave wives pining away after them. Why can't I have someone waiting on me?" Pearl stopped suddenly, turning a light shade of red. "You're far too good at this. I've said a good deal more than I meant to."   
  
"You've kept it to yourself too long," Maggie informed her. "You're near to bursting with frustration. Makes it easier to get the information from you."   
  
"So you're a mind reader now?" Pearl asked.   
  
"No, merely a noble, although it often has the same requirements," Maggie answered.   
  
"Ah, but now I know. I'll have to guard my self more closely. And it's my turn again. Does it bother you, knowing you were a second choice?"   
  
Maggie shrugged, then sighed. "Aye. Not overmuch, but it does burn, knowing I love him with all my heart and there's another in this world he would choose before me. I'm married to him, however, and have a lovely life and a beautiful little boy. I seldom bend my energy to worrying over it."   
  
"Good girl." Approval rang through Pearl's voice. "Although I doubt, given the choice here and now, that he would pick me over you. He's sense enough to know who can give him what he wants."   
  
"Does that trouble you?" Maggie asked. "Knowing I am able to give him something you can't?"   
  
"More than you will ever know. If I could just be a proper lass, if I could escape the sea, and raise Emmie properly and--never mind. I hate 'what if'ing. Avoid it at all costs. I'm not proper and never will be. See what you've done to me? Again, no less."   
  
"Then part of you does wish you had married him?" Maggie asked.   
  
"Wishes I could have married him. Mind the semantics, luv. It's never been a matter of choice. I can't marry him and that's all there is to it. All and the same, aye, when I can't squash the thought I wish it had been an option. He told you that he proposed?"   
  
Maggie shrugged. "There are no secrets between us. He's told me everything."   
  
Pearl grinned up at her, then leaned close. "Everything?"   
  
To her credit, Maggie didn't blush. "Most everything."   
  
"Well, if any of the men I've gotten to know are to be believed, you've had a goodly amount to live up to."   
  
Pearl leaned back again. She expected Maggie to blush and change the subject or sputter in outrage as any proper noble would. Instead the woman shrugged and said, "If Edward's to be believed, that hasn't been a problem."   
  
Pearl stared at the woman for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Oh, bloody hell! You little harlot. You're a whore in noble's clothing!" The insult lay thick on the word noble rather than whore. Maggie suddenly seemed completely absorbed in the finger of her glove, so unconcerned with Pearl's allegations she refused to give them even her full attention. "Oh, I see you for what you are now. Be right at home on the streets of Tortuga, wouldn't you? Who are your parents?"   
  
"That's completely inconsequential," Maggie informed her.   
  
"Oh, tell me," Pearl begged, scooting closer to the Lady. "I bet it's exciting. No, let me guess. Your mother was a fine Lady until a dastardly pirate seduced her and returned to the sea, taking her virtue along with him, and leaving her pregnant. So she had to marry the first respectable man she could capture and passed you off as his. Am I right?"   
  
"I believe you've read too many dime novels," Maggie said.   
  
Pearl's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Keep your secrets. But there's more to you than meets the eyes, and some day I'll find out what it is."   
  
"I wish you luck," Maggie said. "So am I to believe that you yourself will never marry?"   
  
"Not if you paid me." Pearl paused. "Well, perhaps if you paid me. But the fact remains that marriage is prison for a woman what wishes for freedom."   
  
"Nothing could be further from the truth," Maggie objected. "There is nothing more freeing than someone who will care for you and worry for you. What's the point of being free if you have no one to support or applaud that freedom?"   
  
"I have Jack."   
  
"He's your father," she objected.   
  
"He's everything you just named," Pearl said.   
  
"You'll never marry then?" Maggie asked.   
  
"Never."   
  
"Do you have a, you know, lover?"   
  
"Heavens no," Pearl laughed. "Just one? I'd never limit myself so. I've a hundred, from the Americas to France to Singapore."   
  
Maggie laughed. "I might have known. I was under the impression that this Marden fellow was someone special to you."   
  
"He's certainly the most stable man in my life," Pearl admitted.   
  
"But nothing more?"   
  
Pearl shrugged. "He'd like to be. I won't hear of it."   
  
"Sounds familiar," Maggie said. She turned to glance back at the shop. Still no sign of Elizabeth. "I wanted to ask a favor of you."   
  
Pearl tilted her head to study the woman, suspicion painting her face. "What would a fine Lady like you need from a pirate like me?"   
  
"An assurance. If I die-"   
  
"Maggie-" Pearl cut in, but Maggie held up a hand.   
  
"If I die, I want you to look after Edward. And Ethan. They both need a fair bit of looking after."   
  
"Maggie, you're a sweet noble who sits about the house all day and I'm a dastardly pirate who sails through storms and death seeking treasure and getting shot. I'll die long before you do."   
  
"I'm just saying if. Please, Bethany, you aren't making this easier."   
  
"I'm Pearl. No one can hear you, so you'd best call me Pearl."   
  
"Pearl. I'm just saying if, I'd like you to marry him. Don't interrupt me, please. He's a good man, and he loves you. He deserves to be happy." Pearl suddenly burst out laughing. "What?"   
  
"I said the same thing to Edward, when I told him to marry you."   
  
"That's hardly surprising. We both love him. We want him to be happy. Would you do that for me?"   
  
"I'll do my best to watch over him. But I stand by what I told him. I'm a pirate through and through. Marriage wouldn't work."   
  
"Try. Promise you will try, if it happens."   
  
Pearl took Maggie's hands in her own. "I promise."   
  
Elizabeth appeared then, a large brown paper-wrapped package in one hand. "Are you ready to go?"   
  
"Indeed," Maggie answered.   
  
"Indeed," Pearl parroted.   
  
Author's Note: Review please. It occurs to me that I've never told people to e-mail me, but I do welcome it. I get a lot of junk mail but if you put Pearl in the subject line I should see it. I'm always happy to answer questions 


	8. Moonlight

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: Pearl is mine. And Disney can't have her. I take that back. If they get rid of Michael Eisner (i.e. the money-hungry warper of Walt's dream) for good then I'll give her to them almost free of charge.  
  
Author's Note: I am really sorry this took so long. I wrote the thing and was not happy with it at all. Rest assured that it is not much truer to my characters, and considerably longer than it was. Thanks again to pendragginink for putting me on the right track–I'd be lost without you.. Please don't kill me. I really do feel badly that it took so long.  
  
Norrington sighed as he climbed the stone steps to the edge of the Fort. It was quiet up here, and commanded a beautiful view of the sea. No one ever came here this late, even the town drunks. Too close to the gallows, Norrington suspected. There were ghost stories attached to the place, but he was far too practical to believe them. Besides, he himself had never met anything unnatural in the place. Well, aside from Jack, who was as unnatural as any living being had ever been.   
  
He was startled when the moonlight outlined a shape sitting on the stones, gazing out to sea. They were sitting with their feet dangling down over the sea, their back to him. Their shoes sat next to them. A boy, judging by the short-chopped hair the sea breeze brushed back from his face.   
  
Norrington paused, carefully considering whether or not to disturb the person. He was obviously deeply engrossed in his own thoughts if he hadn't heard the click of the Commodore's boots. And if the boy were troubled perhaps he could help.   
  
Norrington moved, placing one foot on the low wall the boy sat on and leaned forward to gaze at his face. He was startled to find it wasn't a lad, but a woman holding a wig in her hands.   
  
"Pearl?" he asked in surprise.   
  
She turned toward with a gasp. "Oh, Edward, it's you." She turned quickly away from him to wipe her face with her hands, but not before he caught the moonlight reflected on the moisture tracking down her cheeks.   
  
"What's wrong?" He moved her shoes to sit next to her. "Is Emmie all right?"   
  
"Fine," Pearl answered, voice suddenly steady and strong as she turned back to him. "Better than fine. Perfect. Well-adjusted. Learned."   
  
"Then what's made you cry?"   
  
"I wasn't crying," she said quickly. Too quickly, even if he hadn't known better.   
  
He signed and rolled his eyes as he moved to sit next to her, her shoes and the chill Caribbean air the only thing between. "What happened to not lying to me?"   
  
She gazed out at the sea for long moments, as if considering whether to continue the lie. Norrington sat quietly. He knew from experience that pressing a frightened horse only drove them from you faster. The same rules applied to skittish pirate women.   
  
Finally she sighed. "Bloody hell. Every man on the sea would claim I'm as mysterious as the Congo. Why can't you be equally clueless? Or at least pretend to be?"   
  
"I'm a Commodore," he told her. "I don't have the excuse of ignorance." He fell silent again. It was a strong weapon against this woman.   
  
"You know, I never let people see me cry," she informed him.   
  
"I suppose I should feel privileged," he replied, letting her get off topic if it eased her mind. He would steer her back eventually.   
  
"I may have to kill you for the privilege." There was no real threat in the statement, no bite to the words. Just a tired pirate trying to defend herself the only way she knew while wandering in unfamiliar territory.   
  
"I won't tell a soul," he promised, a half-smile tugging at that corner of his mouth.   
  
"I thought you and Maggie had no secrets between you."   
  
He regarded her carefully as he considered a response. He was treading on quicksand, and he knew it. "Maggie's the other half of my soul. She wouldn't judge you any more than I would." She didn't respond, just continued to gaze out at the ocean. "Really, I'm pleased to find that you can cry. I was starting to wonder. I thought perhaps I'd gotten mixed up with an Aztec goddess. I've heard rumors that Pearl Sparrow is a ghost."   
  
"No, no. I'm hopelessly mortal," Pearl said with a sigh as if that were the worst curse she could imagine having visited on herself.   
  
"So what could possibly cause the infamous Pearl Sparrow to cry?" His tone was light and teasing.   
  
She shook her head, eyes fixed on the ocean rolling out before her. "You have a strength to you, Edward, that I'll never know. I envy you that. How do you do it?"   
  
He was completely baffled. But then, Pearl had that effect on him. "Do what?"   
  
"See Emmie, every day, and know she doesn't know who you are but-" Pearl cut off there. She shook her head. "I don't know why I'm making such a fuss. I knew she wouldn't remember. Had hoped she wouldn't. I mean, the plan worked."   
  
He found himself studying the sea, trying to find the words. "It's easier for me, I think. She's never known who I was so I don't expect it. And I'm her father, not her mother. It's a different connection. And she does rely on me, and trusts me. She calls me uncle. In many ways she behaves as if I were her father. And I have Ethan."   
  
"And Maggie," Pearl put in.   
  
"And you have Marden. And Jack. And Annamaria. The whole crew of the ship. The sea itself. You're her mother, Pearl, and you brought her here because you knew it was best for her. And you're braving this pain to see to it that she continues to be taken care of properly. It doesn't make you weaker as a person, feeling this pain. It makes you a better mother. The fact that you can weather this, for her sake. I'm not certain I could do it. In fact, I'm fairly certain I couldn't." He brushed the hair away from her face as she continued to silently stare at the ocean. "If I could fix it, I would. If there were an easy answer or-"   
  
"I know," she said, a note of finality in her voice.   
  
Norrington took that as an invitation to change the subject. Clearing his throat he said, "Maggie said the two of you had a good conversation this afternoon."   
  
"When did she tell you that?" Pearl asked. She straightened, her back suddenly stiff as she ran a hand through her hair. He sighed. He had hoped to get through a conversation without her donning the emotional armor she hid behind so often.   
  
"She stopped by the office with my dinner."   
  
"And what did she say?"   
  
"That if she dies I'm to marry you, even if I have to tie you up and drag you down the aisle. By the hair."   
  
Pearl snorted. "As if you could."   
  
"That's what I told her. You don't have enough hair to get a good hold on anyway." They both laughed. "You know, I was a little surprised when you turned up with Emmie." He cleared his throat and shifted. He couldn't believe he was going to say this. But if Pearl was going to show him this tortured part of her soul it seemed the least he could do to bare a piece of his. "The thought had actually crossed my mind, us having a child."   
  
Pearl's head snapped up to look at him, moonlight reflecting in eyes large with shock. "It did?"   
  
He nodded. "Fantasized, is probably more what I did. I never really considered it was possible. I'd heard that prostitutes have a brew they take to lose pregnancies they don't want. I thought surely your mother would have taught you how to make it."   
  
Pearl returned her eyes to the sea, the orbs so hard and flat he knew he had touched a nerve. "They do, and she did. I've taken it before."   
  
"But you didn't take it this time."   
  
"No, I didn't."   
  
"Why not?" His heart beat just a bit too fast as he suspected an answer, unsure of even what he wanted her response to be.   
  
"I thought maybe it was time for me to have a baby."   
  
Norrington sighed. Reaching over he turned her face, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Even if I didn't know you, Pearl, I'd know that was a lie. You brought the girl to live here. You couldn't even raise her. Which is eating you alive now, by the way. Please, tell me the truth."   
  
The wig turned in her hands. "I was going to. For months I was going to. I made the brew. Bitter stuff. I just sat there staring at it." She shrugged, discomfort thinly veiled by unconvincing indifference. "Diamond finally came in and took it way from me, told me not to be stupid."   
  
Norrington stared at her as silence wrapped around them. She was leaving out the most important part, and he wasn't certain how to get her to say it without starting an argument that had to potential to drive her away. But he needed an answer. "Why would Diamond say you were stupid?"   
  
Pearl shrugged again. "I couldn't kill what was growing in me."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"I'm a woman, Edward. It isn't that simple."   
  
"You said you'd taken it before. Why was it 'that simple' then?"   
  
Pearl looked back out to the sea. 'Check,' he thought.   
  
She opened her mouth several times as if to speak, then seemed to think better of it. Finally she sighed. "You were marrying and all I had of you, all I would ever have of you, was this. It was a piece of us. The both of us. I couldn't throw away the last piece of you I might have had. I couldn't kill our child." She threw the wig down on top of her shoes. "Happy?"   
  
"Yes." She gathered her skirt, turning to leave, but he caught her arm. He was not going to let her storm off in a huff. Not this time. "You were lucky, Pearl. You had a piece of us. I was left with nothing but memories. Do you think that didn't hurt me? Do you think I didn't long for you as you did me? That I still don't?"   
  
"You seem to have done well enough," she pointed out, tugging experimentally at the arm that held her. He refused to give.   
  
"I was going to say the same about you," he shot back. "How long was it before you were back in Marden's arms? Or harassing that lad at the tavern in Tortuga that sails with your brother? Or any of the other random men I don't know about? Do you think I'm ignorant of these things?" He stood when she tried to pull away again, stepping away from the ledge onto the relative safety of the firm stone.   
  
He took her other arm in his hand, ignoring her wince although he filed it away to ask about later. He had to focus on the task at hand. "Do you think I don't wonder, every time I capture a pirate and find him studying me, if he's one of yours? If he's measuring himself against me? Can you imagine how that feels?"   
  
"I don't have to imagine," she hissed at him. "I do it, every time I'm in your wife's presence. And I may take on a hundred of them, but they're all exactly what you named them. Random men. None are mine forever. I've given them no oath that keeps us apart."   
  
Norrington narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "It isn't my vow to Maggie that kept us apart, that still keeps us apart. You did a fine job of pushing me away all on your own, long before either of us knew my wife. And when that didn't work you ran. I was there, Pearl."   
  
She seemed to wilt in his grip. Suddenly she wasn't giving the half-hearted tugs to escape. All of the fire went out of her eyes and her head dropped. "You're right." He could hardly believe he was hearing this out of Pearl's mouth. She stepped easily out of his slack grasp, walking over to lean against the wall and return her eyes to the sea. "This is my doing, and I had best learn to live with it."   
  
"I didn't say that," Norrington put in. He walked up carefully behind her, regretting losing his temper. Ordinarily he kept his anger in tight check. He was a Commodore after all. What was it about her that brought it out in him?   
  
"You did say it, but if you hadn't it would make it no less true." She sighed heavily. "Be glad I've pushed you away, Edward. I'm far more trouble than I'm worth. You deserve much better. You deserve Maggie, and she you."   
  
He didn't know how to respond to that. He wanted to contradict her, but was unsure how to do it without insulting himself and his wife. "We would have been happy, Pearl."   
  
She shook her head, sitting back down in her previous spot, a forced smile crossing her face. "No, we would have been miserable. It's a good thing we didn't end up together. Not just because I'm trouble and all the obvious reasons. We would have started wars, the way we fight. The servants would run for cover whenever we were in the same room."   
  
"I'd wager you'd win the majority," Norrington said, settling next to her.   
  
"I'd agree."   
  
He burst out laughing. "You would." Calming down he turned to find Pearl staring at him with a smile on her face. "What?" he asked.   
  
"Your skin crinkles next to your eyes when you smile. It's adorable. I had forgotten."   
  
"What, that I'm old?" he asked with a chuckle.   
  
Pearl shook her head. "Wrinkles don't mean you're old. They come from time out in the sun. They're like callouses. Means you work for a living."   
  
"Says who?"   
  
"Nikko."   
  
"Who's Nikko?"   
  
"My oldest and dearest friend," Pearl said. "She's a gypsy. Aztec blood runs strong in her."   
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Norrington asked. Pearl laughed. "Maggie said that you told her you love me."   
  
Pearl stopped laughing, staring at him, eyes wide. "I'm going to have to stop talking to that girl."   
  
"Did you mean it?" he asked, careful to keep the accusation out of his voice.   
  
"I've repeatedly told the two of you I won't lie to her," Pearl said. Reaching over Pearl snatched up her wig and smoothed the rumpled hair in her hands. "I don't know how you can stand to wear these all the time. They're too hot. I like to feel the wind in my hair."   
  
He laughed. Reaching up he pulled the pins from his hair and removed the wig. Pearl grinned up at him. "Much better. You have some powder, just here." She reached up to brush the powder from the skin by his eyes. He found himself unconsciously leaning into the touch. She froze, staring up at him.   
  
"I've missed you, Pearl."   
  
"Edward," she whispered. "You better not." She didn't turn away, but didn't move forward either. She hovered there, his lips millimeters from hers.   
  
"Why not?" he asked, little more than a sigh.   
  
"Because if you start I won't be able to stop."   
  
He sighed and nodded, drawing away, refusing the electricity that ran through him. "It isn't fair."   
  
"No, it isn't."   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"For what?" Pearl asked.   
  
"Marrying Maggie. If I had known-"   
  
"I told you to marry her," Pearl said, just this side of snapping. "I wanted you to have someone. Regrets don't change that."   
  
"So you do have regrets?"   
  
She nodded. "I don't let them eat at me. Are you happy?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Can you imagine a life without Maggie?"   
  
He smiled fondly. "No."   
  
"Do you love her?"   
  
"Fiercely."   
  
A smile tugged a Pearl's lips. "Then I'm glad you married her. Don't you dare ever apologize to me again."   
  
He laughed, reaching over to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "You're a good woman, Pearl."   
  
"Bah! Not so loud," she ordered. "You'll ruin my reputation. I'll never be able to step on a pirate ship again."   
  
He laughed again. "I should get home," he said regretfully. "We'll start rumors."   
  
"Wouldn't want that," Pearl said sarcastically. "Leastwise not when we've done nothing to earn the rumor."   
  
"May I walk you home?" he asked as they exited the fort. "It is late."   
  
"Nay. THAT would start rumors. I manage around the streets of Tortuga. I dare say I'll manage here. Besides, I hear there's a ruthless Commodore around here that hangs scoundrels that would assault a Lady."   
  
"What about pirate hussies from Tortuga?"   
  
"Oh, this Commodore is terribly charming. He'd insist she be called a Lady and hang them all the same," she said.   
  
He laughed as he helped her to her feet. She hissed suddenly, rolling her left shoulder. "Are you all right?" he asked.   
  
"Aye, old complaints. Don't fuss." He thought immediately of the scars marring her back, and studied her carefully. The way she carried herself hadn't changed, so it couldn't be unbearably painful or life threatening. And he knew from experience if she said it was nothing she wouldn't let him do a thing. Pushing the issue would only start another argument. Still, concern registered in his eyes, and he silently vowed to keep a closer eye on her.   
  
"Good night, Pearl," he said, kissing her cheek. "And, for the record, I love you too."   
  
She paused and nodded. "Thank you. Good night."   
  
It was a short trip home for the Commodore. He endured a lecture from the housekeeper for coming in so late before she would surrender a candle and allow him to go up to his room.   
  
He entered quietly and began undressing. He had gotten down to his breeches and thin white undershirt when the whisper of cloth alerted him that his wife was awake. He turned to find her sitting up in bed. "You're late," she remarked.   
  
"I'm sorry. Scads of paper work, you know. And then I found Pearl sitting on the Fort crying, if you believe that."   
  
Maggie's head snapped up at the mention of Pearl's name. "Crying over what?"   
  
"Emmie. Her not recognizing her mother is tearing Pearl apart."   
  
Maggie stood and crossed the room to stand near him. He watched her curiously. His wife was acting very oddly. She usually waited in bed for him to join her before cuddling close and whispering the day's events into his ear. "Did anything else happen?"   
  
He thought carefully back over the conversation. "I told her you'd talked to me. Told me she loved me. She isn't very happy with you, but I dare say she'll live. Is something the matter?"   
  
"That depends. Did you kiss her?"   
  
"No," he answered. "Maggie, dear, I love you. I thought you knew you didn't have to worry about this."   
  
"Did you want to?"   
  
"Kiss her?" he hedged. Maggie nodded.   
  
Just once he wished he could lie to his wife. But he had made himself a promise that he would never lie to her, and he knew if he started breaking it now it would be harder to draw the line next time.   
  
"Yes." He stood stalk still as his wife stepped closer. Her eyes, usually sparkling with life, were hard as they regarded him. "Maggie, are you jealous?"   
  
She was nearly on top of him now. A hair's breadth separated them as she stared deep into his eyes. "What do I have to be jealous of? You are mine, Edward." Suddenly her delicate fingers were clenched into fists, taking firm control of his shirt to pull him forward and down. Her lips were on his, demanding and fierce.   
  
He blinked at her when she released him. Maggie had always been a willing and capable lover. But he had never seen her like this. Well, at least not when he hadn't just returned from a long voyage. "Maggie, are you all right?"   
  
"Let's find out, shall we?" she asked. Retaining firm control of his shirt she pulled him backward toward the bed.   
  
Author's Note: Okay, so it's not that long. But it was a challenge to write. Which is my favorite part to write. Once again, sorry it took so long to get up. Hopefully the next one won't take as long. Until then, ta 


	9. Wounds

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: The cute ones all belong to Disney. Damn mouse. It isn't enough that he owns Florida and California. Have to steal the hot men too.  
  
"Come in," Norrington responded to the soft rap on the door.   
  
He yawned hugely as Gillette stepped into the room to lay a pile of papers on the desk. "The Maritime affair."   
  
Norrington nodded. "Thank you, Gillette."   
  
"Perhaps you should go home and take a nap, Sir. It looks to be a slow afternoon. Have you been sleeping poorly?"   
  
"Just the opposite. I sleep very well, when I actually do sleep."   
  
"Is it Bethany?" Gillette asked.   
  
"In a manner of speaking. It's more about Maggie," Norrington answered with a rueful smile.   
  
"Perhaps if you avoided Miss Maltrey your wife could settle down," Gillette suggested.   
  
"I don't know. After the way she reacted last night I may pay Bethany to stay close." He grinned again, rubbing at his neck. He was very glad that his jacket had a high collar so no one could see the bruises Maggie had gifted him with. Or the nail marks on his back. Part of him knew it was her way of marking him as hers. He simply couldn't bring himself to care.   
  
"I'm sorry, Sir?" Gillette said, giving him a questioning look.   
  
"It's nothing. Never mind. Thank you."   
  
Gillette turned to go when the door swung open. Norrington rolled his eyes at the red-coated man who swaggered through the door. The young Lieutenant was as full of himself as they came. "'Morning, Commodore," the man greeted as he dropped into the chair and propped his boots up on Norrington's desk. Mud dripped onto a few of the papers. Gillette glared at him.   
  
"Feet down, Bennington," Norrington ordered. The man sighed heavily and dropped his feet. "What did you want?"   
  
"Well, my sister's been sick, you know." The man waved his hand, completely indifferent over the illness of a loved one. Norrington rolled his eyes. "We called the surgeon, and he got a rather urgent call as soon as he finished."   
  
"Do you have a point, Bennington?" Gillette asked.   
  
"Well, I was just, you know the Turners don't you Commodore?"   
  
Norrington looked up at him, heart in his throat. Emmie. "The surgeon was called to the Turners'?"   
  
"Aye. Something about a pistol wound. The maid was so harried she could scarcely talk."   
  
Norrington looked up at Gillette. "Maggie was going to go visiting for lunch."   
  
"Go," Gillette ordered. "We can handle things."   
  
"Are you certain?" Norrington was half way to the door as he said it.  
  
"Aye, no job too big," Bennington said.   
  
Norrington glanced at the boy, then back to Gillette. "If he get too close to the edge of the Fort try to resist pushing him off."   
  
"Aye, Sir," Gillette answered with a smile.   
  
Norrington hurried through the streets, his head spinning. Will didn't like keeping pistols in the house. As a master swordsman felt like cheating to him. Either they had been attacked or this was Pearl's doing. He felt certain, suddenly, that it was Pearl.   
  
He once again entered the house without knocking. The house was in an uproar, maids flying everywhere. It reminded him sickeningly of Pearl's fever.   
  
He hurried up the stairs, following the sound of screaming. Rounding a corner he nearly tripped over his children, huddled near the floor and peaking around the corner. Relief surged through him. They were both fine. This close he could hear the shouting more clearly. Anger colored the words, but there was no sound of agony in it. Pearl's voice. Another sigh of relief. If it were a real emergency the woman would be perfectly calm. Nothing could be too horribly wrong if she was screaming.   
  
Among the shouts he could make out words he would prefer his children didn't know. "Shouldn't you two be downstairs?"   
  
Both children spun to look at their father. Emmie smiled such a sweet and innocent smile he knew immediately that she was up to something. It was the look Pearl got on her face when she was most guilty. His son, on the other hand, wouldn't look him in the eye.   
  
"What an excellent idea, Uncle Norrington," Emmie said chiperly. "We'll just wait downstairs." Grabbing Ethan's hand she hurried off.   
  
Norrington chuckled as she went, then continued toward the screaming.   
  
Elizabeth stood outside a closed door that was the source of the loud cursing, talking to a maid. She sent the woman running when she saw him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.   
  
"I heard you had called for a surgeon. Something about a pistol wound? I was concerned."   
  
"Oh, Edward, I am sorry. I would have sent word if I had known. It's only Pearl."   
  
"What about her?" he asked.   
  
The door opened suddenly. The burst of noise was crowned by Maggie's appearance, bearing a bowl of water tinged pink and green. "Edward," she greeted him. "Have you heard then?"   
  
"Only a bit," Norrington said, kissing her forehead and nodding toward Elizabeth. "What about Pearl?"   
  
"The wound is in her left shoulder," Elizabeth said. Norrington nodded, remembering her rubbing at it the night before. "It's at least a week old."   
  
"Two, I'd wager," Maggie put in with a sigh.   
  
"It's gone bad," Elizabeth continued. "The surgeon says she has blood poisoning. He wants to bleed her."   
  
"What did she say?" Norrington asked.   
  
Pearl's voice issued from the room. "If you come near me with that bloody blade again I will shove it through your throat and see how well you can stitch that up, you donkey-licking--"   
  
"That," Elizabeth and Maggie said in unison.   
  
Elizabeth's attention was captured down the hall suddenly. "DOWNSTAIRS!" she screamed, making both the Norringtons jump. In the following quiet two sets of small feet could be heard descending the stairs. "I dare say your children are going to have an interesting new vocabulary when we're done with this," Elizabeth sighed.   
  
"I'm going to take this downstairs," Maggie said. "Why don't you go in and say hello, Edward?"   
  
"All right," he agreed.   
  
Elizabeth led him into the room. Pearl lay on the bed, propped up on a pile of pillows.  
  
The brown wig had a matted look to it. A heavy sheet was pulled around her upper half, the left side winding under her arm, revealing one creamy shoulder.   
  
The surgeon was beside the bed, pulling a last fat leach from the angry red wound. Edward winced at the ragged look to the flesh, and the green tinge that surrounded it. "I thought you wouldn't let him bleed you," he remarked with a nod toward the leech.   
  
"I said he couldn't hack into my arm. Why the bad blood would be the first to stream down my arm is beyond me, but sucking out the infection I can understand on a general level. What are you doing here?"   
  
"I heard that a surgeon had been called. I thought there might have been an emergency."   
  
"Ah, the Port Royale underground strikes again. OW!" she added as the surgeon brushed the wound.   
  
"I would still feel better if I could bleed you."   
  
"I wish one of the gypsies were here. Do you know that they don't believe me when I tell them you take perfectly good blood out of a person to make them healthier?"   
  
"It's diseased blood. You need to rid yourself of it," he argued.   
  
"I need to rid myself of you. I wish Nikko were here. She'd drop kick you through a wall."   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Richfield," Elizabeth said quickly. "Is there anything else to be done?"   
  
"Just be sure to bandage it well," he said. "I may leave it up to you. I have faith in your skills."   
  
"That might be best," Elizabeth agreed. "I'll show you out. Edward, please make sure she doesn't slither out a window."   
  
"Ha ha ha," Pearl yelled after her. "And don't come back, you horse-"   
  
"Enough!" Edward ordered, putting the full force he'd learned as a Commodore in the King's Royal Navy into it. For once it seemed to be enough to cut Pearl off.. He gazed morosely down at the wound. "How could you let it get this bad?"   
  
Pearl yanked off the wig and launched it across the room. It fell harmlessly to the floor just as Maggie opened the door. She chuckled a bit as she picked up the wig and set it properly on a table. "You'll tangle it."   
  
"Good. Then maybe I could stop wearing it. It's almost enough to make me grow my hair long. Almost," she added at Edward's look. "And for the record, this isn't so bad. You should have seen the wound in my side. Now that was a nasty ordeal."   
  
"Lovely," Edward remarked as Elizabeth returned.   
  
"What are we going to DO with you?" she sighed out. "We were very fortunate he could come so quickly. You don't have to alienate him."   
  
"Actually, I did. He may hack into you if that contents you but he had best stay well away from me. Now, is Will at the smithy?"   
  
"He had best be," Elizabeth answered. "Why?"   
  
"Because I believe I need to pay him a visit."   
  
Elizabeth and Norrington both stared at her for a moment. In the end it was Maggie who gasped first. "Pearl, you can't be serious."   
  
"Oh, I am. Believe me, I know how my body works. It'll never heal now, not properly. Mayhaps I should start drinking now. Have any rum, Elizabeth?"   
  
"Certainly not!" Elizabeth said. "What are you suggesting we do, exactly?"   
  
Pearl grinned and nodded toward Maggie. "You can tell them."   
  
"I believe she's suggesting we cauterize the wound."   
  
"Exacticaly," Pearl said. "I seriously need some rum."   
  
"You can't do that!" Elizabeth cried.   
  
"I don't see why not. It's worked before. Like here." Yanking down the sheet on her right shoulder she displayed her upper right arm. A line of pitted, burnt flesh ran across the top of her arm. "This one made me really mad. It was just a little knife wound. Barely bled. Then it went bad on me."   
  
"Pearl, placing hot iron on your skin is not a solution," Elizabeth sighed.   
  
"I defy you to spend two weeks on a pirate ship and say that," Pearl replied. "I really would like to start drinking now."   
  
"Well, Will won't do it," Elizabeth said. "The surgeon could have done it."   
  
"I wouldn't let that gibbering, club-handed idiot near me with a splinter, let alone a red-hot piece of metal. Better I have someone I know on the other end, thank you very much. Seriously, Edward, do you know where you could get some rum?"   
  
"Most likely, but there's no one here that's going to do this, Pearl. Elizabeth's right. Will won't do it. Neither will I."   
  
"Lizzie-"   
  
"Don't even think it," she cut the pirate off.   
  
"Well, let's bloody hope Will never gets a gangrenous finger and asks you to cut it off. He'll ruddy die. Maggie, how about you do it?"   
  
"Me?" Maggie asked. "That is, you would trust me?"   
  
"Sure. I've seen your embroidery. You have a steady hand. That's all I need." She stared in surprise at the pirate. "Come, how often does a woman get the chance to ram hot metal into the woman that held their husband's eye before them?"   
  
"Pearl!" Norrington cried.   
  
"What? It's true enough. I'm hardly surprised at your unwillingness. So queasy, you men. Honestly, I don't think anyone on the Black Pearl needs sewn up or amputated or cauterized but Annamaria or I are doing it. While Gibbs and the rest heave over the side, on occasion. Come, Maggie. Let's teach your darling husband a lesson, shall we? For me? Please?"   
  
She sighed heavily. "All right. But I'm not happy about it."   
  
"Maggie!" Elizabeth cried.   
  
Maggie shrugged, walking over to the bed. "I know something of doing what must be done."   
  
Pearl smiled, nodding firmly. "I suspected as much."   
  
"Edward, go see if you can find some rum," Maggie ordered. "Elizabeth, go warn Will that we're coming. Have him heat up an iron for us."   
  
*************   
  
"This is utterly ridiculous," Elizabeth announced for the hundredth time since they had set out from the house.   
  
Maggie had insisted on Pearl putting her arm into a sling. She had also insisted on the woman allowing someone to carry her. That was one fight she had lost. Even drunk as she was, as evidenced by her having to walk between the Norringtons to keep from stumbling into the gutter and her continual stepping upon their feet, Pearl had been insistent that no one carry her. Even Elizabeth's offer of getting Will to do the honors had only made her consider it for a moment.   
  
"I know it's utterly ridicules," Pear slurred out, stepping heavily on Maggie's foot as she swayed against her. "Tha's my favite part."   
  
"We could have at least taken a carriage."   
  
"You're not shoving me into that box of death until I'm dead," Pearl announced, giggling at her own joke. "'Sides I can walk fine. Oops." Her feet failed her at that moment, attempting to slip from beneath her. She giggled again as Norrington caught her and set her upright. Elizabeth sighed heavily.   
  
"How much has she had to drink?" Will asked when they arrived at last and settled her into a chair by the forge.   
  
"I'm not certain. Edward was in charge of rum," Elizabeth said.   
  
"You're a rum runner," Pearl chortled. "Now you'll have to hang yourself." She then neatly fell out of the chair onto the dirt floor and started laughing.   
  
"I'm not certain," Norrington said as her put her back into the chair. "I left her alone with two bottles and they both disappeared. I never found them empty, though, and she was threatening to hide some. I watched her drink most of the third."   
  
Maggie sighed heavily as she went over to the forge to examine the irons. There were several sizes, some tapered, others blunt, all red-hot. "I wasn't sure what size you needed," Will told her. "I still can't believe you're doing this."   
  
"Me neither," Pearl announced, falling toward him. He caught her and carefully set her upright.   
  
"Best get to it then," Elizabeth sighed. "Pearl, I'm going to drop the left shoulder of your gown, all right?"   
  
Pearl sobered, nodding solemnly to the woman before her face cracked into a sloppy grin and she dissolved into giggles. "You're worse than your father drunk," Elizabeth sighed. "On the other hand, at least you aren't trying to crawl into my dress."   
  
"Only if it's a package deal and I get to crawl into Will's trousers as well," she answered between giggles.   
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Will said.   
  
"Just as well. I'd say it without rum," Pearl promised.   
  
"I believe you will," Elizabeth sighed, tugging at the bodice.   
  
Pearl leaned against Norrington to steady herself. "Don't pout, Edward. I'd offer you the same deal, but you'd probably take me up on it. I look enough like Ma'ee. What is it about men with twins? I mean, I know triplets in Tortuga. They make more in a week than most do in six months."   
  
"That should do it," Elizabeth announced as she finished arranging the gown. "Does it hurt Pearl?"   
  
"No. I can't feel a thing," she announced, throwing her arms wide and nearly falling forward out of the chair.   
  
"That is bad," Will said, leaning closer to examine the wound. He reached a finger out to hover over it, then he moved to trace a line on her shoulder. Suddenly he straightened and moved behind her. "Pearl! What the bloody hell happened to your back?!"   
  
Startled by Will's cursing Maggie and Elizabeth moved to look as well while Norrington tried valiantly to keep her in the chair.   
  
"Tha's old," she slurred out, waving her hand at him.   
  
"How did it happen?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"A whip," Maggie announced. Elizabeth gave her a startled look and she shrugged. "Well, that's what it was."   
  
"Who whipped you?" Will asked. When she didn't answer he moved around the crouch before her, putting one hand on her hands in her lap and the other lifting her eyes to his. "Pearl? Who was it?"   
  
"Pirate. Bad pirate." She straightened suddenly. "Can we get this over with? I want sleep."   
  
Elizabeth shrugged and looked up at Maggie. She went back to examining the irons. "Pearl, I really don't know which is best..."   
  
"Any that will cover the space is all right. I'd prefer you get too large an area to doing this twice. Same goes for how long you hold it on. Better you go a bit too long than have to do it again."   
  
"How do I know how long is too long?" Maggie asked.   
  
"You'll know," Pearl answered. "Or I'll fait of pain. That's usually a good sign."   
  
"Pearl, you can still end this. Pull out now," Elizabeth informed her, crouching to take her hand.   
  
"Nope. Gotta be done."   
  
Maggie sighed dramatically and picked up one of the irons. "Will this do?"   
  
Pearl stared woozily at it. "I see three of them so I'm not a very good judge. It should do."   
  
Maggie sighed again. "Edward, you'd best hold her. I wouldn't want her jerking about."   
  
Norrington obediently moved to stand behind her, taking a firm grip on her shoulders. Will crouched beside her, taking her free hand and placing the other firmly on her waist. "Hold on tight, boys. Going to be a bumpy ride," Pearl informed them with a giggle.   
  
Maggie approached, leaned carefully forward, and pressed the glowing metal to the wound. It sizzled slightly, excess blood leaking around, mixing with what green puss had managed to collect since the wound was drained.   
  
Pearl hissed, grabbing at the hands for something to hold, her back flexing slightly in pain but not pulling away. "Harder," Pearl gritted out. "I want it closed all the way."   
  
A concerned look on her face, Maggie complied, pressing the metal more firmly into the wound. Pearl's breath was deep and shaky, her body trembling slightly under the hands holding her firmly in place. After a few moments Maggie asked, "Is that enough?"   
  
Pearl paused, then nodded. She sighed as Maggie handed the metal to Will and leaned forward to examine the wound. Pearl's eyelids drooped. "How's it look?"   
  
"Closed," she answered. "That should do it, I would think."   
  
"Let's hope," Pearl sighed. "Let's get me back, fast."   
  
"Does it hurt?" Norrington asked, as Elizabeth pushed the shoulder of her dress into its proper place. He leaned down and pulled her arm around his neck.   
  
She shook her head groggily, and it lulled as he lifted her into his arms. "No. I just want to sleep. Rum's working." With a final sigh she buried her head in his shoulder and went limp in his arms.   
  
Author's Note: Sorta short, I know. I'm drowning in homework, and unfortunately I got nothing done over spring break. And not because I went somewhere warm. Oh, no. I was sitting in a snow storm working my bum off. Add to that a broken down car and a cavity I need to get filled and you understand my crabbiness. But you get a chapter, so what do you care? Next up: Jack comes to retrieve his daughter. Donate to the Make Marvel Feel Better Fund. It's easy. Just review. 


	10. Goodbye Again

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Author's note: Look how quickly I'm getting the next chapter up. Aren't you happy? Pearl's all passed out, so not much of her in this chapter, but lots of yummy Jack and adorable Emmie. Hope that makes it worth it. Although in a perverse way I hope it doesn't. I love my Pearl and I hope you do too.  
  
Pearl fell asleep before they got back from the shop, and didn't even stir as he tucked her gently into bed. An hour later she still slept as Norrington sat sipping at his tea, watching Maggie and Elizabeth discuss the best cut of the dress they wanted to make for Emmie with blue taffeta they had bought the day before. For her part, Emmie was completely ignoring the conversation, attention focused totally on the toy soldiers spread around herself and her brother. In order to avoid argument over who got to be the red English soldiers and who had the blue French ones he himself had painted half of the small tin soldiers white and the other half black.   
  
Emmie's black soldiers seemed to be winning. They were definitely in the majority, having claimed the fainting couch, the fireplace mantle, all of the round rug she currently sat on, and was slowly herding Ethan's soldiers into the far corner, a group circling around to attack from the arm of a large easy chair. Ethan seldom won these skirmishes, Norrington knew, and it wasn't due entirely to Emmie's superior age. She was a fair tactician.   
  
A maid entered suddenly, standing uncertainly inside the door. "Miss Elizabeth, could I speak to you for a moment?"   
  
"Certainly, Rachel. What do you need?"   
  
"Er, out if the hall, if you would, Miss?"   
  
Elizabeth gave the maid a confused look, but when she didn't elaborate further Elizabeth shrugged and followed her out. "What do you suppose this is about?" Maggie asked.   
  
"I'm not certain. Will, perhaps?" Norrington said.   
  
The suggestion was punctuated by a raised voice out in the hall. Elizabeth's voice. While not an uncommon occurrence (Elizabeth did have a temper) it still startled the two adults. Norrington glanced back at his children. Ethan was carefully studying the attacking soldiers, but Emmie had her head turned toward the door from her half-crouch. When she caught her father looking at her she quickly returned her attention to the soldiers.   
  
"Do you think we should-" Whatever Maggie was going to ask was cut off by a rather red-faced Elizabeth storming into the room and closing the door firmly behind her.   
  
"Emmie, Ethan, go play upstairs," Elizabeth ordered.   
  
"But I just found-" Ethan began, cutting off sharply when Emmie grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up.   
  
"Yes Mother," Emmie said faintly. Obviously she had enough experience to know better than to argue with Elizabeth in a temper.   
  
Elizabeth watched them exit through the rear door of the chamber. Stomping across the room she opened the door and stuck her head out, obviously following the sound of footsteps to make sure the children did as they were told. When she was apparently satisfied she closed the door to tromp back across the room and pull open the main doors. "Jack, would you stop assaulting my maid and get in here?"   
  
"Depends," the pirate's voice floated in, amusement ringing clear. "Do I get to assault you?"   
  
"In, NOW!" Elizabeth snapped.   
  
The pirate sauntered in rolling his eyes. The amber orbs lit up when he saw the two other occupants of the room. "Norry!"   
  
"If you call me that again I will be forced to hang you on principal alone, as I should do now," he ground out.   
  
Maggie chuckled politely behind her hand. "Ah, Magpie!" Jack cried, hurrying over to her. Taking her hands he pulled her to her feet so he could hug her. "Magpie, my dearest, you get more beautiful as time goes by. You're the very picture of my daughter, do you know that?" He lifted her chin to inspect her face. "The very picture," he purred out. His thumb stroked low over her throat, caressing her pulse. "And while I've never spent a good deal of time thinking of her in this particular context, I'll be the first to tell you she's a right beauty."   
  
Maggie's eyes turned to Edward's. She held one hand flat in the air and lowered it, her eyes repeating the order to calm down. He sighed. He knew as well as she that the pirate was just baiting him, but the man was pawing his wife as if she were some common prostitute. After everything he had done for this man, the pirate should have known what a dangerous game he was playing. Then again, knowing Jack Sparrow, that was probably what made it fun for him.   
  
Maggie turned cold eyes on the man, tossing her hair in a move that just happened to remove his hand from her throat. "I would thank you to kindly unhand me, Captain Sparrow, and maintain a proper distance," Maggie said, ice lining her voice. "I am a married woman."   
  
"A fact which pains me every day, luv," Jack said with a shake of his head, one hand fluttering over his heart. "You may call me Jack. And you should know I never worry about being thanked."   
  
"My wife has very politely requested that you keep your distance, Sparrow, and I assure you I will be considerably less polite if I am forced to repeat the request," Norrington growled out, hand finding the hilt of his sword.   
  
With a regretful sigh Jack stepped back, hands raised. "Sorry, my man. Women have that effect on me, especially ones as glow with beauty like this fine specimen."   
  
"Focus, Jack," Elizabeth snapped. "I believe there was a reason you forced me to go to the trouble of sending my daughter to her room."   
  
"Not your daughter, luv," Jack reminded with a grin. "Pearl's daughter. My granddaughter. His daughter. Glory be, I'm getting old." He flopped onto the couch next to Norrington. A flash of pain passed through Elizabeth's eyes which hardened into anger. "Sorry, luv, but it's the truth. I knew the girl, after all, and I can tell you at two she had the sea in her veins. From what I've heard she's made the choice to return to it even without knowing she's been given the option. Better you remember who and what she is, so as not to hurt yourself when she goes to her proper home. But I'm far off topic. I snuck in to see to my daughter and find I can't wake her."   
  
"Wait. Snuck?" Norrington asked.   
  
"Aye. The rose lattice climbs right up to the roof on the porch. Climbing in a window is too easy from there. What's more, Pearl stinks to high heaven of rum and burnt roast. What the bloody hell did you people do to my daughter?   
  
"Burnt roast?" Elizabeth repeated.   
  
"The wound," Norrington put in. "Burnt flesh smells just like burning roast. Which is, come to think of it, more or less what it is. Burnt meat."   
  
"Was there a fire?" There was the smallest edge of panic to Jack's voice, despite the fact that he'd obviously just seen his daughter alive and well.   
  
"No. The wound in her shoulder went bad. We had to cauterize it," Norrington said.   
  
Jack sighed. "I told her that was going to happen."   
  
"Seems to me it would have been easier to keep her from getting shot," he remarked.   
  
Jack shrugged. "I wasn't near her right then. Asides, you should know her well enough to know that nothing short of tying her up in a sack and locking her in the brig would keep her from a battle, and probably not even that. Plus I'd have to let her out eventually, and there'd be hell to pay then. I have to give you credit, though, Edward. Didn't think you were up to putting hot metal into my girl."   
  
"I wasn't," he answered simply.   
  
"Lizzie, you little hellcat," he said.   
  
"Wasn't me," Elizabeth said.   
  
"Will? Didn't think he had it in him." Jack said.   
  
Elizabeth shook her head and glanced toward Maggie.   
  
"You?!" Jack asked.   
  
"Is that really so surprising?" Maggie asked indifferently. Norrington grinned at his wife with pride.   
  
"Aye, it is." Jack sat forward on the sofa. "Should I know you, luv?"   
  
"I'm the wife of the man that nearly hung you. I would think that would make me memorable."   
  
"Indeed," Jack said, eyes narrowing as he continued to study her. "So did you give her the rum too?"   
  
"That was me," Norrington announced.   
  
"You brought my daughter rum?" He nodded. "You mean you touched it? And you didn't spontaneously combust?"   
  
"No, Jack. I dare say I lived."   
  
"Well, wonders never cease." He sighed heavily. "Well, I dare say I should take my daughter and be on my way, if she's in no real danger. There's a Spanish galleon setting sail I'd like to catch."   
  
"Jack!" Norrington cried.   
  
"What? I said Spanish. Don't worry. The merchant ships coming here haven't hardly been worth bothering with, really. I mean, all they had were goods. I could do with some bloody gold. Maybe some jewels."   
  
"Jack!" he cried again.   
  
"Well, I'm a pirate. We can't live on silks and flour alone."   
  
"Jack!"   
  
"Do you just like hearing him scream your name?" Elizabeth demanded.   
  
"Aye, sounds like church bells to my poor sinning ears. Although there are much more enjoyable ways I can think of tear my name from other's lips. Care for a demonstration?"   
  
"You know, I knew I was in trouble as soon as I said it," Elizabeth sighed. "At any rate, you can't just take Pearl without giving her a chance to say goodbye to Emmie."   
  
"Might be better that way, actually," Jack remarked. "I'd wager she's been tearing herself to pieces, seeing Emmie but not having her know who she is."   
  
"What makes you say that?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
Jack shrugged. "I know the girl. And I know something about having children you didn't plan on." He shifted on the sofa, suddenly muttering under his breath. "Supposed to be the good bloody thing about prostitutes. No responsibilities. No worrying over little ones. You think I bloody PLANNED to bring her onto my ship? You think I wanted a little red-headed snippet to worry over? I'm bloody Captain Jack Sparrow, after all." He shrugged and glanced toward the ceiling. "Seems someone else had other plans."   
  
"I didn't realize you were religious," Norrington remarked.   
  
"I'm not," Jack put in quickly. "But I've seen too much to think there isn't greater being puttin' in their two cents. I'm just not ready to throw in my hat and stick a label on him, her, or it. I figure if I keep my options open at least they can't be mad when I get to the great beyond for following the wrong religion. Enough of this, though. I'm a bloody pirate, not a philosopher. I'm taking my daughter."   
  
"Emmie will want to say goodbye," Elizabeth put in quickly.   
  
"Emmie's a tough girl. She'll manage. You've done well by her so far. Keep up the good work, will you? And tell Will the same?"   
  
"I will," Elizabeth promised.   
  
"Are you certain you can get through town without being seen?" Norrington asked. "With Pearl no less? I'd hate to sign your death warrant this afternoon." Norrington paused to consider the previous sentence. "Well, I wouldn't, but the Turners would be less than happy with me, to say nothing of Pearl."   
  
Jack snorted. "I'm sure. But it won't be a problem. After all, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"   
  
Norrington couldn't help but smile and nod. He stood to follow Jack out into the foyer. Elizabeth caught up with them and passed the pirate captain on the stairs, one finger pressed to her lips. Maggie caught up with Norrington, taking his hand and giving him a smile.   
  
Elizabeth led them up the stairs, peaking around the corner at the top. Movement could be heard down the hall. A girl's voice hissed, "Out of the way. I can't hear any more talking."   
  
"Mayhaps we should do as we were told," a boy's voice put in.   
  
"Oh, hush. Something's going on, and I wanna know what," the girl answered.   
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, heaved a sigh, and stepped into the hall. "Emily, I thought I told you to go to your room."   
  
Jack peaked around the corner, careful to stay out of the girl's line of sight behind Elizabeth. He grinned at the glimpse of the children on their hands and knees leaning down the back stairs, both heads turned toward Elizabeth.   
  
The two children scrambled to their feet. Ethan looked down under Elizabeth's gaze but Emmie beamed up at her. "Hello Mother. Ethan was hungry. We were just going to get a bit to eat."   
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "In your room then. I'll send Rachel to get something for you."   
  
"Thank you, Mother," Emmie said, skipping down the hall toward Elizabeth. The woman moved quickly to meet her half way. Kneeling she hugged the girl. Jack pulled back quickly when curious green eyes searched the end of the hall.   
  
"Your room, now," Elizabeth ordered.   
  
"Clever, that one," Jack remarked when the two children had disappeared.   
  
"You don't know the half of it. I had better send up some snacks or they'll come wandering back out again. Edward, can you get him on his way?"   
  
"Of course," he answered.   
  
"And I'll go sit with the children in case," Maggie added. Kissing Norrington on the cheek she hurried down the hall herself.   
  
"This way," Norrington said, leading the pirate to Pearl's room.   
  
They entered without knocking. Pearl was still soundly asleep on the bed. Norrington smiled down at her as Jack leaned over to examine the wound. "This is a good job. Your wife done this before?" he asked.   
  
Norrington shrugged. "I don't think so, but I wouldn't know for certain. She had a life before I married her."   
  
"She keeping things from you? Dangerous things, women with secrets, and I've yet to meet one as doesn't have her share."   
  
He shook his head. "There aren't any secrets between Maggie and myself, just things I don't know yet. Oh, before I forget, Pearl picked this sword out for you. She told us yours is bent."   
  
"Don't bloody start," Jack ordered, taking the weapon. He whistled as he threw it around a little. "Just feel that balance. Give Will my regards."   
  
"I will." He moved back across the room to gaze down at Pearl. "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps."   
  
"Aye. It's because she's never peaceful any other time." Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know, lad, I know a little something of loving women you can't have. For what it's worth, you've my sympathies."   
  
"Thank you, Jack," he said.   
  
"Eh, what's this?"   
  
Norrington pulled away when he realized Jack's hand on his shoulder had pulled the collar of his jacket down to reveal the bruises on his neck. "Nothing. It's nothing."   
  
"Oh, no you don't." Jack's hand wrapped around his arm, pulling him forward long enough to snatch down the collar. He whistled as he examined the marks, Norrington turning bright red. "Pearl, you scamp."   
  
"It wasn't Pearl," he said quickly. "And I dislike the insinuation that I would cheat on my wife."   
  
"Apologias. Magpie did that?"   
  
"Her name is Margaret. And yes, this is my wife's work."   
  
Jack whistled again. "Well, it appears I've underestimated the woman. Territorial, ain't she?"   
  
"Something like that," he answered.   
  
Jack grinned as he released him. "You're a lucky man, Norrington. Probably in over your head, but lucky all and the same. You take care of my beautiful little granddaughter," he ordered as he hoisted his daughter into his arms.   
  
"I will. You take care of Pearl. Try to keep her out of trouble."   
  
Jack snorted as they descended the front stairs. "Lost cause, but I'll try."   
  
Norrington walked the pirate to the back door, standing in the opening and watching the stealthy captain disappear with the love of his life.   
  
Author's Note: There it is, all. Hope you like it. Now, because I reward good little readers, I'm going to look in the rum closet and see if I can find any more leprechauns. Maybe some pirate booty. Get away from Jack, I'm not talking that kind of booty! That's mine! So anyway, I'll give...something to whoever can tell me where the whip marks on Pearl's back came from. Yes, you should know this. I wrote it. You mean you don't have ever sentence I ever wrote memorized? I'm so disappointed. Extra credit if you can tell me what the pirate's name was. I don't know what the extra credit will count toward, but it's nice to know that you have it, isn't it? 


	11. Revelations

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, thanks ever so much for reminding me. I'm going to go cry now. Except for Emmie and Pearl. And I still maintain that I've turned Norrington into a whole new being I should copyright.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. Please don't lynch me. It you do you'll never find out how this ends. So ha. My muses have been fighting me. Or maybe it's the sleep deprivation. Either this chapter was a disaster and needed major help. Thanks Pendragginink!  
  
~Four years later~  
  
"Come on you slow poke! I'm wearing bloody skirts and I'm beating you!"  
  
Edward Norrington smiled at the sound of his daughter's voice down below. Turning away from his cluttered desk he leaned out the window to see the girl, skirts tugged at by the ocean breeze, bright red braid bouncing over one shoulder, running ahead of his son. The girl was going to be a beauty, just like her mother. There was no doubt about that.  
  
She had inherited his height, something he was glad for as Pearl as well as Jack and Diamond were rather short. She had the same slim, wiry frame. He knew the training Will was giving her in secret with a sword helped that fact. She was well-muscled.  
  
She had his slimmer nose and wide honest eyes, although they would sparkle with a light every bit as wicked as her mother or grandfather when she was up to something. She naturally had a light complection accented by freckles, but her tenancy to run around outside left her more tanned than was strictly proper. It wasn't her fault, he reflected. She was forever fighting the Caribbean winds to keep her hat firmly on her head, but that offered no protection from the light bouncing off of the sea. Her hair, having proven itself nearly unmanageable, was constantly secured in a long braid down her back.  
  
Her brother, although she had no idea that there was a shared relation between them, ran to catch up. He too was a perfect combination of his parents. He was nearly a mirror image of his father with slightly finer features. He carried his mother's eyes, perhaps a few shades darker, and his father's dark brown hair. The Commodore had always found it odd that two children with the same father and mothers who looked so alike could look so completely different. "No fair!" Ethan called in a very pouty voice. "Your legs are longer."  
  
"And I've had two bloody years more experience than you at running," Emmie responded.  
  
"Almost three!" he corrected.  
  
"Two and a half," Norrington leaned out the window and called down. "And I would thank you to watch your mouth around my son, Emily."  
  
"Sorry Uncle Edward," she called up to him. "May we come up? Aunt Maggie and Mother said not to bother you if you were busy."  
  
"It's nothing that can't wait. Please come up," he called.  
  
He grinned as he heard the pounding of footsteps on the stairs, permeated by the door slamming open and Ethan stumbling into his father's office to hop in circles on one foot with his arms raised in victory as he chanted, "I win, I win."  
  
"Yes, yes. You win," Emmie agreed grudgingly, pausing to ruffle his hair as he cried out in indignation before she took a seat before Norrington's desk.  
  
"So what exactly are Elizabeth and Maggie up to that they want you out from underfoot?" Norrington asked.  
  
Emmie shrugged, reclining in the chair in a distinctly unladylike way. For a moment he had a vision of her mother, hooking a leg over the arm of the chair to grin up at him. He shook his head, pushing the memory away. "Sewing, I think."  
  
"You could help with that, I would imagine," he pointed out.  
  
"I helped sew shirts for the poor last week," Emmie answered.  
  
"I'm a bit surprised you aren't at the smithy," he remarked.  
  
Whenever she had a spare moment Emmie seemed to spend it flitting about Will. While she obviously couldn't do any work with the blacksmith it seemed to be enough just for her to watch. And Ethan had taken a keen interest in the process as well, especially when he realized what a fine swordsman Will was. Norrington had worried just a bit that he would end up apprenticing the son out to the man, but his constant interest in the sea reassured him somewhat. He imagined in the end it came down to the flying sparks being far more interesting than the Commodore's rather droll office that occupied the majority of his time.  
  
"Papa's busy," Emmie answered. "He received a large order, and Mother said he could work better without our distracting him."  
  
"I see," he answered. "Could one of you do me a favor?"  
  
His son, who was carefully studying a framed navigational map on the far wall, wrinkled his nose. With a heavy sigh Emmie rolled her eyes and leaned forward to hold her hand out to Norrington. "Take these down to Gillette. I know."  
  
"Thank you," he said, handing her three large scrolls.  
  
She disappeared for only moments before hurrying steps could be heard on the stairs.   
  
Gillette burst through the door, Emmie behind him bouncing lightly with excitement, a light in her eyes. "Sir," Gillette gasped. "The Montage just pulled into port."  
  
Norrington regarded him with steady eyes. "It's about time. We've been expecting them for nearly a week."  
  
"They were held up, Sir. Attacked by pirates."  
  
Norrington stood quickly, grabbing his coat. "Who?"  
  
Gillette's eyes cut toward the girl behind him. Although he had never been expressly told, Gillette was one of the few people that knew exactly who Emmie's mother was. "The Black Pearl."  
  
Emmie gasped. While completely unaware of exactly who her parents were she had come close to worshiping Pearl Sparrow simply because she was a female pirate. It was a sore spot the Turners had never quite known how to handle. They had told her stories of their adventure with Jack and having met Pearl--there was no use hiding it as the entire town had heard the story--but had often downplayed their relationship with the pirate.  
  
Norrington found ice lodged in his gut. He hadn't seen Pearl in four years, only once since she had left her daughter with the Turners. He remembered with a flutter of his heart that it was part of her plan to climatize her daughter to the pirate life at the age of ten. And here was Emmie, one month from her tenth birthday.  
  
"Where are they?" he asked, approaching Gillette.  
  
"The west dock," he answered, following the Commodore.  
  
"May we come, Uncle Edward?" Emmie begged, her eyes--so like his--suddenly large and liquid. "Please?"  
  
He sighed heavily. He could deny this girl nothing. "I don't suppose there's any harm."  
  
His children cheered, following him through the crowded streets.  
  
They reached the Montage fairly quickly. Emmie didn't hesitate for a moment before following Norrington quickly and easily up the gangplank, shifting like an experienced sailor with the rocking of the waves.  
  
Norrington approached the Captain, returning his very proper bow. "I'm very sorry to hear about your misfortune, Captain," he commented.  
  
"Not as sorry as the men looking to collect their debts from me will be," the man answered frankly.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Norrington suggested.  
  
The Captain shrugged. "Pretty much what you'd expect. We spotted the ship, the Black Pearl, sneaking up behind us. We tried to outrun them but we're a bigger ship, and we were loaded down with cargo."  
  
"Did you resist?" Emmie asked eagerly from behind the Commodore. "Where there any casualties or did you surrender? What's Captain Sparrow look like? And his daughter?"  
  
The Captain eyed the girl as Norrington rolled his eyes and heaved a deep sigh. "Emmie, I'm not certain this is an appropriate conversation for a girl of your age and rearing."  
  
"I don't mind," she assured him.  
  
"Yes, but I believe your parents would." Well, he was half right. He certainly did, although Pearl would have no objections. "Why don't you go help the sailors catch up on the local gossip?"  
  
Emmie pouted briefly, then turned to his son. "Surely they can tell us, if your father's going to be stubborn," she pointed out, hurrying down onto the deck with her brother in tow.  
  
Norrington sighed heavily but let them both go. Turning back to the Captain he motioned for the man to continue. He watched his daughter move to chat with one of the sailors, grabbing a rope and pulling along with him. The sailor chuckled, allowing her to tug while keeping the bulk of the weight to himself. As the Captain explained his surrender and described the pirates rifling through his things with all due outrage Norrington caught sight of something completely different that chilled him even more fully to his bones. Will Turner walked along the dock, calling to the sailors he knew. They locked eyes for a moment, Will nodding a greeting. Norrington returned the nod.  
  
Will climbed up onto the deck. The men moved to stop him but a quick wave of the Commodore's hand allowed him onto the ship. "I think you can handle this, Gillette," Norrington remarked, moving to meet the man. "Do I even have to ask how you knew where to find me?" he greeted Will.  
  
"No, Pearl told me where you'd be," Will said.  
  
"So it's time."  
  
"She thinks so." Will turned to watch the girl tug at the heavy rope. "I dare say Emmie would agree."  
  
"Are you going to go sailing with them?" Norrington asked.  
  
Will nodded. "We haven't been on the sea for a while, and it will be good for Emmie to have us around for a little bit."  
  
"You're itching to go, aren't you?"  
  
Will smiled. "It's in my blood. I'm not as bad as Elizabeth though. Although neither of us are overanxious to say goodbye to Emmie."  
  
"It's only fair, I suppose, after having her just down the street for seven years. Still, part of me hopes she won't take to that life."  
  
"Believe me, I know what you mean," Will remarked. "She will, though."  
  
Norrington nodded his agreement. "She all ready has, in many ways."  
  
"Are you going to tell her? Who her father is, I mean? Pearl said she was leaving it up to you."  
  
Norrington blinked. "I don't know. I hadn't thought about it, I suppose."  
  
"Edward, you've had seven years to think about this. It would be a good thing to have your mind made up."  
  
"I know," he sighed. "She's just never taken to me, really, at least not the way she's taken to you. She worships her mother already. What if she was disappointed to find out I was her father?"  
  
Will laughed. "That would never happen. She'll probably just be happy to know who her father is."  
  
Norrington opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a cry of, "Papa!" and a blur of silk and long red hair streaking up to throw herself into Will's arms. "What are you doing here?" she asked after hugging her father tightly.  
  
Will smiled down at her. The two of them were perfect for one another. Will doted on the girl to no end, giving her everything he could, and the girl nearly worshiped him in return. It was the sort of relationship Norrington had always wished to have with her, although he couldn't risk showing that much emotion toward a girl who was supposed to be nothing more than a friend's daughter. And even if he could, being the straight-laced Commodore that he was, even he had to admit that he would still have been a bit cold toward her.  
  
"Your mother sent me to come and get you. Your Aunt Bethany is in town."  
  
"Who?" Emmie asked.  
  
Norrington nearly winced. Thank goodness Pearl herself wasn't there. It was one thing not to be remembered by your daughter, but not having even your more often present alter ego remembered would have hurt. "You remember her. She visited when you were five. She was the one that brought you here to us."  
  
"Oh, right," she said, nodding at last. "But must I go right now? I was having a lovely chat with Marcus."  
  
"She's anxious to see you. Wait, who's Marcus?"  
  
"The sailor," she answered with a wave to the man in question, who waved back.  
  
Will rolled his eyes. "Will you come with us, Edward? I'm certain Bethany would love to say hello."  
  
"Should you ask Aunt Maggie first?" Emmie asked, her eyes glinting mischievously. "She might object, after all the rumors I've heard about the two of you having a torrid affair."  
  
"You shouldn't listen to gossip," he told the girl. She looked down, properly chastised but for the nasty gleam that remained in her eyes.  
  
Norrington considered a moment before nodding. He still wasn't certain he wanted to tell Emmie exactly how they were related, but he couldn't deny being anxious to see Pearl. Even with Maggie well and healthy and Pearl's oath to leave him well alone firmly in place there was part of him that longed at least to look at her. "Ethan," he called over his shoulder. The boy hurried over. "Go home and inform your mother that I will see her for supper. I'm going to escort Mr. Turner and Emmie home." He considered for a moment, then added, "Tell her Bethany Maltrey is in town for a short time."  
  
"Yes Father. Goodbye Mr Turner, Miss Nevern," Ethan said properly.  
  
"Bye Squirt," Emmie told him. He stuck his tongue out at her, and she returned the sentiment as she moved down the street with the two men.  
  
To Norrington the trek to the Turner household seemed to move all too fast, his head spinning the entire way. Emmie chattered as always, skipping along in a way that was very reminiscent of her mother. Will answered her questions or mearly replied to her chatter as he went, as quick to chuckle over the girl as anything else.  
  
He entered the house without knocking, leading them to the parlor as Emmie removed her overcoat and hat and handed it to the servant.  
  
Will entered the foyer first, grinning as he waited for the other two to enter. Norrington hung back, allowing his daughter to go first. Perhaps if she caught the pirate's attention first Pearl would spare him long enough to let him gather his wits.  
  
Emmie froze as soon as they entered, and it wasn't hard to see why. Rather than disguising herself in silk skirts and brown wig to portray Bethany Pearl sat before them in full pirate regalia, looking completely out of place.  
  
She sat on the pink silk love seat, sipping very properly from a white china cup and visiting with Elizabeth. When they entered she carefully set the cup down and stood. A knowing smile flittered across her lips as she allowed her daughter to study her. She wore soft brown breeches tucked into high black boots. A thick black belt with a large silver belt buckle circled her waist, a pistol butt barely visible peaking from beneath her long black coat. A worn baldric lay slung over her shoulder, holding her sword on her back, the wide strap across her chest, pressing down her flimsy white shirt. Her hair was still cut short, deep turquoise and onyx beads swinging against her cheek and a silver dangling devise only slightly reminiscent of her father's hung from a small braid. Her face was tanned, weather-roughened, and a bit more aged than he remembered, but still breathtakingly beautiful.  
  
"By Billy's bones, she's gotten big. What on earth have you been feeding her?" Pearl asked as she stood. One hip inched up to take a cocky stance that was pure backbone as she studied Emmie right back.  
  
"Aunt Bethany?" Emmie asked in obvious confusion.  
  
"Yes," Pearl answered. "And at the same time an overwhelming no." She walked over to link elbows with the girl and lead her back to the sofa. "It's a bit of a long story. Why don't you have a seat? You as well, Edward," she added with a nod.  
  
"You know him?" Emmie asked as Pearl sat her on the couch between herself and Elizabeth. Will perched on the arm of the couch next to his wife, and Norrington claimed a seat in a nearby chair. When Pearl nodded Emmie shrugged. "I suppose that means he won't arrest you."  
  
"Why should he arrest me?" Pearl asked, brushing the hair from her daughter's face.  
  
"Well, you're obviously a pirate," Emmie said, tone of voice suggesting she had just asked something as obvious as what color the sea was. "Who are you exactly?"  
  
Pearl smiled, glancing over at Elizabeth. "She's a quick one."  
  
"You knew that all ready," Elizabeth told her.  
  
"My given name is Pearl. Pearl Sparrow, if you will," she informed the girl.  
  
Emmie's eyes grew large. "You are? The infamous Pearl Sparrow? Scourge of the high seas?"  
  
"I believe that title belongs to my father, but you're close," she said with a chuckle.  
  
"Wow. I don't believe this. I have a billion questions for you. How did you sack Port Kilington? Is it true that you grew up in Tortuga? Is there a Tortuga? What's it like? And what's Captain Sparrow like? Is he really mad?"  
  
Pearl laughed, waving the girl to a pause. "Please, take a breath. I understand you have questions, dear, but you're asking the wrong ones."  
  
Emmie stared at her for a moment, her head tilting. "Why have you come? Your father isn't in trouble, is he? Do you need Mother and Papa's help?"  
  
Pearl laughed. "No. Jack is fine, something I'm more thankful for some days than others. No, what I'm referring to involves you."  
  
"Me?" Emmie repeated. "But I've not had anything to do with you for my whole life."  
  
"As far as you know," Pearl put in.  
  
Emmie studied her for another moment, before turning to the two people she had always called parents. Their smiles were half-hearted at best. Emmie straightened, sensing for the first time that something was more than not right. "I'm sorry. I don't understand."  
  
Pearl heaved a sigh. "This is difficult for me, Emmie, and it will be a bit of a shock." Emmie fidgeted, twisting her hands together as he eyes widened, but she nodded. Pearl took one of her hands, leaning forward to stare into her eyes. "Emmie, darling, I'm your mother."  
  
Author's Note: Wow. I'm evil. I didn't realize I was that evil. All hope of not being lynched is flying out of the window. Well, I don't have time to post the rest of it now, although it's written. So instead I'm going to force you to review. Now! I'll get it up ASAP. Which may not be terribly soon. School is kicking my butt. Like the test I'm supposed to be working on right now. So review and I'll try to get around to it. Hee. 


	12. Answers at Last

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: Some are mine, some aren't. If you don't know which is which you either haven't watched the movie enough or I'm going a great job.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. Tons of drama in my life. But you don't want to hear about that. Let's get to the good stuff:  
  
Quick Review (as if you forgot):"Emmie, darling, I'm your mother."   
  
Emmie stared at Pearl, open mouthed. "But you can't be. I mean, I'm Emily Nethers. Elizabeth is my aunt." She turned back to Elizabeth for confirmation. The sad smile remained on Will and Elizabeth's faces, and neither moved. "Aren't I?"   
  
"Elizabeth is a very good friend who agreed to take you in, but no actual relation I'm afraid." She watched the girl carefully as her eyes flew to the floor, darting back and forth as she struggled to wrap her mind around this new information. "Emmie, darling, are you going to be all right?"   
  
"I...suppose." Emmie looked down at their clasped hands, mouthing 'my mother' silently. "I never imagined."   
  
"Well, that was the idea, actually," Pearl put in with a chuckle that turned into a simple exhaling of breath when no one else laughed.   
  
Emmie turned toward the Turners. "You knew?"   
  
"Yes, we knew," Elizabeth confirmed, squeezing Will's hand as he nodded.   
  
"And you lied to me?"   
  
"Emmie, I'm sorry-" Will began before Pearl cut him off.   
  
"They were acting on my instructions. You must understand, you might have been at risk if anyone knew who you really were. There are pirates who would like to get a piece of me, and they would come after you. And you were so very young. You couldn't be expected to keep that sort of secret."   
  
"We wanted to tell you," Will put in.   
  
"But we couldn't when you were younger," Elizabeth continued.   
  
"And when I was older?" Emmie demanded.   
  
Elizabeth sighed at the bite in her voice, and Will looked away. "You know how these things are when they get started," she attempted to explain. "We didn't know how to tell you. What age exactly you were old enough? By the time it became apparent you were ready we were so accustomed to you being our little girl, and we'd worked so hard to make you believe the story, it was nearly impossible even to consider it not being true. You would be perfectly correct to call us cowards, Emmie, but we didn't want to admit to ourselves that you weren't ours. We've loved you like our own."   
  
Emmie swallowed heavily, looking down at her hands. "You have every right to be angry," Pearl told her. "But it was my doing, and none of theirs. If you wish to blame someone, I would be the best target. Just know that I'll answer any questions you have, any time," Pearl assured her.   
  
"Why did you leave me here?" she asked. "Was I a horrible burden?"   
  
"Never think that!" She looked up at Pearl at the tone of her voice, finding her eyes hard and demanding. "I would have given up my right arm and eye to stay with you."   
  
"Then why didn't you?" The question was a plea from a girl fighting to understand as her life as she had always known it crumbled before her.   
  
"Because Tortuga is no place to raise a child. I should know. I grew up there. And a ship is no place for a child, especially a girl child."   
  
"You could have stayed here," she objected.   
  
"I told you I'd cut off my right arm, luv." Elizabeth startled at the sound of Jack's endearment delivered from Pearl's lips. "My heart, however, or wherever it is my sea longing has taken up residence, can't be so easily removed. Keeping me from the sea, even to watch my daughter grow, would be the end of me."   
  
Emmie nodded slightly to show she understood on the basic level, staring down at his hands again. "So I'm not really a noble?" Emmie asked.   
  
"No, darling. Not fully. I'm sorry if that bothers you."   
  
"I'm a pirate?"   
  
Pearl shrugged. "That remains to be seen. You have the blood of one in you."   
  
"That's," Emmie paused, looking around the room. Her voice was distant. "I mean, that's wonderful. I've never fit in, and the way the sea calls me, my interest in ships, it all makes sense." She sounded anything but convinced, still more confused and hurt than anything else, trying to pull all of the pieces together in her head. Suddenly she looked up, eyes shining. "Is my father a pirate as well? Do you even know who he is? Does he know of me?"   
  
"Slow down," a smiling Pearl ordered. "No, he is not a pirate, yes, I know who he is, and yes, he knows of you. No, I won't tell you who he is. I made him a promise that the decision was his long ago. He'll tell you if he wishes to. I wouldn't bother with guessing, either. He is probably the least likely person you could think of."   
  
She glanced around the room, giving a dry chuckle as she remarked, "Uncle Edward is the least likely person I could think of."   
  
Pearl gave a very convincing laugh, but something about Elizabeth's face, as well as Norrington's, made the girl stop. She studied them, a shocked hand over her mouth. "You must be joking. Surely all those rumors about him and my Aunt Bethany, there can't have been any truth to them."   
  
Pearl didn't answer, only looked at Norrington. With a sigh he threw up his hands. "Well, there's no use keeping up pretenses, is there?" He stood, suddenly unable to withstand the girl's wide-eyed stare, moving to look out the window.   
  
Emmie rose, going over to him. She stood behind him, one hand reaching up to lay on his shoulder when he didn't turn to look at her. He did turn at that, meeting her eyes, a sad smile flitting across his lips. "You're my father? And you've known? All this time?"   
  
He nodded, looking back toward the window. "I am sorry. I truly did want to tell you. I tried-" He stopped, shaking his head, unsure of how to go on. Even in his mind the words sounded hollow.   
  
She stepped closer, studying him. "Was it hard? All those times I, just all the time. Knowing but you couldn't act like, and you couldn't tell me."   
  
He turned and took her hands in his, kissing her fingers in gentle apology. "It was harder than you'll ever know."   
  
She stared up at him, the glimmer of understanding in her eyes. Suddenly they cleared and a giggle of pure mirth escaped her mouth as she pressed a hand over it. "I have your eyes." She spun away suddenly, twirling around the room and giggling as she proclaimed, "I have my father's eyes, and my mother's hair!"   
  
"She's always wanted to know," Elizabeth told Pearl.   
  
Pearl nodded as she grinned. This was much more the reaction she had hoped for. "You have your grandmother's hair as well, if that makes you feel any better. Her name is Diamond. And your Aunt Ruby. You should beware, any of your children will be cursed with it as well. They're both in Tortuga, which is real and where I grew up."   
  
"Grandma Diamond and Aunt Ruby," she whispered, testing the names on her tongue.   
  
"And you're named after your Great-Aunt Emerald, your grandmother's sister on my side. She cared for me when I was growing up."   
  
"Emerald?" she repeated. She came back suddenly, re-claiming her seat on the couch. "You mean Emily. My name is Emily Nethers." She paused for a moment. "Well, Norrington I suppose."   
  
Pearl took a deep breath. "Your last name is Sparrow. No, don't argue with me Edward," she cut off the Commodore, who had indeed been about to speak. "She's a product of Tortuga and there isn't a woman as comes out of Tortuga that isn't carrying her mother's name."   
  
"Sparrow is your father's name," he informed her.   
  
"Sparrow has protected me. The word itself will make pirates hesitate. That's why I carry it. And I want the same protection for my daughter."   
  
"And they won't fear the name Norrington?" he demanded.   
  
"Pirates? Frankly, no. Although she can use Norrington around Navy. Might leave you with some embarrassing questions, but I can live with that. At any rate, it's her decision and she can decide later." Norrington huffed a bit, but stopped arguing. "As for you, Miss Emmie, your first name is Emerald. No daughter of mine would have a name prim, proper, and dull as 'Emily.'"   
  
Emmie stood then, wandering over to the fireplace to stare down at the flames. Pearl moved to stand but Elizabeth's hand on her arm stilled her. It was Will that went over to her. He carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"   
  
She nodded. "It's just a lot, is all. Knowing my past isn't what I though it was is one thing. But my name?" She turned, stepping into his chest and wrapping her arms around him as he did the same, placing a kiss on her head.   
  
"I know it's difficult, darling, but it doesn't change who you are. You're no less the girl that walked out of this house this morning. You're still our Emmie. A rose by any other name, after all. I'd like to think we're no less your parents now than we were before."   
  
"Oh, Papa!" she cried. "Of course you are! Nothing could pull me from you."   
  
He smiled and tilted her head up so he could look down at her. "I'd like you to look on the bright side. You've always wanted to know about your parents. Well, here they are, in the flesh. You've gained a mother and a father and a brother and a grandfather, as well as aunts and cousins and whatnot. And I believe your mother intends to bring you onto your grandfather's ship."   
  
Emmie's eyes grew large again. "Sail aboard the Black Pearl," she whispered. She turned to look toward her mother. "Will you really let me? Turn pirate and adventure with you?"   
  
"I don't know about turning pirate," Pearl sighed. "I'll discourage it much as I'm able. It's not the life I would have you choose." She met Norrington's eyes. "But aye, your grandfather has extended an invitation to have you sail on his ship. Get a taste of sea life and see how you like it."   
  
"Sail under Captain Jack Sparrow," she whispered. "It's like a fairy tale."   
  
Pearl and Elizabeth both burst out laughing at that. "You'll not think that long," Pearl warned. "Charming he may be, but he certainly is a pain." Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically.   
  
Emmie chuckled, then turned her eyes on Norrington. "I have a question. What about Aunt Maggie? I can't believe Uncle Edward, er, my father, would betray her so."   
  
"No, indeed," Pearl said. "You were conceive before they were married. Just before, but before all and the same." Emmie nodded thoughtfully. "So you see, you're half noble. Is that disappointing to you? I've never really understood the 'Noble Blood' argument, since I haven't hardly any in me."   
  
"Disappointed?" Emmie repeated. "No. I have an opportunity to have a whole nother family. And Ethan!" She laughed suddenly. "The little twerp is my brother. That's...perfect. Emerald Sparrow," Emmie whispered, testing the name on her tongue. "Hell's inferno, that feels right."  
  
"Emmie, watch your mouth," Elizabeth ordered.  
  
"Oh, leave her be. She'll pick up worse than that on the ship," Pearl said.  
  
Elizabeth opened her mouth to retort but Emmie cut her off by turning to Pearl and saying, "I want to get this right, then. You knew me when I was a baby? You named me?"   
  
"Yes. You were nearly three when I brought you here. Part of you may remember." Pearl's broad grin suggested nothing on earth could thrill her more.   
  
She nodded. "Perhaps."   
  
"So then, the question becomes, do you want to come with me to the Black Pearl? Your grandfather would like to see you. He's a bit anxious."   
  
"Is the ship close?" Emmie asked.   
  
Pearl's sparkling eyes cut to Norrington. "Very close." Her eyes returned to her daughter as she took her hands again. "You may stay as long as you like, know that. If you ever wish to return, we shall bring you as quickly as possible. But I would like to ask you to spend some time with us. From what Elizabeth's told me, from what I've seen visiting sporadical as I did, I believe the sea may have a hold on you. I'd like you to try the lifestyle. I'd hate for the longing to grab hold of you suddenly one day and make you miserable."   
  
"Of course, I'd love to come sailing." Emmie turned back to the Turners. "You'll come as well, won't you? I'm not certain I..." she paused, searching for a word that wouldn't insult Pearl, "...that I'm ready. And you both love sailing, and haven't been on a ship in ages."   
  
"Of course we'll come," Elizabeth said, wrapping her arms around the girl. "Barbossa and his entire crew couldn't hold us back."   
  
"Will, Elizabeth was telling me you have a large order," Pearl put in. "Can you neglect it for a while? There's a..." Once again her eyes cut toward Norrington. "A ship Jack's spotted. We could come back in a week or so if that would be more convenient."   
  
"Oh, they can wait," Will said dismissively. "They're anxious enough to get their hands on my work that it won't bother them so, especially if I give them what I have done so far."   
  
"It's decided then," Pearl proclaimed.   
  
"When do we leave?" Emmie asked, eyes sparkling as she shifted on the couch.   
  
"Why not now? Jack's anxious to see you. All of you," Pearl said.   
  
"Now may not be the time," Elizabeth said. "We'll have a lot of packing to do."   
  
"Do it tomorrow," Pearl said with a wave of her hand. "We don't have to leave immediately, just visit. Although you and Emmie will have to change. Split skirts, or you'll have to remove your dresses just to get on board. And no silk."   
  
"Yeah!" Emmie cried, making a break for the door.   
  
"Slowly, Emily-er-Emerald," Elizabeth called after her.   
  
"I'm going to go help," Will said quickly, vacating the room.   
  
Pearl shook her head. "Coward," she murmured under her breath, then turned to Norrington. "I don't suppose you'd be interested in coming?"   
  
"No. I need to be home in time for dinner. I believe Maggie has invited someone to join us."   
  
"She's well then?" Pearl asked.   
  
"Very well, thank you."   
  
"And Ethan?"   
  
"Strong and healthy," he answered.   
  
"Can't ask for more than that." Pearl sighed, leaning back on the couch. "You know, Emmie's taking this very well. I expected her to be angry."   
  
"She gets over things quickly," Norrington said. "She can't stay angry for any amount of time. Although she does plot revenge from time to time, which never turns out well." he chuckled. "And she's excited. Anything having to do with ships generally does that."   
  
Pearl sighed heavily. "You know her so well."   
  
"Yes, well, she's been underfoot quiet a bit the last few years."   
  
Silence enveloped them for long minutes. Finally Pearl whispered, "Are you happy, Edward?"   
  
"Very," he assured her. "You?"   
  
"How could I not be?" she asked. "I'm living the life I've chosen for myself."   
  
"No regrets?" he prodded.   
  
"Nothing I allow to eat at me," she answered. "You?"   
  
"No," he answered thoughtfully. "I look at Ethan and the life I have. No, I'm happy with things." He crossed the room to sit on the couch next to her. "I still wonder sometimes, what would have happened if you had accepted my proposal."   
  
"I told you," she answered. "We'd both be unhappy. This is much better."   
  
"Do you ever think of me?" he asked.   
  
Fishing beneath her shirt she pulled out his necklace. "Often. I never take this off. I should give it to Emmie, really. In case we were captured by Naval forces. What about you?"   
  
"How often have I thought of you?" he asked. She nodded. "Oh, only every time I see Emmie. She's such an amazing girl. She's so like you. I wish you could have seen her grow."   
  
"I'll see her come into her own on a ship. It's an important matter on its own. And she's like Elizabeth, from what I've seen."   
  
"Aye. There's a good deal of her in her as well. You're much alike, the two of you." He paused for a moment. "May I make a request?" he asked.   
  
"You may ask," she answered. "The sun'll rise in the west and the North Star lead us to Africa before I promise something without hearing terms."   
  
"Bring her back, I don't know, often as possible. I'd say once a year but I know that's asking a lot. You probably intend to show her the world. But I'll miss her something horrible, Pearl. As will Will and Elizabeth and Ethan and Maggie. She's been such a joy to us. My life will feel so empty without her. Just, remember that she's my daughter. Remind her, if you can."   
  
"She'll never forget, Edward. Nor will I. Port Royal is her home. I've been away from Tortuga for ages, and it will always be home to me. Even the sea can't compare. It tempts me away but I always return. As will Emmie."   
  
"Keep her safe," he ordered.   
  
"No fears. I'd give up my life for her. So would Jack. I'd wager the crew will do the same before all is said and done."   
  
He sighed heavily. "Thank you, Pearl."   
  
"What for?"   
  
He waived his hand toward the door. "For having her. Bringing her here. For keeping her safe. She's a treasure."   
  
Pearl grinned. "You sound like a pirate. I'd agree. And you know there's nothing we pirates guard so closely as treasure. She'll be safe." The last statement had such strength to it, such power, that Norrington found himself wondering if the Aztec blood she claimed ever included a pension toward prophesy. Something about the statement seemed to imply power and knowledge beyond the simple words.   
  
But before he could ask Emmie bounded back into the room. "Come on Pearl, let's go!" she cheered.   
  
Pearl chuckled, leveling herself to her feet. "You don't have to tell me twice. Are you certain we couldn't talk you into coming, Edward?"   
  
"To see Jack? I'm certain he would be thrilled, but no. But I will walk you down to the beach to see to it that nothing happens."   
  
Pearl shook her head and leaned close to their daughter to whisper, "He doesn't trust me. Afraid I'll stuff all the wealth of Port Royal into my pocket and sail off with it."   
  
"Well founded fears, I would say," he informed her as they met up with the Turners in the foyer.   
  
Pearl tucked her coat carefully round herself to hide her bust, swaggering much like any drunken sailor. They made it to the ocean without incident. Pearl pointed to the boat she had used to get on shore and they got it turned over and into the water.   
  
"Emmie, Pearl, both of you, be careful," Norrington ordered once they were all seated. "I don't want to sign an order to hang you."   
  
Pearl shook her head and snorted. "Would you stop being melodramatic and just push off?" she asked.   
  
He chuckled. "Yes ma'am." With that he shoved the small boat out into the cove, watching Pearl row away and wondering when he would next see her or his daughter.   
  
Author's Note: There you go. Thank you all for waiting so patiently. Some more than others. Next up: Jack meets his darling granddaughter! 


	13. Reunions Again

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but I maintain that it should be.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get up. Crazy life. Don't ask.  
  
"Tell me about grandfather," Emmie requested as her mother rowed them away. "I've heard all the rumors, of course, but I don't know truth from fiction."   
  
"Well, first off, call him Jack," Pearl said. "He dislikes me calling him father--says it makes him feel old--so I can't imagine he'd warm to the title of grandfather. Most of what you've heard is fiction, I'd wager, although the insanity is true enough, and the brilliance. Just compliment the ship and he'll love you forever and always, although he's anxious enough to see you that I don't imagine you need to worry about it. The kindness, if you've heard of that, is real enough as well. He doesn't kill unless he has to, which is high praise for a pirate."   
  
"What about the crew?" Elizabeth asked. "Are they mostly the same?"   
  
Pearl smiled, hearing the real question readily enough. "Don't worry. None of us need fear being knocked down and raped. We've got a few new crew members but between Jack's constant threats and Anamaria's fondness of knives, we needn't worry."   
  
Emmie gasped suddenly and Pearl turned to find them within sight of the Black Pearl. "Aye, she's pretty," Pearl remarked.   
  
"Ho, you nasty Tortuga wench-turned-pirate," they heard as they drew closer.   
  
Pearl chuckled as she turned around and called back, "Ho yourself, you half-drowned insane Captain."   
  
His laughter followed them along the side of the boat as they pulled up close. A rope ladder descended as Pearl secured the rowboat to the side of the ship. She was the first to scale the ladder, with Will behind her, before both turned to help the women onto deck while wrestling their skirts.   
  
Once everyone was on deck they turned to find themselves under the careful scrutiny of a grinning Captain Jack Sparrow and any of the crew that could dawdle along long enough to get a good look. Jack had aged, Will thought, as he looked at the weathered pirate, although it only seemed to make him more handsome. He didn't know why he was surprised. Jack had a hand for turning the worst of circumstances to his advantage. His tanned face was lined now with wrinkles around his eyes and mouth when he grinned. The trademark dreads, still threaded with beads of every imaginable color, were shot through with bits of grey here and there. But his stance--the ramrod straight back and slight sway to his step as he looked down his nose at the new arrivals--declared him the same old Jack.   
  
"Will, me boy!" Jack cried, sweeping forward to pull the man into a hug before pulling back to examine his face. "Man alive, you look more like Bill every time I see you."   
  
"Aye, it really is rather frightening," Pearl remarked.   
  
"Well, if you came by more than every five years it probably wouldn't be so frightening," Will informed him, pushing the old sea dog away with a chuckle. "You don't exactly look like a spring chicken yourself."   
  
"Ah, Father Time, he isn't know for being overkind, especially to pirates. It's a hard life I lead and I've earned every wrinkle and grey hair. Between you and I, lad, the lasses don't seem to mind so. Speaking of which, Elizabeth, I swear you're prettier than the last time I saw you," he added, swinging forward to hug the grinning woman.   
  
"You're still a charmer, Jack, no doubt about that," she replied. "If you're any sweeter someone might confuse you with a noble."   
  
"Never, luv. Come, tell Jack how much you've missed him. Just whisper it into my ear. I'll not tell your husband," Jack suggested, pulling the arm around her waist tight, hand creeping lower.   
  
"Away, you wretch!" Elizabeth ordered, unwinding his arm and pushing him toward a wide-eyed Emmie with a laugh. "Stop ignoring your granddaughter."   
  
"Ug. Don't say that. Makes me sound old." Jack strode up to the girl, who was examining him carefully. "Now, this can't be my darling little Emmie. No way anything this pretty could come of my daughter and that ugly old Commodore."   
  
"Edward is neither old, nor ugly. And you said the same thing when she was born," Pearl remarked.   
  
Jack made a circuit of her, leaving her gawking awkwardly at the pirate. "Aye, she'll do," Jack remarked, returning to stand in front of her. "What do you say, luv? Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay brave in the face of danger and almost certain death?"   
  
"Almost certain death?" she repeated.   
  
"Oh, aye, every day around here," he confirmed.   
  
"Why, if it's only almost certain then why not?" she asked.   
  
"I love this girl," he remarked, moving close to her to loop his arm around her shoulders and draw her close to lay a gentle kiss on her forehead.   
  
She pulled back suddenly as if she had been burnt. Pearl was beside her in a flash, putting calming hands on her shoulders as she asked, "What's wrong?"   
  
"I, nothing, I just..." She shook her head, one hand over her mouth. "I think I remember you."   
  
"Darling, you were only two when they brought you to us," Elizabeth said. "And as much time as we spent convincing you you didn't know pirates I'd say it's fairly unlikely."   
  
"But I do. At the wheel of the ship." She spun to look up at the wheel. "This wheel, I think. You said you were teaching me how to sail."   
  
"So I did," he answered with an odd look on his face. "That was the last day I ever saw you, right before we pulled into port."   
  
Pearl stared at her father in confusion. "Wait, I watched her the whole time we were on this ship. When did this happen?"   
  
Jack shrugged. "I stole her away while you were sleeping."   
  
"You bloody, wretched, scurvy pirate captain!" she cried.   
  
"Yes, you mouthy, nasty, holier-than-thou tavern whore?" he returned.   
  
"You stole my daughter!"   
  
"Pirate," he answered with a shrug.   
  
Pearl frowned, eyes narrowing as she pointed to him. "I'll get you later."   
  
"Emmie, my dear, how much would I have to pay out to throughly check my bed at night?"   
  
Emmie chuckled. "You don't have enough."   
  
"I'm a very rich pirate," he said, waggling his eyebrows at her.   
  
"I prefer all of my digits attached, thank you very much," she returned with a grin.   
  
"Smart girl," Jack remarked.   
  
"I always said so," Pearl replied.   
  
"You don't know the half of it," Elizabeth said.   
  
"I dare say she'll do just fine here," Will added.   
  
"All right, listen up you scabborous dogs," Jack called, leading them into the middle of the deck where everyone could see him. "This here is my granddaughter, Emerald. Any of you lays a finger on her I'll see to it you don't have no more fingers. Or whatever extremity you might be usin' on her, savvy?"   
  
Several calls of the affirmative came. "Or, knowing that Will's been teaching her, it might be worse to let her at them," Pearl remarked.   
  
With an evil grin Emmie nodded enthusiastically.   
  
"That goes double for Elizabeth, although just to avoid her tongue I'd keep well away from her if I were you!" he called. Turning he caught sight of her scowl. "Of course I mean that in the nicest possible way, Elizabeth."   
  
"So what can I do?" Emmie asked, bouncing over to her family.   
  
Jack paused to look at her, swaying as he carefully regarded the girl. "I don't know. What can you do? Bounce about?"   
  
"Well, I can speak Latin. And French. And Spanish. And a little Swedish."   
  
"Wait, Swedish? What the bloody hell does she need Swedish for?" Pearl demanded of Will and Elizabeth.   
  
Will shrugged. "Our maid is Swedish, and she offered. It didn't seem like such a big deal at the time."   
  
"I can fight with a sword. I even beat Will sometimes. And I always win against Ethan."   
  
"What's an Ethan?" Jack asked.   
  
"Norrington's boy," Pearl informed him.   
  
"Ah, well, that sounds entertaining," he remarked.   
  
"I can tie all sorts of knots. I know my way around a ship," Emmie continued.   
  
"Where did you learn that?" Pearl asked.   
  
"She spends hours down at the docks," Elizabeth answered. "And her father cannot tell her no."   
  
"My father," Emmie repeated, wonder in her eyes. "I know who my father is! I know who my father is!" she chanted as she spun around the deck.   
  
"I don't recall you being this hyper," Jack remarked to his daughter.   
  
"Yes, but you got at me when I was five. I was never locked into shore for ten years."   
  
"Did you have a point, luv?" Jack broke in.   
  
"What can I do? Haul in sails? Raise anchor? Swab the deck?" she asked eagerly.   
  
"You want to swab the deck with the scum?" Jack asked incredulously, ignoring calls from said scum who were already at work.   
  
"I want to help," she answered with a shrug.   
  
Jack looked down at his daughter. "She'll make a proper pirate yet."   
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's so short. I'm doing what I can. 


	14. Under your very nose

The Oldest Story in the Book.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Author's note: Sorry this has taken so long. This summer is crazy. I'm working three jobs and one isn't paid. I'll get you updates when I can, and you'll have to be happy with that. Sorry.  
  
I've had a few questions about Jack not knowing Ethan's name last chapter. My thought was that Jack knew Norrington had a child, he was simply indifferent enough that he didn't know his name. Or was pretending to be at that moment.  
  
Four Years Later  
  
Norrington scanned the horizon telling himself once again that he wasn't looking for the dark hulking shape of a pirate ship. Despite the looks Will and Elizabeth had given him when he told them about this plan, he was insistent that he had not boarded this well-stocked merchant vessel bound for the northern island (where most reports of the Black Pearl's attacks came from) in an effort to see either Pearl or his daughter.   
  
It had been two years since he had seen the precocious Emmie Sparrow. She had visited only twice in the four years she had been sailing with her mother and grandfather. Not that Norrington was so bad off. Ethan was growing into quite the gentleman. He wanted to be a sailor, spending long hours down at the docks listening to the sailor's tails and picking up what wisdom he could. The scruffy boy had started attending balls and wearing suit jackets, taking on a more proper turn of phase. He was becoming a gentleman and everything his father could hope for. But then why did Edward find himself longing to know how his daughter was?   
  
Time, he decided. Any man would worry if he hadn't seen his daughter in two years, especially when she was out on a pirate ship with Jack and Pearl Sparrow. Especially if she had taken on the Sparrow name herself.   
  
But that wasn't why he was here. The ship needed an escort, and he hadn't been out on a true voyage in a while. That was all. He didn't want to be attacked, certainly not by pirates, certainly not by the Black Pearl.   
  
With a sigh he turned away from the prow. It had been a week now with nothing but calm waters to be seen. Maybe he should talk to the Captain again. He could--   
  
His thoughts were interrupted as his feet slid out from underneath him, landing hard on his back. He groaned as he listened to the hiss of suppressed laughter from the crew. "Careful, just scrubbed that," he heard. Turning his head he found a member of the regular crew on his hands and knees, scrubbing away.   
  
Brushing at his coat he frowned at the man. This particular man seemed to be forever underfoot. The day before he had spilt a bucket of grimy water over his boots. The day before that a noose-tied rope had dropped from the sails, this man whistling and staring innocently out to sea as he sat among the billows above him.   
  
There was something faintly familiar about this man. He was a fairly young sailor, thirty perhaps although his smooth face made him seem younger. His red hair was nearly too short to remain caught back from a very round, almost feminine face. He had wide, open eyes, high cheek bones, and lips rather softer and plumper than a man's had any right to be. He had to be a favorite among the crew, although Norrington quickly pushed that idea out of his head. He had always ignored his men's night activities with a passion.   
  
The most prominent thing of all about this man, however, were the tattoos that covered his face and neck, disappearing into the neck of his shirt the man kept constantly buttoned high even as his crew mates attacked the Caribbean heat stripped to the waist. The tattoos were thin black lines that swirled across the skin in bizarre designs that seemed to change before your eyes. Most likely they were tribal markings of some sort, although the tanned skin still seemed too light to carry even deluded African blood. Aztec, perhaps, although he didn't really carry the look for that either.   
  
As he stood Norrington glared down at the sailor. The man looked up and winked one caramel eye.   
  
Norrington's heart stopped, and suddenly he found himself on his back again. The men laughed aloud this time, but he hardly heard it. He crawled quickly forward. "Pearl?" he whispered.   
  
"A week I've been under your nose and you only just figured that out?" the woman asked, voice higher than any other time he had spoken to her that week. "I sure am glad our daughter inherited her intelligence from me."   
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked in the same hushed tones.   
  
"Not here," she whispered back. "The men will get suspicious. Get huffy and order me to your cabin if you want a discussion."   
  
He nodded once before climbing to his feet. "All right, sailor, that's the last straw! My cabin, now!" With that he turned and marched to the stairs.   
  
"Moody little thing today, isn't he?" he heard Pearl ask one of the crew in her scruffy man's voice as she passed. The sailor chuckled as he led her inside and slammed the door behind him.   
  
Pearl moved across the room as if she owned it, plopping into a chair and hanging a leg over the arm, swiveling her head to look around the room. "Ack!" she cried, pointing to the picture of the queen on the wall. "The bloody crone is back!"   
  
"Have a little respect," Norrington ordered. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Her eyes grew wide and she sat staring at him. "What?!" he demanded, exasperated.   
  
"You said 'bloody'," she replied. "You cursed. Oh, Edward. I'd say I was rubbing off on you but I've been behaving myself." At a look from him she added, "Mostly."   
  
"Pearl, should I be arming the cannons and setting a look out for a large black ship?"   
  
"No, no. I've been on this ship a week and nothing horrible has befallen us. I needed a break. Jack's been insufferable lately. And I got to thinking that if anything happened to the Black Pearl it would be nice if I had a pseudonym and a reputation as a good sailor to go with it. This is just a vacation for me."   
  
He nodded absently. It didn't make much sense to him, but what she said seldom did. "Are those tattoos real?" he asked, eying the markings.   
  
"Why? You like them?" she asked.   
  
"Not particularly. They're interesting but I don't see why you'd need the additional adornment. Plus they could make it difficult for 'Bethany Maltrey' to walk the streets."   
  
She chuckled. "Indeed it would. No, they aren't real. Special ink. Nikko did it for me. Aztec tribal markings or something. Some of these people know what Pearl Sparrow looks like. Can't have people knowing who I am."   
  
He poured himself a drink offered it to Pearl as an afterthought. She shook her head. "So how have you, you know?" he asked, motioning toward her flat chest.   
  
"Special corset," she answered, shifting uncomfortably in the chair. "Someday I have hope that I will know what it feels like to breath again, damn thing. How are Ethan and Maggie? Probably not just thrilled about you coming out here, are they?"   
  
"No, but I dare say they'll live. They're both well. Ethan wants to be a sailor."   
  
"You know, there's always a place for him on the Black Pearl."   
  
Norrington snorted. "Over my dead body."   
  
"Never say never," Pearl warned. "He'd probably be safer on the Black Pearl than anywhere else."   
  
"Speaking of which, how is Emmie?"   
  
"Oh, grand," Pearl said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "She's thrilled. Really taken to the life. Chipper and energetic. Gets along wonderfully with her grandfather. Peas in a pod, those two. A bit scary when the gang up on me, but then I imagine Jack feels the same way when she sides with me." She stood, brushing herself off. "I suppose that's long enough for you to have properly chastised me. Listen, just act like normal out there. Treat me like any other member of the crew."   
  
"You mean you aren't going to chase me around?" he asked with mock surprise.   
  
"You're married, Edward. What's more, I'm rather fond of your wife. I'll leave well enough alone."   
  
He shook his head as he followed her into the bright Caribbean sun, wiping the smile off his face.   
  
"You learned your lesson?" one of the soldiers mocked.   
  
"He thinks so," she said with a grin and a wink he blithely ignored.   
  
He went back to the helm, scanning the waters again. For some reason he didn't feel any better about the situation, although he did feel safer with Pearl onboard. If they were attacked he was fairly certain she would keep him from being accidently wounded if she could help it.   
  
It seemed his worries were well placed. After an hour of his meandering a call was suddenly raised from the lookout. "Ship off the port!" the man cried.   
  
"Where?!" the Captain demanded as he moved to the port rail and pulled out his spy glass.   
  
"Dead ahead, Sir," he answered.   
  
Norrington pulled out his own spy glass to look at the rapidly approaching ship. "It's moving fast," the Captain remarked. "Not a terribly large ship."   
  
Norrington nodded his agreement. Both signs of a pirate ship that had picked up the scent of a good payoff. He looked around for Pearl, and found her on the outer edge of the main sail, holding a rope to steady herself as her other hand shaded her eyes from the glare. Suspicion rose in him as she looked down onto the deck and made a quick, jerking motion with her hand. Several of the regular crew who had been looking up suddenly began to move as if arranging themselves, mostly around military personal.   
  
"Captain, how well do you know your regular crew?" he asked the man, worry boiling in his belly.   
  
The captain shrugged. "They came well enough recommended. Why?"   
  
"Just a bad feeling is all," he told the man, turning back to the approaching ship.   
  
The captain's eyes narrowed. "Is it just me, Commodore, or do those sails look black to you?"   
  
He put his glass back to his eye and nodded thoughtfully, then turned to find a sword pointed directly at his throat, a grinning member of the regular crew on the other side.   
  
"OI! If I can have your attention please!" Pearl called suddenly, standing on the elevated box before the wheel. A rope in her hand testified to her quick descent from the sails. "Those of you that don't know what this is about, especially those of you in pretty red coats, kindly stand still and the nearest sword-or gun-wielding pirate will be glad to divest you of your weapons. If no one resists no one will get hurt. I dislike heroes. This is a good, old-fashioned takeover."   
  
Author's Note: For the record, Pearl didn't lie. She really was there to do all of those things too. So I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. 


	15. Watch your back

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. But I expect them to fly me out to the Caribbean to work on the sequel any day. Don't worry, I'm not holding my breath.  
  
Author's Note: Tiny update. I know. Sorry. Just be glad I got it up.  
  
As the crewmen moved to disarm the crew Pearl sat on the box before the wheel, continuing her little speech.  
  
"For those of you who don't know, my name is Pearl Sparrow. You may call me Captain Sparrow if you like, as I find myself in charge of this lovely new ship. I am the daughter of the infamous Jack Sparrow, who is now to be referred to as Commodore as his good daughter has brought him another ship. That is the same Jack Sparrow our hawk-eyed lookout has even just now spotted approaching." She paused then, to pull up the back of her shirt and tug at the ties of the corset as her men finished disarming those around her.   
  
"Well, she has her father's sense of drama," Norrington muttered as his captor took his cutlass.   
  
"You've met her before?" the captain asked, eyeing the crewman as he was disarmed.   
  
"Yes, I've had that unfortunate pleasure a few times. Her father as well."   
  
"How did you not recognize her?" the captain demanded as she pulled the offending corset off and chucked it into the ocean with a great deal of energy.   
  
"I wasn't looking for her among your crew. They came highly recommended, after all."   
  
Meanwhile Pearl reclaimed her spot while railing way, "Stupid bloody corset make me look like a stupid bloody man. Bloody father can do his own bloody dirty work next time. All right all! Good job. No struggling, no killing, and the good Commodore over here doesn't have to launch himself at me spouting murder charges. Everyone's job is easier, really. Now if you would all lay down and wait patiently for my darling father to get off his lazy arse and join us, I'm going to sit here and bask in the glory of my new ship. Maybe I should name it Glory."   
  
"You, Miss, will return my ship to me," the captain informed her as the crewman kept a pistol aimed at his head, following the man down onto the deck.   
  
"That's really my father's call," she answered with a shrug. "But probably, yes. This ship is really too big to be much of a pirate ship. Doesn't maneuver very well. Too slow. No, we'll probably just unload it and come up with some clever way to get you out after we've left, leave you with the ship. So you can calm down."   
  
She sat amiably beside the wheel humming to herself for the next half hour it took her father to catch up with the ship.   
  
"Ho, you nasty wench," Norrington heard Jack's voice at last. Laying flat on the deck as he was he couldn't see the pirate, although the dark rigging looming over them left no doubt of the pirate's presence.   
  
"Ho, you scurvy pirate," she answered.   
  
"Permission to board, Captain?" he called.   
  
"Permission granted, Commodore," she answered.   
  
And with a thunk Jack Sparrow was suddenly standing over the Commodore, a few other crew members behind him. Grinning he swaggered over to his daughter, putting his arm around the girl. "Any trouble, luv?"   
  
"None at all, despite the latest edition to the law enforcement," she remarked, waving toward Norrington.   
  
Jack turned sharply, looking at the man in apparent surprise. "Why Edward, whatever are you doing here?"   
  
"It's Commodore," he ground out as Jack kneeled down next to him.   
  
"Oh, aye. How silly of me. Whatever are you doing here, Commodore?"   
  
"I'd been getting complaints of pirates up here. Mostly of a large black pirate ship."   
  
"And you thought you would stop me all by your onsies? I'm touched, Commodore," he told him, placing a palm over the spot his heart would have been located had he been anyone else.   
  
"Yes, touched in the head," Norrington ground out.   
  
"Aye, well, that too," Jack agreed. "You have to admit, it's just plain bad luck, you getting onto the same ship as my darling daughter."   
  
Another thunk next to him announced the arrival of another member of the Black Pearl's crew. A glare fixed on his face Norrington looked up, directly into eyes that were the mirror image of his. There stood Emerald Sparrow.   
  
Her hair had gotten long, he noted happily, pulled back into a tight tale at the base of her neck with bits of gold yarn tied around it at intervals, making a nobby imitation of a braid down her back. She wore a dress, he was relieved to note, even if they were divided riding skirts. Her landing had revealed a flash of black breeches and boots beneath, so there was something of her mother's style to the outfit. Her face was well-tanned, the freckles of her youth either faded with age or hidden by the hearty tan. She had gotten taller, drawing even with her rather short grandfather with the look of passing him up very soon.   
  
Surprise flashed over her features for only a moment before she turned her attention to her mother, a somewhat clueless smile crossing her features. "No!" Pearl cried. "Absolutely not! We haven't secured the ship. Jack, I told you to keep my daughter on the Black Pearl until everyone's locked up."   
  
"Mother, I'm not a child," Emmie chirped out, skipping and twirling her way across the deck and humming under her breath like a five-year-old with a new prize. "I'll be fine. No one will hurt me."   
  
"For their sakes, I hope not," Pearl answered.   
  
"Besides, Grandfather promised me shinies," she added with a grin for Jack.   
  
"So I did," Jack proclaimed as Pearl rolled her eyes.   
  
"Just see to it she doesn't get all of the Captain's private stash. You've promised me some of that."   
  
"Private stash?" Norrington whispered to the Captain.   
  
"A few jewels," the man said defensively. "My daughter's dowery. Although how they found out about it I'll never know."   
  
"Now, then, to those of you who find yourselves unwitting members of my crew," Jack said with a wide wave of his arms. "Long as you all behave yourself you've nothing to fear!"   
  
As Jack gave a long-winded speech Emmie skipped merrily around the deck, twirling and humming to herself, the very picture of a fourteen-year-old without a worry in the world. For a moment Norrington found himself worrying that his daughter had inherited more of her grandfather's insanity than brilliance. At least until he caught the flicker of her eyes as the girl skipped past him. Weapons, he realized after a heartbeat. She was searching the gathered crew for hidden weapons. Pride bloomed in his chest as he watched his daughter skip through the rest of the crew and return to her mother's side.   
  
"So best get down to business," Jack said at last. "All right, all. My lovely crew will escort you all down to the brig. I hope you've been taking proper care of the place. Everyone cooperates and we won't have any trouble. When I find the time I'll send for someone to begin negotiations. In the mean time, enjoy your break. Think of it as a vacation."   
  
"Their brig or ours?" Pearl asked.   
  
Jack turned to look at her thoughtfully, turning his back on the gathered prisoners, when suddenly one of the men jumped to his feet, pulled a dagger from beneath his jacket, and lunged toward Pearl's back. As if in slow motion he saw Jack's eyes widen as he reached out to place a strong hand on his daughter's shoulder. With horror Norrington realized there was no way Jack could move his daughter in time. Then a sudden blur interrupted the knife's intended path, knocking it skittering across the deck. Norrington blinked again and his daughter was standing there with a knife poised at the man's throat, a dangerous glint in her eye, proving once and for all that the carefree, skipping girl was a front for a hard, amazingly fast, and incredibly capable pirate.  
  
"Give me one good reason not to cut your throat," Emmie ground out.   
  
"It's against protocol," Norrington called out. He might buy his daughter being a pirate, but he wasn't ready to see her as a cold-blooded killer.   
  
All three heads turned to him, only the potential victim holding stock still. "Says who?" Jack demanded.   
  
"The Navel Code, line 15, subsection-"   
  
"The Navy hasn't got any standing here," Jack said, crossing the deck to kneel before the still-prone Commodore.   
  
"By the pirate's code, until the pirates outnumber the people being overrun their ship retains the former codes and rules," Norrington answered.   
  
"Ah, but the Pirate code has no hold over this ship unless I say it does," Jack replied.   
  
"It's the same code as says mutiny is unacceptable," Norrington answered. He saw Jack wince, and hated himself for being so manipulative about this, but knew he had no choice. This crewman, just like all the others, was his responsibility.   
  
"Tie the gutless chicken. He gets his own cell," Jack called.   
  
"You're kidding," Pearl said.   
  
"Not now," Jack said.   
  
"But he tried to kill me!" Pearl cried.   
  
"And I want them locked up, now," Jack said. "Someone go to the captain's quarters and find me the key. They're going to sit in their own brig."   
  
Jack ignored Pearl's further protests, ordering those of his crew, and the traitor crew, to escort them downstairs.   
  
As Norrington stood and dusted himself off he found himself staring straight at Pearl. "He's my responsibility," he told her as the crewman watching him obviously got the idea and moved away.   
  
"Aye," Pearl responded, drawing close and whispering, "but what if he had been aiming for Emmie, hmm? I'll let you think on that." With that she grabbed his arm and shoved him toward one of the crew. "Take him," she ordered before stomping off.   
  
Author's Note: Oh, can you feel the tension? And Norrington got one over on Jack. How did that happen? Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm living on caffeine and reviews right now. Thanks for the sustenance. Love to all. Speaking of which, I promise more lovy dovies soon. 


	16. Deep Discussions

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. But I'll learn to live with it. Or die. Whichever.  
  
Author's Note: It's a miracle! I found some time to write! A longish update, even. Don't count on it happening ever again. Actually, I may or may not have time on Memorial Day to do some work. No promises, mind, but maybe. In the mean time, enjoy:  
  
Darkness had fallen several hours past when a member of the crew finally appeared. "The Captain wishes to speak to the Commodore," he announced.   
  
"I am the Captain of this ship," Gildren said, stepping forward. "By rights, I should be heading up negotiations."   
  
"I have my orders," the crewman answered, opening the cell containing only the Commodore and the man who had attempted to murder Pearl.   
  
"It's all right," Norrington said quickly, moving agreeably forward to follow the crewman. "I've dealt with the Sparrows before. Perhaps I can get us something proper to eat. That is, unless the man plans on starving us."   
  
"I learned long ago not to try to predict what any of those Sparrows will do at any time," the crewman answered. "My orders were to bring you, and so I will. You'll come quietly?"   
  
He nodded. "There wouldn't be much point in my trying to escape. I'd have to free the crew in order to get anywhere, and I dare say someone would notice before we got too far."   
  
The crewman smiled. "Miss Pearl said you'd see it very logically."   
  
The man led him quickly and easily up, across the plank that rested between the anchored ships. Norrington noted with interest that Jack had taken them into a harbor so he could keep the ships lashed together as the man led him to the Captain's quarters. Norrington had to admit that he had always wondered what Jack's cabin looked like.   
  
The man opened the door and ushered him in, closing it soundlessly behind him, giving Norrington enough time to study his surroundings uninterrupted.   
  
The furnishings were exactly the sort of thing to be expected of a pirate; gold and trinkets set out on display, silk hanging here and there on the walls along with the odd tapestry, the well-carved table dominating the room. It was the people Norrington found his gaze drawn to.   
  
Pearl sat behind her father with his back facing her before a roaring fire, candles set up around them as she studied his left shoulder, occasionally taking a wet rag from a dish of water next to her to wipe at the shoulder. For a moment he though Jack must have been injured, until he caught sight of the needle in Pearl's hand she was occasionally dipping into a bottle of ink sitting next to her. Apparently Jack felt another tattoo was in order.   
  
Emmie was a few feet away in a chair pulled close to another containing a woman he had never seen before, surrounded by candles with a book open in her lap. She wore the same outfit she had worn on deck mere hours ago.   
  
The woman next to her was dark, black hair pulled back. For a moment he thought he was seeing Anamaria before he took a closer look. Her skin was more caramel, her features finer. Her hair was drawn back and wrapped in a scarf that glowed golden in the candlelight with small gold coins hanging from it that tinkled lightly as she moved. Her shirt was blood red and fell low on her bust, a dark green shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her skirt was blue, lined with the same gold disks, and twisted around her to reveal her ankles, which were surrounded by gold bracelets.   
  
"But you do love him," Emmie was saying as he entered.   
  
Her back turned to him, Pearl remained unaware of his presence, as did Jack for the same reason. The other two either didn't notice him or didn't feel the need to inform the two resident pirates of his presence.   
  
"Darling, I keep telling you, it doesn't matter," Pearl answered.   
  
"But you do love him," Emmie persisted.   
  
"Of course she loves him, darling," the dark woman answered, an odd twist to her words he couldn't identify. "If she didn't she'd not work so hard at avoiding saying it."   
  
"I'm not avoiding it," Pearl argued. "I don't mind saying it. I do love the dear Commodore. But it doesn't change that fact that he's married and it had no hope of working before Maggie came into his life. I don't want to get my daughter's hopes up for no good reason. And besides, aren't you just a bit old to be doing the whole wanting your parents back together routine?"   
  
"I don't think you ever outgrow that wish, luv," Jack remarked, rolling his shoulder, the grin apparent in his voice.   
  
"You know, you could make it work," Emmie said. "I mean, you can do anything if you really put your mind to it."   
  
"You've gone out of your way to prove that more than once," the strange woman said.   
  
"You can't cage Pearl Sparrow, and that's a fact," Pearl informed them both.   
  
"He could sail off with you."   
  
"No, Emmie, he couldn't. He'd have to abandon Maggie and Ethan and his post and a part of him would always hate me for forcing him into it. Isn't that right, Edward?" She turned suddenly to look at him.   
  
He stood frozen by the door for a moment before he finally forced himself to move, hoping the flickering firelight hid the blush he knew stained his cheeks. "If you say so, I suppose. You always professed to know more about the situation than I did." He was pleased to note that the tattoos were gone from her face before she turned back to her father's shoulder.   
  
"Edward, that was quite nearly hurtful. I believe you're finally starting to learn," Pearl remarked completely indifferently. "This is Nikkoderan. We call her Nikko," she added with a wave toward the new woman. "Nikko, Edward."   
  
Norrington bowed to her. She stood, he assumed to curtsy, but instead she came forward and placed her hands on his face, studying him closely. A chill passed through him as she studied him, more so when he realized the golden hoops around her ankles and wrists made no sound despite her movements. "You're Aztec," he whispered, the realization coming on him suddenly. There were tales of Aztecs capable of capturing a man's soul just by looking in his eyes. The chill intensified.   
  
"Indeed," she agreed. "An Aztec gypsy, as point of fact. Not an easy thing to be just at this moment, but I make do. Don't fear, I'm not bewitching you," she added. Reaching up she took his face in her hands, turning it this away and that. Next she picked up his hands and studied them. He watched all this in confusion, but didn't object.   
  
Turning toward Pearl she said something in a language he didn't know. Whatever it was it earned a nasty look from Pearl, a giggle from Emmie, and a guffaw from Jack. "What's that?" he asked.   
  
"Nothing, dear," Nikko said. "I can see why she's chosen you. You've a good and pure soul. That's a rare thing to find in these days, in this place. But there's a fire in you as well."   
  
"Oh, stop being so melodramatic, will you?" Pearl called.   
  
"Darling, you're the pirate daughter who fell in love with the Commodore as is trying to hang your father. You set the story up. I'm just filling in the pieces." Pearl rolled her eyes. "So tell me the truth, Edward, if I may call you that. Do you love our dear Pearl?"   
  
Norrington found his hand closing around hers. "More than life itself."   
  
The woman smiled. "Excellent answer. And do you cling to that love, despite the wife and child you have at home?" He frowned, opening his mouth to correct her, but she seemed to read his thoughts. "Not in spite of them, Edward. Not with lessened love for your family. I do not ask if your love for our Pearl eclipses your love for your wife. It obviously does not. But do you find your love for Pearl pure and true? Will you see it continue to endure despite the obstacles ahead, as you have thus far?"   
  
He stared at her in shock. How had she read his mind? He felt Emmie's eyes burrowing into him as he nodded.   
  
Nikko grinned again. Standing on tiptoes she leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Then she will be yours. Hold to that faith." Drawing back she brushed a gentle kiss over his cheek. Then, releasing him she returned to her seat, the gold bracelets around her wrists and ankles remaining mystically silent, and turned to Pearl to say, "Aye, he'll do. He's handsome enough at least."   
  
"Glad you approve," Pearl chuckled. "Have a seat, Edward. Emmie, why don't you get him something to drink? There should be some wine left from that royal French fleet we sacked. If it was good enough for a French prince I don't believe he will turn up his nose at it."   
  
Norrington sighed. "You're going after the French now?"   
  
"Now?" Jack repeated. "We always have. We're pirates, lad. Equal opportunity thieves. We don't hold any nation in any higher regard than any other."   
  
"I don't know why I'm surprised. But royalty? Really, you have to be careful. Thank you, Emmie," he added as she placed a bottle and glass before him.   
  
"We're never careful," Pearl informed him.   
  
"No fun in that," Jack added.   
  
"How is Ethan?" Emmie interrupted eagerly.   
  
"Fine," Norrington answered. "I must say, he has gotten into considerably less trouble since you left. I believe I finally know who the mastermind behind the majority of those plans were."   
  
"I would think that would be abundantly clear," Jack remarked. "Ow!" he cried as Pearl suddenly drove the needle a bit deeper than necessary.   
  
"Sorry, it slipped. I suppose he'll be going into the royal navy soon," Pearl said.   
  
"He wants to sail, that much is certain. As that will be the easiest route for him I imagine he will. He's only twelve, after all. He can't enter the navy until he's sixteen."   
  
"That's a long wait," Emmie remarked.   
  
"Longer for you. They don't allow women," Pearl pointed out. "Be glad you have pirate connections."   
  
"I am, every day," Emmie grinned.   
  
"What about Will and Lizzie?" Pearl asked.   
  
"They're very well. Business is excellent for Will. Men are coming from England to purchase his swords. He's made quite the name for himself. You should really come visit them some time. I believe they miss you something terrible, Emmie. And I would hate for Ethan to forget you completely. He still talks about you from time to time. Asks the Turners for news."   
  
"I'm sure we will visit, eventually," Emmie remarked. "We're a bit busy at the moment."   
  
Silence settled for a moment as Pearl concentrated on the tattoo--a crown, as Norrington could now see--and Emmie and Nikko began quietly discussing the book held between them. Norrington knew he should be discussing terms to get his crew released, but instead he found himself lost in Pearl. He had expected the spark between them to have faded. After all, it had been four years since they had set eyes on one another, and fifteen since they had so much as kissed. But he still felt heat fill him every time he looked at her. Everything about her weathered features seemed gloriously beautiful. Even the laugh lines at the corners of her eyes, exaggerated when she smiled, seemed to call to him.   
  
Finally she finished the work, patting Jack on the shoulder and holding up a mirror so he could see. "You've outdone yourself again, luv."   
  
"Thank you," she replied. "You next, Edward?" she asked, laughing as his eyes grew round.   
  
"You'd have to tie me up," he informed her.   
  
"That can be arranged," Jack said at the same time Pearl said, "Don't tempt me."   
  
They both laughed and Norrington's eyes flickered toward the door, obviously plotting escape. "Come on, I'd love to mark up this lovely, unmarred skin." She came closer, pushing up one sleeve to run her hands over his arm. "I could tattoo 'Maggie' on here. She'd love it."   
  
"I very much doubt that," he informed her, jerking from her grasp. "Shouldn't we be discussing releasing my men? Or at least feeding them."   
  
"Feeding them?" Emmie repeated.   
  
"Jack, I told you to be certain to send some food down to them," Pearl sighed.   
  
"And I told you to do it," Jack returned.   
  
"Yes, because I don't have enough trouble convincing these men I'm serious. Turning me into a serving wench will obviously help matters," Pearl snapped sarcastically. "Nikko, would you mind going and telling Gibbs to send some food down there, maybe bringing some in here?"   
  
"Oh, so you'll make me into the serving wench?" Nikko asked.   
  
"Of course not. But you're not a pirate," Pearl pointed out. "You don't have to prove to them that you aren't some soft woman."   
  
"No worries, luv," Jack called to Nikko. "You're far too pretty a creature to be made a serving wench. I'd see to that."   
  
Nikko laughed. "Such a gentleman, Jack."   
  
"Just doing my duty, seeing a beauty like you gets her due."   
  
"Flirt," Pearl accused.   
  
"Says the woman sitting in the room with a married man whose child she's carried," Jack answered.   
  
Pearl glared at him. "He wasn't married then."   
  
"He was promised to darling Magpie. And before you tell me you hadn't made any promises and broke no vows, it was you as tempted him away. If you hadn't tormented him he never would have turned his back on her."   
  
"He didn't turn his back on anyone," Pearl objected. "And I knew him long before she did."   
  
"That's more than enough, the both of you!" Nikko cried. "I'm going just to get away from you."   
  
Norrington, in his own discomfort over the turn of discussion, found himself turning his eyes away from the arguing pair. They fastened on his daughter. Emmie sat slumped in the corner, eyes glued on the book in her lap, although they didn't seem to be making the movements reading required. Her hand was at her bust, playing nervously with a necklace she had pulled from beneath her shirt. His necklace, he noticed with a start. Pearl had said she was going to give it to her, so she had proof that Edward Norrington would protect her should they ever have a run-in with the Navy. It would be a hard thing for him to explain, but it still made him feeling better, knowing he could give his daughter some small promise of protection.   
  
Pearl settled for a glare at her father, to Norrington's immense relief, accepting a bottle of rum from him and settling into a chair of her own. Jack grabbed a bottle for himself and settled as well. "All right, let's discuss the plan. First off, I don't want this ship. Too big, wouldn't make much of a pirate ship. We've unloaded most of what we want from her. Finish that up tomorrow and we can disembark. This naturally leaves us with two problems."   
  
Norrington nodded. "Keeping us in the cells until you're well away."   
  
"Right-o. You can fix that. We can hide a key within reach, and you conveniently wait a few hours before coming across it."   
  
"What makes you think I would do that?" he demanded.   
  
"Well, for one, the alternative is to leave you locked down there to starve to death," Jack answered with an indifferent shrug. "Honestly, the thought doesn't trouble me so, but I dare say my daughter and granddaughter would be unhappy with me and I make a point of avoiding that eventuality often as possible." Norrington had the sneaking suspicion this was a bluff on Jack's part. The crews he took hostage often remained completely unharmed, and had never yet all turned up dead. "The second reason is because you do pull out the key too soon and come after us to engage in a no-holds-barred all-out battle your lady love and daughter will be directly in the line of fire the entire time. That isn't me trying to blackmail you, Edward, it's them ignoring any and all orders I give to stay out of it." The two indicated women shared rather evil smiles.   
  
Norrington sighed heavily. "What's the second problem?"   
  
"You're short about half of your crew. The turncoats are mine, and they will sail with me. I'm not leaving them for you to hang."   
  
Norrington shrugged. "I don't see why this should be a problem. We can mange."   
  
"Manage isn't good enough," Pearl said.   
  
"There's a nasty storm heading this way," Emmie said, eyes distant as she turned toward the west.   
  
Norrington's eyes darted to Pearl. "She's got it too?"   
  
"Of course," Pearl answered. "It runs in the family. I know you're stuck on her being your daughter, but you must remember that she has my blood flowing in her veins as well."   
  
"I never forget," he assured her. "So I assume you have an idea as to how to solve this problem."   
  
"Sabotage the ship," Jack said. "Much as I hate to harm the poor dear. I wanted to know what we could hit that would convince the men to head for the nearest bunch of islands but not slow you down and still allow the ship to be operational after a good storm."   
  
This, naturally, led to a long and involved discussion on the various ship components. Nikko returned with a tray of cheese and bread for the Commodore, depositing it silently before him and withdrawing to her chair and her book. Sailing was obviously not her area of expertise.   
  
After a while a silence settled during which they were all carefully contemplating disabling a certain piece of rigging. It was then that Norrington heard it. It was quiet, a small noise, but constant. Norrington followed it back toward Nikko and Emmie, both of whom seemed involved in individual books. After another few moments he realized the sound was coming from Emmie. She was humming.   
  
"Edward?" Pearl broke in. "Edward, you look a little peaky. Are you all right?"   
  
"Yes, I'm fine," he answered, glancing toward Emmie.   
  
Pearl followed his gaze. "Emmie, hon, you're humming again," Pearl called to her.   
  
"Sorry," she called back with a wave.   
  
"She does that sometimes," Pearl said. "It's hardly reason to faint dead away on me."   
  
"I'm not," he assured her. "I just forgot. I hadn't thought on it in years, is all."   
  
"Thought on what?" Pearl asked, leaning forward to place a comforting hand on his leg.   
  
"My mother used to do that. When she was reading, or sewing. No tune to it. She didn't even know she was doing it. I hadn't thought on it in years." He chuckled. "Used to drive my father batty." He smiled fondly. He'd been fairly young when his mother had died. It warmed his heart, seeing something even as simple as a tendency toward humming still alive in his daughter. She grinned at him as well. As a little girl raised as an orphan he knew every detail of where each trait came from thrilled her.   
  
"Still drives me batty," Jack commented. "Would come from your side. Look, we need to get on with this."   
  
"Right, right," Pearl sighed. "Your men may start to worry if we keep you much longer."   
  
"If they're smart they'll worry anyway," Norrington remarked.   
  
Twenty minutes later they had a working plan.   
  
Norrington stood, straightening his jacket. "You realize I'm going to tell them I bargained this through with you?" he asked Jack.   
  
"So long as you realize I'm going to tell my men that my daughter twisted my arm on this count," Jack said.   
  
"Pearl won't mind?" he asked in surprise.   
  
Pearl shook her head. "Nah. I actually encourage him to tell his men that I have complete control," Pearl said with a grin. "Come, Emmie. Say goodbye to your father. You won't get a chance to see him tomorrow."   
  
"Goodbye," he said politely, accepting a hug. "You should come visit the Turners soon."   
  
"Soon as we're able," Emmie answered. "Give them our regards."   
  
"Come, Edward, I'll take you back down. Are you nearly ready for bed, Miss Emerald?" Pearl asked.   
  
"Aye, nearly," she answered.   
  
"Good. Nikko, can we expect you tonight or do you have more entertaining anointments?" She glanced toward Jack, who was studying his nails in feigned indifference and obviously watching very closely.   
  
"I hadn't decided," she answered with a shrug, a smile drifting over her features.   
  
"Oh, come on lass," Jack finally burst out. "You'll enjoy yourself, I promise."   
  
She tilted her head, eyes staring at the ceiling as she appeared to think deeply about her options. Emmie laughed jovially, eyes shifting between Jack and Nikko as her grandfather approached the gypsy.   
  
Jack sank down onto his knees before the woman, taking her hand in his, drawing her eyes down to him. "Please, luv?" He kissed one of her hands, then the other. Then licked her finger. Norrington felt his jaw drop open.   
  
"Oh, I suppose," Nikko sighed. "Stop lapping at me, would you?"   
  
"Whatever you say. Your wish is my command." He stood, bowing deeply.   
  
"All right then. I'll see you both tomorrow," Pearl called, grabbing Norrington's hand and leading him out, snapping up a candle as they went. "Try to behave yourselves moderately until my daughter leaves the room."   
  
Nikko giggled as Jack pulled her into his arms, lips fastening themselves to her neck. "I hope to see you soon, Edward," she called after them.   
  
"You as well," Norrington called as the door closed. "Was that what I think it was?" Norrington demanded as they went up onto the deck and across the plank to the Naval ship.   
  
"Probably," she answered.   
  
"And it doesn't bother you that your friend is sleeping with your father?"   
  
Pearl shrugged as they descended the stairs of the captured ship toward the brig. "No. They're both attractive people, and adults. Jack doesn't look near his age, and is still rather nice to look at, or so I've been told. And Nikko is a long way from ugly. They can make their own decisions."   
  
He shook his head at her. "I just can't fathom it," he remarked.   
  
"Well, it's a world that's far different from the one you've lived in. We pirates, we find peace where we may."   
  
He nodded, mostly because he imagined more than understood the sort of world she described, and was glad for it. And, worst of all, it was a world his daughter was part of.   
  
Lost in his thoughts as he was he nearly tripped when Pearl suddenly grabbed his arm and guided him into a dark room beside the stairwell. "I need to speak to you for a moment. Privately."  
  
Author's Note: There you go. I know, I promised a little romance. Next chapter, you have my word. Maggie fans beware. Or does it bother you? If you're a Maggie fan and you review (please) let me know.  
  
The comment on Jack was for whoever (and I'm very sorry I don't remember who) said in their review they didn't want to see Jack as old. Neither do I, and I'm choosing to believe that the Aztec Gold incident has left him aging more slowly. Which means Will is too. Yumminess for years to come. Happy birthday to us! And it's not even my birthday. 


	17. Shakespeare Himself

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. But if they were I would share, because that's the kind, generous person I am. Maybe. I should get my hands on them so I can find out.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know I promised you an update earlier. Well, I said maybe so I didn't really promise, but you get the idea. My computer crapped out over the weekend. More bad news, I don't have any time off for about two weeks. This working three jobs with one unpaid sucks. Plus I'm incredibly poor. Oh well, I should entertain myself writing fanfiction, right? Right. So here you go:  
  
"Before I forget, I want to give you this," Pearl said, handing him a loaf of bread. "They won't have fed the man who tried to stab me."   
  
"Why not?" Norrington asked in confusion.   
  
She shrugged. "They're protective of me. If I hadn't ordered them not to touch him he'd probably be a bloody pulp by now. I still say Jack should have had him executed. It makes him look weak that he didn't. Either that or suggests that he doesn't care about his daughter. I can guarantee his death on Jack's order would be nothing compared to what the crew would have done if he had gone after Emmie. They all seem to think she's their daughter. I don't think anything would have stopped them lynching him then."   
  
"That's comforting," he remarked. "I always pictured Emmie fighting with the crew."   
  
"Only when she's practicing the sword," she answered. "The rest of the time they're giving her gifts or arguing over who gets to help her, or whether she should be allowed to do any work at all."   
  
"I'm glad." He tucked the bread into the front of his jacket and found himself staring down at Pearl.   
  
The candle she had brought with her gave off a meager, flickering light, barely enough to touch the wooden walls and door. The light played across her features and over her hair as her eyes locked on his.   
  
She moved after a moment, shaking her head as if to clear it. "We should go," she murmured, moving toward the door.   
  
"Wait."   
  
The single word stopped her in her tracks. She turned back to look at him. "Yes?"   
  
"I don't know. I just, there could be something to say. I need to think."   
  
"Edward, we've said it," she told him. "Over and over again, for years we've said it.   
  
His hand seemed to move of its own accord, finding its way to her cheek, tilting her head back to force her eyes to his. She sighed quietly, leaning into the contact. "I missed you," he whispered.   
  
"I missed you too," she told him.   
  
"Then why haven't you visited?" he asked, wincing when it came out more demand than question. That wasn't how he had intended it.   
  
She moved away from his hand, putting at least an arm's length between them and steadying one shoulder on the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. "Because I was afraid it would be a bad idea."   
  
"And now?" he asked.   
  
"Now I know it would have been. Nothing's changed, Edward."   
  
He drew closer. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Edward," she said, pleading clear in her voice. "Don't make me say it."   
  
"Why not?" he asked. "I love you. Saying it doesn't make it hurt any more."   
  
"It doesn't make it hurt any less either." He stood still, looking expectantly down at her. "All right! I love you. I love you and I want you and it's killing me that I can't have you! I'm a pirate, damn it all. I'm supposed to just take what I want."   
  
He drew closer. "Very unpiratish of you," he half-scolded.   
  
"Don't tempt me," she returned.   
  
"Or what?" he asked.   
  
She moved like an uncoiling snake that had been set to strike. One moment she was leaning against the wall, perfectly still, and the next she was pressed close to him, one arm firmly around his neck and her demanding lips on his.   
  
He knew he should pull away. That he had a wife at home, who was decidedly not this pirate woman, who trusted him enough to send him into the arms of his former lover. And he was betraying that trust. For the first time in his life Commodore Edward Norrington found that right at that moment, he didn't care in the least.   
  
She was the first to pull away, and the move was just as sudden. One moment she was in his arms and the next she'd put two large strides between them. "I'm sorry," she whispered, eyes wide as if she couldn't believe what she'd just done. "I didn't mean to, I shouldn't, I'm so sorry."   
  
"Don't be," he panted out. "I wanted you to do that. I goaded you into it. I should be sorry."   
  
"Are you?"   
  
He grinned. "No."   
  
"You're turning into a pirate," she warned.   
  
"I doubt that," he replied. "What are we going to do, Pearl?"   
  
"What we've done for the last fifteen years, Edward. We're going to live."   
  
"You could come back. Elizabeth and Will would take you in. I'm certain they could find something for you to do."   
  
She shook her head slowly. "How many times must we have this conversation? I can't leave the sea. Besides, it would be too much temptation for both of us."   
  
Edward paced a short walk. "There has to be a way."   
  
"There isn't."   
  
"Don't say that!" he lashed out at her suddenly. "Why can't we just be happy together?"   
  
"Because you're a Commodore and I'm a pirate. Different worlds."   
  
"That shouldn't make any difference," he argued.   
  
"But it does."   
  
He growled suddenly, turning around to hit the wall. Pearl watched in surprise. She'd never seen the man's temper get the best of him, despite her best efforts to provoke him. "Why can't we just be happy together?"   
  
He remained there, fist still planted on the wall, and moved to rest his head against the cool wood, trying to get a grip on himself.   
  
Pearl carefully crossed the space between them to place her hand on his shoulder. When he turned to look at her she opened her mouth and sang softly, in something little more than a whisper, "What ravages of spirit conjure this temtuous rage?"   
  
The light reflected liquid in her eyes as she blinked back the excess moisture. This was one of Pearl Siren Sparrow's most effective ways of dealing with emotion she didn't like. She sang, claiming the words weren't hers while finding the song that best fit the swirling confines of her soul. And she had made an excellent choice this time.   
  
She stepped closer, cupping his cheek with her hand as her voice rose, picking up a light tune. "Created in you a monster, broken by the rule of love. And faith has led you through it. You do what you have to do." He turned, placing his own hand on top of hers. Yes, that was exactly the way he felt. As if an angry monster swirled within him, demanding more, demanding the love he wanted with every fiber of his soul, had wanted since he met her, making him feel as if he were just doing what he had to in order to survive while desperately needing more.   
  
She stepped closer again, eradicating the little space that had been between them, nearly brushing him with her nose as she turned her face up to him and dropped her voice into a whisper, a song meant just for them. "But I have the sense to recognize that I don't know how to let you go." He felt his stomach flip flop. It was a confession he had always wanted and never known how to get from the proud woman without inciting her anger.   
  
She wrapped her arms around him and stepped against his chest, leaning on him. He put his arms around her and rested his head on hers, offering her what comfort he could give, taking what she offered. They swayed softly to the tune beneath her voice. "Every moment marked with apparitions of your soul," she continued quietly. "I'm ever swiftly moving, trying to escape this desire. The yearning to be near you, I do what I have to do. But I have the sense to recognize that I don't know how to let you go." She pulled back a bit to gaze into his eyes, still remaining in the circle of his arms and retaining her hold on him. "Glowing ember, burning hot, burning slow. Deep within I'm shaken by the violence of existing for only you. I know I can't be with you. I do what I have to do. But I have the sense to recognize that I don't know how to let you go." She leaned up, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.   
  
"Well said," he whispered.   
  
"It's just the oldest story in the book, Edward," she whispered to him. "Shakespeare himself wrote it. You'll excuse me if I'd prefer separating myself from you to stabbing myself in the gut." This drew a dry chuckle from him. "All we can do is live and be happy and hope that, maybe, some day, we can be together."   
  
"Some day?" he repeated.   
  
"Better than never," she pointed out.   
  
"I'd agree with that."   
  
"Come on. I have a cell I should be locking you up in," she finally sighed, leading him out toward the brig. "Oh, and here's the key," she added quickly. "Drop it in a dirty crevice between the wood or something. People hide keys sometimes, in case they're ever locked in their own brigs. The former captain might have done it, or a member of the crew in case. No one should question it."   
  
"Consider it done," he answered, placing the twisted bit of metal into a pocket inside his coat.   
  
==============================   
  
Emmie was still up, as Pearl had expected. Rose had lookout over the night shift, and Annamaria had volunteered to help guard the captives so the mother and daughter had the room to themselves. "What took so long?" the girl asked without looking up from her book.   
  
"Goodbyes are never easy," Pearl answered. "Out with that light. I'm tired and we have a great deal of work to do tomorrow."   
  
"Mama?" Pearl paused in her undressing to look up at her daughter. "It'll be all right. You'll see. You'll be together in the end."   
  
Pearl stared at the girl as she blew out the light and settled into bed. There were tales of the Aztec goddess in their blood giving some of her followers a future sight of sorts. Tales Pearl had never seen any proof of, but she still found herself wondering. Mostly because she wanted so badly to believe.   
  
Dismissing it, she climbed into bed herself. It didn't matter. The world was hers to order as best she could, come what may.   
  
Author's Note: Wee. That was fun. The song was by Sarah McLachlan. I love my Mirrorball cd, and it just fit.  
  
As for Mac and LegolasGreenleafGil-Estel, I wish I'd written my last author's note better. I wouldn't call this cheating, would you? Pearl would never let Norrington cheat. She knows it would kill him. The guilt and whatnot. No, poor Norrington can never be happy while both of the women he loves are alive. Not that he would be happy if one died, but things would be slightly less complicated.  
  
Speaking of which, brace yourself. It may be a while before I get the next chapter up, but it's a hard one to write. Without giving everything away, just know I'm arming myself against you people. All right, I'll tell you. There's a character death. I'm not telling you who, I'm just saying hold on tight. 


	18. Of roses and thorns

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Author's Note: Hold on tight, here we go.  
  
Norrington stood at the gate, wondering why this always made him nervous. It was just a headstone, after all, and a grassy plot. And he felt his departed's presence almost daily. He couldn't put his finger on why this felt so different.   
  
He turned the daisies over in his hands. She had always loved daisies. He wished he'd had the opportunity to give them to her more often in life. It seemed a waste to be trying to make up for it now, after she was gone. But he had to try. He owed her that much.   
  
He found his way to the grassy plot on a hill overlooking the sea. It was the sort of view she had always enjoyed. He had taken some comfort, the day they had buried her, knowing if this was her final resting place it was in a place that would have pleased her.   
  
He placed the flowers by the headstone, running his fingers over the red marble. She had always liked red. He forced himself to connect it with the color of her flaming hair instead of the red he had seen staining her front...   
  
The whole thing had been a hassle, purchasing her headstone. Her father had wanted to pay for it, as had her brother and just about everyone else who had ever known her, but he had been insistent upon doing it himself. He had more money than they did. It was only right. And then he had more suggestions for epitaphs than he knew what to do with.   
  
His final decision stood out in white on the stone. "You can complain because roses have thorns, or rejoice that thorns have roses." Whether she was willing to admit it or not she had always liked roses.   
  
He pushed the memories out of his head. This was about her. She would tell him to remember the happy times. She would chide him for wallowing in grief, something she always referred to as a pointless activity. He could almost hear her now. 'Remembering is different from wallowing in grief. I want you to remember me. I want you to laugh and smile, even at my expense, as if I were right next to you.'   
  
He could well believe she was there now. At that moment her presence was almost palatable. She had always said she would haunt him. She had joked about how much fun it would be.   
  
And then there was the guilt. She would never approve of the guilt he constantly felt eating at him. Try as he might he couldn't outrun that. She would tell him it wasn't his fault in that voice that always seemed to cut straight to his heart.   
  
"I miss you," he told the marble. "I can't believe it's been year since you left me. It doesn't feel that long. It's as if I were with you yesterday. I'm sorry I don't visit more often. I'm busy and..." He stopped. That wasn't right. It wasn't what she would have wanted from him. She would know he was lying, by omission at least, and demand the truth."All right, it still hurts. I try to outrun you but you do haunt me so. Every time I see our darling...it hurts. Not that I'm complaining, mind. I'm glad to have a reminder of you in our child. Grateful that you gave me that. A piece of the both of us. And I'm grateful for the time we had together. It's just that, you know, I wish I could have seen you one last time. I'll never forgive myself. I know what you would say. You would tell me it wasn't my fault, that you yourself told me we had to be separated. It still hurts." He pressed down on the tears he felt rising in himself. It wouldn't be right, a Commodore sitting around weeping in a graveyard. He needed to stick to his plan. Say what he came here to say, even though it felt ridiculous. She knew what was going on. She had to. She always seemed to be with him. Just over his shoulder, just out of site. He often felt that if he just turned quickly enough he might catch site of her. No, say what he meant to say.   
  
He opened his mouth to blurt out what he'd come there to say, and instead found Shakespeare falling from his lips. She'd loved it when he quoted Shakespeare.   
  
"Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still,   
  
Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!   
  
Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate!   
  
O any thing, of nothing first create!   
  
O heavy lightness! serious vanity!   
  
Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms!   
  
Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire,   
  
sick health!   
  
Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is!   
  
This love feel I, that feel no love in this."   
  
He paused here, clearing his throat. "You always loved Romeo and Juliet, much as you hated to admit it. Loved hearing me quote it to you. Even when I told you it was sappy and melodramatic. You always said it was the moral behind the story that counted." A smile graced his lips, remembering his resistance and her gentle insistence. "Not your favorite passage, but it fits." He cleared his throat again. He had to stop getting distracted.   
  
"My children send their regards. I haven't seen Emmie recently, she's following her calling to the sea, but I think it goes without saying that she would want me to pass along her regards. I still haven't told Ethan that she is his sister. You'd lecture me for that as well, no doubt. I'll do it soon. I promise. They get along wonderfully, at any rate. Oh, and I took Ethan sailing last month. I imagine you would have enjoyed seeing it. He's hardly a competent sailor. I mean, he is only fourteen. He's hardly old enough to be. But he tries so hard. The crew enjoyed him. I'd like to think you'd approve of the way I'm raising my children."   
  
He picked at the grass, trying to think of the best way to put into words what should come next. "I have a confession to make, my darling Maggie," he finally sighed. "Ever since I saw Emmie, my mind has strayed toward Pearl. I did tell you that Emmie came alone, didn't I? Well, with Jack. But then you'd know that. He certainly spent enough time paying his regards to you. I'm afraid the old sea dog was quite in love with you.   
  
"Pearl refused to come, apparently, although she sent her respects. Emmie said Pearl was convinced it would be a bad idea, putting herself into my path so soon after your death. And if I'm honest with myself I'd have to agree. Emmie was angry, of course. She didn't understand, I think. You would have set her straight, if you'd been here. I welcomed the chance to see my daughter, at any rate." He paused. "I'm rambling, and avoiding the point. I know what you would tell me. That I'm a widower and I've always loved her and it's only right that my thoughts turn to her. That you wanted me to be with her. But the fact is, Pearl gave her blessing for us to marry, and she still felt betrayed. And to me it still feels like betraying you. Besides which, I'm not certain anything has really changed. She's still a pirate and I'm still a Commodore. I wish you were here. You always had such calm, good sense. I saw things so much more clearly when you worked through them with me." He glanced up at the harbor and the sinking sun. "I should get back home. I set our son to reading 'Jason and the Argonauts'. He'll read straight through supper unless I rouse him. I shall visit more often, I promise. And bring you more flowers. And I know you'll be with me, and Ethan. He says sometimes he feels you as strongly as I do. I thank the heavens you were with us long enough for him to remember you. I love you, darling. Rest well."   
  
The trip home was short and easy, a pleasant enough walk with the cool evening breeze kicking up one last time before the sun set.   
  
He walked up the drive and nearly called out to his servant as he came in, but stopped short of doing so. Something was wrong. It was too quiet. There were no servants in sight, despite the fact that at least a small underling should have been watching for guests. His first thought was that perhaps the Sparrows were in town playing tricks on him.   
  
Still, better safe than sorry. He carefully scanned the marble foyer. Toward the dining room something on the floor caught his eye. He moved silently to examine it. It was blood, his experience told him, splattered over the floor. Most likely a gun shot wound judging from the splatters.  
  
The good news was that there wasn't too much blood, and no other material. Whoever had been shot--probably the door servant--was most likely still alive. This couldn't be the Sparrows then. They wouldn't attacked unless jumped, and his servants as well as the pirates were quicker with swords than guns.   
  
Norrington moved further into the house, carefully listening. He thought he heard movement in the library, the room his son should be in. His heart beat too fast as he drew his sword an peaked into the room.   
  
Mrs. Beardson, the head house keeper, Mr. Donovan, the door servant, and Mr. Trackdon, the servant who usually looked after Ethan, were all tied firmly and left sitting in the room, fighting their bonds.   
  
He approached Mrs. Beardson first, removing the gag from her mouth. "They took him, Sir!" she said immediately, speaking in hushed tones. "They just took your son. If you hurry you may catch them. He was giving them a fuss. Please, Sir, hurry."   
  
He looked up at the two men, who were both nodding enthusiastically. "Donovan, you all right?" Norrington asked, eyes falling on the blood leaking from his shoulder.   
  
The man nodded enthusiastically, tossing his gagged head toward the rear access to the room. "They took him toward the back, through the kitchen, Sir," the maid whispered. "Go fast."   
  
"I'll be back for you soon," he promised, rushing toward the door with sword in hand.   
  
The sound of a scuffle met him as he approached the kitchen, as well as the sounds of muted cries.  
  
"Hellcat, ain't he?" a gruff voice asked as Norrington approached.   
  
"What do you expect o' a Commodore's bloody son?" another asked.   
  
"Come boy, you have to know manners and what not. Be a proper little hostage and behave yerself."   
  
"And quit kickin' me!" the second voice cried.   
  
Norrington couldn't help but smile as he peaked around the corner. Four pirates held his bound and gagged son, two of which were busy just keeping the struggling boy under control. In the confined space taking them down shouldn't be a problem, he mused.   
  
"Let's just hurry it up, will ya?" the pirate being kicked asked. "I ain't much happier 'bout bein' in a Commodore's house than I am about bein' turned into a baby sitter."   
  
"Then allow me to relieve you of your duties," Norrington suggested, stepping smoothly into the room and leveling his sword at the attackers. Later he would wonder where the blatant bravado had come from. Perhaps he had pirates on the brain just a bit too much.   
  
Ethan's eyes widened at the sight of his father, a triumphant grin twisting his lips around the gag. Pride bloomed in Norrington at his son's reassurance at his mere presence. "Release him and leave and I promise to be lenient," he said.   
  
"Well that's a mighty fine offer," the first pirate, obviously the leader, said as his cronies laughed. He was a nasty looking man with a limp and eye patch. Something about him tickled Norrington's memory, but the Commodore was too focused on his son to worry about that. "Let me give you one," the man continued. "Run yourself through with your sword and I promise you a quick death."   
  
Norrington's eyes narrowed. Was the man serious? The pirates grinning madly behind him seemed to think so. "Release him," he ordered again.   
  
"I take it that's a no," the main pirate said. "Just as well. Most fun for us." With that he drew a pistol and fired.   
  
Norrington dove to the side. Unfortunately one of his cohorts saw this and kicked a table directly into his path. Seeing this he tried to twist into the fall. As soon as he began, however, he felt a rough contact with his left temple. The bullet had nicked him. As he tried to fight off confusion he continued to fall. Unable to concentrate his head contacted hard with the table and the world went blank.   
  
Author's Note: Hmm. Well, I'm feeling mean today. I killed off Maggie and gotten Ethan kidnaped. I'm all kinds of evil.  
  
For those of you plotting revenge, I'm hiding in a cave. This cave has only one entrance, and I've hired 15 Will impersonators and 15 Jack impersonators and a few Norringtons just to be on the safe side to stand out front. If any of you can get past them you're totally heartless and I'm doomed anyway. Hmm. Maybe 14--some of them may have some, you know, special duties to attend to in the cave with me.  
  
On a more serious note, those of you in need of more Maggie can find a new target. Pendragginink has taken an interest in Maggie and asked if she could write her. Sort of a fanfiction based on my fanfiction. I happen to be incredibly complimented. Anyone interested can write and harass her. She has some great ideas, she just needs to get moving. You may write to her at pendraggininkyahoo.com. But don't forget to review. I'll even take a flaming angry letter. Honestly, if you're upset over me killing off my character I'll be nothing but complimented. And I don't know what you expected. I told you one of them had to die and I'm not going to kill off my own main character. Well, I might, but not now. 


	19. Arivals

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Author's note: All right, you demanding jackals. I'm paying you off so you'd best do what I tell you. You asked how Maggie died so I've stuck my synopsis at the end of the chapie. But first, enjoy the chapter.  
  
"Commodore? Commodore Norrington?" He opened his eyes to find Mrs. Beardson leaning over him. "Oh, Commodore. I'm so glad you're up."   
  
"Ethan," he gasped out, sitting up quickly and suddenly regretting it.   
  
"Careful, Sir. The surgeon said you'll suffer no more than a headache. The roughian only nicked you with his bullet." Norrington reached up to find a bandage on his left temple. It must have been a small wound, he decided. He was lucky. The large bump on the side of his head hurt more.   
  
"Where's Ethan?" he asked.   
  
Mrs. Beardson looked down at the floor. "They took 'im."   
  
With a growl he rose again. It didn't hurt as much this time and the room spun more slowly. "Get Gillette. I want our fastest ships on their way--"   
  
"It's been done, Sir. Gillette came some minutes after you left us. It seems you left some papers in the office. He freed us. It was too late to get Ethan back, but he's sent every ship that will carry a sail out, and ordered the rest to ready."   
  
"Did they leave a note? Demand ransom?"   
  
"No, Commodore. It's very confusing."   
  
"How long have I been out?"   
  
"Five turnings of the clock's hands." Five hours? He nearly cried out at the very idea. "Captain Gillette left a note in your study. He said he would return this night. I shall get it for you, and some supper."   
  
"I can get the note myself," he argued, leveling himself to his feet. The room settled after a moment. "I need to get down to the docks--"   
  
"The surgeon said you weren't to leave the house." Her voice offered no room for argument. "Go to your study if you must. I'll prepare supper."   
  
"Mrs. Beardson," he called suddenly, stopping her short. "How is Donovan?" He should have asked sooner, his servant had been bleeding, but his son. He had to get Ethan back!   
  
"Fine, Commodore. The surgeon didn't even set a stitch."   
  
"Thank you. Give him my thanks for a job well done."   
  
"I will, Commodore. We only wish we could have done more."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
He went to his office with his lamp, his mind racing. If only he had acted more quickly. More rationally. No, that was the past. He had to think in the present. How could he find this man? Pirates. Pirates would know him. Pearl. How could he find Pearl? Without knowing why he was certain that Pearl would know what to do.   
  
The window sat open, evening breeze scattering papers and blowing the white curtains into the room. Cursing softly he moved to gather a few of the papers, his mind still racing through dead ends. If he could get a message to Tortuga, or-  
  
"You know, you curse like a sailor." He jumped at the voice, dropping the papers in his hands.   
  
That voice. Even in the hurricane of thoughts it shown like the light of grace, putting order to his mind, reassuring him."Pearl?"   
  
"Aye." The curtains seemed to part to reveal the pirate.   
  
She seemed pail and ghost-like in the flickering light of the lamp, her dark pirate clothing, including her low-riding hat, blending into the darkness as she leaned against the window sill, one leg supporting her, the other drooping to the floor. One hand was supported on her knee, limp hand hanging down, occasionally flickering in an almost unconscious movement Norrington could remember Jack doing once or twice. He hoped it was only nervousness.   
  
"Thank God above you're here," he said, rushing forward. "You must help us. Ethan has been kidnaped."   
  
"I know." He voice was oddly cold and hard, and she didn't stand from her seat in the window. Instead she remained there, shrouded in the darkness, eyes turned toward the night and the distant ocean. "That's why I came."   
  
"But it only happened a few hours ago. How could you know?"   
  
"I got the ransom note."   
  
This wasn't making any sense. Did they expect her to deliver it? "What do they want?"   
  
"Me."   
  
"Why would they want you? Who has my boy?"   
  
She turned back to him, face seeming to float in the darkness, humorless, twisted smile making it all the more spooky. "Bootleg has him."   
  
Norrington's blood froze. The evil pirate that had killed his mother. Who had tried to rape Pearl long years ago, and had whipped her for refusing his advances. She had taken his eye and wounded him for the trouble. He realized suddenly that had to be the man he had faced down in the kitchen. He had wanted revenge on Pearl for years.   
  
"But why would he take Ethan?"   
  
"Lack of options, mostly." Pearl dropped her leg to the floor and stood, moving to perch herself on the desk. "He can't get to me, or Jack, or Emmie. He went after Marden once. Nikki and the rest of the Gypsies are too much trouble. I guess he thought the son of my daughter's father would make a good ransom."   
  
"You aren't going to give yourself over to him?" he said doubtfully.   
  
"Of course not. I wouldn't come here if I planned on that."   
  
"But we have to get Ethan back."   
  
"Aye. Which is why I thought it might be handy to have a Commodore along."   
  
"Where is he?"   
  
"An island. He's given me the bearings."   
  
"Didn't he tell you to come alone?"   
  
"Aye. That's why you can't be seen. Don't worry, we'll work it out."   
  
"I don't want to risk Ethan."   
  
"Edward, he shot you," Pearl pointed out. "This isn't some political play, they're pirates. Even if I followed his instructions to the very letter, he would still kill Ethan and dump him off a cliff. I don't doubt I'd be close behind."   
  
"You're right of course. Gillette's already sent ships out."   
  
"I know. We saw them. Had to pull into port in a hurry. They won't catch him. Bootleg's too good."   
  
He opened his mouth to reply, but stopped at the sound of feet on the stairs. Far too many for this to be the maid come with his supper.   
  
Pearl seemed to see this in his reaction and moved suddenly to draw into the dark corner behind the door without instruction. Just in time, the door bursting open moments later.   
  
Elizabeth and William Turner strode into the room. Elizabeth didn't even pause at the door. She came immediately up to the Commodore, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Edward. We just heard or we'd have been here sooner."   
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Will asked, closing the door, apparently without noticing Pearl in the corner.   
  
"Did they leave a ransom note? I could ask my father for the money if you don't have it," Elizabeth added.   
  
"They didn't leave a note," Norrington said. "They want something far more valuable than money."   
  
"I don't know if I would go that far," Pearl remarked.   
  
Elizabeth and Will both turned to regard the grinning face in the corner. "Pearl?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"In the flesh," she answered, stepping form the shadows to give the Turners a flowing bow.   
  
"You're here to help?" Will asked uncertainly. Pearl nodded.   
  
"But how did you get here so quickly? How did you know?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"Because I'm what Bootleg wants."   
  
Elizabeth gasped. "Surely you aren't--"   
  
"No," Pearl said. "I'm not. I'm making a very large point of not thinking about what they would do to me if they had me, and I'm not much happier about the idea of finding out."   
  
"But you are going to help?" Will asked.   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Do you have a plan?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"Naturally. I just need some backup to execute it. I want to end this once and for all."   
  
"I assume Jack is in on this."   
  
"Aye. The Black Pearl is just outside the port, and Marden should meet us once we get under way." Her eyes turned toward Norrington. "I just need two more. Do you think you could drum them up?"   
  
"Shouldn't be a problem. I'll have to talk to Gillette about it."   
  
Suddenly the sound of footstep sounded again on the stairs. Pearl drew back into the dark corner just in time for the door to slam open once again. As if this had summoned him Gillette strode into the room. "Commandore," he said, bowing, without preamble. "Mrs. Turner, Mr. Turner."   
  
"Have you found something?" Norrington demanded.   
  
"No, Sir. I'm afraid I haven't. We have two more ships ready to sail."   
  
"How soon?" Norrington asked.   
  
"Since your maid informed me she wouldn't let me take you until you've had supper, as soon as you eat."   
  
"It's nice to see someone else is taking care of you," Pearl commented as she stepped from the shadows.   
  
Gillette turned smoothly to level his sword at her. She stood perfectly still, regarding him with a very bored expression. "Gillette, put it down," Norrington ordered.   
  
He regarded Pearl carefully. "Are you certain she had nothing to do with this?"   
  
"Gillette, she did not take my son," Norrington sighed. "She's here to help me get him back."   
  
"Are you certain, Sir?" The captain lowered his sword but didn't put it away. "You know, once a pirate-"   
  
"Oh, for the love of Billy's bones I'm begging you not to say it," Pearl sighed. "I would have thought Will taught even you hard-headed bilge rats that isn't the case. I really don't understand why you hate me so, Gillette. What did I ever do to you?"   
  
"You have done more than enough, I would say," the Navel officer growled out.   
  
"Wait a minute. I understand now!" Pearl cheered. "I've corrupted your darling Commodore."   
  
"Pearl, you're being ridiculous," Norrington sighed out.   
  
"Or maybe it's that I've stolen him from you."   
  
"I don't believe I like what you're insinuating," Gillette ground out.   
  
"Well, the truth hurts sometimes. Tell me, do you fancy men?"   
  
"Pearl!" Elizabeth cried.   
  
"Oh, come off it. It happens sometimes. I won't hold it against you. I've known no few men in my time that do. Happens among sailors. You know, long voyages and all. It isn't until I have to witness them chasing after my father that I really-"   
  
"Pearl, that's more than enough!" Norrington cried.   
  
"What? It's an honest enough question."   
  
"How dare you suggest that I, that I would, when the Bible strictly forbids!" Gillette sputtered, unable to finish the sentence.   
  
"Well, obviously I dare," Pearl answered.   
  
"I think we're a little off topic," Will put in helpfully.   
  
"Yes. I would prefer to focus on getting my son back." Norrington told her.   
  
She shrugged. "Whatever. I mean, Bootleg has good reason to hate me. I can understand that. I just don't understand why the good Captain here should hate me so."   
  
"You're a pirate," the man ground out.   
  
"Depends on your point of view. I prefer to thing of myself as a poor woman trying to make a living."   
  
"Can we please focus on Ethan?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"Right. We need to grab those ships and sail out."   
  
"You're certain four is enough?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"It'll have to be," Pearl said. "Bootleg only has two, so four should take him with a fair amount of ease. Besides, Bootleg's expecting me and if I take too long he might get suspicion and scratch the plan."   
  
"And kill Ethan?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
Pearl nodded. "He'd have to risk getting caught in order to return him. Easier just to kill him and be done with it."   
  
"Speak from personal experience, do you?" Gillette ground out.   
  
"No. The Black Pearl doesn't take hostages. Too much trouble. We just tie them up until we're done with the ship. And we don't kill unless we have to, if you haven't noticed."   
  
"I have," Norrington put in. "But it's beside the point. Gillette, go ready the ships. We'll meet the Black Pearl just outside the cove."   
  
"I should go back and change," Elizabeth said.   
  
Everyone stopped to stare at her. "Elizabeth, you can't go," Pearl said.   
  
"You're really the last person I expected to hear say that," Elizabeth remarked with a lift of her chin. "I know Ethan considerably better than you, and we haven't seen Emmie in ages. If she's going along you're certainly not stopping me."   
  
Pearl shook her head. "You don't understand, Lizzie. Emmie's coming because I know I couldn't stop her, and I'm not happy about it. I don't want to scare you, Lizzie, but these are bad pirates. I've been in their hands before, and I won't repeat the things they did to me. I shudder, I mean shudder, to think of what they would do if they got their hands on a Lady."   
  
"I don't care," Elizabeth answered. "I'm going."   
  
"All right. I warned you. I wash my hands of it from here on out."   
  
"But Pearl," Will broke in, worry painting his voice.   
  
"She's a good girl, Will. We could use her ideas. I'm certain she can handle herself. You go change, Lizzie. Jack and Emmie are waiting on me. If I don't come they'll worry. Meet me on the shore, the beach below the eastern cliff."   
  
"We shall," Elizabeth said, hurrying out, pulling a still-protesting Will behind her.   
  
"Gillette, go ready the ships," Norrington ordered, grabbing his coat. "And tell my maid to wrap up the dinner. I'll meet you shortly. I want to speak with Mr. Sparrow before we go."   
  
"Excellent idea, Sir," Gillette said.   
  
Pearl smiled as she watched him attempt to put his office into order. She sat in the chair behind his desk, tipping back and crossing her booted ankles on the desk. "What are you looking for?"   
  
"Just something I've been putting off for a while. I need to get it started while we're off."   
  
Pearl smiled indulgently and nodded. "You know, Emmie's fine. And if you plan to talk her out of this trip, you can save your breath. Jack and I both tried. And most of the crew."   
  
"What makes you think I want to do that?" he asked.   
  
"I know you. And because I'm feeling for you I'll add that I'm practically the Captain of the Black Pearl myself. I helped formulate this plan. Any questions you have you could ask me."   
  
He stopped his shuffling to turn and smile at her, leaning back against his desk next to her feet and rubbing at the back of his neck. "I have one child in danger over this. I don't know what I would do if I lost both of them. Or you-"   
  
She stood to turn and lean against the desk next to him, cutting him off before he could finish the last part. "I know the idea of losing Ethan troubles you, especially so soon after losing Maggie. I'm sorry about that. Truly, I am. She was a good woman. I was sorry when Elizabeth told me."   
  
"It hasn't been so soon. It has been over a year."   
  
She turned to stand in front of him. Any closer and she would be touching him. Short as she was and with him lounging they were eye-to-eye. "It feels shorter," she said, reaching out to caress the crow's feet at the side of his eyes. "You still miss her."   
  
"Of course. Is that why you didn't come? Why you ran away?"   
  
"Yes," she admitted. "I didn't want you to feel you were betraying her."   
  
"And now?"   
  
"And now your son is in danger, and we are going to get him back. Don't worry. You have Pearl Sparrow's word on that."   
  
"That's better than gold," he remarked, brushing the hair out of her face.   
  
"We should go." She didn't move, eyes locked on his.   
  
"Not until you promise me something."   
  
"What?"   
  
"That you won't disappear until we've had a chance to talk. There's too much unfinished business between us."   
  
"All right. If you feel that strongly about it, I promise. We'll talk."   
  
"Good."   
  
"Good."   
  
They both remained frozen, mesmerized by one another.   
  
"We should go," Pearl finally said.   
  
"We should," he agreed.   
  
After a few more moments she stepped back.   
  
Downstairs he handed the papers off to a servant with strict instructions to deliver them to the fort and have every word carried out the next day. After accepting a basket of supper and lecture from the housemaid they were off.  
  
Author's Note: All right. Good. Now, first things first. Mac, I have no e-mail address for you. I wanted to e-mail my response to your review but since I don't have your address I couldn't. So if you want to e-mail me or give it to me that would be great. As for Spotted Paw, your e-mail address hates me. All my e-mail bounces back. So write me again and I promise to keep my eyes open for what you send. I really do want to be in touch.  
  
As for the rest of you demanding reviewers, I have been given full clearance to release to you the following:  
  
Okay all you obnoxious, anxious, and otherwise ravenous reviewers. You've asked and demanded and prodded until I've become your prey. You want to know how Maggie died. Now, while Pendragginink will write it, provided you continue to harass her which I get the impression you're doing a fairly poor job of now (that e-mail is pendraggininkyahoo.com) this is my very, very, incredibly short, totally non-specific version of the events:   
  
Pirates attacked Port Royale and Norrington, being Norrington, went to the fort as he was supposed to do. Pirates broke through the defenses and started sacking the town. Once again, shortening and leaving out many details, pirates attacked Norrington's home, seeing as it was a large mansion full of gold. Norrington couldn't get there--couldn't leave his post because then the town would be done for and he still had hope of turning the tide before the rest of you start screaming about how much he loved Maggie. Naturally, Maggie was attempting to protect Ethan when she was shot and killed. That's the least of what Ms. Ink has planned out, but it's the most general of general ideas. The way the timeline's worked out Ethan is fairly old so he could pitch in. My thought was that Will, acting on a promise made to Norrington to protect Maggie and Ethan should the town be sacked, came in time to save Ethan, but that's negotiable in my book. Norrington comes home to find Maggie dead. Much angst follows. You get the idea.   
  
If you want the full story, which is much better than this, bother the woman with the plan. She's said it'll help. She's amazingly talented, her ideas are complex, incredibly twisted, and crystal clear as far as she's explained it to me. I've met few creatures as talented with the English language in my twenty-some years, and I've spent four of those in a university around very smart people. Trust me, she's worth bothering. And if you don't believe in me, which I can only assume is the case if you aren't bothering her, then you can't have much faith in my writing ability so I should just stop now. Yep, no more story.  
  
Well, it would work if it weren't for the muse I have in Pearl. And Ms. Ink probably wouldn't allow it either. Just write her, would you? And review! 


	20. Preparation

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, it's short and it's mostly story line but at least it's an update.  
  
They traveled silently from Norrington's house through the deserted city and down to the shore. Coming through the brush they could see Jack and Emmie playing cards on an overturned boat.   
  
Emmie had grown. She was now taller than her grandfather, with long limbs that seemed out of place. Norrington remembered feeling that way himself, hoping she would grow into her lankyness as he had. She was dressed in pirate garb, black boots peaking out from beneath a skirt that was split a bit too wide for decency's sake, revealing dark breaches where it opened around the leg she had drawn up on the boat. She wore a white man's shirt, a bit too sheer for Norrington's liking, laced tightly up with long sleeves that flopped down over her hands and were lined with grunge. Three large rings decorated his hands, each glowing green in the moonlight. Emeralds, of course.   
  
A tricorn hat sat on her head, much more her grandfather's style than her mother's. Pearl always wore hats with large brims. Red curly hair escaped from beneath it, barely tamed into a tale visible at the back of her neck before turning and tucking up and under her hat.   
  
Pearl stopped Norrington from walking out onto the beach, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down, one finger pressed firmly to her lips, then began sneaking forward behind Jack.   
  
"You cheet!" Emmie cried as Jack lay down a card.   
  
"'Course, luv. I am a pirate. But at least I do it well. You, on the other hand, need practice." Reaching out Jack removed a card from her sleeve.   
  
"I'll get there," she promised, snatching the card away from him with a glare and stuffing it back up her sleave. "You should worry less about me and more about yourself. For someone cheeting well you're only up by a quarter," she pointed out, gesturing to a pile of shells.   
  
"Well, we'll have to continue the game another time. Kindly inform your mother that she cannot sneak up on me."   
  
"What?" Emmie asked, looking up. "Mama!" she cried then, running forward. "We were starting to worry."   
  
"You should know better than that," Pearl said, straightening from her crouch to hug her daughter. "I am the great Pearl Sparrow, after all. And you, Mr. Sparrow, are no fun."   
  
"Captain Sparrow, luv. If you're going to be satirical with the titles at least do it with proper titles. 'Lo Edward. Do we have a few war galleans at our command?"   
  
Emmie came forward to give him a peck on the cheek before going back to help her grandfather gather the cards.   
  
"Yes. I hope two will do."   
  
"Should," he said approvingly. "Although it will slow us up." Jack turned to look at Pearl. "We should sail on ahead and wait for them to catch up."   
  
"We'll be fine," Pearl told him. "Bootleg has chanced turning the combined might of the English navy against him by taking Ethan. He isn't going to be overquick about throwing away any advantage he might have with a live captive."   
  
"I think Jack's right." Everyone turned in surprise to stare at Norrington.   
  
"You're my witness this happened, Emmie. We may never here those words from his again," Jack said, pointing a pinky at his granddaughter, who nodded.   
  
"I just don't want my son in those pirate's hands any longer than strictly nessassary," Norrington said.   
  
"Edward, the safe play is to wait for the war ships to escort us to the island. If we rescue your son and they aren't there to back us up on our escape we're good as dead. All of us. Getting Ethan back isn't going to do us any good if we can't get him safely away."   
  
"All right then. I guess you know this pirate better than I do," Norrington sighed.   
  
Pearl nodded. "Relax. We'll get to the island a little after noon and have him back in our hands by midafternoon. Edward, go ready the ships. We need to be off. Prepare them to follow a pirate ship."   
  
"Right."   
  
He turned and strode into the night. As he did two more forms apeared from the darkened bushes. Emmie and Jack both drew their swords, but put them away when they heard Pearl laughing.   
  
Elizabeth and Will appeared. Will, it seemed, had seen the glint of metal and drawn his own sword. He put it away when he saw that they were all friends.   
  
"Mother?" Emmie asked in aparent surprise. "Papa?" With a laugh she ran forward to wrap her arms around them both. "Oh, I've missed you!"   
  
"So have we," both the Turners said in unison.   
  
As the three of them chatted away Jack moved toward his daughter. "Jealous?"   
  
"Nah. There are two more people in this world that would give up their lives to protect her without a second thought. As long as that's the case I'll never regret them loving her."   
  
"Well said." He clapped her on the back before going to offer them his own greeting.  
  
"Leave off them for a moment, would you, you little monkey? Give an old man a chance. Bloody hell, Elizabeth. If you don't stop getting more beautiful I'm not going to be able to control myself any longer. There'll be no stopping me from taking you into the bushes and ravaging you right properly." Emmie chuckled.   
  
"You're welcome to try, Jack," Elizabeth answered. "I assure you, I would be the last woman you wold have all the proper working parts to ravage." Emmie laughed outright at that.   
  
"Oh, that hurts, luv." He pressed a hand to his heart. " It really does. Old Jack was just trying to pay you a compliment and you go and wound him. And then there's young Will. By all the stars in heaven, I'd swear this here was Bootstrap standing before me if I didn't know better."   
  
"Thanks Jack," Will answered, clapping the pirate captain fondly on the back. "Emmie, we brought you something."   
  
"You didn't have to do that," she said, eyes shining with excitement.   
  
"Well, we've had it sitting around for a while," Will admitted. "Just waiting for you to come visit."   
  
"Sorry. We've been busy," Emmie said. "So what is it?"   
  
Will grinned as he pulled a sword, complete with leather sheath from beneath his arm. "Oh, Will. I don't think I've ever owned anything so beautiful," Emmie sighed, ignoring her grandfather's sudden need to loudly clear his throat.   
  
She ran her hands over the leather as Jack began pointing emphatically to himself. He stopped when Pearl elbowed him.  
  
In the moonlight Emmie could make out waves crossing the whole of the sheath. The pommel was silver. Tiny green stones, emralds presumably, made an 'E' on one side, an 'S' on the other. She drew the sword, watching it sparkle in the moonlight. Where the pommel met the blade tiny sparrows flew in circles around the cool metal. "It's so light!"   
  
"It's a new technique. A blacksmith from Spain showed it to me. I wanted to play with it a little. This was the first one that was truly successfull."   
  
"It's amazing. Thank you, Papa," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
"You know, I hate to interupt, but where are ours?" Pearl asked.   
  
"Indeed. Where are our presents?" Jack parroted.   
  
Will glanced at Elizabeth, who shrugged. "Pirates," she muttered. "Here. These are for you." She handed Pearl a silver necklace, and Jack a large silver ring.   
  
The necklace was shaped like a bird, a small black pearl for an eye, wings spread wide as it flew. It clutched a large emerald in its tallons. Jack's ring was the same device.   
  
"It's beautiful," Pearl breathed. "But what is it?"   
  
"It's a sparrow," Elizabeth said. "Since you've given Edward's necklace to Emmie we desided you needed a new one. With your own crest.   
  
"Oh, Jack. They've given us a crest!"   
  
Jack gave them a curious look. "Can you do that? We ain't exactly nobility, and aren't ever going to be."   
  
"Since when do you care what people can and can't do?" Elizabeth demanded.   
  
"She makes a good point," Jack remarked.   
  
"You really shouldn't do this," Pearl remarked. "I mean, we can't pay you. Not just now, anyway. I know Will is an excellent blacksmith but these are expensive gifts."   
  
"Don't worry about it. The gold you sent with Emmie on her last visit more than covered it," Elizabeth said.   
  
Pearl's eyes suddenly widened as he father's narrowed. "What gold?" Jack asked.   
  
Pearl gave him a sheepish grin, eyes cutting back to the Turners at whom she shook her head, then back to Jack to grin, then back to shaking her head at the Turners. Jack eyed his daughter suspitiously. "Will, what gold?"   
  
"The gold Pearl sent with Emmie," he answered in aparent confusion.   
  
"And what did this gold look like?" Jack demanded, eyes rooted on Pearl, whose trinkets in her hair jingled musicaly as she continued to shake her head.   
  
"What did this gold look like?" Will repeated, sending a questioning glance at Pearl, who had pulled her hands into a diamond shape and was attempting to whisper something uninteligable to Will out of the corner of her mouth.   
  
"Will!" Jack snapped, anger ringing through his voice.  
  
"It had, I don't know, crowns on it, I think. With a heart in the middle."   
  
"The bloody Spanish crowns!" Jack screamed at Pearl suddenly. "You told me I misscounted, you little viper!"   
  
"You did miscount. Just not quite as much as I said."   
  
"I am going to kill you!"   
  
"You can't kill me," Pearl said, leaning forward to lay her head against his chest. "I'm your darling daughter."   
  
Emmie took her eyes off of the sword to glance at Jack for a moment. "Mama?"   
  
"Hmm?" Pearl answered without moving.   
  
Emmie stared at Jack's quickly reddening face. "I think you had best run."   
  
Pearl pulled back to glance at Jack's face. "Aye. I think so too." With that she took off like a streak down the beach. Jack bared his sword to follow, screaming.   
  
"Should we rescue her?" Will asked of the girl, who was watching the sword as she drew it through the air.   
  
"Nah. She should be able to handle him." The comment was permeated by a splash.   
  
Jack stood, chest-deep in the ocean as Pearl remained standing on the short, rotted dock. "Now mayhaps you'll cool off."   
  
"You told me I didn't know how to count my own slag!" Jack accused, pointing his sword at her.   
  
"You didn't! You were wrong before I took the Turners' cut."   
  
"The Turners' cut? They don't bloody get a cut! They didn't help get it."   
  
"But they did turn pirate for a while, and never did get paid. Think of it as back pay."   
  
"We never turned pirate," Will told Emmie.  
  
The girl shrugged, still not looking up. "It really doesn't matter."  
  
"Back pay?" Jack repeated. "I'll back pay you, you bloody excuse for a Tortuga harlotte!"   
  
"We have to go, you know," Emmie called as Jack pulled himself up onto the wooden outcropping.   
  
"She's right. My father is going to be looking for us," Emmie put in  
  
"She's right," Pearl chirped happily.   
  
"You I will deal with later," Jack ground out as he moved to help Will turn over a boat.   
  
Author's Note: There you go. It isn't great, but I promise, it will get better. I hope Jack's tantrum gave some of you a giggle. 


	21. Making Plans

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Author's note: wee! I actually had a day off. And I did nothing but write. I felt bad about the other update being so short so I thought I'd give you a little more. Enjoy!  
  
The trip to the Pearl was uneventful, despite Jack's near-constant grinding out of threats against Pearl for making off with his gold.  
  
The crew greeted the Turners warmly, even those that had never met them before. The navy ships came into view almost immediately. Jack gave the word to make for them. They pulled up along the side. Norrington and Gillette appeared on the deck to speak to them as they turned the ship to follow the Black Pearl's lead.   
  
"Marden should meet us about dawn," Jack called across the space. "After that you just follow us to the island. They're in a cove. You just need to pull into position outside the inlet and cover our retreat. We're going to put an end to this once and for all."   
  
"I want to hear the full plan," Norrington called.   
  
"Sorry lad. We're on a need-to-know basis," Jack answered as his daughter rolled her eyes.   
  
"This is my son. I need to know."   
  
"We'll tell you if you swing across. I get tired of this yelling rather quickly," Pearl called, earning a look from her father. She shrugged at him. "He has a point and you know it. you wouldn't sit half-informed if it were Emmie."   
  
Jack sighed as Norrington took a rope and made the leap onto the Black Pearl. "Jack?" Pearl asked.   
  
"Aye, my cabin. You too, Turners."   
  
"Yes, Emmie, you may come," Pearl put in before the girl could say a word.   
  
Emmie skipped ahead of them toward the cabin. Upon entering she moved to light the lamps for them as Jack motioned them over to the table in the center of the room. No one seemed interested in speaking just then, waiting for Emmie to finish her trek around the room. "Rum, anyone?" Jack offered, moving to a cabinet.   
  
"I'll take some," Pearl said.   
  
"Me too," Emmie added.   
  
"She can't drink rum!" Norrington objected.   
  
Pearl giggled. "I expected Elizabeth to object first."   
  
Elizabeth shrugged. "She is a pirate. And Jack has a certain talent for getting women to drink the vile stuff. Before you say a word, you scurvy captain, I drank you under the table," she pointed out.   
  
"I'd like to see you prove it, luv," he said, shaking a bottle at her.   
  
"Not on your life," Elizabeth informed him.   
  
"No, no. I never bet with my life, luv," Jack said. He turned to bring the rum to the table, but stopped when a low growl reached his ears. Emmie, who had been lighting the last of the candles, straightened at the sound.   
  
"Jack," Pearl said in a warning tone as he set down the rum and stalked toward his bed. "Jack!" she yelled when he drew his sword.   
  
"I told that bloody animal I would gut it if I found it on my bed one more bloody time!" Jack announced.   
  
"It's a cat, Jack. She doesn't understand you. Come sit down," Pearl ordered.   
  
"Than animal understands every bloody word we say," Jack disagreed. "Probably a witch cat o' some sort."   
  
"Then you should be glad it's so taken with your granddaughter." From the bed the animal in question hissed meaningly at the pirate captain. It suddenly it sprang off the bed to streak between Jack's legs, nearly toppling him as he attempted to follow the cat's movements, and into Emmie's waiting arms.   
  
"She's mine, Jack, and she stays long as I do," Emmie informed him as the creature purred in her arms.   
  
"Then perhaps it's time you went to live with your father," Jack grumbled, but there was no snap to it. He put his sword away, sauntered over to the table, slumped into a chair, and nabbed one of the bottles to drink deeply. "Bloody soft-heart women. Suckers for any wet pathetic creature they come across."   
  
"Don't criticize the mothering instinct, Jack. How many lasses have you tempted off with that exact trick?" Pearl asked.   
  
Jack grinned a swigged deeply. "You've a point there."   
  
Emmie came over to the table still bearing the animal. "Everyone I would like to introduce Miss Desthia."   
  
As if responding to the sudden spotlight the plump, midnight black creature leaped gracefully from Emmie's arms onto the table. Unfortunately, this also put it in the very middle of the map Jack had spread on the table.   
  
"Bugger! I payed twenty farthings for that bloody map!" Jack cried, straightening and reaching toward the cat.   
  
The creature turned on him, back arching as it bared its teeth and hissed a warning, flickering candlelight reflected red in its eyes. Jack froze, then slowly withdrew his hand. "Emmie, kindly remove this creature from my map."   
  
"Oh, good heavens," Pearl sighed, reaching out and picking up the cat. It yowled in protest and glared at the woman, but it didn't seem inclined to claw or bite as Pearl rubbed her silky fur against her cheek and placatingly stroked the cat into submission.   
  
"I didn't have you pegged for a cat person," Norrington remarked.   
  
"I'm not. Really much more for dogs, but Miss Dessi and I have come to an agreement of sorts. Here, you may have her. You're a cat person, aren't you?" Pearl asked, dumping the creature into Norrington's lap.  
  
He nodded as he allowed the cat to sniff at his fingers. She rubbed affectionately against them, turned herself around a few times, and settled into his lap, purring. "Cats loved Maggie, so we developed a truce of sorts. Maybe we should get back to the task at hand. I'd still like to know the plan."   
  
"Righty-o." Jack leaned forward to smooth the map on the table. "This is the island. I paid a pretty penny for this map, I'll tell you, so no smudging it." He glared toward Norrington's lap as he said it.   
  
"What's the island called?" Will asked.   
  
"The Emerald Isle," Emmie chirped.   
  
"It doesn't have a name," Pearl said with a chuckle. "It's a fairly useless spit of land. Big enough to have some forest to it, unfortunately, and a goodly hill. The note said they'd hold Ethan there. They'll see us coming, there's no help for that. The hill has a cliff overlooking the only cove--the rest of the island is sheer rock. We have to come up through the forest."   
  
"Traps?" Will and Elizabeth asked in unison.   
  
"I doubt it," Pearl said. "They want me alive. Quick and easy isn't torturous enough for their liking. I'd wager the crew will pick us up before we reach the summit. Maybe the beach."   
  
"So what's the plan?" Norrington asked.   
  
"Well, we leave the ships outside the cove," Jack said. "They won't be able to see them from the cliff. I image we'll encounter Bootleg's two ships there. If we leave the ships to fight we can take a boat into the cove. Craggy cliffs cut off the view outside the cove. They'll hear the battle but they won't be able to see that they're outgunned three to two, or at least dead even."   
  
"Which is just as well," Emmie put in. "They think only the Black Pearl is coming. They won't think we'll be able to spare the crew for a sea battle and an ambush."   
  
Pearl nodded agreement. "So Jack and I will row up in a boat--"   
  
"They told you to come alone," Norrington broke in.   
  
She shook her head. "They have to know Jack would insist on coming along. That I wouldn't just get your son released so he can wander down and sit on the beach. They've never been a big fan of Jack's anyway, and they know he would try to avenge me. They'll probably jump at the opportunity to get rid of him as well. So anyway, as we're rowing along we'll have some tag alongs hanging from a rope tied to the back of the boat. If they stay low in the water they should be easily enough missed."   
  
"Who?" Will interrupted.   
  
"Emmie for certain. I have the feeling Edward's going to be insistent on going along." Norrington nodded. "I won't turn you down, Will. Too handy with a blade. I have the feeling that's going to mean Lizzie's coming as well."   
  
"Naturally," she answered.   
  
"Now, while Jack and I walk into the trap the additional party will sneak off into the forest. Take the long way around--there's a path up the back--and while Jack and I keep them distracted take out Ethan's captors from behind, take him down to the boats by the back way, and wait for us. Now, if they realize something's up with Ethan I want Emmie or Lizzie, I don't care who, to distract them. Don't argue with me, Edward. They'll be more distracted and less weary of a woman. Set up an ambush in the brush and take them out."   
  
"If you're there more than ten minutes without us coming back to the beach you should go," Jack said. "Head back to the Black Pearl, get reinforcements, and come back for us if you like."   
  
"Ten minutes won't be long enough for you to get down," Elizabeth argued.   
  
"You'll be taking the long way," Pearl said. "We should beat you."   
  
"It sounds like a good plan," Norrington remarked, surprised despite himself.   
  
"I plan carefully when I'm putting the lives of people I love on the line," Pearl said, glancing down at her daughter. Emmie smiled around a yawn up at her mother. "Okay, we should all get some sleep."   
  
"Right. Is Annamaria going to have a fit about you having Norrington in your bed?" Jack asked.   
  
"Oh, aye, she would," Pearl said. "Emmie and I share a room with Annamaria and Rose. Strictly girls only," she added for the Turners' benefit. "Which is why we aren't sleeping there tonight."   
  
"Well, I sent the kids after a bed for the Turners, you two can sleep in here, but I don't know how you expect to talk him into sleeping on the floor," Jack remarked.   
  
"He's a Commodore, Jack. He isn't sleeping on the floor," Pearl said.   
  
A nasty smile crept over Emmie's face. "Then where are you putting him?" Jack asked. Pearl smiled sweetly up at her father. "Oh, no. Not in this lifetime. That man is not sleeping in my bed. I am sleeping in my bed."   
  
"Who said you couldn't?" Pearl answered sweetly.   
  
"That will never work!" Jack cried. "We cannot sleep in the same bed!" Norrington began coughing at that. Pearl and Jack both ignored him. "Can you imagine the rumors?!" The choking became worse.   
  
"Emmie and I will sleep between you," Pearl promised. "Between that and the Turners in here no one should raise an eyebrow. Unless you want to talk the Turners into your bed so we can have the cot. Although if I were either of them I wouldn't allow you into a bed with Elizabeth without your hands securely tied to the bedpost."   
  
"And his feet," Elizabeth added.   
  
"Why, Elizabeth, that's rather kinky," Jack remarked. "What damage exactly do you imagine me doing with my feet?"   
  
"More than enough, I don't doubt," Elizabeth said.   
  
Pearl seemed a bit distracted suddenly, eyes fastened on Will. "Maybe Mr. Turner is more ambitious than I've given him credit for," she remarked.   
  
Will, now bright red, was saved from any further embarrassment by a knock on the door. "Come in," Jack called.   
  
The door swung open to reveal a woman, barely more than a girl really, with long dark hair wearing a dark dress, the skirts split to reveal heavy boots and pants beneath, and a sword at her hip, hefting a heavy wooden structure. "Higher David," she ordered over her shoulder. "Stop dragging it against the floor."   
  
"I'm trying." A boy around the same age followed with the other end of the cot, hair a few shades lighter, wearing full pirate garb. "This damn thing is heavy."   
  
"Stop whining. Where do you want this, Miss Pearl?" the girl asked.   
  
"Wherever there's room. Thank you, Rose."   
  
The woman moved to a spot a short way from the bed and began setting the cot up, the boy helping. Elizabeth stared at the two for several moments before suddenly squeaking. "Pearl, this isn't, I mean, David and Rose, this can't be."   
  
Pearl grinned, elbowing her father. "You owe me ten crowns. I told you she'd figure it out."   
  
"Figure what out?" Rose asked, straightening to brush her skirts straight. Norrington caught sight of a rose tattoo on the back of her hand.   
  
"Rose, David, I'd like to introduce you to Will and Elizabeth Turner, and Commodore Edward Norrington. You do remember them, don't you?"   
  
Confusion painted the woman's features until Pearl got to the Commodore. "They're the ones from the estate!" she gasped.   
  
"What estate?" Norrington demanded.   
  
"Yours," Pearl answered. "Your mother's. These are the children we found up the tree. Picked them up in Tortuga about a year ago. Apparently they weren't kidding about becoming pirates."   
  
"You could have told us who you were, you know," the girl remarked.   
  
"You were kids then. Still are, in fact. Now off with you. Swab the deck or something," Pearl ordered.   
  
The woman rolled her eyes. "Yes ma'am. C'mon David."   
  
"Oh, and Rose? Let Anamaria know that Emmie and I will be in here tonight."   
  
"Can I have your bed?" Rose asked, excitement painting her face.   
  
"I suppose," Pearl sighed. "But I want it in perfect condition tomorrow night!"   
  
"You know, it isn't fair," David said. "I mean, I want my own room."   
  
"It isn't my own room," Rose answered. "I share it with the other women. And I sleep in a bunk, same as you. Asides, we couldn't very well sleep in the men's quarters, could we?"   
  
"You two can argue elsewhere," Pearl broke in. "Off with ye."   
  
"Yes, Pearl," the both answered, tromping out.   
  
"It's like bein' a father all over again," Jack remarked with a sigh as he removed his boots and meandered toward the bed, rum still firmly in hand.   
  
"Yeah, except for the part where you dump them into my lap, it's exactly like that," Pearl remarked.   
  
"No, I'd say it's the same. I always left you to solve your own problems as well," Jack said as he sprawled onto his bed.   
  
Pearl stood to follow. "Such a loving father I have. Budge over," she ordered, crawling onto the bed. "Come on, Emmie. You can sleep by your father. I'll try to keep Jack from kicking you. See what a good mother I am? Saving you from the evils of Jack's toenails."   
  
"Thank you, Mama," Emmie said with a sigh as she settled onto the bed, cuddling into her mother's embrace. Norrington gently deposited Desthia on the ground before removing his boots.  
  
"Don't knock my toenails. If I'm ever imprisoned again I can pick the lock with these things," Jack said.   
  
"That's disgusting!" Elizabeth, Emmie, and Will screamed in unison.   
  
"Never say anything like that again," Pearl ordered.   
  
"Or else?" Jack asked.   
  
"Or else you can have Rose's bunk. Shut up and go to sleep. Edward, come on. I want to sleep. Faster or I'll strip you."   
  
"Pearl!" Elizabeth cried.   
  
"At least we know she has plenty of experience," Jack put in.   
  
"What is it Elizabeth?" Pearl asked innocently. "Afraid you might cry when you see what you missed out on? On the other hand, Will is pretty enough--"   
  
"Pearl! Please stop!" Emmie moaned. "I'm exhausted."   
  
A plaintive meow came from the floor. "No!" Jack cried. "The bloody animal is not sleeping in me bed!"   
  
"She can't do any more damage than you do," Pearl pointed out.   
  
"Yes, she bloody can. She'll claw my sheets to pieces. I picked these up in Singapore."   
  
"Do you want me to bring up the toe nails again?"   
  
"Oh, it's all right," Emmie interrupted. "Go sleep in the window, Dessie."   
  
Norrington watched in surprise as the cat padded across the room to curl up on the cushions beneath the window. This seemed to satisfy Jack, who closed his eyes and cuddled close to his daughter. Pearl smiled, cuddling back into him with a sigh and closing her own eyes.   
  
Norrington finished shrugging out of his coat and lay down gently next to his daughter, as close to the edge of the bed as he could. Emmie shifted as Jack blew out the lamp, grabbing her father's arm and pulling it around her waist so his hand was trapped between her back and Pearl's stomach. At least he hoped it was her stomach. He could have sworn he heard Pearl chuckle as they settled in.   
  
Author's Note: Okay, extra points to anyone who knew who Rose and David were. I do this a lot, so never count my characters out. So that's the plan and they're on their way. Hold tight, Ethan. 


	22. Anticipation

The Oldest Story in the Book  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Author's Note: Quick note before I let you read. Sorry this took so long. Also, Pearl gets a little morbid here. It's only one paragraph so if that bothers you just skip it. I think you'll see it. I have faith in you.  
  
Well, it seems I've kept you waiting long enough. Without further ado...  
  
Norrington awoke some time later that night, drenched in cold sweat. The lingering visions of Ethan's captors torturing the poor boy seemed to linger before his eyes, mixing oddly with the peaceful image of his sleeping daughter in his arms. He released her to sit up, rubbing at his eyes to dispel the images. He looked toward the window, and startled when he saw a figure sitting there, outlined in moonlight. Turning back to the bed he found Emmie soundly asleep, the picture of innocence, and Jack sprawled half off the bed. It had to be Pearl at the window.  
  
He stood and carefully approached her. She remained perfectly still, staring out the window.  
  
"Pearl?"  
  
"Hmm?" she answered without looking at him.  
  
"Is there a storm coming?"  
  
"No." She smiled up at him, tilting her head to indicate he should sit on the padded bench. She sat tailor style, Desthia curled into a purring ball in her lap as she petted her. "Just thinking. You?"  
  
"Nightmares," he said. "About Ethan. What do you suppose they're doing to him now?"  
  
"Oh, I don't suppose. I know. Don't worry, they aren't hurting him. Probably scaring him a little, but they won't lay a finger on him. They don't want me to be any angrier than I have to, and they know I'll be most of the way there without them hurting Ethan. Actually, they're probably all asleep by now.  
  
"They're afraid of upsetting you?" he repeated.  
  
Pearl shrugged. "Call it pirate rules. Kidnaping isn't a killing offence unless they're damaged. By rights if they release him without a scratch I don't hold a grudge because there's no harm. By pirate standards," she added when he started to object. "They're holding Ethan because they're afraid of Bootleg. If they had their way they'd avoid angering me in any way."  
  
Norrington nodded. "Perhaps I should try to spare their lives."  
  
Pearl snorted. "They'll still try to kill both of us for the sake of convenience. Dead people can't hold grudges. Kill if you can. Speaking of grudges, you told me once that Brendon killed your mother. Is this about revenge?"  
  
Norrington blinked at her. "No. I was a man by the time she was killed. It was reasonably quick and painless. With everything else I have to hold over his head...it was a long time ago, and I've moved beyond it. She knew the dangers of the sea. She mother knew she would die young, and she lived well."  
  
"Sounds like Maggie," Pearl remarked.  
  
"Yes, well, I just want Ethan back. I'd take revenge for that." He paused to see the smile flitting over Pearl's face. "So what were you thinking about? Your own revenge?" He smiled at the startled look on her face. "You think I didn't remember? The marks on your back are his doing."  
  
"They aren't so bad," she said too quickly. Knowing her mistake she looked quickly away, biting her lip.  
  
"The things he did to you, Pearl. I'd take revenge for that, if I didn't know it wasn't my place."  
  
She sat quietly, contemplating the answer to his question as she gazed out at the moon reflected on the water. It was beautiful, calm. So unlike what he felt broiling inside of her.  
  
"Yes, I want revenge. Bootleg's haunted me. He took a piece of me that day that I've never gotten back. I tried not to let it eat at me. I did try. But until he's dead, until his blood is on my hands, his guts on my boots-" She stopped. He shuddered at the look in her eyes. He knew she was no noble Lady, but it was easy to forget how dangerous this woman was. And that was a dangerous thing. "You should seriously consider what you're getting yourself into, wanting to marry me. I'm not the sort of person you seem to have convinced yourself I am. I've done things-"  
  
"You don't kill unless you have to. You are a good person, Pearl."  
  
Her smile was haunting. "How certain are you of that?" She shifted. "Perhaps you would like an example then, of what a good person I can be. The last man who threatened Emmie...I got my hands on him and took him apart." He shifted now. He knew he didn't want to hear what came next, but had to. She was testing him. "I took his eyes first, then his tongue. Slit his cheeks open and pulled out all his teeth. His ears I let him keep. Let him hear his own screams. Oh, and he did scream. When I took apart his feet. Do you know how many bones there are in the foot? I lost count, I'll tell you, but I took them all out, one at a time." He swallowed. "Hands are different." Her voice was calm, icy cold. Her eyes were less giving than granite. Hard stone, suddenly, where liquid usually reigned. "Not as many bones, but the tendons. They snap, splatter. A very satisfying sound, really. Tendons in the feet snap as well, but not as satisfying. Then," a grim twist of her mouth. "I peeled off his skin. Have you ever watched a man's guts work? Do you know how long he can live like that? A very long time. And he did beg for death. Screamed for it. With every breath in those beautiful white lungs. You kill men, Commodore, but it is fast, and relatively painless. They don't scream and bleed on you. It took me almost a week to get the blood out from beneath my fingernails and out of my hair." She shifted again, dropping to lay a kiss on the cat's head. "So what do you say to that, Commodore?"  
  
He shrugged. "He threatened my daughter?" Pearl chuckled, nodded. "Then he got better than he deserved." She shook her head. "I believe you're the one underestimating me, Pearl."  
  
"Perhaps," she acknowledged. "But it was Emmie I was thinking of before you came over here. I want you to promise me something. If I don't come back from this, I want you to take her. Or make sure the Turners do. She can handle herself just fine without me, but I think she's due for some time off of the pirate ship."  
  
"Pearl, you're going to come back."  
  
"I don't know, Edward. I'm ready to die if I must, to be done with this. I can't live with this man hanging over my head any longer. Whether I do or no Bootleg will not walk away from this alive. And Ethan will. And Emmie, and you and the Turners and Jack."  
  
"Please don't," he said. Almost without thought he leaned forward to cradle her face in his hand. "You can't. Not now. Not when we're so close."  
  
"So close to what?"  
  
He blinked at her. "I don't know. Being happy. Being together. I mean, Maggie's been dead a year."  
  
"Is that the magic number then? A year and it doesn't hurt anymore, is that it?"  
  
"No. Of course not. If that were true I would have gotten over you a long time ago."  
  
A smile flirted over her face. "And when did you get over me?"  
  
He snorted. "Never, Pearl. I've never gotten over you."  
  
She sighed. "You shouldn't say things like that."  
  
"Things like what?" he demanded.  
  
"Any of it. Pretty words can't change what I am. Nothing's changed, Edward. I'm a pirate and you're a Commodore. I'm not ready to give up my life and you can't give up yours. If you would just let go--"  
  
"This doesn't sound like you, Pearl," he said. "I thought you were a pirate. Take what you want and the consequences be damned."  
  
"I guess getting older does things to you. Like having children," she added, casting a smile back to their slumbering daughter.  
  
"Well, if things have changed maybe you can stop pushing me away. I know the idea of marriage terrifies you, Pearl, but you're getting older, and so am I. The fact is, pirates don't generally live to be so old. Don't you deserve a little happiness? Don't I? And Emmie?"  
  
"Edward, I don't even know if I'm going to live to see tomorrow."  
  
"Don't answer yet, then. Let's talk business first." He took her hand in his, leaning closer. "What about a compromise?"  
  
"Compromise?" she repeated. "I'm a pirate, Edward. I don't think I know the meaning of the word."  
  
"Living on a ship with Captain Jack Sparrow I would expect you to know it all too well," he remarked with a chuckle. "It means both parties give a little to reach a mutual agreement."  
  
Pearl rolled her eyes. "I know what the bloody word means. What do you mean by compromise?"  
  
"I mean we both give a little-"  
  
"Edward, do you think I don't get enough riddles from Jack?"  
  
"I mean, what if you sailed on a merchant ship? With me."  
  
"Merchant?" she repeated. "No pilfering? No gold and jewels?"  
  
"You get gold when you deliver the goods," he answered. "Then you can buy your own jewels. Whatever you want, rather than just taking whatever is lying around."  
  
"You make a good argument," she said, eyeing him carefully.  
  
"And just imagine, Pearl. A ship protected by the might of the British Navy and the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow's promise of revenge. And Jack would hunt down anyone that came after a ship his daughter was on."  
  
"Edward, are you offering me a Captainage?"  
  
He glanced quickly out the window. "Something like that."  
  
"You really want me to give up piracy, don't you?"  
  
"The idea of signing your death warrant has never sat very well with me," he admitted.  
  
She nodded. "It's something to think on, if I get to see another sunrise." Her gaze drifted back out to the sea. He followed her eyes, watching the horizon begin to lighten.  
  
Without warning Pearl moved, leveling herself more fully onto the bench to squeeze in between the windows and the steady warmth of the Commodore. Desthia yowled disapproval but settled quickly back down in her new position. Apparently Pearl's lap was warm and comfortable enough for her to put up with a slight shifting.  
  
Pearl's back was pressed firmly against his chest, her head fit neatly beneath his chin. He was too startled to move, so she took his arms and wrapped them around herself.  
  
"Little minx," he whispered when he found his voice.  
  
"Stiff Commodore," she returned, sighing as her gaze remained out the window. Already pink was leaking in the window, turning her brilliant red hair an off shade of fushia. "I love the sunrise," she remarked. "Especially on the ocean. I've never seen another place that made it as beautiful."  
  
"Sunsets are nice too," he reminded her.  
  
"Aye, but sunrises are better. Newer. Cleaner, somehow. Full of possibility." He eyes tracked back to the bed. "It's like looking at a baby."  
  
He craned his neck to look down at her face. "I had no idea you were so philosophical."  
  
She smiled. "I hide it well."  
  
"You shouldn't," he told her.  
  
"Philosophy is little good to pirates. Besides for use to rationalize our thieving ways."  
  
Norrington sighed. He didn't want to think of that, of the world his daughter had grown up in. He turned to look at their daughter. In their absence she was apparently chilled, curling into a ball and scooting back toward her precariously perched grandfather. "How did we make something so beautiful?" he sighed out.  
  
"I'll never know," she told him. "Or so smart. Cunning."  
  
"She gets it from her mother," he said.  
  
"The tactical she gets from you. I've never been that good at it. I can't win a game of Chess to save my soul."  
  
"More of a Checkers sort of person, are you?" he asked.  
  
"Aye. I'd whip you at Checkers."  
  
"She has your turn of phrase. And the love of the sea," he told her.  
  
"Ah, she was doomed to love the sea. You do as well. You just hide it better. And she has a proper turn of phrase when she wants to. She got your ability with a pistol, thanks be to heaven."  
  
"And your ability with the sword," he added.  
  
"Will's ability with the sword," she corrected. "She bests me nine times out of ten.  
  
"Your skill with daggers, then."  
  
"She has your eyes."  
  
"And your hair."  
  
"And your height, thanks be to God almighty. I wager Ethan's a looker as well. Are all of the girls crowding about? The mothers trying to hook a promise of marriage?"  
  
Norrington shrugged. "He's a Commodore's son. He's only fourteen so it isn't so bad just yet, but I fear he's a bit of a commodity."  
  
Pearl nodded absently. "As would be a fine widower like yourself. Your eye ever wander, Edward?"  
  
He shrugged. "A time or two. I'm a man, after all. It never attached itself. I could never find anyone as could measure up to the three women I hold highest in my life."  
  
"Maggie's gone," Pearl pointed out. "And Emmie's hardly pinning you down."  
  
"No. You on the other hand-"  
  
"I'd never!"  
  
Elizabeth sighed heavily, shifting in the creaking cot but made no sign of waking.  
  
"I didn't say you did it on purpose," he soothed. "You have my heart, Pearl, like it or no."  
  
"So have you betrothed Ethan to anyone?" Pearl asked as she shifted.  
  
He rolled her eyes, thankful he was tall enough she couldn't see. "No. Actually, many people expected I would betroth him to Emmie. Still do, I believe." Pearl gave a sharp bark of laughter. "Well, our families have always been close, and they were friends when they were young. It makes sense to them."  
  
"I'd imagine," she sighed.  
  
"In truth, I wanted him to make his own choice. To follow his heart."  
  
Pearl grinned up at him. "Not very commodorish of you. I believe there may be a hopeless romantic in you yet."  
  
"Shh. Old family secret. Took Maggie nearly a year to make me see that. Don't tell."  
  
"How fortunate for me. Maggie's done all the hard work."  
  
"I believe in an odd way she may have known that."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
He shrugged. "Some things she said." He pulled his arms tighter around Pearl. 'Please don't let me lose her too,' he sent a silent prayer out. 'Please.'  
  
A call sounded, far away, barely reaching them from above. "Ship ho!"  
  
Pearl sighed. "That'll be Marden. Right on time. Best get everyone else up." But she didn't move, and didn't release him so he could. "You should know, Edward, in case I don't get out of this in one piece." She paused, breathing deeply as if stealing herself against her better instincts. "I love you. Have always loved you."  
  
He ran a hand over her cheek. "Thank you," he whispered, placing a kiss on top of her head. "I know that was hard for you. And I've always known."  
  
Pearl shifted then, and he released her so she could stand up and stretch, carefully depositing the glaring cat back on the low bench. "You catch Emmie. I'll wake the rest."  
  
He went to obey, gently shaking he girl awake. Pearl, for her part, moved around to Jack's side of the bed and rolled him the rest of the way off of the mattress. He landed with a thunk and a loud cry.  
  
Will sat straight up on the cot, pulling the sword from its hiding place beneath the bunk and brandishing it at the unseen attacker.  
  
Pearl chuckled at Will. "Well done. Excellent instincts, this one."  
  
"Pearl!" Jack roared, regaining her attention. "Why the bloody hell did you roll me out of bed?"  
  
"Marden's on the approach. We just heard the call. They'll want you up on deck."  
  
"That's no bloody reason to drop me onto the bloody floor!"  
  
Pearl shrugged. "I think it is. Up, Emmie."  
  
"Do I have to?" she whined, burrowing further under the covers as her mother sat on the bed to pull on her boots. "Marden hates me."  
  
"It's understandable, I suppose," Jack put in as he pulled himself off of the floor. "You are the daughter o' the woman he loves by another man."  
  
"Marden doesn't love me," Pearl argued. "He's a pirate. He knows better."  
  
"Sometimes even pirates let their hearts get away from them. Look at Bill," Jack said with a nod toward Will. "Asides, Emmie, I wouldn't worry on it. I imagine he'll have any hated he might have to spare focused directly on the man as branded him at their last meeting."  
  
Norrington watched Jack with wide eyes. "He won't hold that against me, will he? Or Ethan?"  
  
"Not to worry," Jack assured him. "He'll do what Pearl asks of him and no less." He pulled on his boots with a grunt as the others moved to finish getting dressed.  
  
"Lizzie, Will, you don't have to come if you don't want to," Pearl said.  
  
"Oh, no. I'd never miss that," Elizabeth said quickly. "You two always seem to have the most interesting conversations."  
  
Pearl laughed at that. "Better watch your wife, Will. She might sail off to adventure on the high seas without you."  
  
Will snorted. "I doubt that. Just having you and Jack come into town once in a while is more than enough adventure for any three people."  
  
"Indeed. And with a husband pretty as you at home I can't imagine why you'd want to run off with some scurvy pirate," Pearl sighed.  
  
"You'd best get that out of your system now," Jack remarked. "If Marden finds there are two men on this ship he has to compete with for your attentions he may well go mad."  
  
"Will has Elizabeth," Emmie said. "The only person Marden has to worry about is my darling father."  
  
"Emmie, dear, no one is worried about your father," Jack put in.  
  
"Well, perhaps they should be," Norrington told him.  
  
"Well, perhaps if the good Commodore spent less time worrying about who should and shouldn't be afraid of him and more time watching his son-"  
  
"Enough, both of you!" Pearl said. "Up on deck, now!"  
  
They grudgingly obeyed.  
  
Author's Note: I am so sorry. I really am. I haven't updated in an incredibly long time, and I apologize for that. I've been really busy. I want to assure you all, short of me dying, nothing will stop me from finishing this. I hope to be done with it by December when I graduate but I've learned the hard way never to make promises where my stories are concerned. With two newspapers vying for my attention while going to school full time and working part time, things will continue to be crazy. But I will finish it. Please have faith in me. Please? 


	23. Distraction

Oldest Story in the Book

Chapter 23

Author's Note: Still holding on.

As they stepped up onto the deck a large black mass flapped past them to settle on the rail next to them.

"Bugger off!" Jack ordered the bird. It tilted its head to examine him with one beady little eye. With that Jack went immediately to the helm to speak with Gibbs and AnnaMaria as the others meandered onto the deck.

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"A raven," Pearl said, looking at it out of the corner of her eye.

"Nevermore," the raven announced.

"It says nevermore?" Elizabeth asked.

"All it says is nevermore," Pearl said.

"That's a bit spooky," Will said.

"Gibbs says it isn't natural," Emmie said. "But then Jack points out that they are sailing on a ship that was inhabited by undead pirates. If they could manage that a raven shouldn't cause any harm."

It took flight to follow them toward the rail. "Git or you go the way of the parrot," Pearl threatened.

"Nevermore," the raven croaked.

"What happened to the parrot?" Norrington asked as they moved more fully into the morning sun.

"Well, no one ever proved it was her," Emmie said with a nod toward Pearl, who seemed to have gone temporarily deaf, "but it was found nailed to the mast. She's the only one good enough with daggers to catch it on the fly. So Jack bought the raven to replace it."

The Turners meandered over to the rail, Will behind Elizabeth with his arms around her as they stared out at the sea and the ship still sitting on the horizon. "Those two almost make me believe," Pearl sighed as Norrington and Emmie followed her to a spot a little way down the rail.

"Believe what?" Norrington asked.

Pearl looked up at him, smiled indulgently, patted his cheek, and moved to talk to Jack.

"She'll never say it." Norrington turned away from Pearl's retreating form to find his daughter leaning on her elbows against the rail, watching the sea. "She loves you, but she'll never say it. You shouldn't push too hard."

He moved to lean on the rail next to her. "But what else can I do?"

"Prod," she answered. "Don't push too hard or she'll push back. But you can prod a bit."

Norrington snorted. "How do you tell the difference?"

Emmie smiled up at him. "Aunt Maggie would say it's a distinction any proper noble should know."

"She would also say that I shouldn't worry so much over 'proper.'"

"That she would," Emmie agreed. "I know it's hard, with Mama, but you have to remember that she wants this badly as you do. She just hides it better."

He sighed heavily. "I shouldn't be doing this right now." He fingered the sword strapped tight to his belt. "Ethan's out there. I should be worried about him."

Emmie shook her head. "The ship's sailing fast at it can. You can't do anything until it gets there. May as well distract yourself until you can do something about it. No use worrying needlessly." Emmie shifted where she stood, fingering her own sword. "If it makes you feel any better, you're in good company. You should have seen Mama when she heard. She was half mad by the time we got to Port. Come to think of it, Jack an I haven't been overly calm. We're worried as well. We'll do everything we can to speed things up, and keep out sanity in the mean time."

He smiled, putting an arm around his daughter. He was startled by how right it felt to have the girl pulled close. He had never been much for physical contact. "How did you get so smart?"

"Good upbringings," she said with a laugh. "Both of them."

"Come back here, you bloody jackal!" All parties turned to look at Jack. He stood on the deck, a snickering Pearl next to him, glaring at the raven which now had position of his hat. "I'll cut your bloody beak off and use it for cannon fodder! I'll make a bloody pillow out of you! Roast raven all around!"

The bird, for its part, sat on the mast, chocking its head to stare down at the noisy human.

When it tired of Jack's ranting it turned, waddled carefully over to the rigging securing the crossbar to the mast with the hat still clutched in its beak, and carefully placed the hat amidst the ropes. It teetered a moment, before the bird began pecking it more firmly into place.

"Oy! Stop that!" Jack cried, flapping his arms at the creature as Pearl burst into peals of laughter.

The bird turned its attention to him long enough to reply, "Nevermore," then returned to bending the hat into a shape that better suited its purpose.

"Go get me hat," Jack ordered Pearl.

She stopped laughing to glare at him. "Not likely. I like my eyeballs in my head, thanks ever so much. You get your hat."

"I'm the captain. I don't have to go crawling through the bloody rigging."

Pearl shrugged. The hat now secure the raven was in it, turning itself in circles and fluffing its feathers. "Emmie?" Jack asked.

"Not likely."

Apparently satisfied with the new arrangement the raven vacated the hat to hop down the bar a bit, pull a piece of string from a thick rope, then hop back to put it into the hat. "Now it's stripping the rigging!" Jack cried as it repeated the move.

"Yeah. You should stop it," Pearl remarked. "You know, if it's nesting it must be female. Why don't you just charm it, Captain Sparrow?"

Jack paused as if considering, then shook his head. "Not certain it works across species, luv. Oy! Rose, c'mere."

Rose, who had been walking by, obediently paused to come over to them. "Aye, Captain?"

"Do us a favor. Scurry up the rigging and get me hat."

Rose looked up at the raven dutifully stuffing rope bits into the hat. It paused to look down at Rose. "Nevermore."

"I'm with it," Rose said as the raven hopped off after more rope.

"Her," Pearl corrected.

Rose shrugged. "Hey David?"

"What is it?" the boy asked as he tied off the rope he was tugging at to come talk to them.

"Get the Captain's hat," she ordered.

"How'd it get up there?" he asked, staring up at the empty had. The raven was off in search of more nesting material.

"Don't matter. Just get it," Rose ordered.

"Why don't you get it?" he asked.

"'Cause I told you to."

"I don't care who does it. I just want my bloody hat!" Jack broke in.

"In that case, leave it to me," David said, suddenly eager, quickly scaling the rope to grab the leather hat. "Hey, why are there rope bits in here?"

Suddenly aware of the thief the bird returned in an indignant, squawking ball of feathers. Throwing up his hands to defend his eyes David dropped the hat. Moving quickly Jack caught it, put it on, and began strutting across the deck.

Rose chuckled as David awkwardly climbed down, carefully fending off the bird. When he reached the deck the raven gave up, moving to perch on a rope. David watched it with misgiving, wiping blood from a gash in his cheek. "You knew that was going to happen," David accused.

"Why do you think I wasn't up there?" Rose asked with a grin as she flounced off.

"Come here," Pearl ordered with a sigh. "Let me see you." She carefully examined the abrasions, but finally nodded. "You're good. Lucky boy. Your eyes are untouched." She tilted his head down to lay a motherly kiss on his forehead. "Back to work."

"You sure? I feel a little light headed. Maybe I should take a nap or-"

"Work, you scurvy pirate," Pearl ordered, giving him a glare.

David obeyed as Pearl moved to stand next to her daughter. She stared out at the approaching ship. "It'll be half an hour before Marden catches up to us. We should get to the island before noon. If all goes well your son can have lunch on the Pearl and we'll pull into a port by sunset.

Emmie snorted. "When was the last time all went well?"

Pearl sighed, messaging her forehead, suddenly looking older and more tired than she had in years. "Please, none of that. The wind is with us. I'm trying to take it as a good sign."

Emmie nodded agreeably, then glanced toward the Turners. "Half an hour, huh?"

Pearl grinned. "You have been around your grandfather far too long. You've picked up his flair for the dramatic."

As if to prove the point Jack ran by, waving his hat at the attacking raven. "I'm going to flambee you, you undersized turkey!" he cried.

"Jack, just put your hat below deck," Pearl called.

Jack turned to consider her for a moment, a moment the raven took to swoop at the hat and squawk, "Nevermore."

"Fine. Just until we get rid of this bloody devil!" Jack cried as he stalked below deck.

"You know, I think Nikko's been training a parrot," Pearl remarked.

"Now that you mention it, I think she was," Emmie said. "Wasn't she trying to get it to invite Jack to its bed?"

"Slightly less benign than that," Pearl answered. "May make things interesting."

"This sounds like a bad idea," Norrington remarked as twin grins broke across the women's faces.

"Bad for Jack," Pearl said.

"Hilarious for the rest of us," Emmie said. "So you think half an hour is long enough?"

"If not you can always pick it up again later," Pearl assured her daughter.

"Pick up what?" Norrington asked.

"You'll see," Pearl answered. "Go on, hon. Show that pretty boy what a little proper piratical training can do. I could use the distraction."

Emmie grinned, turning toward the Turners. "Hey, Papa?"

Norrington felt a stab of jealousy. He was her father, after all. He wondered passingly if it made Elizabeth jealous to hear Emmie call Pearl 'Mama.' Most likely not. Elizabeth carried the title of 'Mother,' and Emmie put all of the feeling she had in that word. He was just someone she knew in a passing sort of way and had attached the title of 'Father' to because she felt she should. And that hurt as well.

Will looked up. "Yes Emmie?"

"We have half an hour until Marden catches up. What do you say to a quick lesson?" Her hand rested on the new sword strapped to her hip.

"I suppose I could teach you a thing or two in that time," Will remarked, turning away from Elizabeth.

"Let's just wait and see who teaches who, shall we?" Emmie asked as she stepped toward him.

Will's eyebrows rose as he moved to meet her. "Is that a fact?"

"Hey, Emmie's gonna fight!" a nearby pirate called.

The call was echoed by others as they gathered around the two, who drew their swords and began to circle.

Pearl grabbed Elizabeth and quickly pulled her toward the front of the crowd, Norrington following. "Have to move quickly if you want a good seat in this crowd," she informed her.

"Oy! What's this? Get back to work or we'll be usin' you as a model for the Jolly Roger!" Jack roared as he returned to find his ship completely unmanned.

"Oh, have a heart, Cap'n," Gibbs said. "It ain't every day we get to see our daughter kick the stuffin' out o' the man acknowledged as the best sword in the Caribbean."

"'Our daughter'?" Norrington repeated.

"Told you that's how they think of her," Pearl told him. "They helped her learn everything she knows. Little protective of her too."

Jack eyed the circling opponents, chocking his head and nodding to Gibbs. "Suppose I see your point." He elbowed his way to a better view next to Annamaria. Poking her with an index finger he ordered, "Go mind the wheel."

"Bugger off. It can stay tied for a bit."

Jack narrowed his eyes to glare down at her. "Mayhaps you didn't hear me properly. This is your CAPTAIN giving you an ORDER to go mind the wheel."

AnnaMaria straightened more fully to look up at him. "Terribly sorry, Sir. What I obviously meant was you may bugger off, Captain, Sir," she told him. With a final salute she turned back to the circling people.

Jack stared open-mouthed down at her for a moment, then shrugged. "I suppose it's all right for a bit."

"How does he keep control of his ship if they won't follow his orders?" Norrington whispered to Pearl.

"They do, when it's important. They respect him, Edward. Enough even to disagree and know he'll take them seriously."

Norrington opened his mouth to retort but a flash of movement caught his eye.

Will had made the first move, an easy jab toward her side. Emmie turned it away just as easily. "Don't be insulting," she ordered.

"Just warming up," Will replied with a smile.

Pearl sighed. "That smile should be labeled a lethal weapon."

"You're telling me," Elizabeth said.

"Honestly, I don't know how you ever get out of the bedroom," Pearl said.

"It's hard, some days."

"Please, for the love of my sanity, stop there," Norrington said.

"Oh, Edward, I think you could do with a great deal less sanity," Pearl said.

He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by clashing swords. Emmie had pushed forward to take aim at his right side, sweeping up toward his head as they crew cheered.

When Will returned the sentiment they jeered, then cheered as Emmie turned it aside. "I don't know who to cheer for," Elizabeth remarked. "Do I encourage my daughter or my husband?"

"Since the pirates are liable to lynch you if you don't cheer for Emmie, I'd suggest her," Pearl said.

Emmie came in again, going for his left, letting him turn aside the blow toward his side and bringing it up toward his head so quickly he had to duck to avoid the blade. "You've been practicing," Will remarked.

"I've been training with some of the best," Emmie corrected.

"Where did you find people to train her out here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, you know, around. Cargo vessels, passenger ships. They sail too."

"Pearl!" Norrington cried. "You've been kidnaping people so they can train my daughter?"

Pearl blinked innocently up at him. "Kidnaped? Heavens no. Offered them safe passage to their destination in return for a few lessons."

"And if they refused the pleasure?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ah, deluxe accommodations in the brig until they came around," Pearl answered.

"That's what I thought," Elizabeth sighed.

"It isn't so bad as it sounds. They were never in danger. Hid below every time there was a battle. Bloody cowards, the lot of them. They actually grew quite fond of us toward the end. Never did one report us."

"Well, that much is true," Norrington remarked, remembering the sword master he'd had come in for Ethan's benefit. He said he'd been waylaid and never said exactly how. He'd been anxious to get started, so he had dropped it. He had turned out to be one of Ethan's best teachers. Hopefully the lessons were serving him well. Hopefully he didn't need them. Hopefully he was still alive-

He forced his attention back to his daughter before him, pressing the tears back out of his eyes. Pearl brushed his arm, giving him an understanding look. "He's fine," she whispered to him. "Maggie would tell us if he weren't. Trust me, he's fine."

The words were oddly comforting. Deep in his heart, he found, he did believe his son was alive and well, and that he would know if he weren't. With that in mind, and Emmie's suggestions that he not dwell on what he couldn't change from earlier in the day, he focused on the two before him.

Over the next half hour Will and Emmie fought their way across the deck, the crew following to cheer them on. As the Caribbean sun rose they began to sweat. Norrington couldn't help but notice that Pearl and Elizabeth spent more time than was strictly proper with eyes glued on Will's wet, opaque shirt. "You don't have anything to be jealous of," Pearl pointed out when he brought it up. "You're just as well defined. If you would run around in see-through shirts I'd stare at you as well. But since you aren't I have to settle for Will."

"Settle?" Elizabeth asked.

"Believe me, when I'm forced to observe something that pretty and unable to sprint across the deck and take advantage of it I'm settling."

Apparently satisfied, if not complimented, by this explanation Elizabeth returned her attention to the fight.

After half an hour, as Marden's ship drew close, Jack whistled shrilly. The combatants halted, the rest of the crew turning their attention to him. "Fun as this has been, Marden's getting close and I'd prefer not to plow into him. We can settle this later."

As the crew drifted to their stations Will and Emmie put their swords away and shook hands. "You were holding back," Will accused.

"Only because you were," Emmie returned as she skipped off to help the crew.

Author's Note: Okay, more humor and angst. They'll get to the island...someday I promise. My life has been a bit of a challenge lately, so you can cheer me up by reviewing. I can't promise you it will get the next chapter out because things are so crazy I can't promise anything just now, but I do promise they will be appreciated.


	24. Ever Closer

The Oldest Story in the Book

Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's Note: Sorry, sorry. This has taken so long, and I know it. But I was supposed to be typing a paper while doing it, so try to be thankful for my sake.

Pearl went to the rail to look at Marden's approaching ship. With a grin she ducked down beneath the rail.

"Are you still doing this?" Will asked.

Pearl grinned and nodded, drawing her sword and putting a finger over her smirking lips.

"Doing what?" Norrington asked.

"You'll see," Elizabeth said.

Marden's ship quickly drew up beside the Black Pearl. "Ho, Captain Sparrow," Marden called from the rail. He looked older than his years. While the sea seemed to have the magical effect of keeping the Sparrows young and vibrant it seemed to be wearing on the man. He looked much more Jack's age than Jack did, grey creeping into his hair and sun-deepened wrinkles decorating his face.

"Ho Marden," Jack called.

"Permission to board?"

"Granted."

Marden grabbed a rope and swung over to land on deck just in front of Pearl's hiding place. Without turning he stepped forward to greet Jack. As he shook the pirate's hand Pearl snuck from her hiding place to raise her sword.

At the last moment he spun away from Jack, drawing his sword to intercept hers.

"Becoming a little predictable, aren't we Pearl?" he asked with a grin.

"Or maybe I just want you to think that so I can do something completely unexpected next time."

"I always expect the unexpected from you, Pearl," he said, drawing back to circle. "That's why it isn't unexpected."

They traded blows. "Well, if you expect it why aren't you winning?" Pearl asked.

"Makes life more interesting if I toy with you before slaughtering you."

"Oh, slaughter is it?" Pearl asked.

"Don't worry. I'll throw your battered carcass down to Davy Jones."

"And I'll toss your bloody corpse back to your crew."

They circled, trading blows. Norrington stood, arms crossed and mouth compressed into a hard line as he watched the two trade blows. After a moment he realized Emmie had appeared next to him, holding exactly the same position. He stared at her, for the first time in years incredibly aware that this was indeed his daughter next to him. His bastard daughter, whose life he was risking to retrieve his proper son. Guilt stabbed at him for a moment, but he pushed it way. If Emmie had been kidnaped and Ethan were older he'd allow his son along.

"Do they always do this?" Norrington asked his daughter.

"Every time," she answered with a sigh.

Meanwhile a large number of Jack's crew had gathered behind them, now cheering for Pearl. From the rail of Marden's ship his crew added their own cheers and jeers.

The two traded blows, ranging across the deck. "They're still pretty evenly matched," Will remarked. "She hasn't been training?"

"Nah. Says she's too old to learn new tricks, and her old tricks haven't failed her yet," Emmie said.

"Pearl, you're slow on your right," Will called to them.

"Stuff it, Turner," Pearl answered.

"Well, you are. You're giving him an opening."

As he spoke Pearl let out a cry. "See," Will said.

Pearl turned to examine her shoulder. "You got me." She fingered the cut in her shirt. "I'm bleeding."

"Then I win by right of first blood," Marden announced.

"Keep dreaming," Pearl said, turning away from her shoulder to raise her sword again.

"You didn't call right of first blood at the outset of battle. We play pirate rules. Death or surrender is the only thing that's going to settle this well and good."

"So I'll have to wait a few more minutes to claim victory," he said indifferently.

"Eternity wouldn't be long enough," Pearl shot back. "Victory shall be mine."

Pearl attacked with a sudden flurry of blows, giving Marden no opening to reciprocate and forcing him back toward the rail. Once there he knocked her sword back with an especially powerful blow, taking advantage of the opening to step up onto the rail.

Pearl followed, grinning at they both took a moment to find their balance on the ship rocked by waves. Then Marden swiped at her, and the battle was back on.

They moved back and forth along the rail, shifting with the ship.

The crews followed as they moved, calling encouragement and hissing at every opening.

The end came suddenly as an especially large wave overcame them. Out of pure luck on his part Marden was in a better position when it hit, and managed to send a blow toward Pearl before she had completely recovered her balance. Her choices were to release her sword or fall into the seething water between the ships.

The crew of the Black Pearl moaned as her sword skittered across the deck, coming to rest beneath Emmie's booted heal.

Marden lifted his sword to fit it immediately beneath Pearl's chin. "Do you surrender?"

Pearl sighed and crossed her arms although her head and neck remained perfectly still. The look on her face was more that of a housewife resigning herself to overpaying on flour than a pirate in a life-threatening situation. "I suppose," she sighed out.

Marden grinned as he withdrew his sword and sheathed it as he hopped off the rail. Taking the two steps that separated them he reached up to offer Pearl his hand with an inclination of his head. Pearl gave him a perfect curtsy, took his hand, and stepped onto the deck as gracefully as any Lady of breeding ever had.

Marden immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. "So does that make it me ahead by ten or twenty?"

Pearl shook her head and rolled her eyes. "It makes us dead even, and you know it."

"Ah yes. But that doesn't change the fact that I believe I should receive a prize of some sort." Pearl snorted. "Or you could just owe me your life."

"I owe you nothing, Marden," she informed him.

"Oh, so I shall have to take my prize now?" Pearl smiled, giving a good impression of an indifferent shrug as she gave him a rather flirtatious look out of the corner of her eye. "Very well then."

With that he bent her over backward, capturing her in a deep kiss that Pearl did very little to escape. Norrington found himself growling deep in his throat as he crossed his arms to glare at the spectacle. He paused in surprise when he heard a similar growl beside him, looking down to find his daughter in the same position, glaring just as strongly.

After a few moments of this Emmie cleared her throat. When that failed to separate them Norrington did much the same, rather more loudly.

Marden straightened, steadying Pearl on her feet and keeping his hands firmly around her hips to keep her close. "Is there something I may do for you, Commodore?" There was a definite bite to the words.

"I had hoped to rescue my son some day soon," he informed the pirate.

"You know, it occurs to me that perhaps if you had spent more time watching your son and less gallivanting after honest men-"

"Honest men operate within the bounds of the law," Norrington interrupted. "And I assure you, I do not go gallivanting after them. And for your information, I was gallivanting after no one when my son was stolen. I was visiting my wife's grave."

He knew it was a mistake as soon as it left his mouth. Emmie gave a quiet gasp. The closest thing to a pained look he had ever seen crossed Pearl's face before she looked away.

Marden smirked. "Lovely. At least we know where your heart lies. Isn't that lucky for us, Pearl?" he asked.

"Marden, leave off," Pearl ordered, although her voice was thick with exhaustion rather than anger. "I would ask you to remember that it was because of me Ethan was taken. You are doing me a favor, not him. Now, go speak with Jack. Edward's right. We should be on the move."

Marden's hands moved up to caress her back. "Darling?"

Pearl reached back to remove his hands. "Just go." The ghost of a smile crossed her face as he grudgingly moved to obey.

Pearl turned out to look at the sea. Norrington glanced down at his daughter, who was intently studying her mother's back. After a moment she met his eyes and shrugged, then motioned toward Pearl before she turned to go help with the ship.

"Pearl?" he asked gently as he approached her.

"I'm sorry Edward. I'm just tired. I'll be glad when this is over."

"You could go lay down," he suggested. "It'll take us a few hours to get there." He raised his arms to touch her back, but thought better of it and moved to stand next to her.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep," she answered.

He nodded understanding. "You know, Pearl, what I was talking to Maggie about, at her grave-"

"That's between you and her, Edward," Pearl said. "It's none of my business."

"It is, though." He reached up to brush her shoulder, felt her tense beneath the caress, and dropped his hand. "I was talking about you, Pearl. I was saying, after Maggie made me promise to think toward you if she died, whether she would really want me to."

"If she said she did it seems she would. The woman was fairly obvious when she wanted to be, which I always like about her."

"You said you wanted me to marry her, Pearl."

"Indeed I did, and was rather glad you did."

He shook his head. "You say that, Pearl, but I don't believe it for a moment. You would have been content to have me pinning after you."

She looked up at him, mouth hanging open in shock. "How dare you? Of course I wanted you to marry her. I told you I did. I wanted you to be happy."

"You say that, Pearl," he broke in. "But I think the selfish part of you wanted me all for yourself, and that part's never forgiven me for getting married."

"You're being utterly ridiculous," Pearl announced. "I would never be angry with you for doing what I told you, particularly when it made you so happy."

"But you were, Pearl," he sighed out. "And I'd hate for Maggie to feel that way. And I don't think she would. I truly think she would be genuinely happy for us."

Pearl sighed and turned toward him. "Edward, you loved her. Deeply and fully."

"Of course I did. She was my wife."

"That sort of love doesn't die."

Edward smiled and took her hands, moving close. "Neither does love for a woman who refuses you and orders you to marry another." Pearl looked away, and he brushed his lips over her hands. "A part of my heart will always belong to Maggie. There's no help for that. But part of my heart always belonged to you, and Maggie learned to live with that. While you were alive and liable to come back into our lives at any moment. I believe you can learn to live with my love for Maggie as well. Just know that you come first in my heart now."

She shook her head. "You are hopeless, aren't you?"

"Completely. Does that mean you believe me?"

Pearl sighed, pulling a hand through her hair. "Edward, now is not the time. I'm about to go face a man I've wanted to kill for years more than I care to count. Who tried to rape and very nearly killed me. I need to worry about ending this, about getting your son out alive, and keeping our daughter safe. That question deserves far more than I can give it right now. If I live, ask me later."

He opened his mouth to respond, still unsure how to answer, but was interrupted by a call of, "Pearl!" They both looked up at Rose, who was wrestling a piece of the rigging into place. "This isn't working. Could you come help?"

"Aye," Pearl answered, going over to her. "Pull to the right."

Wandering over Jack grinned at the man. "You got it bad, don't ya? Still, even, after all this time."

He gave Jack a half-hearted smile. Glancing around he found Marden speaking to Gibbs. Good, he was safe, for the time being at least. "I think it would be considerably easier if I weren't."

"Aye, no doubt there." Jack sat on the rail, drawing a leg up to perch there. "So I hear you have designs on taking my daughter from me."

Norrington sent him and inquiring look. "How did you hear?"

A smile flittered over the man's lips. "I have good ears, even in my sleep."

Norrington turned a bit red. "You heard all of that?"

"Every word. No worries, lad, I'm no gossip." He began examining the sleeve of his coat. "In fact, it's a mighty fine idea."

Norrington stared at the pirate. "Jack, are you suggesting that you WANT me to take Pearl off of this ship?"

Jack considered him for several minutes. "'Want' might be a bit strong. I love the lass, really I do. But she's gettin' on in years, and she has a good head on her shoulders. She'd make a fine captain on her own ship, rather than bumping heads with me on mine."

"So I'd be helping you out."

"Aye, but you'd be helping her more. Look, Eddie," Norrington sighed but didn't interrupt, "she spent her whole life trying to get out of my shadow. And it's a mighty big shadow. And thirty years is a long time to spend being just outrageous enough to get noticed."

"So you want me to take her out of your shadow to allow her to struggle in mine?"

"No, lad. I want you to take her out of my shadow so YOU may attempt to struggle out of HERS. While she continues to push you back into it, no doubt, and enjoy the sun for herself." He cleared his throat. "The fact is, Emmie misses her brother and the Turners, and I can't get them back to visit often as I should. And I know you'd care for them. There aren't many people I'd trust with that responsibility."

"Pearl isn't the sort to be cared for," Norrington pointed out.

"Aye, and that makes it all the harder to do it. But it needs to be done all and the same."

Norrington nodded. "You're exactly right, of course." His gaze settled on Pearl. Marden had come to help with the rigging, although his hands were on Pearl a good deal more than the rope.

"That's why he's never been any good for her," Jack said, nodding in their direction. "He assumes she knows what's best for herself and does just as he's told."

"She doesn't take ordering around very well," Norrington pointed out.

"You'll get good at giving her orders without giving orders, if you know what I mean. Just make sure that she stands as Captain on equal footing with you. I don't want to see her resigned to first mate again."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Norrington said. Jack stood and moved back toward the helm. "Jack," Norrington called out. The pirate turned with a curious look for the Commodore. "Thank you." Jack smiled, inclined his head, and continued his trek toward the wheel.

On the way the raven came swooping down out of nowhere to land on Jack's shoulder. Norrington watched as Jack paused (as much as the constantly-swaying captain ever paused) to study the bird. "Hello mate. Come to work out a peace accord, have you?"

The bird cocked his head and studied Jack with one beady eye. "Nevermore," it croaked and then leaned over to take one of Jack's silver bangles in his beak.

Jack squawked, suddenly attempting to catch the large black bird in his fluttering hands.

The bird responded by taking flight, trinket still firmly clutched in its beak. The result was a hilarious display as Jack ran after the bird, who was flying furiously with Jack's still-attached hair tugging at his head. A laughing Pearl watched the display for several minutes before producing a knife from thin air and throwing it at the bird.

The bird released the trinket and rolled to the deck. After a moment it stood, fluffed its feathers, and began preening its left wing. "What did you do?" Jack asked Pearl, examining his displaced lock and straightening his bandana.

"She hit it with the handle of the blade," Emmie answered for her grinning mother.

Jack shook his head as he glared at the bird. "That's it. When next we visit the gypsies I'm getting a parrot. You'll be left behind, lad." The raven paused to glance at him, then winged its way up to the mast.

Marden was laughing hardily as he returned Pearl's dagger to her. "I forgot how much fun I miss out on, not being on this ship."

Pearl took her dagger as he sidled closer, glancing at her glaring father. "Marden, why don't you go back to your own ship?" she suggested, pushing his questing hands away.

"That anxious to get rid of me, are you?" he asked.

"Aye. The temptation may prove too great," she said with a grin that was horribly forced.

"I don't mind," he assured her.

"Back, Marden. Tell the rest of your crew the plan. Prepare yourself. It will be a tight battle, even if we do have him outnumbered. And take care of yourself."

"That goes double for you," Marden said. "Maybe you could shelve the self-sacrificing matron act long enough to live through this."

"It isn't an act," Pearl put in. "Edward, you need to go tell Gillette to follow Marden. They will go battle the ships while the Black Pearl swings around the opposite side of the island."

Norrington eyed Marden, who was grinning at him. "He won't like it."

"No, he won't," Pearl agreed. "But you outrank him so he'll do as he's told. Marden will keep them safe."

Marden nodded. "No use sinking perfectly good ships, even if they are British Navy. As long as they're following Pearl's orders I don't see any reason they shouldn't stay above water." Pecking her on the cheek Marden said, "You be careful, and I'll see you later."

"You too," Pearl called as he ran over to the rail, caught his rope without pausing, and swung smoothly onto his own ship.  
She shook her head, turned smartly on her heal, and scaled the rigging. "She sits up there when she doesn't want anyone to bother her," Emmie said with a sigh. "She doesn't let on, but this hard for her."

"She's strong. She can handle it," Jack said. "Come, Lass, there's work to do."

Author's Note: Whew. The stupid computer fought me on this one. As always, I'm very sorry it took so long. I hope to have the next chapter up sooner than later. And they will get to the island and see Bootleg, I promise, in the next chapter. When all is said and done only one of them (Bootleg or Pearl, that is) will be alive. You have my word, if you care for the word of a pirate like myself. Arrr.

Also, I must add, I want to encourage everyone to take advantage of a unique opportunity. I've been talking to a fellow fanfiction author whose character has positively captured my, and more importantly Pearl's attention. Spotted.paw, by name, along with Pendragginink, have tempted me into a parallel universe, where Pearl is playing joyfully with her newfound Uncle. I would encourage you all to read not only her "A Little Sparrow" (it's a little graphic but I sort of scanned some parts and especially sensitive me managed it, so you would live) but also "Honor Bright," to which I've become a contributor. Ms. Paw has done the service of shortening her story and giving synopses, so I'm sure you can navigate. And if you go there now, and read it all the way through, you will find not only a chapter of my own writing, but a rather shocking surprise about Pearl. I hope none of you hate me too much for this, but rest assured that this was done with my full approval. So go check it out, review the story (and this one if you would be so kind) and let me know what you think.


	25. Meetings

The Oldest Story in the Book

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's Note: Still incredibly sorry this took so long. I hope to shift things in high gear soon. Thanksgiving Break is coming up, and with all the paper I have to type I may be resorting to Pearl in an attempt to stay sane.

It took another two hours to get them within sight of the island. Marden pealed off toward the opposite side of the island, the two navy ships behind. Norrington could have sworn he felt Gillette glaring at him.

He sat on the rail behind the helm with Pearl, Emmie, Will, and Elizabeth. They had all settled into a tense silence of a sort when the island came into view. Jack stood at the wheel. Apparently there were reefs all around the island, reefs Jack seemed convinced only he could steer them through. Anamaria had taken the insinuation that she was insufficient with surprisingly good humor, settling for a glare at her captain as she stomped away.

Now she returned with Gibbs behind her. Jack ignored her as she climbed up to stand by the wheel. "Jack."

"Captain, luv, it's Captain Jack."

Anamaria sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. "And I'm not luv, Captain."

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "What may I do for you, Anamaria?"

"I've been talkin' to the crew. We think we should go join Marden handling the ships while you sail off."

"No," Jack said. "You'll drop anchor and you'll wait for us."

"But Jack!" Anamaria cried.

"It ain't in our nature, Captain," Gibbs put in. "Sitting back while there's a fight to be fought. We belong in the middle of it."

Jack shook his head. "Look, we're off to scoop up some soft little noble's son. One as will probably be in shock after all that's happened. And there's no telling how many pieces we'll be in when we get out. We may need the Black Pearl quickly as possible, and rowing through a firefight may not be the best way to get to her. I know it's against your natures, and I appreciate it, but we need you right here. Am I clear?"

Anamaria and Gibbs exchanged looks and nodded. "Aye, Captain."

Norrington met Pearl's eyes. "Respect, is that it?"

"That's the idea," Pearl answered. "Which is hard for him, especially considering that the last crew mutinied on him. But it's the best way to run his ship, so he makes it work. Yes, Rose?"

The girl, along with her brother, had been sidling slowly closer. Now she stepped up in front of Pearl, eyes down as she shifted her feet, hands clutched behind her back. David was a bit more straightforward, looking them in the eyes, although he hung back behind his sister. "I wanted to ask a favor of you, Miss Pearl."

Pearl sighed heavily. "You can't come along."

Rose looked up, her eyes pleading, hands outstretched. "But you're letting Emmie go."

"We're going to get Emmie's brother. Thank the gods that yours is safe and sound, as you will be on this ship."

"But Pearl," Rose moaned.

"None of that! I won't tolerate whining, Rose. You know that."

"How can you ask me to stay on this ship while my friends risk their lives? You wouldn't tolerate that either," she pointed out.

"This is true," Pearl answered. "But I'm First Mate, and I'm giving you an order. The both of you. To remain on this ship and wait for us. I have a choice, you don't."

"It's not fair!" Rose moaned.

"I know it isn't. If it makes you feel better I'd leave Emmie behind if I could."

"It doesn't," Rose answered.

"And that's a pity. Back to work, the both of you."

They both shuffled poutingly off.

The entire crew spent the rest of the voyage in silence, watching the island grow on the horizon. Jack stood tall and imposing at the wheel, dutifully steering his ship ever closer. Will and Elizabeth sat dangerously close, hands entwined. Emmie toyed with the pommel of her new sword. Pearl sat stock still, her eyes becoming more distant by the moment. Norrington did just the opposite, his eyes jumping to every flutter of sail and shifting of rope, as if his son might appear at any moment.

The crew readied their boat as they approached the cove. Finally Jack gave the call to drop anchor.

The crew stood silent as they went to the boat. "Hey, enough of this. I feel like I'm on a death march," Jack ordered.

"Aye. We'll return with a soft little noble boy you can toy with. You should be celebrating," Pearl told them. This brought a smattering of laughter.

"You know, that is my son you're talking about," Norrington said as he gave Emmie a hand over the rail and into the boat. She helped Elizabeth over and steadied Will. The two of them settled quietly in the back of the boat, speaking in whispered tones to one another.

"That's why I said it," Pearl said.

"You know I'm not some soft noble. Why do you think my son would be?"

He offered her a hand she completely ignored, climbing easily in herself and earning a grin from her daughter. "I hate to break it to you, but you're much more the soft noble than you see. On the other hand, he is Maggie's darling son. I'd wager she trained some of the softness out of him, assuming you haven't spoiled that attempt in the last year."

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming," Norrington said as he leveled himself into the boat.

"We'll have to toughen him up," Emmie said.

"Ah, a lovely idea," Pearl said, eyes shining with mirth as they regarded Norrington. He gave her a suspicions look but let it drop.

"Jack, let's GO!" Pearl called. The captain, the only one left to board the ship, was involved in a long-winded discussion of the rigging with Anamaria and Gibbs, both of whom wore completely glazed eyes.

Jack waved a hand at his daughter before continuing the discussion. Anamaria dropped her head to rub at the bridge of her nose as Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck and gazed vaguely up at the rigging.

With a sigh Pearl stood and hopped out of the boat to grab the captain by the collar of his coat and drag him to the rail. "Bloody harlot, release me!" Jack cried as he tried in vain to turn his arms backward to catch the woman.

Releasing him Pearl hopped back into the boat and stood with her arms crossed glaring at him as he carefully smoothed the collar. "All right, point taken," he sighed as he stepped into the boat. "If you would, boyos." The indicated boys began lowering them to the sea.

"Guard her well," Pearl called.

"Once again Captain Jack Sparrow strides into the mouth of death," Jack sighed.

Pearl rolled her eyes and dropped her head into her hands. "Just once. Could we leave just once without some overblown, melodramatic speech?"

"Nah. That wouldn't be Jack," Emmie said. "I'd be worried that we'd really die if he didn't. It's like a final prayer to the Gods."

"God," Norrington corrected, suddenly realizing he had no idea what religion, if any, his daughter followed. "You mean God."

Emmie shrugged. "Whatever."

Norrington was going to answer but was drowned out by Jack's calling up to the ship, "Should we chance to return, we will celebrate tonight!" The men on the ship cheered.

"Oh, that will be lovely," Pearl said with a roll of her eyes. "Let's welcome the poor lad to the world of piracy with a drunken party."

"Exactly," Jack answered. "He'll sign up to join the crew before the sun rises when he sees all the fun we have."

Pearl rolled her eyes again and picked up an oar as her father did the same.

"You going to be all right?" Jack asked as a vacant look came over Pearl's eyes.

"I'm about to kill the man I've been fantasizing about killing for more years than I care to count. I'm about to end a vendetta twenty years in the making. I'm more than all right. I'm ecstatic." Her flat voice seemed to suggest she was anything but.

Jack and Emmie shared a look.

They rowed easily toward the cove. Just outside the rocky outcropping that marked the opening of the cove they paused. "You'll need to get yourselves into the water now," Pearl said, motioning toward a length of very thick rope tied to the end of the boat.

Emmie splashed immediately into the water, swimming with strong, sure strokes over to the rope. "I'll take the end," she said.

"I'm next to you," Norrington ordered. Turning to the Turners he asked, "Can you swim?"

"A little," they answered at the same time.

Norrington nodded. "You can be closest to the boat then." Shrugging out of his coat he gripped the side of the boat and, with Pearl counterbalancing for him, lowered himself into the water next to the rope.

He took Elizabeth's hand, doing much the same with her, guiding her over to the rope. Will accepted his help as well, and Norrington swam to his place between the blacksmith and his daughter. "How low do you need us to stay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Stay high as you like," Pearl answered. "We'll keep you behind the boat. No worries until we come up on the shore. We'll tie it up a ways out but it may get a bit shallow."

"Won't Bootleg's men think that's a bit odd?" Norrington asked.

"If they want to live they had best be focused on my sword and nothing else," Pearl answered. "Quiet now."

They rowed easily into the cove. "Two of them," Jack remarked over his shoulder.

"It's a good sign," Pearl said. "If he had brought three ships Bootleg would have felt comfortable filling this entire beach with men. He wants as many on the ships as possible."

"How many do you suppose are on the island?" Norrington whispered.

"Two on the beach, two on the top with Bootleg I'd imagine, maybe two holding Ethan," Pearl said.

"I like the odds," Jack commented.

"Me too," Pearl said. "But he'll have brought the best of his crew. Don't get too cocky."

As they rowed closer the men stood, guns in their right hands and swords in their lefts. Jack and Pearl stopped rowing some five feet from shore. Their passengers were all standing on the bottom of the beach, hunched behind the boat.

"I'm going to drag my feet on the way up there," Pearl said as Jack secured a rope to the front of the boat. "Don't go get Ethan until I've arranged to see him. They'll draw him back in the forest and you can get him then."

"Understood," Norrington said. "Be careful."

"Never."

With that Pearl and Jack were splashing their way up the beach.

"You were to come alone," Bootleg's men, two particularly ugly pirates, said as they came up onto the beach. Jack planted the rope beneath a large stone and their guns followed him.

"Bootleg isn't stupid. He knew Jack wouldn't let me come alone. Besides, I need an escort for the prisoner."

"Suppose we just shoot him now?" one of them sneered.

Pearl drew her sword. Their guns wavered on her, but the aim was less sure. "Do it and you die. Bootleg has ordered you not to kill me, and I don't doubt his punishment would be far worse than mine. It'll take more than a wounding shot to stop me if you shoot Jack. Now, you can take us up there or I can kill you now and go on up myself. Your call."

The men exchanged glances.

Just at that moment a boom rattled around them. "Ah, looks like my namesake's found your friends," Pearl remarked. "You'd best take us to Bootleg. He isn't very patient, as I recall. Especially now that he knows we've arrived."

"Put it away," one of them ordered with a nod toward her sword. She obeyed, moving toward them. "Slowly," he ordered. "No sudden movements."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jack said as the men led them into the wood.

Norrington waited a few minutes before drawing his sword and leading the group up the beach. As they climbed from the water Emmie gave a disgusted snort and pulled off her split skirts, leaving her in only her breeches. Her father gave her an odd look but she shrugged. "They're too heavy. Bootleg will hear me coming ten miles away."

"Well said," Elizabeth said, removing her own skirt, although she shifted a bit under the men's scrutiny. Emmie chuckled and Will shrugged.

"This way," Emmie announced.

They found the back way easily. It was a bit rocky but overall a very easy and fast climb. Emmie motioned for silence and led them to the edge of the forest.

A clearing spread before them. Bootleg sat on a large rock in the middle of the open space, two men standing beside him, eyes trained on a trail leading out of the forest. The two pirates from the beach stood there with Pearl and Jack, who appeared to be just arriving.

"Bloody bush," Pearl was saying, pulling leaves from her coat. "I know you did that on purpose."

"I did no such thing," Jack answered innocently. "The bush was set on attaching you. I just helped it along a bit."

"Aye. I think I saw a patch of poison ivy set on attacking you. Mayhaps I'll acquaint you with it on the way down," Pearl answered.

"Silence!" Bootleg called, stepping forward.

"What is it about you pirate captains and being the center of attention?" Pearl asked.

"In the blood, I think," Jack answered.

"I said silence," Bootleg said, drawing closer. "Ah, Miss Pearl. You've gotten lovelier than the last time, I think."

"Really? You think?" Pearl tilted her head, a very charming smile on her face as she grinned up at him. "Well, washing off the blood does that. At any rate, I was just thinking that you've gotten a good deal uglier."

"Ah, I see the tongue is still sharp. Mind that or I'll have it removed," he informed her.

The smile remained firmly in place. "Speaking of removed, how's the eye? And the leg? Still holding onto that?" She sent a glance toward his long pant leg which she knew covered a wooden leg, both her handiwork.

Bootleg surged forward suddenly, a dagger in his hand flying to her throat. "If you knew, girl, how I've longed for this moment, to have you at my mercy, what anger is in me, you wouldn't have come, lad's life or no."

"Actually, I probably would have," she answered. "I don't care overly much about the lad. He's an old flame's son. I'll get him out if I can but his loss is no great fear to me. As for your anger, I've born your scars for twenty years, and I'll bear any new ones just as well. I came today to end this. Perhaps you should consider that."

"Ah, lovely. It's so nice when people get together for a common purpose." Bootleg pulled back, the dagger disappearing. "Especially a cause noble as revenge. But I could have sworn I told you to come alone." The man strode toward Jack. "Looking to your father to fight your battles for you?"

"He's taking the lad back to the Pearl. I don't know he could do it on his own. I said I was getting the boy out if I could, and so I will. I'd like to see him."

"The lad you care nothing for?" Bootleg asked.

"There's a battle to be fought on the ship," Pearl said, nodding toward the sound of booming cannons echoing around them. "If you've killed the boy I'd as soon put you to your grave and get back to it."

"Right." Bootleg turned to one of his crew, motioning toward the wood. The man disappeared and returned with two men dragging a still kicking Ethan between them.

"Been causing you trouble, has he?" Pearl asked, stepping forward.

Bootleg moved with her over to the boy. "I'd expect no less, knowing who his father is."

A smirk caught the corner of Pearl's mouth. "You'd expect considerably more trouble if you knew who his mother was." She removed the gag from Ethan's mouth. "You all right, lad? Anyone hurt you?"

"No," he answered, rubbing his jaw on his shoulder as his still-bound hands left him only that option. "Is it true?"

Pearl drew back a bit at the odd question. "Is what true?"

"You and my father," he answered, defiance burning in eyes.

Pearl turned to Bootleg. "You told him about that?"

"Just a bit of dinner conversation."

"I suppose you told him about Emmie as well," Pearl sighed.

"It's true?!" Ethan squeaked out.

Both pirates ignored him and Bootleg shrugged. "Of course I mentioned it. Family tree that twisted is far too fun to leave alone. I should tell you, I have the men on the boats keeping a special eye out for your daughter. Might be fun, having the both of you in my posession."

Norrington's eyes cut to his daughter. She shrugged. "We figured he'd do something like that," she whispered.

"Too bad for you I left her in Tortuga. That's what took me so long to get here," Pearl said.

"Pity," Bootleg said. "No matter. Are you satisfied?"

"Indeed. Release him and Jack will take him back to the ship."

Bootleg laughed, making a movement of his hand that left the men dragging the protesting boy back into the woods. "We haven't even discussed terms yet."

Pearl sighed, marching back to her glaring father's side. The Emmie comment apparently still galled.

Norrington was drawn back to himself by his daughter's hand suddenly on his arm. "Let's go," she whispered.

Author's Note: Once again, incredibly sorry this took so long. The fighting scene up next is going to give me fits (I'm not very good with the battles) but I'll get it out to you soon as I'm able.

Also, I must add, I want to encourage everyone to take advantage of a unique opportunity. I've been talking to a fellow fanfiction author whose character has positively captured my, and more importantly Pearl's, attention. Spotted.paw, by name, along with Pendragginink, have tempted me into a parallel universe, where Pearl is playing joyfully with her newfound Uncle. I would encourage you all to read not only her "A Little Sparrow" (it's a little graphic but I sort of scanned some parts and especially sensitive me managed it, so you would live) but also "Honor Bright," to which I've become a contributor. Ms. Paw has done the service of shortening her story and giving synopses, so I'm sure you can navigate it. And if you go there now, and read it all the way through, you will find not only a chapter of my own writing, but a rather shocking surprise about Pearl (honestly, I've even surprised myself in that respect). I hope none of you hate me too much for this, but rest assured that this was done with my full approval. So go check it out, review the story (and this one if you would be so kind) and let me know what you think.

The link, if you feel so inclined, 


	26. Under Siege

The Oldest Story in the Book

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: This gets a little ewy, sexually speaking. There's some bartering in here that a little...not so good. So be prepared. If you don't come through this chapter with a new respect for my girl either I'm not doing my job or you're not trying.

Norrington reluctantly turned away from the arguing pirates to follow his daughter stealthily through the close woods to where the men waited with his gagged, struggling son.

They worked their way behind the laughing pirates before breaking into the semi-open area. Both men were taken completely by surprise. Will ran the first one through as Emmie seamlessly slit the second's throat. As Elizabeth and Norrington cut Ethan's bonds Will's second pirate got off a quick yell before Emmie turned and buried a dagger deep in his throat. The girl shrugged as she found every eye turned on her.

"They may have heard that. We need to go," she whispered.

Norrington nodded, helping his son to his feet as Ethan removed the gag. "Is it true?" he gasped.

"Now isn't the time," Norrington answered.

"All you have to say is yes or no," Ethan answered. "There's time enough for that."

Norrington sighed. "I don't know exactly what they know, exactly what they told you, but I will say it is most likely true."

Ethan shook his head, but let his father take his arm and turn him toward the exit. "You go. I'll meet you down there."

"You're to come with us," Emmie said.

"They're outnumbered," Norrington said.

"They can handle it," Elizabeth said quickly.

"I'll stay," Emmie said.

"No," Norrington said. "You heard Bootleg threaten you. Your mother and grandfather will be too on edge if you start fighting. Go down to the beach. Take care of them. They need your skills. I'll meet you shortly."

Emmie sighed, then nodded. "Come on, brother dear. I'll answer your questions when we're down there."

Norrington snuck back to the edge of the wood. Everyone was just where he had left them. Apparently they hadn't heard the guard's shout.

"I just don't see it," Bootleg said. "I have you here, outnumbered. I'll have your ship by sundown. I see nothing you have to bargain with."

"I still have myself."

"My dear, you're all but in the bag. And I am going to enjoy you."

"You don't have my consent. My willingness. You didn't do so well without that last time, as I recall."

Bootleg turned to stare at her. "You? In my bed? Willingly?"

Jack was staring wide-eyed at his daughter, who was nodding. Norrington imagined he had much the same look on his face.

"That's the idea," Pearl answered.

Bootleg came closer, circling her. He stopped between Jack and Pearl, raising a hand to stroke her cheek. To her credit, she didn't wince away. "Well, this does open a whole new set of doors, doesn't it?"

Pearl moved suddenly, one moment holding perfectly still and the next gripping his wrist to twist his hand away from herself. The man didn't show any signs of pain although it looked as if it would bruise. Jack smirked. "You don't have me yet. As for new doors, it opens many that give me opportunities to kill you."

"Aye." He reclaimed his hand. "Details."

"If you give me the boy and let Jack leave with him, you get me until I manage to kill you or myself," Pearl said.

"Ah, no good. You still have a sword. No guarantee I get anything," Bootleg said.

"It's more than you have now."

"Two nights you behave yourself."

A muscle under Pearl's eye twitched. Jack's hands were balled into fists and he was turning a lovely shade of crimson.

"No. A lot can happen in one night, let alone two. I'll guarantee you twice."

Bootleg moved closer. "What twice? What exactly are we constituting 'getting you'?"

Jack darkened into a burgundy.

"Sex. Foreplay that goes with it. If you can't...rise to the occasion you forfeit."

Jack smirked although he was still rather red. "Three," Bootleg bartered.

"Two. And you have two nights to do it. I'm not waiting around because you aren't in the mood. If your crew starts taking liberties that counts. And you promise to leave my family alone, short of regular plundering. You never lay a finger on my daughter."

Norrington felt his heart skip a beat. This was too much. She had no way of knowing they had Ethan. She had no way of knowing that Bootleg couldn't complete the arrangement. She was willing to do all this if she had to.

Bootleg considered, this for a moment, studying her carefully. Finally he broke into a grin. "All right. Deal." He stepped forward to offer her his hand. Pearl started to reach out to take it, but her hand swerved at the last minute to catch Jack's wrist. Apparently Jack had decided to take a swing at the pirate, an attempt Pearl had thwarted.

"Behave," Pearl ordered her father, forcefully dropping his wrist.

Jack snorted, but crossed his arms as Pearl shook Bootleg's hand.

"All right, lad. Go get the boy again. Tell him he's goin' home," Bootleg called to one of his minions.

Norrington withdrew to the clearing his son had been in to wait for the pirate. The man hurried down the path, stumbling into the clearing in shock at finding it empty but for the bodies of his two companions and discarded ropes. His mouth fell open and he turned, taking two rushing steps. He skidded to a stop again when he found Norrington standing in the middle of the path. "Who the bloody hell are you?" the pirate asked, hand going to his sword hilt.

Norrington raised his sword to point at the man. "I'm the man whose son you made the incredible mistake of stealing from me."

The man grinned. "Your wife must have been mighty pretty, because he certainly didn't get his looks from you." The pirate drew his sword as Norrington approached, his grin revealing crumbling teeth. "Or mayhaps he ain't your son at all. How much you stupid enough to trust your wife?"

The first strikes rang through the clearing. "I trusted my wife implicitly." He made a feint toward the man's side and brought the cut forward, nearly gutting him. The man recovered quickly, and Norrington stumbled a bit in catching a strike meant to take off his head. This pirate had an amazing way with a sword. "A cad like you would never understand."

The pirate shrugged before sending a flurry of blows at him. "The good lasses of Tortuga suit my needs fine. They demand considerable less from a body, and give a great deal more back."

"Candor?" they heard behind them.

"We been bushwhacked!" the pirate called as Norrington attacked viciously. "Gut them and git down to the beach. They can't have gone far."

As they continued to duel Norrington could hear the clash of metal on metal behind them. He sent a quick prayer up to whoever might be listening, especially Maggie, to keep them safe for his son's sake as well as Pearl's.

Pearl had said Bootleg would bring the best of his men, and this one certainly was one of the best Norrington had ever crossed swords with.

After fifteen minutes they were both sweating profusely, gasping for breath, neither able to pause long enough in the onslaught to catch their breaths. As the pirate gained the upper hand, something he had gained and lost ten times in the past minutes, he drove Norrington back toward the brush. A sudden root caught Norrington's foot, sending him onto his back into a bush.

Grinning victory the man approached with raised sword. "Drop it and surrender," the pirate suggested. "We'll let you live long enough to witness that pretty-pretty's fate. You can beg us properly to end your son right quick."

"If you believe Pearl Sparrow will accept that fate you have another thing coming. You've put those she cares for in danger. I don't believe there's anything more dangerous in this world."

The pirate shrugged as Norrington shifted back. "I think I'll take my chances, especially when the awards are that good. Tell me, how many times did you betray you're darling, faithful wife with her?"

Norrington ground his teeth but otherwise remained perfectly still. "Never."

"Pity. You'll never taste her again. Any messages you want me to pass on, Commodore?"

"Yes." With that Norrington moved, uncoiling the legs he'd pulled under him. He sent his sword questing up, severing the hand that still held the pirate's sword. The man screamed, started to step back, but Norrington was faster. He brought his sword around to bury it deeply in the man's gut. He gaped at the Commodore, gurgling as his mouth worked. "Pride goethe before a fall."

The man fell onto the ground, gurgling one final time before he was still. Norrington pulled his sword from the bloody mess before hurrying back toward the sound of clashing swords.

A bloody body lay in the middle of the clearing, making Norrington's heart speed at first until he recognized it as one of Bootleg's henchmen. The first one must have fallen failry easily. Still, Norrington was glad he had caught the other pirate, evening the odds a bit.

His seeking eyes found Pearl was across the opening, facing Bootleg.

Blades moved so swift the glint of Caribbean sun was no more than a blur in the hot air. Sweat leaked through the fabric of Bootleg's shirt, and once Norrington noticed that, he also saw that Pearl's shirt was soaking wet. His heart skipped a beat. How long could she go on like that? The pirate captain was considerably larger than her, more than likely stronger in terms of pure muscle as well, and was using his size and weight to his advantage every opportunity he got.

Fortunately, Pearl wasn't giving him many openings. Still, Norrington couldn't help hoping the sleep deprivation and wound nerves he'd seen in Pearl on the ship didn't get the best of her.

Norrington couldn't remember having ever seen Pearl move like that, and Bootleg seemed to be matching her.

Norrington's heart sped yet more when he caught a flash of red as he moved closer. It was out of sight in a flash, so quickly it seemed to reach up to mingle with the red of her short- chopped hair. But as she turned again he saw it more clearly. Lower, on her left arm, far below the fall of blinding hair. A tear in the sleeve of her shirt dripped red, tattered remains hanging low to reveal the angry slash of dark blood. He'd tagged her, and it seemed to be bleeding fairly liberally.

Norrington's grip flexed on his sword, and he forced himself to remain still, not to rush into the fight. She was holding her own, and she wouldn't thank him for interfering when she wasn't in any real danger. She probably wouldn't thank him for rushing in if Brendon had his sword to her throat either, but...no, he wouldn't think of that.

The clang of sword to the left drew Norrington's attention temporarily away from Pearl to her father, engaged in a fight with the remaining pirate.

Jack was backing up under the pirate's onslaught, turning aside the flashing sword without even attempting to return the attack. Jack jumped suddenly, landing on a large rock, taking the time to throw a verbal barb at the pirate before jumping down as he approached, moving to meet him on more even footing as he pursued.

Norrington rolled his eyes and shook his head. Easily outmatched, Jack continued to fall back as he met the man's hits. Norrington sighed, moving closer to the match although remaining far enough away to stay out of it. Even facing down pirates he couldn't bring himself to so thoroughly violate the rules of fair combat by jumping into Jack's fight.

''Be honest,' a voice in the back of his mind, an obnoxiously sensible part he was fairly certain Maggie had installed, ordered. 'Is it truly the rules of combat that hold you back, or the fact that it's Jack?'

He prepared to tell himself firmly that he was following the rules of engagement when his eyes fell on Pearl again. If she fell, if Bootleg got through, if she cried out in pain or fear, he wouldn't hesitate to rush to her aid, rules or no.

'And Jack?' He looked back at the pirate. He would hesitate, certainly. Jack could have some master plan, could fake an injury to get the upper hand, in which case he could only be in the way. But if he knew Jack to be in real danger he would go to his aid. Yes, he was fair.

More than fair, he realized with a sudden start. He respected Jack, in the same grudging way he admired Emmie and Pearl for their abilities on the sea, even if it was pirating. He no longer wanted Jack dead, even if he was a surly pirate who pillaged and killed without conscience. He had trouble remembering a time when he had wished Jack's neck into the hangman's noose.

As he watched Jack backed further into the wooded area. He started down on a path between two bushes, catching hold of a tree to retain his balance, sword singing as he continued to fend off his attacker. No, not to retain his balance, Norrington realized moments before Jack released the limb which swung back to hit his opponent square in the face. He moved quickly, throwing his sword up and across, catching the man's throat.

Blood splurted forward, painting Jack with a fine layer of red as the man crumpled into a heap without a sound. Jack stepped out of the trees, wiping some of the blood from his face and inclining his head to Norrington as he paused to clean his sword on the downed man's soiled shirt before sheathing it and moving over to the Commodore. He turned to watch his daughter continue to battle Bootleg as he said, "Thought we told you to go down to the beach."

Norrington shrugged. "Change of plans. I'm glad I stayed now. You would have been hard pressed to deal with four."

"I'd feel better if you were on the beach. Bootleg may have reenforcements down there."

"Will and Emmie can handle it, and Ethan isn't a bad hand with a sword. But if you're worried about it we can end this here and now." Norrington raised his sword, the idea suddenly appealing to him. The man had stolen his son, and he had the chance to end it.

"No." Norrington was startled by the strength in Jack's voice. His face, for once, was absolutely serious. His eyes had lost their perpetual joking shine. The trails of blood still clinging to his face, holding to the slight wrinkles of tanned skin and lodged in his facial hair and dripping locks, made him look all the more severe. "She's been fighting this devil for twenty years." Jack scratched the back of his neck. "This is one demon she has to put down once and for all, by herself. Honestly, if she loses I think the kindest thing to do would be to let him kill her."

Norrington's head snapped up, his eyes centered on Jack in a heated glare. "I can't believe you'd say that."

Jack shook his head. "You may know all about military proto call, lad, but you don't know anything about fear, or about this woman."

"I know fear," Norrington argued.

"You know battle," Jack argued. "The worst they can do to you is kill you. Maybe make you watch while they kill your crew. Torture you if you know something they want. But the kind of fear she endures, the fear of what enemies will do to you merely because you're a woman. No, that's the sort of fear you and I will never know, thanks be to whoever you see fit to pray to." Jack turned his eyes on Norrington, and he was startled by the depth of those orbs. "I've watched her battle through it, lad, and her fear on Emmie's behalf. No, this is a nightmare she must put to rest herself."

Norrington looked back at the woman with a new respect. He thought he vaguely recalled Maggie saying something of the sort one evening when they discussed her respect for Pearl. Pearl was a subject they had talked of often enough, surprisingly.

He shook his head then. What was he thinking? Let this man kill Pearl? Stand by while the man who had tried to rob him of his son fought his future wife? What kind of man would that make him?

"No," he said. Jack turned from looking at the fight, eyes narrowing as he studied the Commodore. "No. I can't just stand by. I'm going to finish this." He took one step forward.

Jack moved swiftly, drawing his sword and stepping easily into his path. "No, lad, you aren't."

"You'd fight me?"

"If I must."

Norrington's eyes narrowed. "I'll beat you."

"Maybe. You're the better swordsman," Jack conceded. "But you're too wrapped up in anger just this moment. I'd wager I could best you."

"And if you have to kill me to stop me?"

Jack shrugged. "I do what I must. The rest is up to you."

"He took my son!" Norrington sent toward the Captain.

Jack shook his head. "You're making this personal, and it ain't. This ain't about you. He kidnaped your son, aye, but he did it to get to my daughter. This is her fight, not yours."

"He made it mine when he took my son!" Norrington called.

"You're repeating yourself. Look, twenty years ago he took Pearl's innocence. Her back's a maze of scars. She's lived with that. Today, tomorrow, yesterday. She had the greater call for revenge, I'd say. Now we can fight, or we can go watch. What's it to be, lad?"

Norrington's eyes narrowed at him. "You're asking me to trust you?"

"I'm asking you to trust that I know my daughter."

"If she dies..."

"She won't," Jack cut in quickly. "Trust it to fate, if you like. Call upon God to chose the winner as the most just. But I know Pearl's anger, if nothing else, assures her in this."

Finally Norrington nodded, sheathing his sword. "We're close Jack. Don't make me regret this."

"You'd regret it a lot more if you broke in. She'd see to that," Jack said.

He moved carefully across the field, avoiding the fight and finding a better view where they could hear the conversations. Norrington followed.

Author's Note: So there you go. That's all the more I can do just this moment. I hope to have more for you soon.

If any of you lazy bums haven't gone to spotted.paw's story, I'm very disappointed in you. And hurt. I may cry. In all seriousness, if you trust me at all, it's worth it. The shock alone is worth it.

This is just a little aside, but if I could trouble you, the reviews have been trickling in (and thank you to those who have reviewed–you're my life's blood at the moment). I know how it is with long stories, I have a tenancy to stop reviewing and keep reading too. So, if you would, hit review and just type 'Bump' or something so that I know you're still reading. Boost my ego a little, will you please? I could use it.

Well, I've finished one paper and have three more clawing for my attention, so I had best get to it. Everyone have a great Thanksgiving!


	27. Old Debts

The Oldest Story in the Book

Chapter 27

Author's Note: Okay, more fighting. This I have to give credit to Spotted Paw for, because it would suck if it weren't for her. I can't write fighting scenes to save my life. So enjoy

"They had best stay out of this," Bootleg said, aiming a hard blow at her head. Her hair stirred, trinkets jingling musically as she shifted to avoid the blow and intercept with her own sword.

"They will." Pearl turned the blow aside, following up with one of her own. "They believe in honor, which is more than I can say for some."

Metal rang through the clearing as Bootleg met her sword. "And when I take you? Are they going to watch you scream out my name?"

Norrington stiffened, impressed with Pearl's ability to keep a steady head. He knew Bootleg said it only to upset her, but it seemed to be working much better against him.

"I'll slit my own throat first." Pearl grunted as Bootleg made swift use of his superior height, metal taking a sharp bite from the flesh on her right. She slipped smoothly out from under his sword, nearly catching him along his back for the trouble.

"Now, none of that. You gave me an oath."

Pearl laughed. "Have you not noticed? You've no deal, Bootleg. They boy is gone. He's down on the beach waiting for us. You've not given him to me, which was part of the deal. You've nothing, Brendon, just as before." She evaded his flourish easily as he cried out in anger. Pearl laughed as she met his next thrust, nearly sinking her blade into his side in following. "Mayhaps I'll take the other eye this time. An arm perhaps. I'd hate for you not to be able to walk at all. Eternal dankness though, that seems fitting."

And just like that the fight changed. Pearl's eyes widened as Bootleg began raining blows on her, his blade clashing hard against hers as he put all of his strength into the swings, driving her back toward the forest.

Perhaps inciting his anger hadn't been the best idea.

Norrington gripped his sword hilt, only to have Jack wrap a commanding hand around his and push down to keep it firmly in place. Norrington shrugged him off with a glare. He didn't care, he realized suddenly, about demons. If she spent every moment for the rest of her life weeping, if he had to search her every day for daggers lest she end her life, he didn't care. All he knew was that after 16 years he was so close to finally being able to hold her in his arms. He loved her and he would get her through it, whatever that required, scurvy old pirate captains that claimed to care for her be damned.

Bootleg continued to force her back toward the tree line and she continued to fall back as she fended him off. She cried out as he caught her across the left arm again, the sound of victory rumbling deep in his throat. "Now we're even," he informed her, raising his sword high over his head, firm grip on the handle, anxious to attack her again.

Jack and Norrington followed them into the tree line, keeping a fair distance.

The forest was thick here, steal catching tree limbs as it cut the air. Leaves rained around them. Monkeys chattered in the trees overhead. Rocks cropped up under their feet, making them stumble as they fought.

Blood dripped from Pearl's left arm, which she still held up for balance. Bootleg cut and parried. She returned. Both were gasping now, sweat beading on their faces in the even more sweltering proximity of the lush vegetation. Norrington was starting to believe Pearl was taking back the upper hand when Bootleg thrust forward suddenly, cutting the air before Pearl with a flurry of strokes that forced her swiftly back.

She stumbled over a moss-covered rock, sprawling onto her back, her sword landing in a bush to her right despite her desperate attempt to retain her hold, rocks clattering around them.

Bootleg didn't hesitate for a moment. He flew toward her.

Pearl caught a sapling in her hand, rolling herself roughly out of his path and lashing out with her right leg to pull his good foot from beneath him. His peg leg landed on the same mossy patch that had been her downfall, his momentum carrying him forward. He crashed through the brush, rolled, and ... was gone. Without a trace, without a sound, as if the earth had opened up and swallowed him whole.

Everyone froze, Pearl gazing toward the hole in the foliage he had disappeared into, gasping to reclaim the breath the desperate fight, the fall, and her near-end had stolen from her. She rolled herself back into her original spot, supporting herself on her left hand which dripped blood onto the grey stones as she cast about desperately with her right for the lost sword. After a few moments she gave up the search, pulling one of the daggers from its hidden catch and crawling toward the spot Bootleg had disappeared into. Her left hand left a bloody outline each time it descended.

Norrington and Jack followed carefully to the spot Pearl gazed through with wide eyes.

Sitting back on her knees she suddenly viciously caught at the leaves around her, removing them so that they would see where the broken rock gave way to utter nothingness. Rocks shifted as she moved, clattering over the edge of the jagged drop off, upsetting the foliage as they rolled down the cliff Pearl was now perched on. There was no sign of Bootleg.

Pearl looked up at that. "Okay. That's one I owe to the man upstairs," she sighed.

Taking this to indicate the end of the fight, Norrington hurried over to kneel by Pearl as Jack went over to more closely examine the hole in the foliage, gazing down the cliff.

Pearl shrugged Norrington gruffly off, spattering him with blood from her left arm in the process. "Can you see him?"

Jack shook his head. "Can't see much. Too much green. Looks like a goodly drop. I'd wager he'd done with."

"Not good enough. Edward, my sword," Pearl ordered. She stumbled to her feet as he retrieved it. Taking it she moved to the ledge, fingering the foliage as she studied the cliff.

"You can't climb down," Jack said. "Leave it alone, luv. Please."

Pearl shook her head. "I have to find him. You go back to the beach. I'll search and-"

Jack caught her by the shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes. "It's time to let go. He's wounded, and the forest is thick. That was a good fall. Say he's dead. We'll go back to the ship. Sink his, leave Marden to guard the bay. If he were unlucky enough to live we'll leave him to starve to death. It's better than he deserves."

"No. I need to see the body, Jack," Pearl said.

"You'll never find it. The forest's too thick. You'd never get to it. And that's saying you wouldn't take a tumble off the cliff. And if he's alive and stalking you through the forest, and you bleeding to death...it isn't worth the risk. You've won."

Shaking, Pearl dropped her head and nodded. Jack wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I know it doesn't feel complete, but you've won and that's all there is to it. Let's get down to the boat. Your son and daughter need to get home."

Pearl laughed dryly. "My son." She let her father help her to her feet, turn her around and lead her back toward the clearing as she sheathed her sword. "Don't call him that. He isn't, not yet anyway. Your grandson," she added with a poke at his ribs.

"Shut your bloody mouth!" he ordered. "You make me sound old."

"You are. You're an ancient bloody scallywag," Pearl teased as they returned to the clearing. Norrington set to examining her arm as they moved toward the beach.

"Aye. But I look considerably younger than my years. And the lasses still chase after me."

"That they do," Pearl agreed. "I've been thinking on that. You really do look much younger than you should. I think it may have something to do with the Aztec gold debacle. Will still looks younger than he aught as well. Which is to the benefit of all women and some men, rea-Ow!" she cried, pulling her wounded arm away from Norrington. "You did that on purpose!"

"I would never do such a thing," Norrington answered with a grin.

"Lying Commodore. You had best be careful or I'll tie you up and punish you properly."

Jack rolled his eyes as Pearl sent him a saucy grin and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She was obviously feeling better already.

If others had been around Norrington may have been embarrassed but after the eventful afternoon he felt bolder than usual. "Do you promise?" he asked.

"Only if you're really bad," she answered.

"Tease," he accused. "In all seriousness, that's a deep wound. It needs some thorough attention. I don't know if you'd want to let it alone until Port Royal."

"We could stop by the gypsies. They're nearby and your mother would like to see you," Jack suggested.

Pearl snorted. "Edward and Ethan with the gypsies?" She untucked her shirt as she spoke, using a dagger to rip a long bandage and began wrapping it around her arm. Norrington took over after a moment, wrapping it more firmly and tying it securely.

Jack broke into a grin. "It would be a learning experience for certain."

"Or it would leave him running screaming for the ship," Pearl said.

Edward looped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Never. You're mine now, Miss Sparrow."

"Pearl Sparrow," Pearl corrected gently. "On the ship the crew calls me Pearl. They call Emmie 'Miss Sparrow.' They could be confused if you got in the habit of referring to me that way."

"No indeed. I intend to get into the habit of calling you Mrs. Norrington as soon as possible."

Jack wailed at that. "My daughter taking on the name of Norrington. It's too horrible even to consider," he sobbed.

"We'll see," Pearl said quickly. "We've much to discuss between now and then. Asides, I'm fond of the name Sparrow." They came onto the beach then.

Emmie saw them and rushed across the beach with a cry, hugging her mother. "Oh, Mama, I was so worried!" she sighed.

"You should know better," Pearl scolded, kissing her daughter on the top of her head, wrapping an arm around her and heading down the beach.

"Doesn't stop my worrying," Emmie said. "Is Bootleg dead then?"

"He took a tumble off a cliff. Jack believes he is."

"Speaking of which," Jack broke in. "Did you not worry for me? Not even a bit?"

"'Course not," Emmie chirped. "Wherever you're going when you die, the overseer wants no part of you. I'd imagine most of the heavens are conspiring to keep you alive, and all of those below."

"Well said," Jack laughed, waiving to the Turners who were keeping watch over the cove.

"Was everything uneventful?" Pearl asked.

"Mostly," Emmie said. "We weren't attacked, but you need to talk to Ethan." Norrington caught sight of him sitting further down the beach, letting the waves break over his feet. "The pirates told him a lot."

"Good. Saves us having to do it," Pearl said.

"Not all of it was true. It seems there's a rumor going around that my mama is Ethan's as well."

Pearl burst out laughing as they approached. "They think he's mine?!" Emmie nodded as Ethan looked up. "As if I'd let a bloody commodore raise MY son."

"I think I've just been insulted," Norrington remarked.

"Well, why do you think I gave her to the Turners?" Pearl asked, nodding toward her daughter. "I wasn't going to let you squeeze all the wild out of her. If it weren't for Maggie I would have seriously considered forbidding her being around you all together."

Norrington rolled his eyes, and turned his full attention to his son. "Are you all right? They didn't hurt you?"

"No." Ethan rubbed his rope-burnt wrists. "I'm fine. Emmie told me she's my sister. But the other isn't true, is it? I mean, my mother was-is-Maggie Norrington?"

"She had better be. Do you know how many days I spent running around Port Royal trying to find goat's milk so the servants could make cheese for her? Goat cheese of all things!" Norrington cried.

"With me it was chocolate. Jack must have spent a fortune with those Spaniards," Pearl remarked.

"That I did," Jack agreed. "When Nikko couldn't be prevailed upon, or ran out of cocoa beans."

"How long was your confinement?" Norrington asked.

Pearl laughed. "Confinement? I was in Tortuga, Edward. We aren't pampered Ladies. We do what needs doing, and if we give birth in the street so be it."

"Or on a dock, as the case may be," Jack put in.

"You gave birth on a dock?" Norrington asked in apparent horror.

"No. I went into labor on the dock. Jack got me inside the Black Pearl and sent for the midwife. So you see my darling one was born on the sea." Emmie grinned. "Poor Ethan. You look terrified," she added with a laugh.

"That will get worse before it gets better, I'd wager," Jack said.

"I'm not terrified. I'd just expect you to find a proper midwife and a proper room. Who would let you give birth on a pirate ship when it was in port? How could that happen?" Ethan asked.

"Well, you see, when a man and a woman find one anther attractive-" Pearl began.

"Pearl!" Norrington cut her off.

"All right, all right. And if they LOVE each other-"

"Pearl!" Norrington screeched again.

Will and Elizabeth, who had been sitting on the overturned boat (Will must have retrieved it in their absence) chose that moment to join them. "What's she doing now?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"Attempting to explain the bedroom habits of men and women to young Mr. Norrington," Jack said.

"I certainly hope this isn't how you educated our daughter," Norrington commented.

Emmie burst out laughing at that, as did Pearl. "No. That was fairly simple," Pearl said. "She just asked me what Aunt Ruby and that man were doing in the corner."

Norrington's eyes grew wide. "Please tell me you're joking."

"She isn't," Emmie said.

"Come, Edward, this was Tortuga," Pearl said.

Emmie giggled again. "I probably know more about that sort of thing than you do," she informed her father with a laugh as his eyes grew wider.

"I wouldn't count on that," Pearl said. "Maggie was surprisingly knowledgeable on several subjects. I'd wager she taught him a thing or two."

"How would you know what exactly Maggie knew on those subjects?" Norrington demanded, knowing he would come to regret it the moment the words left his mouth.

"Oh, we had several very nice discussions, Edward. Most centered around you, in fact."

"Me?" he repeated.

"Well, I had taken an oath not to chase after you. I had to get my kicks somehow. Maggie was actually surprisingly willing to share."

"I think I'm going to be ill," Norrington remarked.

"Well, that doesn't speak very highly of Maggie's skill," Pearl said. Emmie nodded agreement.

"Wait, she never shared with me!" Jack cried in outrage.

"You didn't ask nicely enough," Emmie said.

"I think it's time to go!" Will said quickly.

"I asked plenty nice!" Jack objected.

"Yes, but you didn't want stories, Jack. You wanted to sample the real thing," Pearl put in.

Jack shrugged. "You can't blame me for that. I don't know many lads as didn't. She was a pretty young thing and I was a pirate. I HAD to chase after her a bit. Couldn't have the men thinking there was something wrong with me."

"I still believe we need to go," Will broke in again.

"Indeed. They'll be worried about us on the Black Pearl," Elizabeth put in.

Ethan stared wrinkled his nose at Jack. "My mother and him?"

"No, deary, not your mother," Pearl put in as she helped the boy to his feet and they headed back toward the boat. "Jack's a flirt. If it has two legs and a pulse Jack will chase it. Your mother handled him very well. Your father, on the other hand, has a good taste for pirate flesh."

"Let's go back to the ship!" Norrington called.

Pearl laughed, but she moved to help turn over the boat. She was immediately scolded by Elizabeth, Emmie, and Norrington, and ordered to sit quietly on the beach with Ethan to guard her and her injured arm. Of course the 'quietly' part was negotiable, as she yelled loudly from her seat, attempting to squirm closer without catching the watchful noble's attention. She failed miserably in the attempt.

Finally the boat was readied. Ethan was helped inside, as was Elizabeth.

Jack and Norrington stood beside it, both offering Pearl their hands.

"I can get into the bloody boat myself," Pearl argued.

"The world may never know," Jack replied, seizing her uninjured arm.

Pearl pulled quickly away. "It's my bloody arm. How exactly is that going to stop me getting into the boat?"

"You could fall and rip it further open," Jack put in. "You could bleed to death right before us."

"I won't fall," Pearl said.

"You've lost a lot of blood," Norrington put in. "You could faint."

Pearl glared at him. "Sure, now you take his side. You know what else could happen? My sword could accidently unsheathe itself and gut you both."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm terrified," he said sarcastically. "Norrington?"

"Quaking," Norrington answered. He moved suddenly, scooping Pearl into his arms as she squealed. Jack stepped into the boat and held out his arms to receive the screaming woman.

"Sparrow!"

The yell reverberated around the enclosed bay, booming like the ever-lessening cannon-fire. Everyone froze for a moment, then turned to look toward the forest.

Bootleg limped his way out, sword drawn. "Leaving already?" he called.

"Not now," Pearl answered. "Put me down, Edward."

He obeyed, forcing his white-knuckled hands to release her, watching Pearl straighten and size the pirate up. "Leaving so soon, girlie, or was it running away?"

"Never," Pearl answered. "I thought you were dead, but I'm mighty glad you aren't. I want to finish this properly."

Author's Note: Oh, the evilness of me. I'm stopping there. If you want more you'll have to review. And for heaven's sakes, now you see how good spotted paw is so you can read Honor Brite! Now! I'm very disappointed in all of you. So is Diamond. She has a secret buried in there, if you go looking.


	28. Repaid

The Oldest Story in the Book

Chapter 28

Author's Note: Terribly sorry this is so late. Thank you all for being so patient.

"I thought you were dead, but I'm mighty glad you aren't. I want to finish this properly."

"I'll finish it properly," Jack murmured, suddenly pulling his pistol from his waist band and aiming at Bootleg. The old pirate grinned and continued to walk nearer.

"Jack, no!" Pearl reached over to grab his arm. "We don't do things that way."

"We're pirates, luv," Jack replied. "We do things exactly that way."

"I don't," Pearl said. "This is my fight." She leaned closer. "Hal would understand."

Jack sighed, uncocking the pistol and settling for shooting glares at the man who had stopped walking some ten feet from the boat.

"Now that's a pity. Not having your father fight your fights for you?" Bootleg called.

"I can gut my own fish," Pearl replied.

"Ah, what about the rest of them, hm? What say you to an oath that they'll not interfere."

Pearl nodded and turned to the gathered group. "An oath. While I live you'll not raise a hand against him."

"Pearl!" Elizabeth cried. "What if..."

"Even if," Pearl answered.

With a sigh Jack said, "Given."

Emmie quickly parroted, "Given."

After a glare from her to the Turners they each murmured the word.

"Edward," Pearl said.

He glared at the pirate, then glanced at her. "Pearl, I can't promise, if you're on the ground at his mercy, to do nothing."

"You must," Pearl said. She stepped closer. "If I am close to death and at his mercy Jack will see me ended." Jack nodded once, sharply. "He will be yours then."

"Pearl-"

"It won't come to that," Pearl put in. "I'm just saying the worst you're imagining won't come about. Please, Edward."

He sighed heavily, then nodded. "It had better not come about. I couldn't do it." His gaze settled on the pirate. "Given."

"Ethan?" Emmie said.

The boy shook his head. "This isn't right."

"You've entered a new world, lad," Jack put in. "And it ain't never easy out here. For now, Pearl's asking for your oath. That should be enough."

The boy blinked at Jack, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. His gaze turned to his father, who nodded. "Given," he finally said.

"Please, Pearl, for my sake, take care. I'm not ready to lose another one," Norrington said.

"You won't," Pearl promised. "Of course, if I break that promise I'll be dead so you'll be hard-pressed to be angry with me."

"That's comforting," Norrington chuckled.

"Oy, if you're done with the loviness," Bootleg called.

"Leave off that subject. You know naught about it," Pearl called, unsheathing her sword and striding toward him. "What with your needing to whip a woman into warming your bed. Except that didn't work so well for you, did it?"

"Something I intend to remedy now," he answered, raising his sword.

He struck first, a blow that left the clang on metal on metal echoing around them. She returned, forcing him back a step. He circled her to attempt a stride at her side. She turned her wrist under, taking a double handed grip to force his sword back. He stumbled in the shifting sand, but managed to block her next move.

"Your leg's bothering you, isn't it?" Pearl asked with false sweetness.

"Speaking of which, your arm don't look so good," Bootleg returned.

"It's tolerable," Pearl answered. "You wouldn't believe the threshold I've developed for pain. You helped with that, you know. And my darling daughter."

"Lovely. Perhaps we'll have a little test to see how high it goes," he said.

"I wouldn't count on it," Pearl said. She cut in with a fury of blows that made him stumble again, but he quickly recovered to force her back with a swift thrust of his cutlass. It was her turn to stumble over a large shell, sliding to find her balance in the sand just in time.

She backed up carefully, now mindful of the large shells that littered the beach. Suddenly Bootleg pulled back instead of following up a blow, twisting so his left side was exposed, his left hand pulling out his pistol and aiming it at Pearl.

Pearl's eyes widened and she dove to the right. The pistol fired.

"I told her," Jack hissed, suddenly pale beneath the blood still clinging to his face. "I told her pirates do things like this."

When the smoke cleared Pearl lay on the sand, left hand clutching her right side as Bootleg stood victorious. "Tough luck, my dear," he said, kneeling beside her. He pulled her hand away to examine the growing blood stain spreading over her shirt. He clucked his tongue. "Very tough, I'm afraid." He removed his hand, allowing her to clap her left over the wound again.

"Jack," Will gasped. "What do we do?"

"Hold on," Jack answered.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Something isn't right," Emmie said.

"What do you mean?" Norrington asked.

"She should be kicking and screaming," Jack answered.

"She's wounded," Elizabeth pointed out.

"It's in her side," Jack said.

"I don't think it's that bad," Emmie put in.

"She's playin' him," Jack said.

"Cocky bastard," Emmie murmured.

"Clever girl," Ethan put in.

"Emerald! Mind your mouth," Elizabeth ordered automatically.

"Well, my dear, whatever should we do now?" Bootleg asked, smoothing her hair back from her face.

"Die, I think," Pearl answered.

"It's a bit early for that yet. I have plans for you."

"Oh, I don't plan on going anywhere," Pearl said. "I was talking about you." Her right hand, which had been twisted underneath her since her fall, flew in a streak, plunging into his stomach with a dagger.

Bootleg gaped. Pearl took her left hand from her wound to steady him, keeping him from falling forward onto her. She sat up, folding her legs beneath her to get onto his level. His eyes looked at her, disbelieving, as the sword still in his right hand dropped to the sand.

"I can cheat too."

Bootleg gurgled as she twisted the dagger viciously, shredding his insides. "Twenty years I've waited for this, dreamed of this. You took something from me that day, you bloody bastard. I'm taking it back, today." She twisted the dagger again. "The pain won't last as long for you, but I can live with that." He moaned as she drove he dagger deeper. "Because I'm taking something far more precious to you. Your life. Goodbye Bootleg," she said. With a final twist of the dagger she pulled it across his belly. The skin split and his innards fell to the sand.

Pearl stood and stepped back as he fell forward onto the mess. She kneeled beside him, slapping his hat out of the way to seize his hair and pull his head around to face her. He was moaning. Norrington couldn't help but wince. A shot to the gut, most anyone knew, was the slowest and most painful way to die. It could take him days, months if they gave him water. He moaned, turning it into a scream of pain as she jarred him. Norrington's stomach turned. Bootleg had hurt her, yes, but she was hurting him to the extreme. He didn't want to see her like this. Cruel. He'd spent years convincing himself there was kindness in her, that she wasn't the average bloodthirsty pirate. And here she was, proving him wrong.

"When you get wherever you're going, I want you to remind them that I gave you this kindness, which you had no right to expect." Norrington nearly drooped with relief when she put the dagger to his throat.

"Thank you," he whispered to her.

She slit his throat in one even movement, looking deeply into his eyes, watching the light fade from them. Gurgling one final time the pirate went still and silent.

She cleaned her dagger off on the back of his shirt before retrieving her sword. She wiped her boots, now caked in his blood, on the sand as well as she could. After a moment's thought she picked up Bootleg's sword as well, walking easily back toward the boats.

"Pearl, are you all right?" Norrington asked, going to meet her.

Her face was a mask showing neither pleasure nor pain. Marble there, but he could see the wheels turning behind her eyes, and knew things were falling into place inside of her in ways he couldn't hope to understand.

"I'm fine, Edward. Will, I've got some scrap metal for you." She threw Bootleg's sword into the boat. "Make something pretty from it, will you?"

Will smiled and nodded.

"But your side," Norrington argued as she reached the boats.

"Just a scratch," Pearl said.

"But all that blood," he said, pointing to the shirt.

Pearl lifted her left hand, the one she had been holding over the wound, to show him the small pool of blood in her palm. A red track down her sleeve revealed where the blood flowed from the wound on her upper arm. "You need more practice tying bandages."

"You'd been collecting the blood in your hand in case he did this?" Norrington asked.

"Indeed. I was lucky. I was actually planning to wait for it to clot and throw it into his eyes. He just gave me an opening. The things I learned about blood from him, you wouldn't believe." Pearl climbed into the boat before the boys could help her in.

"That's disgusting," Elizabeth objected as Ethan moved to help her. She glared at the boy as he guided her onto a seat.

"It's also effective," Jack said. "Are we set to go then?"

"Looks like it," Pearl said as everyone climbed back into the boat.

Author's Note: Ever closer to the end. I just need to wrap up. Never fear. That means Pearl needs to sort things out with Norrington and decide if they can handle each other. There are weddings to do, and gypsies to visit, and deaths ahead. While we're entering the final movement this is a long way from over.


	29. Coming Down

The Oldest Story in the Book

Chapter 29

Author's Note: I'm really sorry this took so long. No excuses, just sorry.

Jack rowed them out of the cove as Emmie re-wrapped the wound on her mother's arm. Pearl leaned against Norrington as her daughter worked, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"You all right?" he asked. "You've lost a lot of blood." His hand rubbed her right arm comfortingly and, after a moment of fighting the temptation, passed a hand over her face, pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep last night, and all is well now." She turned into his touch with a brilliant smile on her face, kissing his palm. A slight smile played over Ethan's face as he watched from the corner of his eye. Jack gave the boy a curious look, which he blithely ignored. Norrington winked at the pirate, making him wrinkle his nose and mutter under his breath about 'bloody nobles.'

"Including a grudge you've waited years to settle," Emmie added, a smile playing across her own lips.

"Indeed," Pearl sighed.

"Ug. This is bad," Emmie said, examining the cut. "It needs some good stitches. The gypsies are an excellent idea."

"We'll go soon as things are settled with Marden and the Navy," Jack promised. "Speaking of which."

They came into view of the ships as he spoke. Both of Bootleg's ships seemed to be smoking, the sails shredded on one and the other listing heavily. One of the Navy ships seemed to have lost a mast, but it was the smaller of the two.

"So ends the mighty career of Bootleg," Pearl remarked.

"Let's get back to the Pearl," Jack said, turning the boat.

A cheer went up on the ship as the crew could see the overly full boat. "We'll break into the rum stores tonight!" Jack called up as they cheered.

"Jack can keep the crew in rum?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"He keeps it under lock and key and immediately lets anyone go as gets into it," Pearl answered. "It's for special occasions only."

The crew crowded along the port side, hanging from the rigging to call to them. The rope ladder dropped as they pulled up to the side. Jack and Will secured the lines to winch the boat up as Emmie and Elizabeth climbed onto deck.

"Are you sure you can make it up?" Norrington asked Pearl after sending Ethan up. "You shouldn't use your left arm."

"Aye, I'll be fine. It'll take me a little time but I'll make it. Get up there and protect your son from the evil pirates, will you?"

Norrington laughed but moved when Jack nodded his agreement. Leaving it to the pirate to control his daughter he climbed swiftly after his son.

When he got onto the deck he found his daughter telling the tale to a captive audience, the crew gathered around. Rose was beside her, an arm around her waist as if she were afraid to let go lest her friend disappear again. He smiled. His daughter had apparently gained something like a sister. Elizabeth was next to her, laughing and adding in here and there as Ethan watched shaking his head with a slight smile.

"She wasn't even there," Ethan told his father as he approached.

Norrington shrugged. "This is a pirate ship. That's hardly important. I would think they should be doing something though."

As if on cue Pearl climbed up behind them. "Captain on deck!" she called as she found her way over the rail and Jack climbed up behind her.

Just like that the crew scattered. Several climbed aloft. Two hurried over to pull the boat up. Another two helped Will on board and retrieved the ladder. "You should go down to the cabin," Jack said to Pearl. "Get Elizabeth or Emmie to stitch that up."

Elizabeth expected an argument but Pearl just nodded and plodded toward the cabin with Emmie on her heals.

Elizabeth and Norrington shared a look before he turned to follow. Ethan sent a quick glance at the pirates around him and hurried after his father.

"Jack, is she worse than we thought?" Will asked the pirate.

"Yes, and no," Jack answered. "It isn't the wound. Not completely, anyway. She hasn't slept in days. She's been running on the excitement. Now that we have the whelp back and Bootleg's dead she's crashing. She'll sleep for a while and all will be well. Elizabeth, luv, if you could be imposed upon to stitch my daughter up I'd greatly appreciate it. Emmie's good with needle and thread but I'd wager your stitching is better."

"I'd be honored Jack, but don't you think they should be left alone? I mean, Ethan has questions, and they're all family now."

Jack blinked at her for a moment. "Elizabeth, you're part of this. You have been since the moment you agreed to take Emmie on. She'd claim you as family quickly as you can blink, and Pearl wouldn't be far behind. After all we've been through..." Jack trailed off, his eyes falling on Will.

Elizabeth's heart twisted. Her mind flew back years to a night Jack had been visiting and had drunk a large amount of rum. Amidst the slurring he had called Will Bill a few times. Elizabeth was certain Jack still held a special place in his heart for Will's father, and that Will's acceptance, if not approval, of the pirate had always been more important than the old sea dog would let on.

Elizabeth stepped forward to wrap her arms around Jack, pulling him into a hug. "Oh, Jack, of course we count you as family. You've done more for us than would be asked of any five fathers."

"Well, maybe uncles," Jack corrected.

"Aye. Uncle Jack," Elizabeth said with a chuckle, pulling back to look into his face. "Uncle Jack?"

"Yes, m'dear?"

"Kindly remove your hand from my arse."

"What's a man to think, luv? You cuddling up to him like this?" Jack asked, pulling her closer as Will put a scowl on his face which kept trying to dissolve into a smile. "Mayhaps you've finally grown tired of the whelp and decided to go with a more experienced man."

"We've been married nearly twenty years, Jack. Will has plenty of experience. I should know. And he's hardly a whelp any more."

"Aye," Jack agreed with a sigh. The offending collection of digits removed itself although his other arm remained firmly around her waist. His hand settled against her cheek, turning her head up so her eyes met his, thumb stroking low to caress her neck. "And it's a pity to be sure. A beauty like yours should be shared, not confined to a single lad, even a handsome one."

"Pearl would say the same about him. Speaking of which, shouldn't I be stitching her up?"

Jack heaved a heavy sigh. "I suppose I can sacrifice my position at the moment for the good of my daughter."

"Such a good father," Elizabeth teased as he released her.

"Lizzie?" She turned to look back at the pirate. "Watch her. She wants Ethan to like her, although she won't act it."

"Ethan may surprise you, Jack. He is Maggie's son, after all," Elizabeth said.

"That's what worries me," Jack answered. "Mayhaps you didn't notice, but Pearl never got on so well with Maggie. As to the boy, he's been in his father's care for ages. There must be some of the man in him. Just keep an eye open, is all I ask."

"We'll do what we can," Elizabeth said.

They knocked on the door shortly before entering. Pearl was laying on the bed, allowing Emmie to wash the wound on her arm. Norrington was standing by the windows, staring out at the sea, as Ethan sat in a chair between, talking to Emmie. They stopped when she entered.

"Did Jack ask you to stitch me up?" Pearl asked Elizabeth.

"Indeed. You don't mind, do you Emmie?"

"Not at all," she answered.

Pearl sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose as if fighting off a headache as Elizabeth settled in. "I don't know how you've lived with this boy," Pearl said. "It's as if I have Maggie right here in the room to argue with."

"Aye, but that's why we so enjoy him," Elizabeth said with a wink for Ethan, who smiled in return.

Pearl looked morosely down at the wound in her arm. "I wish Maggie were here. She was much better at this sort of thing."

Ethan's eyes suddenly sparkled. "Mama sewed you up?"

Pearl nearly chuckled, recognizing the boy's eagerness as yearning for a bit of his mother still in the world. Well, she could certainly give him that. "She would have, I imagine, although I had to call on her to close that bloody bullet hole in my shoulder as went bad. She did a lovely job. It's healed beatifully. The scar is really pretty. Come see."

Ethan moved closer as Pearl pulled down her shirt to expose the shoulder with the darkened hole.

"I'm not certain this is appropriate," Elizabeth put in.

"I saw your wedding gown, Mrs. Turner, and that revealed both your shoulders and good deal of bust. You have little room to be lecturing me about appropriate."

Ethan gasped as he noticed the dark ink beneath the wound. "She signed it?"

Pearl chuckled. "My idea. I told her she should take pride in her handiwork." She smoothed the darkened skin fondly with her hand. "She did it herself. Hardly hurt, actually. It's a pity she wasn't an artist, or at least not of any work she would show me. I would have liked her to do more for me. But I couldn't resist this. A scar this pretty deserved her hand."

"Back please, Ethan," Elizabeth said. "I need to get started."

Will snorted. "A pretty scar?"

"Indeed."

"Why didn't you take care of the wound, Mr. Turner?" Ethan asked. "It seems you would have been the better choice."

"He couldn't do it. It took only the sort of serenity your mother could supply," Pearl said.

"Are you ready?" Elizabeth asked, holding up the threaded needle.

"More than ready. Make the stitches a mite lose, will you? It'll hurt less when the gypsies take it out," Pearl put in.

"What will they do?" Elizabeth asked as she began stitching.

"Oh, shove a bunch of herbs in there, make me drink this horrible brew, and chant for a while." Pearl sighed heavily, laying back and closing her eyes.

"May I ask, how well did my mother know you?" Ethan asked. "About, how close you were."

"Just now figuring that out?" Emmie asked.

"I knew," Ethan answered. "But, it's never been so..." he looked at his father, and Pearl, "so real."

Pearl sighed heavily. "Ethan, I want you to listen to me carefully. Your father has always and still does love your mother. That was always very clear to me. I don't know how you could grow up in their home and doubt that."

"I didn't say that I did," Ethan said.

Pearl nodded dismissively. "Maggie knew all of it, and she understood. She told me once that she knew your father loved me but she didn't mind because she knew he loved her as well, and he belonged to her. I may have had him first, but he never, NEVER cheated on your mother." She grinned up at Edward. "Despite my best attempts on occasion."

He shook his head, turning away from the window. "That's untrue. Pearl said she would never let me cheat on Maggie. She respected her too much. And she never tempted me any more than she could help, although even her desire got away from her."

Pearl sighed and nodded. "I respected your mother a great deal. I loved her, truth be told, although I let jealousy crowd that emotion from time to time. There were times when I hated her."

"She didn't help," Elizabeth put in. "She had a talent for frustrating you."

Pearl laughed and nodded. "I've been around pirates. I can block them, outsmart them, shrug off their remarks. But Maggie. Lord, that woman had wits the gods would admire. Her blatant truth, the way she stated it. I couldn't argue with her, and it drove me half mad."

"It could only drive her half mad," Emmie put in. "That was all the further she had to go. She was half mad before she ever met your mother."

"Maggie trusted you," Elizabeth said, setting even stitches. "The both of you. Remember when she sent you off to 'guard' those ships, Edward? She knew you were really itching to see Pearl."

"I was itching to see Emmie," Norrington objected. "There's nothing wrong with a man wanting to check up on his daughter, especially when she was left with pirates."

Elizabeth and Pearl traded knowing smiles. "That's not what Maggie said," Elizabeth said.

"What did Maggie say?" Pearl asked.

"That she got him to confess he was after you as well." Ethan glanced at his father, who was coloring as Pearl gave him a questioning look.

"How much did she tell you?" Pearl asked of Elizabeth.

"As much as she told you, apparently."

Norrington chocked as Emmie let a giggle of pure mirth escape. Pearl sat up a bit, keeping her arm firmly in place while more fully meeting Elizabeth's eyes. "She told you about their sexcapades?"

Norrington chocked again as Ethan's eyes grew bigger and Emmie giggled again. Will shifted uncomfortably from his spot nearby.

"Sexcapades?" Elizabeth asked.

"Technical term. Tortuga, you know," Pearl said with a wave of her hand.

"Ah," Elizabeth said with a nod.

"Did she tell you about the time at the dock?" Pearl leaned close to whisper although the question carried around the room.

Ethan was sending his father a disbelieving look as Emmie raised her eyebrows and sent her father a slightly approving look, suddenly looking very much like her grandfather.

"Pearl!" Norrington cried.

"Which time at the dock?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth!" Norrington cried.

Will chocked on his laughter.

"How many times at the dock?" Pearl asked.

"Elizabeth, if you answer that-" Norrington began.

"Often as Maggie could pin him down, I believe. When things get busy he lives up there. And then when he gets back from long sea voyages."

"Can't blame her for that," Pearl put in. "This was Maggie's doing of course."

"Of course. Edward would never on his own."

"Perhaps I should be taking notes," Pearl said.

Now bright red Norrington collapsed into a chair, dropping his head into his hands. Will came over to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "At least Jack isn't here."

"There's that," Norrington agreed. "Although this is hardly the most appropriate conversation to have in front of my children."

"And then there's the office at the fort," Elizabeth said.

"That I knew about," Pearl said, laying back. "Really Edward, shame on you, making Gillette cover for you like that."

"Could you at least do me the honor of waiting until I'm out of this room to finish this conversation?" he asked.

Pearl and Elizabeth exchanged a look. Pearl's eyebrows rose, sending Elizabeth a questioning look. 'Have we teased him enough?'

Elizabeth smiled, giving her a considering look for a moment before nodding.

"Oh, very well. Ruin all of my fun," Pearl sighed dramatically.

"Yes, well, speaking of fun, I'm finished," Elizabeth announced.

Pearl examined the cut. "That's an excellent job."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, packing her things away. "I believe we'll go up on deck. Edward, you should join us soon. We'll be approaching the navy ships and I don't believe you want Jack making arrangements on your behalf."

"No, I certainly don't," he agreed, standing and stretching. "I'll join you shortly."

Elizabeth and Will left. Ethan sat in the corner, gazing out the window, as Emmie suddenly busied herself with the dirty basin of water.

Norrington came over to sit on the side of the bed. "You're all right?"

"Just tired," she answered around a yawn. "Give me a few hours and I'll be bouncing around finding whole new ways to embarrass you."

"Maybe I should keep you up. You certainly cause enough trouble this way."

Pearl grinned, reaching up to caress his cheek. She reached back, tugging on the tie that had long since given up holding the majority of his hair back. He was suddenly glad he'd left the wig behind.

She grinned at him, caressing his hair like fine silk. He smiled. It had been over a year since a woman had touched him like this, considerably longer since it had been Pearl's hands.  
"I could give you some suggestions on how to keep me up."

Norrington saw movement out of the corner of his eye as his son's head snapped around in surprise, but the boy quickly turned away. Certainly he and Maggie had flirted in front of their son, but it had never been so blatant. Maggie was a Lady and whatever she might do when she was convinced no one could see her, she was all propriety in front of people, even if it was only her son.

"You'll heal more quickly if you get your sleep."

"I'll live," she promised. "Someone has to keep Jack from getting himself killed, with all these Navy men around."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Emmie chirped.

"Sleep, Pearl," Norrington said. "That's an order."

She grinned. "Dangerous thing, giving pirates orders. They're not very good at following them."

"They are when it benefits them," Norrington answered.

"Ah, you have me there." Still he didn't move, enjoying the feel of her hands in his hair. Her grip firmed after a moment, drawing him down toward her.

Her lips were gentle on his as she kissed him slowly and sweetly. It was the first kiss he had ever received of that sort from the pirate, he realized with a shock. Their kisses had always been searing, all heat and passion. Never soft and gentle.

He pulled back to give Pearl a questioning look. She smiled up at him. Her eyelids were drooping, already half asleep. "I love you, Edward."

He smiled. "And I love you, Pearl."

Ethan was pointedly ignoring them as he gazed out the window. "I think we're making him uncomfortable."

"It's a just a lot to take in," Emmie said confidently, wrapping an arm around her brother.

"Believe me, I've been there. It takes a while to worm its way in, but once it gets there all is well."

"Emmie?" she looked to her father, who was creeping off the bed. "This is an excellent conversation, but I believe we should continue it above."

Emmie's eyes went to the sleeping form of her mother. "Oh, aye. Of course. Come, little brother." She took his hand, leading him above.

Author's Note: Once again, so sorry this took forever. Now this is going to sound like I'm repeating myself, but I'm not. If you want more Pearl, you can have it. It's sweet young Pearl (was she ever sweet?). It's Spotted Paw's dong again, but a lot of it is stuff I actually wrote for her. There are some surprises in there. Hell, she made me surprise myself. I'd recommend you go check it out. Hal is Jack's brother, Pearl's uncle and Pearl's in it a lot. It's called 'Of Sirens and Sparrow' and it's here: http: 


	30. The Best Laid Plans

The Oldest Story in the Book

Chapter 30 (do you believe that)

Author's note: Once again, sorry it took so long. Graduation looms on the horizon and I've no idea what comes after that. As always, I promise I'll finish this. I just can't promise more frequent updates. Wish I could. Thank you to the three people still hanging in there.

Speaking of which:

**lady scribe of avandell**: I appreciate your suggesting I write the script. I'd be happier if they suggested it. The bad news is that they're filming film three at the same time as two, so I assume they have a script already. The good news is we get the third movie a year after the second.

**PirateWench5309**: definitely not the end. I'm still a ways off, but getting ever closer

Ethan chuckled. "It's odd. All these years, you've been calling me your brother, now I find that I am." He paused to look at her suspiciously. "When did you find out?"

"When I was ten," Emmie said. "When my 'Aunt' took me out to the sea. But I'm still me. I mean, it's improtant to me that you still see me. My name may not be Emily, and I may not be set up to marry some proper noble, but I am still the girl you grew up. And I am your sister."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Emmie sighed, worrying her lip with her teeth. "You were young. It was hard. I wasn't certain you'd understand. And then there's the fact that I was concieved so close to your parent's marriage."

Norrington fought the urge to gasp. This was exactly the subject he had wanted to avoid. Ethan was very level-headed, and enjoyed the benefit of his mother's good sence. But he was also very protective of her; her reputation as well as her memory. The fact that the acts that led to Emmie's conception were less then honorable worried him.

Ethan moved over to the rail of the ship, settling himself on a barrel. The crew were busy around them, setting the ship to sail. Jack was nowhere in sight. Elizabeth and Will had wandered off elsewhere. They still retained some privacy here.

"Ethan, I am sorry," Norrington finally said. "It is a lot to take in at any age."

Ethan nodded mutely, shifting a bit. Finally he said, "I'm not certain I should to speak to you right now, Father. I have a lot of things to...put to rights before I see it all before me."

"I don't blame you for that. You've been given a lot to take in."

Ethan snorted. "I should say. I've gotten a sister, been kidnapped by pirates, and I've been informed that my father's been having an afair with a pirate in the space of a few days."

"Ethan, it wasn't an afair. You're mother knew about her."

"You had a daughter with her."

"That was before I married Maggie."

"But you knew Mother then. You were engaged to her."

Norrington's head dropped. "Yes. That I am guilty of."

"You aren't guilty of anything," Emmie broke in.

"Emmie-" Norrington began only to be cut off.

"You aren't guilty of anything. You hadn't given her any oaths. You were still free. And considering you spent the next 16 years being loyal to Maggie, I don't think your being happy for a few months was too much to ask."

"It doesn't matter if he said the words. The oath was implied," Ethan argued. Norrington swallowed, seeing his temper begin to rise in his son.

"You're playing by the wrong rules. In the pirate world only an oath can hold you," Emmie returned.

"He's a Commodore, not a pirate."

"My mother's a pirate," Emmie pointed out.

"So are you," Ethan shot back.

"Yes, and I was concieved by these events. Would you wish me out of existance for some imagined slight that never troubled your mother?"

Ethan suddenly stiffened. "Of course not. I just-" He waved his hand helplessly.

Emmie took his head in her hands, forcing him to look up into her face. "You just want to believe your father was infalibaly loyal to your mother, as she was to him. That's perfectly understandable. What you must see is that he was. He was loyal to both of them. I know it's a contradition. I know it's nigh unto impossible. But he did it. Somehow. Maggie let him. She understood, she redefined what a wife expects from a husband. If it weren't for her he'd deserve every ounce of guilt you can muster, but Maggie released him from it." She brushed a hand through his hair. "And I know it's hard. I know you're seeing your mother replaced, and your world crumbling. And I know I'm not helping. But I also believe you aren't seeing, Ethan. You're seeing Emerald Sparrow. You're seeing a stranger in me you're being forced to accept as a sister. I'm still Emmie. I'm still the girl who used to help you steal fish from the dock, who used to whip you at soldiars and help you climb trees. I'm still the girl who visited you and teased all of your friends. I'm still ME, Ethan. You accepted me as a sister a long time ago, before you even knew you were doing it. And I accepted you as a brother. It doesn't matter who my mother is. It doesn't even matter that we have the same father. And the rest follows. Your mother and her forgiveness and permission. That, Ethan, is what helped me accept all this." She paused. "It didn't hurt that I got to go sailing, which was what I had always wanted to do." Ethan smiled.

"I just wish I'd known sooner," Ethan mumbled.

"Would you have taken the news any better?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Ethan's mouth. "No."

"See. You'll like my mother, Ethan, if you let yourself. And Jack. All of them."

A cough interupted them. They looked up to find Jack standing nearby, gazing serenly out at the aproaching ships. "Yes Jack?" Emmie asked, arms settling on her hips.

"Well, I just noticed that we were drawing up on the navy ships, and given that they don't trust me overly it seems it might be a good idea to have the good Commodore in sight. I wouldn't put it past that Gillette fellow to suggest I had him locked up tight."

"Don't be rediculous, Jack," Norrington said, following him over to the rail. "Why wouldn't they trust you?"

"Well, as matter of point, the ship as still has all its masts is listing a bit. Bet it wouldn't put up much of a fight. And with Marden to back us-"

"Emmie, keep an eye on your grandfather," Norrington ordered.

"Both eyes," she answered. "And any other sences I can spare. You may count on it."

"Traitor," Jack said, pointing a pinky at her.

"Pirate," she answered.

Jack murmered under his breath before calling orders to the crew that would stop the ship as they pulled up alongside the navy ship.

Gillette stood waiting for them beside, to everyone's surprise, Marden.

"Permission to board," Marden called over.

"Granted," Jack said. After a moment he added, "The both o' you."

They swung over. "It is good to see you well, Commodore," Gillette greeted. "And you, Mr. Norrington. Are you well?" he added to Ethan.

"Well as could be expected," the boy answered. Emmie snorted as he drew his back up straight and put in, "I bore it well as I could. I haven't been harmed."

"It is good to see you as well, Emily," Gillette told Emmie.

"My name is Emerald," the girl answered coldly. "How's your crew, Marden?"

"Fine. One fatality, but I didn't like him much. Ship's fine. Where's Pearl?" he said quickly.

"Sleeping below. She was injured," Jack said. "She's fine. What about Bootleg's men?"

"Most of them are dead," Gillette answered with a dark look at Marden.

"They killed one of my men," Marden said.

"Whom you didn't care for much," Norrington put in.

Marden shrugged indifferently. "The rest are in his brig," Marden said, throwing a look at Gillette. "Aparently mine isn't good enough."

"You're a pirate. I have no reason to believe you'd not assist them," Gillette said. Norrington gave an approving nod.

"Pirates regularly pilage, plunder, kill, and imprison one another. I own none of them a thing. I'd have no reason to assist them," Marden argued.

"How do they look?" Jack asked, his look suggesting the question was much more than it appeared.

Marden shrugged. "There are a few I'd as soon see dead, but I got the important ones. Most I'd welcome to the crew, or give a lift to Tortuga. Let them hang the rest."

"Thank you, Marden," Jack said. "Gillette, give him what men he asks for. You can keep the rest."

"That's utterly rediculous!" Norrington burst out at the same time Gillette cried, "Never!"

"Listen to me, Captain Sparrow," Norrington ordered, "you should be thankful I haven't arrested, you and your entire crew as well as him and his." He pointed emphaticaly at Marden, who looked completely uninterested.

"Emmie," Jack said.

"Right." Emmie turned on her heal, catching her father's arm and taking him across the deck as Jack smirked.

"Emmie, I can't-" Norrington began.

"You can, and you will when you understand. And please, while considering this remember that these men have risked their lives and their ships, which they value much more highly, for the sake of getting your son back. When Marden says he got the important ones he means the ones as helped torture my mother. He's done us all a favor, saving Jack the trouble of killing them and saving Mama from having to face them down."

Norrington paused. "Those he'd as soon see dead?"

"Dead men tell no tales," the raven croaked from Cotton's shoulder as he passed.

Norrington stared at it in surprise for a moment before returning his attention to his completely unconcerned daughter. "They joined after the insident with Mama, but they've picked up their captain's habits."

"And the rest?"

Emmie shrugged. "Just desperate men trying to get out of poverty who jumped on the wrong ship. Good men. "

Norrington sighed heavily. "Right. Gillette, give him the men he wants. We'll hang the rest in port."

"But sir," Gillette began, only to have Norrington cut him off with a shake of his head.

"Just do it. I assume you'll be on your way then?" he asked Marden.

"I'd like to see Pearl first."

"She'll sleep for at least ten hours, probably fifteen," Emmie answered sweetly. "If you would like me to pass on a message for you-"

"Just send her my usual reguards. I'll see her sooner or later," he said shortly. He turned to Jack. "The booty?"

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho," the raven croaked.

"Take it," Jack said. "You did the hard part. We came after the boy and we got him. Good enough for me."

Marden nodded and without another word he turned and swung back onto the navy ship, heading toward his own on the other side.

"Gillette," Norrington said to bring the man's attention back to him. "I'm going with Pearl to get her wound looked at. This is what I want you to tell people back home. Ethan was a little shaken up and I wanted him checked out so you dropped us off at the nearest inhabited island, which just happened to be the one Bethany and Emily live on."

Gillette's eyebrows rose. "That will start rumors, Sir."

"That's what I'm counting on," Norrington answered. "Tell them I was assured passage back whenever I got around to it. I left orders at the fort. I want you to find them and make sure they're being carried out. To the letter."

"What orders?" Gillette asked.

Norrington glanced at his children. "You'll see when you get there. I left you a letter explaining everything."

"Sir, are you certain?"

Norrington nodded. "I'll be home soon as I'm able."

Gillette's eyes narrowed. "Might we be expecting a new Mrs. Norrington on your return?"

"Time will tell." Norrington clapped Gillette on the shoulder. "Have a safe trip home."

Gillette nodded, the ghost of a smile crossing his lips, and returned to his ship.

As Norrington turned back to his family the looks on their faces were less than comforting. Ethan was biting his lip and refusing to meet his father's eyes. Jack was sending glances at Emmie, who was just shaking her head. "What?" he asked.

"She won't do it." With that Jack turned to shout orders to the crew and return to the wheel.

"Emmie?" Norrington said.

"He's right. She won't. She won't marry, she won't settle down, and she certainly won't take titles. She won't leave the sea. You know that."

"Then I'd say it's a good thing I'm not asking her to," Norrington answered with a smile. He kissed his daughter's forhead. "Don't worry yourself over it. Now, how long until we get to this island the gypsies are on?"

Emmie shrugged. "Half a day. We should get there around dusk. It'll give Pearl time to sleep."

He nodded. "Sounds good." He strode across the deck to the wheel and Jack. "Captain Sparrow?"

Jack gave him a suspious look. "Aye?"

"Would you have any objection to my helping your crew with the rigging?"

Jack looked from him out to the deck and back. "You want to pull rope with these scabberous dogs?" A call of objection came from said scabberous dogs but Jack ignored it.

Norrington shrugged. "I don't see why not. I may as well be of some use. I'd welcome the opertunity to start familiarizing Ethan with a ship."

Jack looked down at the anxious boy, who was attempting to appear completely uninterested in the conversation as he chatted with his sister.

"First time you try to touch my wheel I'll have you hefted into the ocean," Jack warned, pointing a pinky threateningly at the Commodore.

Norrington couldn't help the smile drifting onto his face. "First time you tell me to swab the deck I'll have Pearl put something squishy in your bed."

Jack nodded. "I need an oath from you."

"An oath?" Norrington repeated.

"Aye. Right hand up, left on the wheel."

Norrington blinked at him. "I thought you didn't want me to touch-"

"Just bloody do it, would you?"

"Nevermore!" the raven called. Jack glared up at it shortly before returning his attention to Norrington.

Norrington shrugged, stepping forward to place his left hand on the wheel and raise his right. Jack examined him for a moment, squinting at his face. Finally he nodded. With a flick of his wrist a dagger apeared in his hand. Stepping forward he leveled it at Norrington's throat.

Eyes wide the Commodore backpeddled. "What are you doing?"

"Look, mate, you want to take the oath you had best be ready to put up with the requirements," Jack sighed out.

"He does it to everyone he lets touch his ship," Emmie called, fingering a light scar on her neck. "Just be carefull he doesn't nick you."

"That wasn't my fault," Jack called back. "You moved."

"You had Cotton pour a bucket of water on me!" Emmie returned, hands fitting on her hips as she glared up at him.

"If you can't hold still with a knife to your throat how can I trust you to hold the line in a storm?"

"I haven't done so badly, have I?" she demanded.

Jack shrugged, earning a glare from his granddaughter.

Turning away Jack made a sweeping motion toward the wheel. "You ready now?"

"I suppose," he said, moving forward to resume his former pose.

Jack once again leveled the dagger at his thoat. The cold metal bruched his throat, sharp edge scraping his skin. Jack wasn't kidding around. "Do you swear to give your sweat and blood for this ship? To protect her with your very life if nessecary. To care for her as gentaly as if she were your daughter and respectfully as if she were your mistress?"

Norrington's eyes cut to Emmie, who smiled faintly and nodded. "I swear it."

Jack drew close, eyes narrowing. "To who do you swear? On what?"

"I swear to God above, on my life and my daughter's, on Maggie's grave."

The last made Jack's eyes widened. "That'll do it." The dagger disapeared again. "Off you go."

"What about me?" Ethan asked. "Do I need to do that?"

"No," Jack said. "Mayhaps when you're older. For now Emmie and your father will keep an eye on you." Jack's gaze returned to Norrington. "You sure you can handle this? It's not easy work."

Norrington shrugged. "It's been a few years since I've done this sort of thing, but I should be able to manage."

Jack smiled, meeting Emmie's eyes. "At least we're at sea. We'll not have to dig a grave."

Emmie giggled agreement as she turned to lead her victims onto the main deck.


	31. Future Plans

The Oldest Story in the Book

Chapter 31

Author's Note: This was a much-needed departure into the fantasy world. If any of you have heard of the civilian helicopter that went down in Iraq on Thursday killing eleven Americans, one of them was a friend and classmate of mine. He was a great soldier (although he was working for a company at the time he was shot down–even not serving in the military as he had already done he felt the need to help the people who would kill him). So I've been a little depressed by the fact that I just lost a second person from a graduating class of 100 two weeks from my college graduation (it's close now). As ever, Pearl and Norry were there to cheer me up.

Norrington sighed as he opened the door to Jack's cabin. While he had sounded confident he had forgotten how hard the work of running a ship truly was. He ached from head to foot, and it would be worse tomorrow. Ethan had long since lain down on the deck and fallen into an exhausted snooze despite his enthusiasm. When Emmie had suggested her father check on Pearl he had been all to happy to comply.

Emmie said they were still a little way from the island. The sun was turning bright orange as it inched toward the horizon, painting the room in golden hues. They had perhaps an hour of good light left.

Pearl lay on the bed, turned on her side with her good arm tucked under the pillow, her bad one stretched serenely out to hang off the edge of the bed. Her breathing remained deep and regular as he did his best to cross the room quietly as his boots allowed. The Sparrows on deck had suggested he remove them to walk around barefoot as Emmie did, but he had refused.

Pearl had to be exhausted, he thought. Usually just the sensation of eyes on her was enough to bring her out of a deep sleep, rememnants of a hard life in Tortuga and harder life on the seas.

He sat on the bed, watching as she continued to sleep. He brushed the hair from her face, enjoying the sensation. She sighed a bit but didn't wake. He had a unique opportunity here. She seldom let him just look at her. She was too flighty. And it was unlikely he would find her so thoroughly exhausted any time soon.

'Mine,' he thought as he stared at the prone woman, hardly believing it. She would be his. Whatever he had to do, she would come away with him.

Even sitting serenely on the bed his knotted muscles reminded him of their displeasure. The bed looked terribly inviting. He was certain a few minutes couldn't hurt.

Watching her carefully he kicked off his boots and removed his sword and the hat Jack had let him borrow. He crawled onto the bed behind her, catching another pillow and tugging it into place. Carefully he sidled up to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and burying his nose in her hair. She sighed and leaned back against him.

He closed his eyes and lay in perfect contentment. She smelled of sweat, her musky, natural odor mixing with the salty brine scent of her hair. Her curves were just what he remembered, just what he had dreamed of.

She was shorter than Maggie, and slightly slimmer, but harder as well. The thick muscle of a pirate accustomed to fighting and working shifted under his hand where he was used to a well-fed noblewoman's satiny skin being. Maggie had been far from fat, and had never had an aversion to work, but she hadn't lived in the harsh world of the sea either. Pearl shifted again, the rough cotton shirt beneath his arm furthering the contrast.

He felt himself begin to stir, his body responding to the soft curves pressed against him without his permission. Obviously the year without a wife, without comfort of the female variety, had affected him more than he was willing to admit. Still he willed the feeling down, ordering his body not to respond with the confidence and assurance of a Commodore used to being obeyed.

He felt her stiffen as she came fully awake and became aware of the arm around her. He snuggled closer. "Welcome to the real world."

She relaxed with a heavy sigh. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that. My dreams haunt me. I might have stabbed you." She withdrew her good arm to reveal a dagger as proof.

"You wouldn't. You'd come to yourself," he answered confidently, nuzzling her neck. "What were you dreaming about?"

She shrugged her shoulder, stopping his attempted attack on the softer flesh there. "Don't ask questions you don't want an answer to. And don't start things you can't finish," she added as he switched his attack to her more exposed ear.

"Who says I can't finish?" he asked.

"There isn't time. Not to do this properly."

A smile crept over her face as he pulled back to arch his eyebrows at her. "Well, that sounds promising."

"Don't worry. Nikko will see to it we have some time to ourselves."

"Nikko's there?" he asked, remembering the slightly cold and rather spooky Aztec.

"Indeed. They're her people."

He nodded, snuggling back down onto the bed. "I look forward to it." He looped his arm around her, pulling her close again. "Could I tell you something without you running away from me?"

She sighed heavily. "Is this the part where you ask me to marry you again?"

"Eventually," he said. "But I have to tell you something first."

She rolled carefully over, minding her injured arm, to look him in the eyes. "What's that?"

"Remember those papers I gathered before we left? That I told Gillette to take care of?" She nodded. "They're orders for a ship. This beauty I found years ago. I had it towed into port and I've been fixing it up since. It's seaworthy now." He brushed the hair from Pearl's startled face. "I'm going to resign my position. I want to be a merchant sailor, and I'd like you to do the same."

"Edward-"

"I know it's asking a lot," he interrupted. "But I'm giving up a Commodoreship, I thought maybe you could give up pirating. You could still sail, with us, and run off with Jack for a time if the spirit moved you."

"What about you?" she demanded. "A Commodorship? A lifetime of work."

"Priorities have changed," he answered. "I've done the Commodorship because there was nothing more important in my life. But now... I want to marry a pirate. I want to teach my son to sail. I want to stand at the helm of my own ship. I want to watch my daughter in the rigging. They'd never allow that in the navy. And they'll hold my spot if I want it back some day." He reached out to caress her cheek, watching her eyes grow vacant as she descended deep into consideration. "They tell me you and Jack have been at each other's throats," he added. "That you need to get out of your father's shadow. You'd captain with me. Hold the same rank. We'd be completely equal in every way."

Pearl's eyes narrowed as she studied him. "What if we disagree?"

"First Mate will break the tie."

"Who-"

"I haven't decided yet," he answered.

"Could some of the crew come?"

"If Jack were willing to let them go and they wanted to turn straight." A slight smile played over Pearl's lips. "I mean that," he told her. "No stealing. It's a rule."

Pearl shrugged. "If you say so." Her smile suggested otherwise, but he let it pass.  
"It's worth considering," Pearl sighed. "A ship no one would dare attack for fear of retribution from Captain Jack Sparrow and the British Navy."

"Indeed. We could show our children the world, together." He paused. "We could marry."

Pearl sighed. "You'd have to marry Bethany as well, to keep up appearances. I suppose you're going to insist on the entire long service."

"Twice," he put in. At her curious look he said, "Well, I have to marry Pearl Sparrow as well. Otherwise the church won't recognize the marriage."

Pearl sighed heavily. "Organized religion. Honestly. It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Isn't this God of yours omnipotent? All knowing and seeing?"

"Indeed."

"Then why in bloody hell shouldn't he recognize our marriage? I mean, if we pledge ourselves to one another completely alone with any name on earth why won't that work? Shouldn't He, She, or It recognize us regardless?" Norrington stared at her in complete shock. "Well, I'm sorry if I'm being sacrilegious," Pearl continued, "but doesn't that make sense?"

"No," Norrington said. "I mean, yes. It makes sense, but that isn't how it works. You misunderstand. I don't care what you say about...if your sac- Pearl, you just said 'our marriage.'"

Her eyes flew to his, wide with shock. When he nodded she pressed her fingers to her lips. "It wasn't, I didn't, it was just, I was being factitious and saying if-"

"You didn't say 'if,' Pearl. I dare say you've given this some thought."

"I, a little, I guess. I mean, why shouldn't I?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder and shrugged, indifferent attitude suddenly firmly back in place. "It's only a thought."

He reached out to take her hand, drawing her eyes to his and capturing them. "Pearl Sparrow, would you do me the supreme honor of becoming my wife?"

She swallowed hard. "I, I want time to consider."

He shook his head, a grin coming over his face. He took her good hand in his, pulling it close to press it over his heart. "You don't need time to think, Pearl. Your mind is made up. It has been for 15 years. All you have to do is say it." He pressed her hand close to his lips, kissing the bruised knuckles. "I know you can, Pearl. Please."

She was breathing too fast, eyes boring into his. Finally she nodded. "Yes."

It was little more than a strangled whisper, but it was enough.

He leaped forward to pull her to him, ignoring her grunt of pain as she threw her injured arm up to avoid its being squished. But there was a smile on her face and she giggled as she wrapped her good arm around him. "My husband."

He laughed, pulling back to study her face. "Does it sound as horrible as you thought it would?"

"No," Pearl said. "No, it sounds like freedom."

He chuckled. "It's something I know I've wanted for a very long time."

"We'll have to have a gypsy wedding as well."

Norrington froze at the words, watching her carefully resettle her arm. "A what?"

"A gypsy wedding. If I'm going to sit through two ceremonies you can get through one on my behalf."

"But I don't know any of the customs," Norrington objected.

Pearl shrugged. "You'll pick them up. I'll have to find a dress for the proper ceremony," she said. "I've never bothered with it before. This could take for-bloody-ever."

Norrington regarded her for a moment. "You may tell me this is a bad idea if you like, but Maggie's dress would fit."

Pearl bit her lip. "Would Maggie object?"

"No. I think she would be complimented."

Pearl shrugged. "Then of course I would love to." She paused. "I wonder if Nikko has a dress I could borrow. We could be married by this time tomorrow."

"Wait. The gypsy ceremony first?" he asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Well, I just, if we married in the church first it wouldn't be sinning."

Pearl burst out laughing. "Sinning? Edward, we have a 16-year-old daughter. Do you think we're going to do more damage between now and a ceremony in the church?"

"Well, it can't hurt."

"It can if I cram sharp thing into my ear to avoid more chanting." She sighed heavily. "Ethan's going to hate me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Not now. He doesn't know me well enough to hate me. Give him time. Especially when we tell him we're marrying."

"Once you get to know him, you'll know better. He is Maggie's son. His opinion of pirates is radically different from what you're expecting. He may be a bit shocked at first, but I believe he'll surprise you."

"Let's hope." He leaned forward to kiss her temple.

They both looked up as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in," Pearl called, catching Norrington's arm as he started to shift away from her. He grinned at her.

The door opened a crack, revealing one of Emmie's eyes. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Pearl answered, holding out her good arm to her daughter. "Come here."

Leaving the door open she skipped her way inside and up to her mother, plopping onto the bed and rolling carefully into her arms. Ethan followed her into the room but stopped to close the door and remained there.

"Are we getting close?" Pearl asked her daughter as she ran fingers through her hair. The girl nodded, snuggling closer to her mother. "So Jack sent you after us?"

Another nod. "'I don't want to bloody see what disgusting thing those two have gotten up to,' I believe were his exact words."

"You may have left out a few 'bloody's," Ethan put in.

"Naturally," Pearl said. "You may come into the room, Ethan. Skulking by the door is rude, or so I've been told. I promise, piracy isn't catching."

"But the world would be a whole lot more fun if it were," Emmie put in as Ethan moved toward the bed, studiously looking at anything in the room but his father, sister, and the pirate cuddled on the bed. Pearl chuckled, causing Emmie to look up and echo her.

"Actually, we want to talk to you about something," Pearl said. "We made a decision."

"Finally," Norrington added.

Emmie looked up at him, eyes sparkling. "Are you getting married at last?"

Pearl grinned and nodded. Squealing Emmie dove on top of them, attempting to hug both of them at once. The result was a bizarre, giggling pile of entangled legs and arms.

When she finally calmed down they looked up to find Ethan sitting in a chair, gazing at empty space. Norrington started to rise but Pearl pulled him back down, motioning for him to stay as she stood and crossed the room to kneel in front of the boy.

"Ethan?" He turned his eye to her. "I know I'm not your idea of a perfect mother." She paused to snort. "I don't imagine I'm anyone's idea of mothering material." Emmie started to object but Norrington hushed her. "And I know you're mostly grown. And Maggie...I'd never try to replace her. I know better than to think myself capable of filling her shoes. That said, it would mean a lot to the both of us if you gave your blessing to this. It would mean a lot to me."

He looked over at his father, then back at Pearl. "It will make you happy?"

"Ecstatic," Pearl answered.

Ethan nodded. "Mother would say it was only right then."

"This isn't about Maggie, darling. It's about you." He stared at her in surprise. "I know you've spent a lot of time worrying over what she would want from you. It's only natural. And you've spent much of your life worrying about what a Commodore's son should and shouldn't do. It's a habit I'm going to attempt to break you of, and that starts here. What do YOU think, Ethan?"

He blinked down at her. "Me?"

"Yes. Only you. Do you think you can tolerate me? I know it's a big job but I'll do what I can."

He looked at her for a moment, puzzled, then a slow smile spread across his face. "Aye. I think I can manage it."

"So what are we going to do?" Emmie asked. "Are you turning pirate, father?"

"No," Norrington said quickly, making both girls chuckle. "I have a ship. I'll give up my Commodorship, and you two can give up piracy. We'll be merchants."

"What ship?" Emmie asked.

"I have one," Norrington said. "It's called the Enchanted Emerald." He grinned with pride at the two pirates. Emmie wrinkled her nose and Pearl's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"Enchanted?" Pearl repeated.

"Gibbs would say that's asking for trouble," Emmie put in. "Witchcraft and whatnot. What about The Glistening Emerald?"

"Doesn't exactly strike fear into people's hearts," Pearl said.

Norrington stared at the girls. "Why don't you two feel free to re-name my ship?"

"Okay," they answered at the same time. He looked at Ethan, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"What about the Jade Emerald?" Pearl asked.

"Ooh, sounds fearsome," Emmie said. "I like it. You know, merchanting shouldn't be so bad. It won't be too hard to get a letter from the British government," Emmie commented. "I think we could settle for privateering."

Norrington's eyes widened. "Emmie!" Pearl moaned. "You weren't supposed to tell him that until after we had the letter."

Emmie shrugged. "Still shouldn't be too hard.

"There will be no privateering on my ship!" Norrington called.

"Your ship, is it?" Pearl asked. "I thought I was going to be a bloody captain. Half and half and all that."

Norrington opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off by the sound a slamming door. "I bloody told you to bring them up onto deck!" Jack roared as he strode into the cabin. "Fifteen minutes ago we dropped anchor. The boats are readied. Does no one on this bloody ship do as they're ordered?"

"Isn't it cute, Emmie, how he hides how sad he is about losing us with anger? We're getting married, by the way, Jack."

"Good. It's about bloody time. You can be his bloody problem. I want to get onto the island and get a new bird so I can stab this bloody raven." Stomping around the room he continued emptying chests. "Where did I put my bloody hat?"

Author's Note: Short but sweet, and just what I needed. Reviews would be much appreciated if it's not too much trouble.


	32. Of Kittens and Gypsies

The Oldest Story in the Book

Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long again. Just a quick note: I'm going to Europe for a month in about two weeks. I plan to do another quick update before then, so stay tuned. If I don't I apologize profusely. For that month, however, I wouldn't count on an update. After that I move and look feverishly for a job (never graduate college is you can help it and for the record an English Literature degree is worth nothing). After I move, however, internet access and free time should be more plentiful. I wanted this wrapped up before I graduated, but since that didn't happen I'll try to make it close. There are several other stories floating around in my head, so never worry. As I said, stay tuned

"Where did I put my bloody hat?" Jack demanded.

"You probably put it in one of the cabinets on the wall," Emmie said. "Try the open one."

"I distinctly remember closing the door," Jack said, casting them all a suspicions look.

"That's an improvement. A minute ago you didn't even remember where it was," Pearl said as she moved to pull on her boots. "You probably slammed it so hard it re-opened."

Jack muttered something as he knelt down before the half-open door. He gave a cry when he pulled it open, rocking back so quickly he ended up on his bum, hand over his nose.

"What is it now, Jack?" Pearl asked.

"Kittens."

"Beg pardon?"

"Kittens. The bloody cat had kittens in my hat!" he cried. "And it smells awful."

"Dessi had kittens?" Emmie asked, carefully approaching the cabinet.

"You seem to have missed the 'in my hat' part," Jack said.

"I thought she was just getting fat," Emmie said.

"When would she have time to get pregnant?" Jack demanded. "We don't have any other cats on this ship."

"She spends time on the docks when we're in port," Pearl answered, also sneaking in for a look.

While the cat tolerated Emmie's petting she eyed Pearl wearily. "Oh, they're so cute," Emmie cooed.

"Cute?" Jack repeated. "They're hairless blind rats. Honestly, women. They're in my hat!"

"We'll buy you a new hat," Pearl promised.

"I don't want a new hat. I want my old hat."

Pearl shrugged. "Well you're welcome to it, but you're going to pay for it in scratches, and it'll never smell right again."

Jack groaned. "Bloody women. Can we please just go?"

Pearl looked at Emmie, who shrugged. "Dessi seems to have it under control."

"Aye. She's a fine mother. All right. Let's go. I have a wedding to plan."

"One other thing," Jack said as they moved toward the door. "I want to marry you first, on this ship. I don't care what gypsy traditions you do first, but I want you on my ship, letting me perform the ceremony first."

Pearl smiled. "Oh, Jack, that's so sweet."

"Well, you are my daughter. Should be my right. You remember this as well, Emmie. I expect the same from you." She nodded.

Pearl turned toward Norrington. "It's not just me doing this, though. Edward, is that all right with you?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course. You're exactly right, Captain Sparrow, it is your right. But I would remind you that, as for Emmie, that is mine."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "I've had her under my Captainship considerably longer, mate."

"But she'll be under mine most recently," Norrington pointed out.

"Joint ceremony?" Jack suggested.

"Notice how neither has asked what YOU want," Pearl remarked to her daughter.

Emmie shrugged. "Just as well. I couldn't choose. And I've no intention of marrying anyway."

Pearl laughed. "Oh, my dear, you're the very picture of me at your age. The very picture."  
Looping her arm around her daughter she led her up onto the deck, letting the men trail behind them.

The Turners were waiting for them, staring at the nearby island with just a touch of trepidation. When they approached Elizabeth turned toward them. "Feel better, Pearl?"

"Considerably," she answered. "Something wrong, Lizzie?"

"They only readied one boat," she said. "How are they all getting onto the island?"

Pearl laughed. "Oh, they aren't. Superstitious bastards won't go ashore, unless it's to do business with them."

"I've had enough trouble with gypsies to know better than to invite more," Gibbs grumbled as he went to double check the ropes on the boat. "Asides, we have drink enough on the ship."

"Well, it's a pity to be sure," Pearl called. "You'll miss all the festivities. I'll just have to leave you here to prepare the ship for my wedding."

Elizabeth turned sharply to look at her with wide eyes. "Pearl? Really?"

"Who are you marrying?" Will asked.

"William!" Elizabeth cried, elbowing him sharply as Pearl laughed. Turning back to the woman she said, "It is Edward, isn't it?"

"It had better be," Norrington put in, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Well, that's the way I'm leaning. You know, I've just decided I need to marry someone, and he's convenient at the moment."

Meanwhile a group of pirates had gathered around, nearly twittering as they demanded to know where she was going, what she was doing, and generally begging her to take it back. She laughed as she answered as many of their questions as she could. In that moment she looked much more like a mother hen explaining to her gaggle of children than the dangerous pirate she had been only hours ago.

"Can we just bloody go?" Jack finally screamed, breaking away from the group to land himself in the boat.

Pearl laughed. "We'll be back tomorrow. Jack's insisting on marrying me here. I'm thinking sunset."

"Oh, how romantic!" Elizabeth sighed.

"Okay, you're not allowed to do that any more," Pearl said firmly. "You get one little cooey thing, that's it."

"How many do I get?" Emmie asked.

"None. You know better," she said.

"Can we just bloody go?" Jack cried.

"Yes, Jack, we can bloody go," Pearl cried, climbing into the boat. "All aboard."

She helped her daughter in, and the Turners. Finally Ethan and Norrington climbed aboard and they could be lowered into the water.

Jack glared silently at the girls as Elizabeth began prodding her. Emmie sat nearby putting in what she could, nearly vibrating off the bench in her excitement as Ethan sat next to his father, pointedly ignoring the conversation as every proper lad should while obviously listening intently to each word.

As they rowed an odd splashing appeared in the water. Still rather far from the shore, Elizabeth gasped in surprise when she realized it was a person.

Pearl turned at the gasp, following her line of sight and laughing as the person swam closer. "Hello Marina!" she called. "Jack, stop rowing for a minute."

With a deep-heaved sigh he complied. The person swam swiftly up to them, gripping the side of the boat to smile up at them. Elizabeth had to swallow another gasp. She had caramel skin and long black hair that floated around her. Elizabeth could see no cloths on the woman, just a long slim neck and expanse of bust that disappeared into the murky water. Most startling of all were the scale-like, slightly blue-tinged tattoos covering her bust and up onto her neck.

"Greetings Pearl. Have the Gods blessed you?"

"More than you know. The Gods pile their graces upon me." She leaned over the side of the boat to kiss the girl's cheek. "And you, Marina?"

"The sea is calm. It embraces me as a mother's arms. Truly, this must be grace."

"Indeed," Pearl agreed. "We're headed to the island. Will you join us soon?"

The woman, cast her eyes to the sea around her. "I shall endeavor to, although I cannot leave until my mother releases me from her embrace."

"I understand," Pearl said. "Is all well on the island?"

"Well as should be," she answered. "Your mother has missed your presence. You should make haste to be by her side."

"I will. Thank you, Marina," Pearl said.

With a final kiss on the cheek the girl turned and dove into the water. Jack commenced his rowing, and they drew nearer the island.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked in a whisper.

"Marina," Pearl answered with a smile. "A child of sea. Rumor has it she's part mermaid." Pearl laughed at the startled look on Elizabeth's face. "She's a bit odd, but rather friendly overall."

"So Diamond's here?" Norrington asked.

"Yes. She has been for nearly a year," Pearl sighed. "I should warn you, she isn't well. She's lost a lot of weight. She can barely walk." Jack shared a sad smile with her.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

Pearl chuckled. "She's been a prostitute the whole of her life. It's any number of things. Few enough live to be this old. She's fortunate the gypsies took her in. I haven't thanked you enough for that, Jack," Pearl added.

Jack shrugged. "I did some growing up here. Far as they're concerned I'm family. There's nothing they won't do for family. And you, Pearl. They all love you at least as well."

"I thought you grew up in Tortuga," Elizabeth said.

"I did. Jack would stash me here when he was afraid Diamond might try to keep me longer than he wanted her to, and the mission they were on was too dangerous." She shot a look at Jack. "You can guess how well I liked being left behind."

"What do they do?" Elizabeth asked. "For a living, I mean. For money. You said they were gypsies. Do they travel?"

"No," Pearl laughed. "They'd as soon shoot themselves. Most of them anyway. I call them gypsies for lack of a better term. They're a very mixed group. A ragtag bunch at best. The original group were Aztecs, escaping the Spanish. They settled here. Most of the men became sailors. Started inter-marrying, bringing wives here. Somewhere along the line a slave ship bound for the Americas wrecked off the coast, and they've settled here. A group of emissaries from India did the same. The areas remain somewhat separated by point of origin, but it's an island and options are limited so they really have mixed wonderfully. I doubt you could find a better sampling of people from around the world if you looked.

"At any rate, it's the pirates as keep them in food. When someone gets a payload they can't sell straight away--too recognizable, as with some royal jewels they ended up with at one point, or the navy is on their tail--they drop anchor here and sell it off quick to the gypsies. If caught the pirates can plead innocent as they don't have the booty. Gypsies hold to it until things cool down then sell it, to other pirates or make a trip onto land. Sometimes they keep it for generations. But it's all the same to them. They're close-knit. Everyone shares. None go hungry. Pirates are always welcomed."

"Am I likely to get much animosity from them, being navy?" Norrington asked, shifting a bit. While the coat and wig were gone his neat and tidy outfit, only slightly mussed from the scuffle, was recognizably British upperclass, as was Ethan's.

"I wouldn't throw it about if I were you," Jack remarked.

"Nor would I," Peal put in. "But they shouldn't hold it against you, overall. And you, Commodore, are not under any circumstances to reveal that information to the British navy."

Norrington smiled. "I won't be navy much longer. And anyone you count as family I couldn't ever see fit to do harm to."

Pearl grinned, Jack gave him an odd look, and the island drew close.

Emmie shifted as they approached the shore. "Where are the sentries?"

"They have sentries?" Norrington asked.

"They work with pirates who know they have gold. Of course they have sentries," Pearl said. "They're off to the right, dearie. Ho, boys!" she called.

"Who comes?" two figures asked, separating themselves from the rocky outcropping.

"The Sparrows," she answered. "With some company."

"Pearl?" one of them asked as they approached.

"That was my name when last I checked," Pearl said. "Emerald, darling, that is still my name, isn't it?"

"No. It's Ruby now," Emmie answered.

"Lil' scamp," Pearl said, pretending to swat at her. Emmie easily dodged, jumping out of the boat with a line along with her mother.

They trudged onto the beach, securing the ropes as the men came over. One hurried up to Pearl, catching her up in an embrace as she laughed ans kissed his cheeks.

"Another one?" Norrington sighed out at he found his way onto shore. The man was handsome, there was no denying that, and considerably younger than he.

"Mama has beaus the world over. You'd best get used to it," Emmie informed him. "Although this one's never managed much more than friendship.

"It's been far too long since you visited us," he told Pearl as they approached.

"Nonsense. It's been exactly the right amount of time, as always," Pearl corrected.

"So you say. Now, who is this you've brought us?" he asked, turning his attention to those gathered around.

"Well, my darling father you know, and Emmie. This is Will and Elizabeth Turner. They're the couple as raised Emmie on my behalf."

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you at last. I can't help thinking highly of you, seeing the job you did on our dear Emmie."

"Stop buttering them up," Pearl said, elbowing him as he bowed. Chuckling to himself he nodded and straightened. "As you say, Miss Pearl. And the other two?"

"Ah, this is Commodore Edward Norrington and his son, Ethan. Before the sun sets tomorrow I intend to capture him for good by marrying him."

Norrington couldn't help but smile on that, bowing to the man as Ethan did the same.

"You're marrying which one now?"

"Marcus!" She reached out to smack his arm. Ethan turned beet red. "Honestly, the lad is three years younger than my daughter!"

"Your beauty could manage it," he assured her. "Asides, you'd run even him into the ground. I know that for fact. You're like to break the hearts of every man and boy on this island when that gets around, you know."

Pearl laughed. "Well, I couldn't wait forever for you to ask for my hand, could I then? How is Mama?"

At that the man sighed. "Not well. I dare say she isn't long for this world. She'll be happy to see you, though. And hearing you're marrying a Commodore, she'll be ecstatic."

"That she will," Pearl said with a hollow chuckle.

"Come, Pigeon, we'd best find her quickly. She'll never forgive us dawdling, not with news like this," Jack said, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and leading her up the beach.

"Thank you Marcus," she called behind her.

"Any time, Madam Commodore," he called back with a deep bow.

Pearl moaned. "I'm doomed."

"Aye, that you are. At least it be your own doing," Jack said.

"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better," Pearl said sarcastically.

The followed a winding path between some trees. They could hear the faint strains of music through the wall of trees. "Sounds like someone else is getting married," Pearl commented.

"It's always much more fun when you get the opportunity to crash a party," Jack said with a grin.

"No, Jack. No crashing. They're return the favor and I could do without my own being crashed."

Then suddenly the path opened into a clearing full of light, color, and dancing people. Men and women of every color spun through the clearing, some wearing next to nothing and others covered with colorful ribbon, much the same as the trees around them. Torches and lamps hung from every branch, leaving the clearing bright as day.

"What do you think?" Emmie asked with a grin.

"I think all those times my father threatened to sell me to the gypsies I should have taken him up on it," Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"You would have had a lot more fun, that's for certain," Pearl said. "Ah, there's Mama."  
With that she took off across the space like a shot, leaving the rest to follow.

Pearl was on the ground, clasping the knees of a woman sitting on a log close to the fire. She had a blanket wrapped around her legs and another around her shoulders, one emancipated hand brushing over Pearl's hair as she laughed up at her. Elizabeth shook her head, grasping Jack's arm. "That can't be Diamond."

Jack patted her hand, smiling. "Be glad for your high birth, Mrs. Turner. This is what a lifetime of prostitution will do to you, assuming you live to be old as this poor dear."

Elizabeth shook her head again, fighting back tears as Will tucked his arm around her.

Nothing remained of the boisterous, slightly chubby woman they had met in Tortuga fifteen years before. Her hair had lost its luster and thinned considerably, falling without enthusiasm around the boney shoulders even the thick blanket couldn't hide. All of the roundness was gone from her face, leaving protruding cheekbones and hollowed cheeks. Her eyes seemed to protrude from the sunken sockets, although they still sparkled with laughter. Even her hand had lost all of its plumpness and her fingers seemed to be attempting to curl on their own. Her skin had a waxy, pale look to it.

Still, Pearl sat at her feet laughing as if they were in Tortuga joking over their latest conquests.

"Come, luv," Jack said. "She may not be much to look at anymore, but she's still sharp as that bloody raven's beak. Her mind's worth admiring."

"Ah, the whole crew has come," Diamond greeted as they approached. The voice, at least, remained. It was warm and inviting as ever. "Jack, darling, how have you been?"

"Considerably better than you, obviously," he said, coming forward to kiss her on either cheek. "You really should have given this up long ago. Any self-respecting harlot would have died long before now."

Elizabeth's eyes widened but Diamond only laughed. "I'm getting there, my dear. I see no reason to rush when I've such good keepers and a daughter as visits so seldom." Her eyes moved to the rest of the group. "Emmie, darling, you look beautiful as ever."

Emmie stepped forward to give her a kiss. "Naturally. Look how lovely my grandmama is."

"Stop teasing," Diamond ordered. "And then here I have the rest of the lovely group. Mr. and Mrs Turner, you both look stunning as ever. Makes my heart ache, seeing such a strapping young man and knowing I can't do a thing with him. But then, with a wife that pretty I don't suppose it matters so much." She laughed as they both blushed. "Good, I haven't lost my touch. And then there's Mr. Norrington. Now, I've not held it against you that you've not made an honest woman of my daughter because you've made such a beautiful child together, but my patients is wearing thin. I'm not much longer for this world and even Emmie's beautiful face is going to fail to placate me some day."

"I would like to point out, Diamond, that I did ask Pearl to marry me several times before I met my wife," Norrington informed her.

"Doesn't count for much if she doesn't agree to it," Diamond replied.

Pearl laughed, patting her mother's knee. "Well, Mama, you may rest peacefully. He's asked me yet again, and I've accepted."

"You have? You'd not tease me, would you love?"

"Not in this, Mama. You shall have a Commodore for a son."

"Oh, my darling!" Diamond cried, opening her arms. Pearl stood to give her mother a hug. "It's not that he's a Commodore, you understand, but I do so want you to be happy."

"I am, Mama," she said, kissing her cheek.

"Although it certainly doesn't hurt, his being a Navy man. Come over here, my boy. Let me hug my son," Diamond ordered.

Laughing and blushing, Norrington moved to give the prostitute a hug.

"Saints preserve me, now I can die in peace, knowing my daughter will be properly cared for," Diamond sighed.

"Ey!" Jack cried. "What've I been doing all these years?"

"Getting her into trouble," Diamond answered.

"But she's been having fun at it," Jack said.

"Grandmama," Emmie interrupted quickly. "Mayhaps you should give your new grandson a hug as well." She tugged at Ethan's arm, pulling him out of hiding behind the Turners.

"They aren't married yet," Ethan said as he stepped into view, fidgeting a bit under Diamond's scrutinizing stair.

"Ah, this is the harlot's son."

"Mother!" Pearl cried. "Maggie was anything but a harlot. If she were here she and Elizabeth would be the only two who could rightly avoid the title."

"What would you call a woman as steals another's husband?"

Pearl sighed heavily. "I never married him, Mother."

"Ah, but you wanted to."

"What I wanted to do, Mama, was sail. I made my choice, and I didn't expect him to spend his life lonely for my choices."

"You keep saying that, dearie, someone may believe it. I think all present company happen to know that it wouldn't have troubled you a bit had he remained loyal to you."

"You can't remain loyal to someone who isn't...and what would a prostitute know about..." Pearl trailed off, throwing her hands in the air and crying out in frustration.

"I'm not saying he couldn't dawdle his maid, darling," Diamond put in.

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Mama, Maggie was a fine woman. No one here has anything but the utmost respect for her. She was a fine woman, one I admire a great deal. Edward is here now, and I'm going to marry him, and that's the last I want to hear of it."

"Very well. Just as you say, darling," Diamond answered. "You are a very handsome young man, my dear boy. The very picture of your father."

"Thank you," he said with a bow.

"So, my dear," Diamond said, turning back to her daughter, "is this the end of sailing for you?"

"Never," Pearl laughed, sitting next to her mother. "Edward has a ship. We're going to turn honest, sail the seas."

Diamond sighed heavily. "I suppose, if that's the best I can hope for-"

"Who got married?" Pearl interrupted, waving to the gathered crowd.

"A sailor and an Afric dropped here last year. Lovely couple, really." Pearl nodded, eyes drawn to the colorful crowd dancing together. "Why don't you go get changed, darling? You can join in."

"Aye," Jack quickly jumped. "You get the gels changed, and I'll take the men."

"Wait a minute," Will called.

"Indeed. What is wrong with what we are wearing?" Norrington asked, pure Commodore backbone in his voice.

"You in particular or in general?" Jack asked.

"The gypsies are generous," Pearl put in quickly. "They'll share their dress with you. If you refuse, it's an insult to them."

"Well, we can't insult them, can we?" Elizabeth said quickly, excitement sparkling in her eyes.

Will gave her a surprised look, at which she shrugged.

"No, indeed we can't. This way," Emmie chirped. "I saw Nikko over here. She'll help us. Jack, will you need any-"

"Course not, luv," Jack said, waving her off. "Di, you up to coming along or are you staying put?"

"Oh, this log is fine. I'll wait for you to come to me."

"Fine. Just promise not to go anywhere," Jack ordered, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"My word, Captain Sparrow."


	33. Dancing

The Oldest Story in the Book

Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I've been told I should stop saying they're not mine because they have become something more than the movie (which almost made me cry I was so happy). So I'm going to say I proudly own Pearl and Emmie and Edward Norrington. I think they'd still argue about Jack but I leave that to you.

They emerged nearly an hour later, heads still spinning a bit from the selection of clothing. The man who had volunteered to cloth them seemed to have a taste that was a bizarre mix of Aztec clothing and the influence of India (his wife had a taste for such things, or so Jack said with a smirk). The result was a combination of colors that nearly hurt the eyes, with small gold bobbles everywhere.

Jack proudly wore pants so red they pained the eyes with a green scarf tied around his waist, a vest so covered in fringe an bobbles it was amazing he remained upright, and his trademark bandana around his head.

Norrington himself had chosen as reasonably as possible. He wore pants a deep navy blue (which he approved of only because the color reminded him of the Navy coat he had to leave behind) a shirt of a fairly dark green that was heavy with embroidery and beads around the neck. Jack insisted that he cover the belt his sword hung from with a bandana, as they all apparently did. He had chosen a piece of cloth that was a yellow so deep it was almost orange which appealed to him, reminding him a bit of a sunset.

Will, with Jack's help, had complete abandoned all good sense and had finally selected a very red pare of pants that were slit half up the lower leg covered with embroidery and beads, an embroidered green shirt, and a bandana of vibrant yellow.

Ethan, much to Norrington's horror, attacked the clothing with an enthusiasm he hadn't seen the boy display on land since he was a child. He chose the brightest yellow pants he could find, covered in beads, the most vibrant red shirt, also covered in beading, and a bright green bandana for his belt. Despite the fact that his hair was hardly long enough to warrant it, he insisted on another bandana of bright yellow to wrap around his head, this one lined with tiny flat gold disks that clinked musically as he moved.

Jack led them out of the small wooden space and back toward the fire where Diamond sat. Two women were beside her, one on the log with her leg stretched out so the other could bend over it in something like deep concentration.

"What are they doing?" Will asked Jack as they approached.

"Ah, looks like your lovely wife may return to you with some interesting art on her body."  
Both men turned to the women with wide eyes. It took a moment to register that indeed, this was Pearl and Elizabeth.

There was a bottle of ink next to Pearl which she continually dipped into with a long stick and returned to Elizabeth's unabashedly uncovered leg, her high-slitted yellow-orange skirt lined in gold disks thrown aside. She was laughing beneath a tight red blouse covered in embroidery, pushing the green bandana out of her face along with the escaping hair. Gold jewelry glistened everywhere on her.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing!" Will cried.

"It's paint," Elizabeth said quickly, catching the look on his face. "It will wash off."  
Smiling, Pearl put the brush aside and stood.

What Will said, Norrington would never know. He was positively mesmerized by the woman standing before him.

Pearl wore what appeared to be a very short vest pulled tight, revealing her stomach and a great deal of bust, held in place by two small black catches. It was thread-of-gold, covered in red beads. Mesh also in thread-of-gold, almost lace, was attached to the straps over her shoulders in an unfinished sleeve that was open on top of her arm, pulling together only at the shoulder, elbow, and wrist. A light blue shawl left to carelessly drift into the dirt gave the illusion of propriety, and denied it at the same time. Her skirt was slit high in four places, also bright red embroidered in thread-of-gold with a rainbow of beads attached almost at random. It moved around her legs as she walked, freely revealing the white flesh while keeping up thinnest veil of propriety.

She too wore a bandana around her head, the exact same color red as her fiery hair, lined with the clinking gold beads. Long, hanging earrings clinked as she moved, as did the twenty or so slim gold bracelets around each of her ankles and wrists. A large gold necklace, heavy with sparkling rubies, encircled her neck.

Pearl stopped with a few feet still between them, dropping a low curtsy. "My Lord Commodore."

He bowed in return. "My Lady Sparrow."

Pearl laughed as she straightened. "Mind who you're calling Lady now." She moved forward, straightening the beaded collar. Her hands seemed to tarry longer than necessary, so close to the warm flesh of his throat. Their eyes met.

"Oy! I'll have none of that!" Jack cried. Suddenly he hauled Pearl back by one arm and inserted himself between them. Pearl giggled under her breath as Norrington looked at the pirate with obvious confusion. "If you two want to get all lovely-dovey you'd best get a room. It's bad enough I have to think on it. I'll not stand SEEING it."

"It's not my fault," Pearl objected. "It's the clothes. You know how I am with these beautiful things. How can I not want to play with a toy in such pretty wrapping?"

Norrington glared at her, uncertain he liked being referred to as a toy. Pearl staunchly ignored the look, turning her glare on Jack, who had narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Finally he said, "I'd best set a guard. Where's Emmie? Oy, dove, over here." Norrington looked in the direction Jack had called, realizing he hadn't yet caught sight of his daughter. When he did he wished he hadn't.

The skirt, in the brightest yellow he'd yet seen, was the most sensible of the skirts he'd seen so far. A light blue scarf held back her red hair, lined with the gold disks. It was the top she wore that made his mouth hang open. It was little more than a bright orange scarf folded in half, just wide enough to cover her breasts as she tied it over them. The double line of gold coins jingled musically as she came over to Jack, as did the gold bracelets and other jewelry she was draped in.

"Yes Jack?" Emmie asked as Norrington continued to stare. He was vaguely aware of his son next to him doing the same.

"I have a job for you," Jack said as if she stood before him in a full gown. "I want you to keep an eye on your parents. Probably the whelp as well. No kissing, no funny business, no--are you chocking, Commodore?"

All eyes turned on him. He realized he was making odd noises deep in his throat, escaping up and out of his mouth. He considered trying to behave as if it were a normal situation, but his control snapped when he turned his eyes on Pearl's confused face. "You let her dress like this!" he burst out.

Pearl glanced over at her daughter. "I suppose. The Aztec influence is really much stronger than the Indian, but I leave well enough alone. She's old enough to decide for herself."

"But, just look at her!" Emmie's grinning from ear to ear, shifting just slightly so the skirt brushed against her legs, hands clasped innocently behind her, nearly blushing with pride. "It's a miracle none of the men have attacked her yet."

"Oh, do come. Some of these men are capable of exerting self-control over themselves." Grinning like a Cheshire cat she moved closer. "I on the other hand--"

"What did I just finish saying!" Jack demanded.

Pearl shook her head, exhaling sharply in frustration. "What, I finally start getting Edward to loosen up so you decide to take his place as head tight-ass?"

"If I may intercede, it really is completely inappropriate, especially for a girl as young as--" Will paused, swallowing hard when eyes turned on him. "That is, a girl--"

"Ah, it seems you have competition for the title," Pearl said with a wave toward Will. "Anyone else care to insinuate that I'm doing a poor job caring for my daughter?"

"It's my choice of clothing they're so upset by," Emmie put in. "I believe if anyone's to be insulted here it should be me."

"Now why is it that you Sparrows can't set foot on this island more than five minutes without arguing?"

They all turned at the sound of the new voice. Pearl broke into a grin. "I've been looking for you. What took you so long to find us, Nikko?"

Norrington stared at the African woman before them. She had aged since he first met her on the ship, wrinkles sneaking up onto her face and the smallest traces fo grey painting her hair. She was dressed in outrageous colors, as were the rest of the island residents, although her bright dress was much more conservative than anything else the present company wore.

"Well, it certainly wasn't the lack of noise." Her eyes bore into Norrington with the same knowing look he remembered from before, as if she were reading his soul. "It is lovely to see you again, Edward, although I had expected we would meet before this time."

"I'm sorry to have disappointed you," he answered, unsure what the proper response was.

"It's not me has felt the sting of disappointment," she answered with a pointed glance at Pearl.

"Nikko," Pearl said, the warning clear in her voice. "Sometimes I wish you had the opportunity to meet Maggie. You're nearly as obnoxiously observant. Speaking of which, this is her son, Ethan, and the Turners."

"It is a supreme pleasure to meet you," she greeted with a curtsy. "Especially those that did such a fine job raising Emmie."

"It is an equal pleasure meeting one of Pearl's friends," Elizabeth answered. "I--"

"Yes, everyone's delighted," Pearl broke in. "It's bloody fantastic. I want to dance."

Elizabeth paused in her curtsy to glance toward Pearl. "It's a pity we couldn't teach her any manners."

"Oh, I know plenty of manners," Pearl said flippantly, "and I know how to use them when I want. But right now I want to dance. Come, Edward. You should come as well, Turners."

"I want to dance," Emmie sighed.

"Grab Ethan," Elizabeth suggested.

Pearl and Emmie shared a look, then burst out laughing. "This isn't ballroom dancing, Elizabeth. I don't believe her brother is the best choice of partner." Pearl turned to her still-giggling daughter. "I'm certain you'll be able to find several volunteers."

"Are you coming, Jack?" Emmie asked as Elizabeth took firm hold of Will's hand.

"I believe I'll chat a bit longer with this charming young thing," Jack answered, at which Diamond chuckled. "I'll join you later."

"Aye Captain," Pearl said, grabbing Edward's hand and dragging him toward the dancing group. Giggling and twirling Emmie followed as Ethan walked beside her and the Turners and Nikko followed.

It seemed every gypsy in the camp was gathered under the lights hung from the trees. Ribbons and colored paper painted the light around the people in equally diverse colors. The group nearly made the eyes hurt. Jewelry and coins on cloth clinked musically in rhythm with the musicians off to the side.

As they approached the group was forming three circles, two smaller rings of women surrounded by a larger group of men.

"It's a tribal dance," Pearl explained with a sigh. "The moves are memorized, and the responses. We'll have to wait for the next."

"You don't know the moves?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, I do," Pearl said. "But I'm not about to abandon you." As they watched the bride and groom, both wearing seven or eight layers of clothing, moved to the very center of the rings. The woman was draped in green from head to foot, covered in flowers and beads, her white teeth flashing in her dark face. The groom was dressed much more simply, and grinning just as broadly as he wrapped his arms around her. She attempted to bat him away, laughing as his light hands continually shifted. Norrington was struck by the scene. In Port Royal the pair would be pelted with fruit and hung from the nearest tree. Here the couple received pats on the back and snickering suggestive calls as they moved through the crowd come to bless them.

Pearl didn't seem the least bit interested in the couple. Her eyes were focused on the dancers gathering around, eyes bright. She was nearly salivating. "You should go," Norrington said to Pearl. "If we have to wait anyway we may as well watch you."

Pearl's eyes sparkled as she looked at him, eyes cutting back to the rest of the group. "You truly don't mind?"

"We insist," Will said.

Hopping a bit she looked to Nikko. "You coming?"

"I should be delighted," she answered. Linking hands Nikko laughed as Pearl ran in a flash of bare leg that nearly made Norrington blush through the circle of men to settle into the center ring.

The women quickly joined the center circle with a grin. Norrington shifted to find a place next to Emmie. "Do you not wish to dance?"

Emmie shook her head. "I don't know the moves well enough."

He gave her a confused look. "Haven't you been here often as Pearl?"

"Heavens no," Emmie laughed. "She grew up here. I'd make the wrong move for certain."

"Would that be so bad?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, aye," Emmie said. "This dance is a prayer. A wish for blessings from the Gods to be bestowed upon the couple. If anyone makes a mistake the Gods will be most displeased."

Norrington eyed the large group before him. "Do they really believe that?"

Emmie shrugged. "I couldn't say. But there is tradition behind it."

They fell silent as the music started. The group seemed to move as one. The women in the middle twirled, the rings moving in opposite directions as a haunting melody began. The men added their voices to it, an odd chant as the marched resolutely around the women in line with the beat.

He shivered when the women twirled suddenly, their own haunting voices rising in an answering chant. He watched as they moved as one, the words of a language he'd never heard before in his life swirled around them like the skirts of the women. They raised their arms, snapping their wrists and feet to set the gold bands around their wrists and ankles jangling in tune.

"How do they do that?"

"They fall into a trance, or so I've been told," Emmie answered. "Their body just moves, and they follow." Norrington shivered as he met Pearl's eyes, and saw the emptiness behind the orbs.

Finally the chanting voices stopped and the movements slowed. The music cut off and the crowd slowly dispersed. The bride and groom accepted blessings and offered sincere thanks as the revelers dispersed.

Pearl tripped over to them, laughing brightly in sharp contrast to the solemn dance she had just done. "Oh, the energy!" she gushed. "Do you feel it?"

He gave her an odd look. "I'm afraid I don't."

Pearl shrugged, waving one hand, setting her bracelets jangling. "You will, tomorrow, when they dance to our honor." His heart skipped a beat as she drew closer, taking his hand in hers with a light laugh.

The music suddenly swelled behind them. A cry went up as couples rushed into the glowing clearing to claim spots beneath the lanterns hung from the trees above.

"Come, Edward, I'm not through dancing yet." With a laugh she slipped her shawl around him and started dragging him toward the clearing.

"But I don't know the steps."

"There aren't steps," Pearl laughed as he ducked out of her clutches. "You just move. This is real dancing."

"I should mind Ethan," he objected.

"I will see to him," Nikko offered.

"You see? There's no better keeper in this land than Nikko."

"Your continuing to draw breath would account for that," Nikko muttered.

"Oh, bugger off," Pearl ordered. "Come." This time when she drew the cloth around him she looped one end around his arm, capturing him good and well, leading him into the light.

He sighed, realizing how ridiculous it looked when he attempted to shrug her off. He followed her into the clearing, looking nervously around him at the cavorting couples. "Please tell me you don't expect me to do that."

Pearl laughed, drawing close to remove her shawl but whispering tantalizingly in his ear, "I don't expect a thing from you, Edward. I, on the other hand, intent to blend perfectly in." With that she stepped back, raised her hands over her head to allow the shawl to drip down behind her and began to gyrate her hips in the most alluring--and atrocious, he reminded himself--way.

Suddenly the possessive being in him took over. He stepped quickly forward, exchanging one impropriety for another by putting his hands on her hips in an attempt to still her, eyes quickly checking to make sure no one else was gawking at the spectacle she was making of herself.

She laughed drawing closer, the swaying continuing beneath his hands. Suddenly there was no space between them. One arm wrapped securely around his neck to pull him close and press her hips to his. He tried to step back, but Pearl stepped with him. He made that attempt again, only to be thwarted yet again. He found himself leading a ridiculous waltz as Pearl continued to tempt him.

Finally he stopped, looking down at Pearl's laughing eyes. "Please have pity on me. I've been a year without a wife." A nasty grin crossed his face. "We've not all had our pirate lovers popping up to challenge us to duels."

Pearl grinned wickedly, completely ignoring the insinuation. "That's your own fault, Commodore. I've offered often enough."

Just as he was giving up all hope of controlling his responses Pearl spun out of his arms. Lifting her hands over her head she continued to gyrate, now offering her back end to his inspection. He groaned, so distracted he failed to notice that she had left one end of her shawl wrapped firmly around his arm. With a jerk of the hand still holding the other end of the fabric she brought him tripping toward her. Guiding him into place she wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close and leading his steps. He groaned into her ear, dropping his head to her shoulder for a moment, hearing her chuckle. He gave into the temptation to nip at the smooth skin presented to him, earning a delighted shriek from her. She obviously hadn't been expecting that. He grinned.

"You needn't look so pleased with yourself," she informed him, spinning in his arms yet again. "Just because my tainting you is going better than I had planned."

He opened his mouth to answer but paused when a flash of red hair caught his eye over Pearl's shoulder. Emmie, he realized as he found her in the crowd. Dancing with a rather handsome pirate lad. Dancing much the same way her parents were at that moment.

His face colored. A firm hand on Pearl's shoulder stopped her movements. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he answered, moving to step around her.

She turned quickly, eyes settling on their daughter. "Oh, good. She found a partner."

"Good?" Norrington repeated. "I'm going to pound him to mush."

Pearl gave him a confused look. "Why would you do that?"

"Look how he's touching our daughter!"

Pearl glanced back at the couple. "She doesn't seem to be attempting to escape."

"She's a child," Norrington replied.

"She's fifteen. And a pirate. Hardly a child. She's perfectly capable of making her own choices."

"If she were in Port Royal she would never be allowed--"

"If she were in Port Royal you'd have her married off by now," Pearl snapped. "And I believe the list of things she would never be allowed to do is exactly the reason she chose to leave Port Royal."

"But she's my daughter!" he objected.

"She has been your daughter for fifteen years, and out from under your watchful eye for five of those years, and hardly doing so badly for herself."

"Well, no, not with a pirate and a whore's daughter to guide her." He stopped when he saw Pearl's face, her hands going to her hips and one bare foot tapping the trodden grass. "That was too far huh?"

"Just a bit," Pearl answered. "You're fortunate I'm in a good mood tonight." She smiled, a sudden coy look finding its way onto her lips which he knew from experience was never a good sign as she took his hand. "Come with me."

With no other choice he followed, stumbling a bit as she led him into the woods away from the lantern light. The moon shown brightly, illuminating limbs and logs as they followed a path of sorts. Norrington was suddenly glad he had refused to give up his boots.

Pearl laughed as she led him deeper into the dark, releasing his hand to twirl to the remaining strains of the music that followed them. She was twenty all over again, not a mother, not a woman who had spent long and hard years on the sea. She was a gay gypsy twirling through the woods like a bizarre sprite.

"Pearl, would you please tell me what you're doing?"

She turned suddenly, tugging his arm in a move that sent him careening into a tree. He grunted as his back connected with a birch, looking down on Pearl who was suddenly standing two inches from him. "We are going to Nikko's cabin. She lives back here, in this secluded little one-room place." She moved closer, somehow, despite the fact that there was no room between them. He closed his eyes, unable to look at her in that moment, tilting his head back against the tree in a failed attempt to gather his scattered wits. As if to deny him that ability her head tilting forward to brush his chin in the lightest of touches. His breath hitched at that simple contact. "She's given it to us for the night. It's the perfect place for us to be alone." He shivered at the warm puff of air against his neck. He looked down at her, and there she was, those beautiful brown eyes simple pools of white moonlight, those cheekbones, the slight scar (the nick of a knife lifetimes ago) on one cheek standing out in sharp relief. The fall of short-chopped hair held back by the bandana.

His hand found its way to the base of her neck, working the knot there and removing the bandana to allow her hair to fall free. The wind captured it immediately, sending it questing toward him like tiny fingers straining to touch him.

Her hands found their way to his chest to steady herself as she rose unsteadily onto her bare toes among the tangled roots. He hunched a bit in response, his arms steadying her with a gentle pressure at the base of her spine, heated bare skin soft as velvet under his calloused hands. She leaned forward to brush his lips with hers. Her hair swirled around them as if to hide them even from the gaze of any curious night animals. Her hands shifted up his arms and into his hair, drawing him down to meet her half-way as she pushed her lips onto his.

Electricity lanced through him so bright and full he was surprised the wood around them didn't glow with it. He pressed forward suddenly, pulling her closer, kissing her hungrily. By the time they separated they were both completely breathless.

"Sixteen years," Pearl whispered, staring at him as they both gasped for breath. "Sixteen years is far too long."

"No," he said, stepping forward to take her hand. "Another moment is far too long. Where is this cabin of Nikko's?"

Author's Note: So there it is. And off to Europe I go. See you when I get back in about a month.


	34. Death in the Family

Oldest Story in the Book

Chapter 34

Author Note:

So this chapter got lost somehow and I have no clue how so I'm sorry for just sort of sticking it in here but it's not whole without it.

Jack and Emmie rowed them steadily toward the whip as cries rose from the boats around them. "I don't believe all these people will fit on the Black Pearl," Norrington repeated. "Even on the deck..."  
"Most will stay in the boats," Pearl answered. She laughed outright when she caught sight of Elizabeth's wide-eyed gaze around her. "And you thought your wedding was crazy."  
"Only because I was afraid Jack would show up," Elizabeth answered. "But this...it's madness."  
"It's perfect," Pearl chuckled. "It's also ironic, that the first place we met was their wedding and here they are at ours."   
Norrington chuckled and shook his head. "I met Bethany Maltrey at their wedding. I had no idea about Pearl Sparrow."   
"Neither did they. It was only fair I not tell you either."   
"So it was all in the name of justice then?" Norrington asked with a laugh.  
"That. And what would you have done if I had told you?"  
"Straight to the prison with you," he admitted.  
"There you are. Not much incentive for me to be truthful then, was there?"  
"I suppose not. Not that it matters all that much now. Things seem to have turned out for the best in the end."  
The crew whistled as they approached, throwing down a rope ladder. Jack and Emmie climbed up first, followed by the rest of the party.

The moment his feet hit the deck Jack made for his cabin. "Excuse me. I'll be right back." With that Jack dashed off, the sound of the door to his cabin slamming firmly shut echoing in his wake.

Will and Ethan worked together to get Diamond safely onboard, which the rather weak old woman found hilarious.

Pearl tripped her way over the rail, refusing any help as she struggled with the layers of green cloth.

Jack stepped onto the deck, walking purposely in front of Norrington and Pearl, pausing to put his hands on his hips and strike a proud pose as those assembled turned to look at the formerly absent pirate who stood in a black robe with white caller. As soon as Pearl had her dress back in line she looked up and moaned. "You stole Luc's robe? You're going to hell for certain now."  
"Who's Luc?" Norrington asked.  
"Jack's brother. He's a priest," Emmie chirped helpfully.  
"Jack's brother is a priest."  
Will, Elizabeth and Norrington suddenly stood stock still. "Jack's brother is a priest?" Elizabeth repeated. "Jack SPARROW's brother is a PRIEST?"  
"I know. Ironic in the extreme. He's the black sheep of the family. Can't tell you when he went down the wrong road but he did, in a big way. Disapointment to the whole family if you ask me. But the guy knows how to have fun though. He can marry us properly in the eyes of the church with our real names, when we get to it," Pearl added to Norrington.  
"I...he's a priest?"  
"Yes."   
"He doesn't pretend to be a priest? He's an actual-"   
"Yes, he's an actual, honest-to-God Catholic priest. Not exactly standard issue, but he's a Sparrow so that's to be expected."   
"Are we going to do this then?" Jack interupted to ask. "This thing is bloody hot."  
"I think that's the point," Pearl said, following him up onto the poop deck. "How would you knew you were serving the Lord if you weren't physically uncomfortable?"  
"Have you ever asked a priest that?" Jack asked her.

"I try not to talk to priests. It usualy ends with them screaming 'sacralidge' and trying to exercize my demons."

"What priest ever tried to do that?" Emmie asked.

Pearl shrugged. "The one in my head. I don't need to see it happen to know it would."

"That I sincerely doubt," Norrington said. "The point is that you don't know. And I wish you wouldn't say things like that."  
"And i wish you wouldn't say things like, 'Hang that pirate,' but you don't hear me whinning."  
Norrington shook his head at her. "I have never once said 'hang that pirate.'"  
"You have. You just use more words," Pearl argued.  
Jack turned to Diamond, seated in a chair next to the spot Jack had chosen to conduct the ceremony. "Is it their first fight as a married couple if they have it during the ceremony?"  
"You're asking the most famous whore in Tortuga about marriage?" Diamond asked.  
"Fair point," Jack said, a very serious look painting his face. "Anyone?"

"I don't think it counts unless they've said 'I do,'" Ethan answered.  
Jack groaned in consternation. "'I do.' That's right, I have to let them talk. Help me remember that," he told Diamond.  
"I will," she promised.  
Meanwhile the argument had degraded to Pearl's yelling, "Thou shall hangeth yonder pirate is the same thing!"  
"I've never said 'thou shall hangeth yonder pirate!'" Norrington returned.  
"You just did!" Pearl cried.  
"Pearl, that's a bit immature," Ethan said.

"But he did!" Pearl cried, holding her hand out to Emmie as if searching for proof.

Emmie shrugged and nodded. "He did."

"Prior to just a moment ago I have never said-" Norrington began, only to be cut off by Jack  
"Hey!" Jack interupted. "Are we going to marry you two?"  
"I don't know," Pearl shot at the Commodore. Diamond sighed and dropped her head into her hands. Jack put a gental hand on her shoulder, soothing the poor woman who was pretending to sob. "I don't know if I want to marry a hipocryte who wants me to himself and to hang my family every chance he gets."  
"I've spent the better part of my LIFE securing my position and now I'm giving it up to go galavanting around the sea with you. I'd say that should count for something."   
"'Galavanting around the sea?' Is that all I've done with my life? I've cultivated a reputation as a fearsome pirate, which is no easy thing to do. And I'm giving that up to turn private and just sail from one bloody boring port to the next. Do you believe that isn't a sacrifice for me?"  
"Seventeen years they've been chasing each other," Jack sighed. "You'd think they'd have had this conversation before now."  
"Mama, I'm surprised at you," Emmie broke in, hands on her hips. "Do you know what sort of reputation you'll have after you marry a Commodore?"  
"And you've been saying the job is nothing but trouble for years, Father," Ethan added. "You've wanted out ever since you married Mother."  
Ethan and Emmie turned from glaring at their parents to nod at one another in agreement in perfect unison.  
Pearl looked up at Norrington. "We just got spanked by our kids."  
"So it would seem," Norrington agreed.  
"You get used to it after a while," Jack muttered.  
"Let's try not to let that happen too often," Pearl suggested.  
"Lets."  
"If the two of you are FINALLY ready," Jack said.  
"We are," Pearl assured him, taking Norrington's hand as they stood before the captain.

"Hey, you have to walk down the isle," Emmie interupted.

Pearl glanced behind her at the gathered pirates. "There isn't any isle."

"Make room!" Emmie bellowed. The pirates suddenly split in two, making a perfect path. "There."

"You just like proving me wrong," Pearl accused. "Fine. I'll walk it all by my lonesome and-"

"Escourted by your father," Ethan put in. "That's how it's supposed to go. So he can give you away."

"No one is bloody giving me away. I'm a woman with a practically adult daughter. I'm perfectly capable of escourting myself and very capable of deciding who I'm going to marry. Besides, my father looks like one of the sails fell on him."

Jack huffed a bit. "Still, it's my job." He grabbed her, dragging her back to the end of the aisle.

Pearl shook her head, putting her arm through his and squaring her shoulders.

"There should be music," Ethan remarked as she paused to straighten the dress.

"There is," Emmie said, inclining her head toward the crash of waves against the bow of the Pearl. "Don't you hear it?"

Jack nodded, then, back straight, looking straight ahead, marching her forward. He growled at Norrington as he reached them, retaining Pearl's hand as long as he could before releasing it for Norrington to it up.  
"Good. Then, we are all gathered together here on this fine day," he threw his arms wide to encompass the cheering pirates gathered behind them, "to join this man," there was a slight sneer as he looked at Norrington, "and my beautiful, talented, amazing daughter. Now, marriage requires an oath, on the part of the man, to protect his bride, forsaking his soul and his life and anyting else that must be risked to keep her from hurt, lest he be punished in the most horrible, arduous way by, well, God I suppose, as well as those closest to her." The pirates behind him snickered. "And the wife, well, to do whatever she likes I suppose. She may try to make the man happy if she feels like it."   
"Wait, I get an oath to protect her no matter what and she get an oath to do whatever she likes?" Norrington asked.  
"And make her happy, and treat her fairly," Jack added thoughtfully. "And the little one too. Emmie's your responsibility as well." Pearl shook with supressed giggles as Norrington turned an increasingly bright shade of red. "Basically follow their every order-  
"Come, that's a bit far, don't you think?" Norrington asked.  
"'Obey' is traditionally in the vows," Pearl said.  
"For the woman," Norrington put in.  
"So for once the man can cover that," Pearl said.  
"Well, I'm not taking it out," Jack broke in. "So I don't see any point in continuing unless you're willing to swear by it."   
Norrington sighed. "May as well. Pearl's going to get it in the proper church wedding."  
"This is going to be interesting, if they're both to obey one another," Emmie remarked. "It's going to disolve into a race to see who can order who around first."  
"If I may continue?" Jack asked.  
"You may. And you'd best hurry. The sun is setting."   
Jack turned to glance over his shoulder, muttering, "Bloody hate being rushed."  
"Could you not curse in our vows please?" Norrington asked.  
Jack eyes him. "I'm conducting this ceremony and I'll bloody curse as much as I bloody want. This is proper pirate business," the crowd behind them cheered, "and if you don't like it you may just see how well you do trying to drag my daughter into a church before going through it."   
He turned to Pearl, one questioning eyebrow up. Pearl's look quickly turned to a glare and she crossed her arms. "I do hope you know better than that."  
Norrington sighed. "Very well. Please continue."  
"Right then." Jack cleared his throat, pulling himself up to his full height. "Do you, Miss Pearl Sparrow, take this tight-assed, stuck up, maraudering bit of Commodorship to be your husband for whatever unfathomable reasons you may have."  
Pearl giggled. "I do." The pirates screamed.  
After the cheering subsided Jack continued, "And do you, Master Commodore, swear on pain of the most horrible death I can immagine," the pirates snickered, "swear to honor, obey, protect, and in every way please my darling daughter and her darling daughter far more than any mortal woman could possibly deserve."  
Norrinton looked at him as if afraid he were being tricked. "I'm not certain that's possible, but I shall do my very best."  
"Good enough, I suppose," Jack sighed. "In that case, by the power vested in me by this slightly stolen robe, and by her mother," he added with a nod for Diamond, "but most importantly by this ship and the sea she sails on and the winds that command her, I pronounce you joined together in marriage until death and beyond." Teh last rays of the sun fled at that moment, leaving only pink sky reflecting on darkening water to welcome the couple.  
Pearl pounced on the Commodore as he turned, wrapping both arms aorund his neck to plunder him firmly as the crowd of pirates and few privalaged gypsies whistled and whooped. Even Diamond lifted her fingers to her mouth and let off a piercing whistle.  
"All right all," Jack called over the whistles. "Back to land for the celebration, I've been assured all as want to come are welcome. The rest of you may stay here and celebrate on your own."   
They whistled again, making a break for the boats. Norrington moved to follow, but found himself held close to a motionless Pearl. "I love you," she whispered. "My husband. And I promise, I will do my best to make you happy. Even to obey if that's what you ask of me."  
Norrington smiled down at the woman. "I would never ask it of you. I love your wild freedom." His hands ghosted up and down her arms. "And I love you as well, my wife."   
Pearl grinned, giving him a rather more chaste kiss. "We had best go celebrate then." With that she grabbed his arm and drug him toward the boats screaming, "Oy! Make way for the guests of honor, you mannerless scum!" Jack chuckled as the cat calls and howles reseaded, the happy couple lost in the grove of trees. He turned and moved the few steps to plop down beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder, as sad smile on her face as he stroked her hair. "Seems we've done the impossible, luv. We've finally married her off."  
Diamond closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "And I'm happy I saw it. I am going to miss her."   
Jack shook his head. "She's sailing, the same as before. She'll pop in for visits yet."  
Diamond shook her head. "Pretending won't cure everything, Jack. There's no use acting as though I'm going to haunt this world much longer. I'm so tired."   
"S' been a big day," Jack agreed, anxious to change the subject. "Want me to take you to your bed? You must be exhasted."  
"I'm not ready to sleep, not just yet." Diamond snuggled into his arm. "Although I'll go to my bed if you'll come with me."  
"Scared of the dark?" Jack asked with a chuckle.  
"Aye. It's the secret you'll never hear. We whores, we have plenty of other options, we're just so damn scared of the dark."  
Jack laughed as he swept her into his arm. "I never could refuse a pretty face."  
He took her to her cabin, nodding shortly to Emmie, who returned his knowing look before laughing at a joke her rather drunken brother, who she had spent most of the evening hiding from their smitten father, made.  
He kicked the door open, settling her on the bed before closing the door. SHe held her arms open and he crawled into the, careful no to lay on her too heavily. She seemed so fradgile suddenly, his beauty all waisted skin and bone. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.  
"Oh, to be twenty years younger."  
"While you're wishing may as well make them big," Jack suggested. "Why not thirty?"  
Diamond laughed. "Indeed. We did have a great deal of fun in beds thirty years ago. I'm sorry Jack. I do wish I were up to a last tumble."  
"Don't you worry about it for a moment," Jack ordered. "I had my run this evening. One or the other is good enough for old Jack."  
Diamond chuckled. "'Old Jack' indeed. Nothing so old about you. Do wish I'd stayed as young as you have."  
Jack stiffened suddenly as the thought entered his head. In the twenty years since he'd pulled the aztec gold from the chest he'd aged perhaps five years. Will was in much the same position. "Diamond, I may have a proposition for you." The gold was still there. Had to be. He would have heard if the curse were running rampant. If he took her to the Pearl now, if they had fair winds-  
"No, Jack."  
He blinked down at her. "What's that?"  
"I said no. There'll be no living longer than I should for the devil's ransom. Do you think you're the first to suggest it?"  
Jack sighed. "Pearl."   
"And Emmie. Both of them, soon as I started to go downhill. I wouldn't hear of it then, and I won't now."  
Jack sighed. "Wish I'd thought of it sooner. Might have convinced you." Time. It all came down to time.  
Diamond shook her head. "I've endured enough of curses. I'm ready to move on. Soon enough, anyway. Certainly not just this moment." She cuddled closer to Jack. "Why don't you tell me a story Jack."  
"What story?" he asked. He would lull her to sleep quickly enough. She was exahsted. Tomorrow he could try again to convince her.  
"The story of your life. Starting at the begining."  
Jack kissed her cheek. "You've heard it."  
"In bits and pieces. Never all together."  
"It's a long story."  
"We've time. Dawn is a long way off yet."  
There was no way she would stay awake to dawn, Jack knew. Still, for old times' sakes, and the memory of the two of them tucked together under the eaves of the Tortuga tavern, he began his story. Began with his earliest memory, sprinked in the stories his ma had told himof his glavanting about before his memory served him.  
He moved on, told of his work on any ship as would take him. Growing up in the pirate world, learning his lessons the hard way. When he came to the part of the tale where the boney slip of a boy he had been walked into her tavern he looked down and was surprised to find her eyes open, sparkling with joy as she listened. He had figured her long asleep.  
"And I walked into the tavern and the most beautiful woman in world set her sights on me. I'll never know what she saw in the pile of bones and hard-earned muscle."  
"I could never refuse a pretty face," she said.  
Jack laughed, then continued the tale. Stories of adventure on the high seas, of working his way up in the hierarchy of the ship. Of ammassing his fortune, gaining the Pearl. He spoke lovingly of the day he met Pearl, the gift of a daughter he'd been given. Then he moved on to the tales of the two of them on the high sea. Eventually Emmie joined the exagerated tales of adventure ranging over the sea.  
He became morose as the false light of dawn eeked into the room, thinking of how empty his life would be, sailing without his daughter.  
He stroked Diamond's hair as he finished his tale, listening to her breathing ease although her eyes stayed open. "And then there was the wedding today," he said with a grand gesture. "Not the indefinite end for me, but an excellent end, I'd say. Wouldn't you agree?"  
"I do," Diamond whispered, a wheezing cough escaping with no energy behind it. "A perfect story. A perfect end." She sighed the air from her lungs, didn't inhale for a moment, then whispered, "I love you Jack."  
"And I you Diamond," Jack whispered around the lump in his throat.  
The first rays of fun trespassed into the room, lighting Diamonds hair as if a fire burned. "I believe I'm ready to sleep now," Diamond whispered, her eyes falling shut. "I'll see you in the morning. All of you."   
"I won't keep you waiting," he promised, stroking her hair as the air whispered from her throat in one final warm puff on his chest. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall as he stroked the departed woman's hair. A wedding one day and a funeral the next. Yes, a fantastic end.


	35. Wedding the Second

The Oldest Story in the Book

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Some are mine, some are not, but if Disney doesn't make Norrington nice in the next film I will go mad.

Author's Note: And I'm back. I didn't get blown up in London although I was there around that time. These things seem to happen. I apologize that this took so long but I'm desperately looking for a job and being frustrated considering I'm overqualified if anything. Hope to have more soon, but this is hard stuff to write. Be forewarned: hard times lie ahead. Can't have too much happiness.

The moonlight shone on the bed when Norrington awoke. Something was wrong. It wasn't the silk on the bed he was unaccustomed to, or the thin walls around him. He remembered Nikko's cabin easily enough, despite the fact that he had been wholey and painfully focused on his new wife when they entered.

Pearl, that was what was wrong. She was not in the tangled sheets. He sat up quickly. Had she been taken? Kidnapped while he slept? Had she decided he was unworthy?

He found her just as he was about to hunt down his pants. She sat by the window, scarred back to him as the rising sun pained her skin red-orange, the exact color of her hair. "Pearl?"

"I'm fine," she said, but he recognized the stone in her voice that meant she was hiding from something.

"What's happened?"

"Later," she answered, smiling over her shoulder. She stood, moving over to the bed and crawling toward him with a predatory twist of her lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful," he answered, laying back as she crawled onto him. "I just married the most amazing woman in the world, although she seems troubled."

"Hmm," she answered, planting a kiss on his lips. "She needs her husband to ease her mind."

"Pearl, what's wrong?"

"Later," she whispered, hands burrowing beneath the sheets to distract him from the matter at hand completely.

"Pearl, what is the mater?" Norrington asked yet again, trying to get his erstwhile wife, who now seemed most interested in tying the sash on her outfit than her new husband, to give him a straight answer.   
"Nothing is the matter," she snapped. "We're married, we're happy, all is well with the world."  
"It obviously isn't," Norrington said. "Something has you totally distracted. We've waited years for this and you look like someone killed your best friend."  
"We're married now. Things are bound to change," Pearl answered.  
"So being married makes you inherently sad?" Norrington asked.  
"It may."  
Norrington glared at her. "Would you please just tell me what it is?"  
She turned toward the door, pausing as if the door might bite her. "You have to do this sooner or later," she murmured to herself.  
"Have to do what?"   
"Face them."  
"Face whom?"  
"Everyone."   
He paused. "Pearl, are you ashamed of me? Do you regret marrying me?"  
"No."  
"Well, that's the only explanation I have," he said, throwing his arms wide. "What else could it be?"  
She sighed heavily. "My mother is dead."  
He paused, turned to look at her. "How could you possibly know that?"  
"She's my mother. It's my job to know." Tears sparkled in her eyes as she turned away from him.  
He paused, uncertain what to do. Logic said there was no way Pearl could know if her mother was truly dead, but the gentleman in him saw a woman weeping, and his heart saw his wife in pain.  
He moved toward her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry."   
"It's not as if I didn't know it was coming." Still she held back the tears. "And I'm glad she saw the wedding. I just thought there would be more time. A day or two. I wasn't ready." And just like that the tears let lose. Sobs wracked her body.   
Norrington clung to her, uncertain what to do. He'd never seen a moment of weakness in the pirate, had never been able to imagine her crying. And now she was wetting the odd shirt she'd offered him with brine. "I'm sorry, Pearl."  
"No you're not!" He blinked at the heat of anger in her voice as she pushed him forcefully away. "She was just a whore to you. You're probably glad she's gone. One less sinner in this world."  
"You know that isn't true. I liked Diamond. She was kind."  
"She got what she deserved," Pearl shot at him.  
"I would never say that."  
"But you think it. I can see it."   
"Pearl, I loved your mother because she made you what you are. Because she was kind to those around her. I believe that's the true measure of a person. I believe the world is a better place because she was in it. And I think the world is now a little worse for not having her in it."  
Pearl shook her head, coming forward to trail a hand down his cheek. "You nobles. So well trained. You know just the way to make me cry."  
"Maybe what you need is a good cry."  
"No. I need to go see my father, and see to my mother's disposal."  
"Will they need someone to help dig?" Norrington asked as she took his hand and led him through the wood. "Because I would be happy to volun-" He stopped when Pearl grinned up at him. "Not going to bury her, are you?"  
"My family never do."   
"Tell me you're not burning her," Norrington moaned.   
"That's the tradition."  
Norrington stopped dead, forcing Pearl to come to a sudden stop. "You don't expect me to burn you if-"  
"When," she interrupted. "I will die some day. And no, I want no burning. I would like to be cast into the sea. I'll meet Davy Jones on his own terms."  
"What about a lovely plot? I could have a beautiful stone made and-"   
"That patch of land you potted Maggie in is lovely, but it's not my way. I belong to the sea, and I intend to be returned to it." She tugged at his arm. "Can we go please? I do believe they're waiting on us."

Norrington followed silently as his wife led him into the well-lit field. The trampled grass and bedraggled decorations seemed out of place, mixing the heavy malaise of almost palatable grief that seemed to hang over the place, echoed in the sad faces of those they passed. Many stopped to silently hug Pearl before moving on.  
A wooden table stood to one side. Jack sat there with Emmie and Ethan, staring blankly into space, hands oddly still and eyes oddly vacant. Emmie fidgeted, eyes equally empty. Ethan's eyes shifted between the two of them as if totally lost.  
Pearl dropped Norrington's hand as they approached, settling herself gently into her father's lap. His arms went around her waist although his eyes remained vacant. "What's left to be done?" she asked, fingering the beads in her father's hair.  
"Just taking the body out. They helped me set it up this morning. I thought we should do it soon. Diamond would say she wanted to move on in death as beautiful as she was in life."   
"She wasn't all that beautiful any more," Emmie pointed out.  
"No reason to let her rot," Pearl said. "He's right. She'd want us to get it over with."  
"Should we wait for Tass?" Jack asked. "Surely he'll know."   
Pearl nodded, eyes straying across the meadow. "He's here."   
Jack looked up at the sailor hurrying across the meadow. Pearl stood and went to meet him.  
"Pearl," he greeted her, wrapping his arms immediately around her. "I'm so sorry I didn't make it."  
"I don't mind," she assured him. "Mama wouldn't either. She hated messy goodbyes."  
"True. I'm sorry I missed the wedding as well. You look good as a married woman."  
Pearl laughed. "Can you see a difference already?"

"Of course. You glow as surely as you did when your daughter was born. Long past time you did this. Hello Jack. Emmie, you look beautiful, as always."

"And you, Uncle Tass," she said, going over to hug her uncle.

"How're you doing?" he asked as he hugged her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Still standing. It's what Di's progeny was good at, eh?" she asked.

"Aye," he agreed. "Although the Sparrows seem to be rather good at it as well. I'm sorry, Jack."

"I had the easy part. She waited around for me. You kids took care of her when she needed it."

"I appreciate that, Jack," Tass said, hugging the man shortly. "Where is she then?"

"Nikko and the others are working on the body," Jack said.

"She'd want it done quickly," Tass said.

"We know," Jack said. "It's under control."

"Thank you," Tass sighed, collapsing at the table. Emmie leaned forward to put her arms around him. "Pity it's too early to drink."

"It's never too early to drink," Jack objected, waving a nearly-full bottle of rum, although he certainly wasn't swigging from it with his usual enthusiasm.

Tass shook his head, eyes suddenly landing on Norrington. "Ah, here he is. How silly of me, not formally greeting my new brother." He stood, going over to hug him.

"I certainly do wish it were under better circumstances," Norrington greeted him.

"Any excuse to get together can be a good one," Tass said. "At least that's what Mama used to say. Your mother isn't alive, is she?"

"No. She was killed years ago."

"Pirates?" Tass asked.

"So I was told," Norrington said. "But it wasn't these people, so it's hardly fair I hold a grudge."

Tass grinned. "Keep talking like that and I might let you marry my baby sister."

"Let who do what?" Pearl asked.

"I mean, encourage a marriage she obviously already has her heart set on despite the fact that she doesn't need my permission to do anything, least of all marry whom she likes."

"That's what I thought," Pearl said with a grin.

Nikko walked demurely up to the group. "Miss Diamond is prepared for you now."

"Has she been carried out?" Emmie asked.

"It has been placed, all arrangements made. You will each get your time to wish her farewell, although she will travel with you for the rest of your time away from her, until you join her in the next life."

"Thank you, Nikko," Pearl said, wrapping her arms around the woman.

Nikko smiled, an unusual look on her face, and patted Pearl gently on the back. "I could do no less than the best for my sister." She kissed her cheek, taking the tears rolling down Pearl's face. "I wish for peace for you."

"And you," Pearl whispered. "Oh bugger, I'm crying anyway. We may as well get this done with."

Emmie and Pearl joined hands to follow Nikko, Tass close behind. Norrington held back, partially because he didn't feel it was his place and partially to wait for his newfound father.

Jack walked calmly behind them, ignoring the man next to him until they met the tree line. "How did your father die then? Pirates, I supposes?"

"No. The King's Guard. He died defending the king."

Jack shrugged. "Suppose that explains the obsession, then. Men like you aren't connected to their mothers. It's the father's shadow they watch for."

Norrington looked toward Pearl. "And women follow their mothers."

Jack shrugged. "Some more than others. I'd like to think I had some effect on my girl."

Norrington looked over at Jack. "How are you doing? You lost the woman you love today."

"I don't need a shoulder to cry on," Jack said. "We Sparrows watch out for ourselves. Asides, I said my goodbye while she still breathed."

"I'm more worried about Pearl," Norrington sighed.

"That's your providence now, much more than mine."

"Although you're not through just yet," Norrington put in.

"Exactly," Jack said.

"You think Pearl will be okay?"

"Big tough girl. This isn't unexpected. She can handle things, and her family's here so you're off the hook. Hardly fair to expect you to step up on the first day."

"I've already stepped up," he informed Jack, rolling his shoulders. "More than you know."

Jack chuckled, patting him gently. "These girls know how to get their minds from things when they want to. Something she has in common with her mother."

Norrington fought the urge to shutter. "Is this really what Diamond would want?"

"She wouldn't care in the least. She'd want us to do what is easiest. She didn't believe her maker would care what condition she met him in."

They came into another clearing, this one smaller than the one they just left. A pile of logs in the center supported a red-wrapped body. A group of men and women, mostly dark skinned in brilliant colors, stood silently around the pyre, some turning to look at the group with pity in their eyes, others fixed on Diamond's form.

Nikko stepped forward, keeping a careful hold on Pearl. Pearl leaned close and spoke softly to Emmie before turning to follow Nikko to her mother's shrouded form. The group stopped at a fair distance, Norrington and Jack pausing a fair distance behind them. Emmie turned and spoke softly to Ethan, who put his arms around her and pressed her head into his shoulder as she began to weep. Norrington smiled. Those two seemed to have fallen easily into old habits.

"So what is this?" Norrington asked.

"Final goodbye. Each family member gets a few moments to say their final words."

"Isn't a bit late for that?"

"The gypsies believe that the soul is housed in the body until it is released by the eternal flame."

"Do you believe in that?"

"It doesn't matter."

Norrington sighed as Nikko returned with Pearl, switching her out for Emmie's arm. Pearl kissed Ethan on the forehead and whispered something in his ear, to which he smiled and whispered back.

"So do you get a final goodbye?"

"That's up to Nikko. She's Diamond's guide." Norrington raised his eyebrows at him. "Don't look so surprised. She and Diamond were born with a birthmark in the same place. That makes them twinned. Nikko was on the ship all those years ago when you first met her to get a good look at you, to judge you, decide if you were worthy of her daughter."

"Did she feel you were worthy of Diamond?"

Jack chuckled. "She never said, I never asked. I didn't marry her."

Emmie returned to the group, and Nikko came to take Jack's arm. Norrington moved closer to the group as Jack strode up to the woman. Emmie took his hand and smiled sweetly up at him as they watched Jack climb up to lean over the red shroud. He whispered into her ear, grinning his trademark smile, and leaned down to kiss her lips one final time.

Jack swaggered back to them, ignoring Nikko trailing behind to wrap his arms around Pearl. Pearl smiled up at him, rubbing his arms, resting her cheek against his.

Nikko returned to offer Tass her hand. He took it to go to his mother, tears falling onto Diamond's face as he bent close to speak to her. When he was finished Nikko kissed the tears from his cheeks before taking him back to the group.

Instead of returning to Diamond's side the gypsie stepped forward to offer Norrington her hand.

Norrington stared at the offered digits. His eyes cut to Pearl, who grinned and nodded, waving him forward. "Are you certain?" he asked the woman.

She tilted her head to the side, a slight smile playing over her face. "You have taken her daughter as your family, and you as hers. Diamond was present at the ceremony and had no objections. Is there nothing you would say to your mother?"

He nodded. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

He took her hand, letting her carry him on unsteady legs to the wooden steps leading onto the pyre. He stepped forward to lean close to Diamond.

The woman was still beautiful, if a bit pale. Someone had painted her lips red and brushed color over her cheeks although it did nothing to hide the wasted jut of her cheekbones. A slight smiled played over her lips, and her closed lids made it look, to him, as if she were enjoying her feigned sleep.

"I…don't suppose I know what to say." He turned to look back at Nikko, who placidly returned his stare. "I'd like to think you'd appreciate my coming here. That you approved of my marrying your daughter, and not just because of my rank. I promise to care for her, to help her with this. I wish I had the opportunity to get to know you better. I'm sorry for the wasted time. I hope you knew the respect I had for you. I promise to continue protecting Pearl as long as I may, until it's time to see you again. I hope you won't call me selfish for wanting to keep her from you as long as I can. And I think you for the gift you've given me. You did the best job with her. I can think of no one I owe more to"

He leaned forward to kiss her cheek. It was cold and clammy, sharp contradiction to the beautiful face before him. He wouldn't remember her like this, he silently vowed. He would remember the laughing, jolly, plump woman in the tavern where he had first met her.

"There will be time later, to talk," he promised. "If anything can redeem a life of sin, if you have truly sinned, you have managed it. We'll meet again, some day, under the most glorious of circumstances."

He turned to find Nikko smiling at him. She took his hand, grinning up at him. "That was very well done."

"Do you think so?"

"I know it for a fact. She is very pleased."

Nikko squeezed his hand one final time before went back to the group. Pearl opened her arms, stepping away from her family to wrap her them tightly around him. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, smoothing her hair back.

"Being you," she answered with a smile.

Nikko came forward holding a torch. "As her children it is your right ," Nikko said, offering Pearl the torch.

"I'd like to yield my right to my eldest brother," Pearl said.

"Are you certain?" Tass asked.

"It's as she would want it," Pearl said, wrapping her arms more firmly around Norrington.

Tass stepped forward to take the torch. He pressed the fire into the sticks, walking carefully around the pyre to light several places.

They stepped back as the flames grew. Pearl put an arm around her daughter, drawing her close. When Tass returned Emmie drew him into the circle. Norrington offered Ethan his hand. Together with the gypsies gathered behind them they watched the smoke curl around the fire, flames licking at the red cloak.

They only gathered their things before departing, the whole group silent. The gypsies seemed to understand, drawing back and remaining silent. Even Nikko said no goodbye, only kissing their cheeks before they left.

Pearl stood on the bow of the ship, watching the gypsy's island get smaller and smaller on the horizon. She couldn't help but feel that she was moving on, toward something she couldn't put her finger on. An end or a beginning. Perhaps both at once.


	36. Final Wedding

Oldest Story in the Book

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Not mine. I just love it like it was.

Author's Note: For anyone still holding on, thanks. I mean, really. I'm finally getting there. This had been a nightmare. I've had the end written forever. It's the middle giving me fits. I wrote most of this chapter, the last I had to do, and then noticed that Pearl's wedding on Jack's ship has disappeared. It's a pity because I remember it being very good, but I don't remember enough to rewrite it. I'm very sorry for anyone missing it. So in the course of trying to fix that, I deleted what I had of this chapter. Editing I can do but rewriting tears at my soul. So I'm sorry this has taken so very long, but I'm happy to finally get it out to you.

"Quietly now," Pearl said as she led the group up the steep winding path.

"They're never going to let us in the front gate," Norrington said. "It's later than I thought. They'll be closed up for the night."

"That's the entire point," Pearl said as she continued to climb. "I know a way in."

"We're breaking into a convent?" Norrington asked.

"Is that a sin?" Pearl asked innocently.

"Yes! In fact I'm reasonably certain it is."

"Chapter and verse?" Jack asked.

"I'm certain it's in there."

"Thou pirates shall not violate the sanctity of the church at any point after dark," Emmie said. "First Corrinthans, 44:56."  
"So we may violate it in daylight?" Jack asked.

"There's no direct verse against it," Emmie said.

"There are only 16 books in First Corinthians," Norrington objected.

Jack and Pearl laughed. "She made it up. I don't believe God felt the need to speak directly to pirates, and I don't believe he cares whether the sun is up or not," Pearl joked. "Luc is going to love him."

"How do you know you can trust this Luc person?" Norrington asked. "I had hoped, I mean, I wished, you would tell me by now."

"You didn't tell him?" Jack asked.

"I wasn't certain he's believe me," Pearl sighed. "And he might decide there was hope for me."

"Didn't tell him what?" Will asked as he pulled Elizabeth up behind him, then slipped and had to cling to her.

Emmie sighed. "Luc is her uncle."

"How did your mother's brother get off the streets?" Norrington asked. "And why didn't he help her?"  
Pearl shared a smile with Jack. "Actually, he's my father's brother. He's a Sparrow. So he can't give us up, we're family."

"Your uncle is a priest!" To Norrington's benefit it was Will gaping at them instead of the man in question.

"It's a long story," Pearl sighed.

"It's really not," Jack put in. "He was considerably younger. When the other Sparrow brothers went to seek their fortune he turned to the church."

"Other Sparrow brothers?" Will asked. "There's more than one of you?"

"You'd know that already if you took a bit more interest in Elizabeth's books," Pearl said as Elizabeth shook her head.

"I haven't read those since I got married," she said. "A good dose of the real thing has cured my interest in that."

"I'd call it a healthy interest," Pearl said. "No time to talk now, although I'd much rather be going to see Hal." She paused, suddenly stepping into a shadowy section of rock. "We have to be quiet. If the head whatsisname catches us, it'll be all fire and brimstone."

She led them into the dark corner, pressing a rusty gate out of the way with a great deal of squeaking.

"It's okay. They don't come down this low," Emmie said as she led the way.

"Unless they're having an inquisition," Pearl said, running one finger up the back of Norrington's neck as he passed. He glared at her, which only made her stick out her tongue at him. He couldn't resist a smile after that.

She squeezed up to the front, and led them out of the catacombs and into the church. Granite fell under their feet, columns rose around them. The pirates pulled to the corners and into the shadows, and the others followed.

Once again things grew less fine. The lamps turned to torches. Occasionally hunched men bearing candles passed, but none saw the party.

Finally Pearl grinned as she reached a door. Holding a finger to her lips she eased the door carefully open.

A man sat stooped low over the desk, a book open before him and an inkpot as well as a piece of parchment. Pearl crouched low as she stepped carefully toward the desk.

"Some day, Pearl, you are going to realize that I cannot be bested by your sneaking tricks."

"Some day you're going to realize all I have are those sneaky tricks," Pearl said, hands going to her hips.

"You have far more." He finally put down his pen to look up at her. "I do hope some day you find that."

"Now he sounds like Hal," Pearl sighed.

"You like Hal," Emmie said.

"I like parts of Hal," Pearl said. "Not this particular part, but--"

"Hello Jack," the priest said with a nod of his head.

"Lucifer," Jack answered with a nod.

Will chocked a bit, which made Emmie giggle. "Hello uncle Luc," Emmie greeted, hurrying forward to hug him.

"His name is Lucifer?" Will wheezed.

"I don't think I'm surprised by anything any more," Norrington said.

"Emmie, there are people in my room I do not know and your mother and grandfather are too rude to introduce them. Do you mind?" Luc asked

"Not a bit. The man chocking over your name is William Turner, and the lass is Elizabeth."

"Oh, honestly Will. It mean's "bright one." It means 'morning star.' Satan lost it when he fell for a reason," Pearl snapped.

"Right, the couple as raised you. I have every admiration for you. It was more than I could have done."

Emmie's eyes grew wide as she glanced around the cramped room. "Aye, and thank heavens for that."

"And the gentleman?" Luc asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Norrington asked.

"Ah, Luc made him tell a joke!" Jack cried. "The world may end!"

"He is Admiral Edward James Norrington. This is my father and at long last, my mother's husband."

"Congratulations," he said.

"Don't let his calm demeanor fool you. He wanted to meet you for ages," Pearl whispered to Norrington.

"Ages?" Norrington asked.

"Since I had him baptize Emmie," Pearl said.

"You had Emmie baptized?" Norrington asked.

"I'm not taking chances with my daughter's soul," Pearl said

"Were you baptized?"

"Never!" Pearl cried.

"So why were you so anxious to meet me?" Norrington asked.

"Now he's preening," Pearl 'whispered' to Jack, who nodded emphatically.

"You don't seem Pearl's type, nor does she seem yours. I was curious, naturally."

"He thinks you're too good for me," Pearl said. "Very much like Hal now. I hope he can set it aside long enough to marry us."

"I thought you said you were married," Luc said.

"I am," Pearl said. "We are," she added at his suspicious look. "But not in the eyes of his all-powerful, controlling, manipulative--"

"I think that's enough, Pearl," Norrington said.

"--bullying, overblown, holier-than-thou--"

"Of course he's holier than you. He created the universe," Emmie pointed out.

"Deity," Pearl finished.

"That was a lovely list," Luc said.

"I'm rather proud of it."

"I'm not saying it's right, but it's interesting."

"I always am. So will you marry us?"

"I'll consider it." Luc tilted his head. "After that comment I'm not certain you're fit to go before God and swear undying love. And I'm uncertain he deserves such a match."

"See? He's too good for me," Pearl said to Jack.

"Perhaps you're too good for him," Jack suggested.

"There are days that I wonder," Norrington said. "She's very good for me. She's perfect for me. She's everything I want. I truly believe God meant for us to be together. I would simply like to see the union confirmed in His sight."

"Why do you feel that way?" Luc asked.

"Because, as you said, you wouldn't expect us to do so well together. But we do. I feel for her…I can't explain it, but it's strong. I can't believe I wouldn't have these feelings if we weren't meant to be together."

"Pearl?" he asked.

"What?"

"Why do you wish to marry him?"

"Admiral's a good catch."

"Pearl," he sighted.

"There are worse reasons."

"There are, but that is not your reason."

She sighed. "Because I have never wanted to marry. Never desired a match, never imagined I would. And I had to live with the idea that this may never happen and I anguished. I was in pain over it. And he wants a union with God and I want a union that will bind him to me, so so be it. How is that?"

"I've heard better," he said. "But not much."

"Then is that to be taken as a yes?"

"I have not decided yet." He turned from her to go back to his table. "And you are interrupting my work."

"Your work!" she cried. "Your work is the Lord's work. Look, the man wants to be married right and true by a priest with our real names. He's a good God-fearing man, so he must be owed that much. God's work. Now you do it right this moment or else!" A dagger appeared in her hand.

"Pearl!" Norrington cried in shock while the rest of the group rolled their eyes.

"Or else what, Pearl?" he asked as he dipped his quill in the ink. "I do not fear pain, nor death, and those are the only weapons this life has seen fit to equip you with."

"Or else," she hissed, "I'll go find another priest and hold a knife to his throat."

"You most certainly will not!" Norrington cried in distress. "I would never be party to such a thing."

"Well, Mister Norrington--"

"Admiral," Pearl growled.

"--you certainly demand her motivations, do you not? So adamant in something she does not wish to do," Luc noted in a pristine tone. "Not many could put a Sparrow in such a position." He studied them for a moment. "Yes, I would well believe it would take God's ordination to accomplish such a feat."

Pearl's eyes narrowed and her hand flopped over, drawn dagger waving flippantly. "He's insulting me and offering me what I want at the same time."

"The specialty of all priests," Jack murmured.

"Not all," Luc put in. "Just the especially good ones." He capped his ink. "I'm going to go gather some writings by more learned men. It has been a long time since I have performed a wedding. I will return when vespers has cleared the majority of my fellows are in bed."

They watched him clear out. Jack sat on the edge of a round rug, pulling out a deck of cards. "So who's up for a game?"

"Gambling a house of God?" Norrington asked.

"I don't think it's gambling unless you have something to wager, Admiral," he said. "And what makes you think you have anything of value?"

"Nothing I'm be willing to gamble," he said with a smile for Pearl and Emmie. "But everything of value."

"Oh, stop being so sappy," Pearl moaned.

"I'm allowed. I'm about to get married. For a second time. To a woman I love."

"Well, at least be sappy and pay cards. God has not strictly forbidden that, and if he sees fit to I'll laugh at him for the pleasure."

Emmie whistled sharply and raised her smoking torch to better view the pillars disappearing toward the shadowy ceiling. Everywhere curling bits of frill and extra decoration loomed over them. Small toothy animals say in the corners, staring down at them from dead eyes.

"Might be worth the vows to live like this. It's beautiful."

"Mind your tongue," Pearl ordered. "Although it is nice."

"It's supposed to remind you of the overwhelming and looming power of God," Elizabeth said. "I attended a cathedral much like this in England. I was always terrified God was going to lose one of those spiked bits onto my head as punishment for my sins."

Pearl glanced overhead and took a step to the left. Norrington snickered, but Jack followed her carefully chosen path.

Luc stowed the torch he had used to light the candle, motioning them toward the alter. "Are we prepared to begin then?"

The crowd gathered behind the two. Norrington grinned, clasping Pearl's hand and grinning widely before nodding.

"We are gathered here this…night…to usher these two people into a new life. Marriage is a covenant. It is the ultimate gamble, this one ordained by God. To fail, to lose, to chose incorrectly, is to fall into misery. To win is to live a life of happiness. No treasure is so great outside the realm of God's risen kingdom, and He is forever on the side of a union entered. A life of ease and wealth cannot bring the joy of such a union. It is a treasure ship sought by many, that even the honest may take without remorse."

Jack whistled quietly under his breath when Luc paused. "If I'd know there were vows like that I may have considered marrying Diamond." Pearl turned to look at him. "Maybe," he added quickly.

"You should write this down," Emmie put in. "The pirate version. I may want to use it some day."

"They're my vows," Pearl said. "You can find your own."

"I'll write more," Luc said. "Are you ready for the actual vows now?"

"Absolutely," Pearl said quickly. Norrington raised an eyebrow. "This gets easier every time I do it."

"Do you, Pearl Sparrow, take Admiral Commodore to be your husband as ordained by God. To follow the precepts set down by the Lord above, to love him as we are commanded, with all due vows and honors afforded."

Pearl narrowed her eyes. "This sounds like a tricky way to get past the 'obey' part."

"So Miss Sparrow has been reading her Bible," Luc said.

"I hear rumors."

"Those are the vows I offer you. God does not strike deals, at least not through me."

Pearl sighed. "I suppose I do, if there's no way around it."

"So certain?" Norrington asked. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mister Norrington, do you vow to honor Miss Sparrow as the Lord commands a husband? To follow all laws as ordained by His Holiness?"

"I do," he asserted.

"Then by the power of God I join the two of you with a bond even death will not break. Let no man nor woman stand between you, lest the Lord turn his back on them. Amen."

"You forgot the kissing part," Pearl said.

Luc glanced at Emmie. "I believe that bit has been well covered by this time, but do as you must." Pearl grinned, a nasty gleam in her eye as she threw an arm around Norrington. "Attempt to-" Luc said, too late as Pearl pounced for a kiss that would have made her mother blush- "restrain yourself," Luc finished with a defeated sigh. When she pulled away he ventured, "Do you intend to totally defile God's house or will you now return to the ship?"

Pearl put a hand around Norrington's waste to steady him. "We're shipping out right away. Pirates and all. We have what we want and now I'll be on my way."

"I am sorry for such a short visit. You will return?"

"The very next time we need to evade the Navy for a length of time," Jack promised.

"Why would you need to do that?" Norrington asked.

"No reason," Jack said quickly. "But it probably won't be too long."

Luc's eyes tracked mostly Norrington as he said, "I am available any time for spiritual counseling as well."

"We will bear that in mind," Emmie said quickly. "We still have a monastery to sneak out of."

"And it's my honeymoon," Pearl said.

"You had one already," Emmie said. "And you have another to go yet. Do try to control yourself."

Pearl blew a raspberry at her. "Do I tell you to control yourself? No. So you had best leave your poor old mother alone and let her get her kicks where she can."

"Hey, that doesn't sound terribly complimentary," Norrington said.

"Oh, hush. I've married you twice now."

"And one more to go," Emmie said. "The hardest as will take the most planning. We had best be off."


	37. Bowing Out

Oldest Story in the Book

Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Not mine

Pearl sighed as she adjusted the dress. "It pinches."

"It fits perfectly, which is a wonder since Maggie wore it when she was years younger than you and one child lighter," Emmie said.

"And several years of pillaging," Pearl said. "I think the bust is too tight."

"The bust is fine," Elizabeth said. "Yours is smaller if anything. It's the muscles," she said to Pearl's angry stare.

"Then why aren't the arms too tight?"

"Maggie was fairly muscular," Emmie said.

"Thank you, Emerald," Elizabeth sighed as she pressed the string of pearls into place and wrapped the hair of her wig around it. "You look beautiful. And if you wanted another gown you could have had one made."

"Three months, the dress maker wanted, with another two to get the lace. I'm not putting up with these people that long," Pearl announced, shifting the bodice. "This is easier. Even if I do look like an older woman trying to impersonate his first wife."

"Only half the town thinks that," Jack said from the doorway. "The other thinks you're after his gold."

Everyone turned to stare at the picture of gentlemanly dress in the doorway. Perfectly shined shoes covered silk stockings tucked into spotless white knee britches. Lace peaked from the collar of his deep blue coat covered in brocade as well as the sleeves that equally spotless white gloves that he adjusted under the newfound scrutiny. He also fussed with his hat, a perfect tricorn perched on top of a white powdered wig.

"Well, my wig looks better than that at least," Pearl commented.

"He said it was the only way I could keep the beads," Jack said.

"Who said?" Elizabeth asked.

"The darling Commodore. He said it's the only way he would let me into the ceremony." Jack adjusted the sleeves of the coat again. "The gold isn't so bad, nor the silk, although I could do with my old hat back."

"That would make you Bethany's uncle then?" Emmie asked. "I didn't know he was a navy man."

"Nor did I," Jack said, removing the hat and plunking into a chair to press his shoes onto the table, crossing them properly at the ankle. "Apparently this family is just full of surprises."

"Anyway," Pearl said, regaining the attention of the room at large, "who says I'm not after Master Norrington's gold?"

"Me," Jack answered. "I already put it on the ship. The silver too."

"The gold I won't argue with. That would go to Ethan. But the silver is mine and then Emmie's. I expect that back."

Jack shrugged. "Early inheritance."

"You can have it back when I'm done with this ridiculous exercise," Pearl said. "If it's all right with Emmie, although I think the guests will want fine silver. China too, for that matter."

"All right. I'll keep my mitts off until you return to pillaging as you should."

"Aren't you supposed to be singing my praises, rather than my dining set's?" Pearl asked.

"You're pretty. You know that. Could give even your mother a run for her employers' money."

"Thank you ever so much for commenting on how much I could make on the streets, but I'm marrying today."

"Judging by the noises I've heard from you two," Emmie put in with a sniff, "I'd say you don't need any reassurance on how my father feels about you."

"Emmie, I'm not certain that's appropriate," Elizabeth scolded.

"Appropriate has no place at this wedding," Pearl commented. "I don't think Port Royal has seen this much excitement ever."

"At least not since Jack's daring escape from the gallows," Elizabeth chuckled. "I think that will take care of your hair."

Pearl sighed into the mirror. "I don't look like myself." She smoothed the skirt. "And I'm naked without my sword."

"There's still one thing missing," Elizabeth said, reaching behind herself to the clasp around her neck.

"Lizzie, no. I gave those to you," Pearl argued as Elizabeth lay the string of Pearls around her neck.

"Actually, I gave them to her, by way of you," Jack argued.

"On the day of my wedding, so there's tradition behind it," Elizabeth said. "They brought me luck. I want the same for you."

"And I need pearls for that?" Pearl asked.

"After the curse and whatnot I'll take whatever I can get," Elizabeth said, placing the wig firmly into place.

"It looks like a rat Emmie's cat drug in," Pearl said.

"It looks like a perfectly respectable woman's hair," Elizabeth said.

"No arguing with that," Pearl said.

"Are you suggesting all women's hair looks like pummeled rats?"

"Just fancy wigs," she said, staring morosely into the mirror. "I look like a pathetic replacement."

"Maggie was your replacement," Emmie said. "This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life."

"That was the day I had you," she informed her daughter. "This is just putting things in writing after I've had two perfectly good weddings."

"Edward's place is in Port Royal," Elizabeth reminded. "He's giving up a career he worked years for and fame and whatnot to sail with you. You could leave him with the ability to return home from time to time."

Pearl paused, shifted, stared at the mirror. "You're right, of course." She turned to look at Elizabeth. "What if he doesn't come?"

"What!" Elizabeth gasped.

"I can't be worth all that trouble. A second-hand whore that doesn't measure up to his first wife by half. What if-"

"I'll have no more of that," Jack bellowed, suddenly rising to his feet. "You're worth far more than that. You're far more than that wanna-be strumpet could ever be. And if he doesn't show up, I'll be just as happy for not losing the best first mate I've ever had. He'd deserve to live as the fool he is."

"More to the point," Elizabeth said, "he loves you. Everyone does this, has this moment of doubt. I did. Will said he did. It's only natural. This is a big step, and terrifying."

Pearl sighed. "More so when it's something you've wanted so long."

"You're a beautiful bride," Elizabeth assured her.

A knock sounded on the door and Will stuck his head in. "Is all ready?"

"Just the veil left," Elizabeth said. "Are they ready?"

"So I've been told," he said, stepping into the room. "Ethan's with his father. They're both waiting outside the door."

"Don't bother," Pearl said, standing to brush her off. "I'm not wearing it."

"But you must. It's fine Spanish lace. And there's tradition behind it."

"The tradition involves opening a woman's womb to her husband. I'd say I've covered that bit myself," she said with a nod."

"But the townspeople will think--"

"They think it already. Let them continue if they like."

"You can wear it back, behind the hair," Emmie broke in, taking the veil. "It will frame it perfectly."

"The hair that isn't mine," Pearl put in.

"You decided Bethany was a brunette, not me," Emmie informed her as she pined the veil into place. Stepping back she grinned. "Perfect. You're beautiful."

"Then let's get this over with, and no more weddings for a goodly long time."

"Such a cheerful bride," Will joked.

Pearl shook her head, snatching her bouquet from Emmie before stocking out of the room.

Norrington stood outside the closed door. Ethan saw her first, bowing properly and brushing his father's arm. Norrington turned, eyes lighting up when they settled on his bride. "You're beautiful," he said.

She couldn't help but grin at the look. "Not a poor replacement for a former wife?"

"Maggie died a lifetime ago," Norrington told her, taking her hand. "The two of you never spent a moment competing. Not in my mind, nor in my heart." He kissed her cheek. "I'm not supposed to see you before the actual ceremony." Pearl opened her mouth to object but he put up a hand to forestall her. "I know, after two ceremonies that's absolutely ridiculous, but we have appearances to keep up. Just step to the side while I go inside."

Nodding, she stepped out of sight while Norrington slipped through the door. She paused, then nodded. Emmie offered Ethan her arm, and he chuckled as he tucked it under his. At a rap on the door two of Norrington's men inside opened the door.

She could hear a murmur through the crowd as the two walked in and the tune struck up.

Pearl looped her arm through her father's. "All set then?"

"I look like a stuffed peacock," he responded.

"Better and better, because I feel like one," she said with a smile. "Go ahead," she told the Turners.

Elizabeth nodded, taking Will's arm and marching down the isle.

Pearl squeezed her father's arm one final time before stepping to the door. "Can't believe you're making me hand you off to the man," he muttered.

"You already married me to him."

"That was different. It was under orders from you."

"You do in this as well."

"Now. I want to keep you. I don't want to give you up to anyone."

Pearl smiled, turning to kiss his cheek. "It's sweet of you to say. But I'm far more than grown now, and it's long past time to go." She tugged at his arm. "Come. I have to get married one last time."

The crowd, standing as she walked in, turned to stare at her. Some of the women gasped, some sobbed into their handkerchiefs (forcing Pearl to bite down on her laughter). All grinned at her, but her eyes slid past them to fasten on her once-again husband.

She had thought him beautiful each time she came to accept him as her husband, but she had to admit that the fine dress did something for him. The blue brought out his eyes while the gold of the navy coat sparkled in the colored light shining through the stained glass. She'd ordered him not to wear the wig, so his brown hair picked out with traces of gray also seemed to glow before her. He smiled, something he seldom did, wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes as he grinned. She wondered, not for the first time, how the pristine creature could want to marry her.

Jack brought her forward, placing her hand in Norrington's with a warning look and an obvious movement toward the gold pistol tucked into his belt.

Pearl glared at him, attempting not to disturb the skirt while kicking her father in the shin before turning shinning eyes on Norrington.

Pearl couldn't help but match his grin as her husband kissed her gloved hand. "I missed you," he whispered to her.

"And I you," she whispered back before reluctantly turning to face the priest before them.

"The husband is the head of the marriage," the priest announced, raising his hands before the couple, "as Christ was the head of the church." Pearl squeezed down on Norrington's hand. "So it is written in the book of our Lord. The husband will keep the wife, and cherish her, and she will live to serve him." She squeezed harder and attempted to convince herself that she was completely deaf.

The ceremony ended, at last, and Pearl managed to recapture the smile that had slipped in favor of the look of murderous pirate rage that Norrington had been blithely ignoring while sweat trickled down his back.

He turned to her and kissed her, a short peck on the cheek. She was surprised to see a blush spread over his cheeks as the crowd cheered, especially considering everything she'd done to him in her marriage bed over the past few weeks.

"I am most proud to announce you to be husband and wife. Please turn to face the crowd as Mr. and Mrs. Edward James Norrington."

Pearl chuckled at the irony of that statement, and turned to look at those standing to applaud for her. Smiling she dropped a curtsy, eyes sweeping almost blindly over the crowd until…

There was a circular window of stained glass above the door into the room, letting light sweep through, pooling in the middle of the isle. And standing in the very center of that pool, bathed in colored light, was a woman that could have been her twin. Curling red hair surrounded a face slightly more round than Pearl's own, with eyes so blue they put the sea to shame.

Her hand clamped around Norrington's, and she felt his own tighten in return. He had seen it too.

As the couple watched Mistress Margaret Norriongton curtsied deeply to the new couple and gifted them with one of her rare smiles before disappearing.

Pearl met Norrington's eyes, finding them as round with shock as her own. He gripped her tightly, coming back to himself as the applause quieted marginally. "We should go," he whispered gently.

"Indeed," she agreed.

He led her shakily down the isle. Guests reached out to touch them, congratulating them. As they passed the crowd and stepped through the pool of light the overwhelming scent of roses came to them.

Pearl drooped against Norrington when the reached the hall, grabbing at his arm. "You saw that?"

"Indeed," he assured her.

"Mama, are you all right?" Emmie demanded, scurrying to her mother's side.

"I'm fine," she assured her daughter. "I think."

"At least we know we have her blessing," Norrington remarked.

"Whose blessing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Maggie's," Pearl said. "We just saw her."

"Where?" Ethan asked.

Pearl waved toward the sunlit isle from which people were emerging. "And I missed it!" Emmie moaned.

"A bit overwhelmed, eh?" an older woman said, coming up to pat Pearl's arm. "Ah, it happens to us all. Just you wait until tonight. You'll be right properly overwhelmed then." She walked off chuckling.

"Who was that?" Pearl asked.

"My nurse, once upon a time. I fear the heat may have gotten to her." He shook his head. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course I'm fine." She straightened. "It's nice of her to check in. Let's just hope she doesn't do it too often."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Norrington said. "In the mean time, we have guests to treat properly."

Pearl moaned.

"And cake to eat," Emmie added.

Pearl sighed. "Well, as long as there's cake we may as well."


	38. The Very End

The Oldest Story in the Book

Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pearl grinned as she swept her sword in an arch, emptying a man's intestines onto the floor. Emmie, who had been fighting the man in question, shook her head as she wiped his blood from her face. "I had him."

"Just watching out for my daughter," Pearl said with a grin.

"Or showing off for your father," Ethan said, turning a blow aside.

"Well, perhaps if he visited more often," she shot at the pirate, who was carving his own way through.

"If your darling husband would let me follow my normal path of pillaging and plundering-" Jack shot back.

"-Death and destruction," Norrington said, sidestepping a blow.

"Is that raspberry preserve on your sword, Commodore?" Jack asked.

"We need less arguing and more fighting, boys. More getting along wouldn't hurt either," Pearl said. "I'm making for the helm."

"Not yet," Emmie said. "There are still too many."

"If I stay here with these two it's going to drive me to impale myself on someone's sword," Pearl said, diving into the men.

"Does she want to die?" Norrington asked.

"Five years and you still have no faith in your wife?" Jack asked, cutting Norrington off as he moved to follow. "Honestly. Small wonder I never married."

Emmie chuckled as she continued fighting. "She's been at this a lot longer than you, Papa. Let her at it. We'll follow. She's in no danger when she's this excited."

They worked their way easily toward the front of the ship, finding Pearl fighting off a circle of men. "What took you so long?" she greeted.

"You're crazy, woman," Norrington said, letting Emmie, Jack, and Ethan cover them for a moment so that he could hug her.

"Always," she answered before turning to join the fight.

All Emmie would remember later was the sound. She was always certain, despite everyone telling her it was impossible, that she heard her mother's flesh tear. She turned the moment it happened, whether the sound or the flash of sword caught her attention. She saw the finish of the death stroke. Saw the blood arch from the boy's sword to fly over the deck and onto those fighting around them.

Emmie wouldn't remember moving either. She vaguely recalled using her sword to remove the impediment between herself and her mother. She wouldn't remember whether she cut the flesh in her way or simply moved it aside, whether it was the flesh of friend or foe.

The next thing she knew she was standing behind her mother, who looked up at the boy who was staring in shock.

He swallowed hard, staring at the sword stained with her blood as if he couldn't believe it. Didn't dare. "I'm…sorry," he whispered, so low it could barely be heard, as Pearl pressed a hand to the blood staining her shirt crimson, no doubt running onto the dark pants although those spots remained hidden..

"Well played," Pearl said to the boy with a short inclination of her head before her legs crumpled beneath her.

Emmie moved quickly, catching her beneath the arms and lowering her gently to the floor with her head cradled in her lap. Pearl looked at her, a bit dazed, as if uncertain how exactly she had gotten onto the deck. In a blink, however, they were clear, and focused totally on Emmie. A smile lit her face as she remained, unmoving, looking up at her daughter.

Emmie lifted her hands away from her mother, uncertain of what to do beyond desperately avoiding doing any more harm to her mother's torn body, to avoid causing her any more pain.

"Ah, darling. Glad you're here," Pearl sighed. "Afraid I really did it this time. Think your father will kill me?"

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you," Emmie said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I'd be more concerned about grandpapa."

As if the words had summoned him Jack suddenly appeared before them. He fell to his knees in front of Pearl. "What have you done!" he demanded.

"Not a very good job, I'm afraid," she said, coughing and quickly removing the blood with her free hand although both the other pirates saw it. Jack's eyes met Emmie's over Pearl's head, and she could see the same desperation in his eyes she knew lay in her own.

Jack removed Pearl's arm and pressed the torn and bloodied shirt out of the way. He winced when she groaned just slightly under her breath, shaking her head a bit at her inability to stifle it. Jack sighed when he saw the wound, looking over Pearl's head to meet Emmie's eyes yet again and shake his head slightly as he replaced Pearl's arm. There was nothing to be done, and only pain to be gained if they tried.

Emmie lowered her head to hide the moisture stinging in her eyes. She chocked when the movement brought the scent from the wound. It was the scent of rot, of disease and death and excrement mixed together.

It was the scent every person that had ever smelled it feared. It meant certain death, by a slow poisoning of the body. A wound gone bad, something instrumental and unclean severed in the abdomen. Emmie was almost glad to see Pearl wipe more blood from her lips. Something else had been fractured inside, something important. This would end quickly. And yet…her arms tightened around the woman who had raised her. She didn't have enough time to say goodbye, to say what she felt, to tell her mother how she felt.

Pearl's free hand found hers, squeezed. Understanding, love, certainty passed between them in that moment, and this time the tears were those of thanks for her mother's understanding.

Then Pearl's attention shifted back to the man who meant as much to her, in much the same way.

"I'm sorry Papa," Pearl whispered. All her insecurity reflected in that voice. She was suddenly ten again, begging her father not to be angry with her for the mistake.

Jack swallowed hard and nodded. "Everyone's number comes sooner or later. You had to go meet ol' Davy before me, did you?" While the tone was meant to be light there was a weight to it Jack Sparrow seldom had. This was the first time Emmie would be able to remember Jack being so starkly serious he couldn't even pretend to joke.

"Always trying to outdo you. Not that it was possible, that sort of legend," Pearl answered, her voice a bit lighter but no spark of laughter in her eyes.

"I'd say you've bested me here," he sighed.

"Pearl?" The Sparrows looked up as Edward Norrington bowled his way through the gathering crowd with his son close behind him.

He stopped, standing stock still to stare down at Pearl. He stepped back, stumbling into his son. "Not again," he whispered.

"Edward?" Pearl asked, tears gathering in her eyes for the first time. "I'm sorry, darling."

He fell to his knees, crawling swiftly forward. "What happened?"

"We've seen it before," Pearl said. She reached for him, and he quickly slipped her hand into hers. "How many men have we watched die like this?"

"Too many," he said.

"There are worse ways to go, although I'm not so found of the crowd."

Emmie was aware of those around her for the first time. The fighting around them had ceased at some point. The combined crews of the Black Pearl and Jade Emerald stood close to one another, but the merchant crew they had been locked in mortal battle with stood among them, staring at the fallen Sparrow. Scarred and bleeding men watched with fear in their eyes.

Emmie wondered fleetingly if it was the death of a legend the strangers had come to witness, or if they feared the equally well-known temper of the pirates that would be unleashed upon them in revenge for Pearl's death.

"Outdoing me again," Jack sighed.

"They're watching you," Pearl answered, attempting to turn a cough into a chuckle and failing spectacularly. "I don't have very long." Pearl's eyes searched the crowd. "I need to speak to the boy."

"The boy?" Norrington asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"It was me," a voice said. The boy, perhaps fourteen years old but wearing the scars of a man twice that age, stepped forward. His head was down, his sword gone, eyes dead. He looked like a man marching to the gallows after a swift sermon on the hell that awaited him.

He fell to his knees before Pearl, landing hard on the planks, his head and arms jostling with the fall. "If you demand my life, I will give it," he murmured without raising his head.

"I don't want your life any more," Pearl said. "I would have taken it earlier if you hadn't tagged me, make no mistake. But you won. The rules of the sea are very clear." She paused to cough. "But here's one you may not know about." She leaned forward, relying on Emmie to help press her forward. Emmie winced, imagining she could hear the rip of the fractured organs. The boy looked up at that, staring at the woman. "You have to live for me now. As I've lived for every person I ever killed. Every moment to the fullest, every fight to the last breath. Do you understand?"

The boy swallowed. "I think so," he whispered.

"You'll find it," Pearl promised. "You're a legend now."

"I'm not certain I want to be," he said.

"You'll come to it," she promised, leaning back again. "Go on, boyo. I've others to talk to."

The boy pulled himself to his feet, stumbling back to disappear into the crowd.

Pearl leaned back, looking up at Emmie. "I'm afraid I'm tired, darling one. Getting cold."

"Don't say that," Norrington ordered. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he shook his head wildly. "You can fight this. You're strong."

"I am," Pearl sighed. "But I'm not stronger than this. Not greater than death. It's taken me this long to figure that out." She shook her head, groaning as she shifted. "It's not fair, is it? We didn't have long enough."

"Forever wouldn't have been long enough," Norrington sighed. "For any of us. I love you. From the first moment I saw that. Never doubt it."

"I don't," she whispered. "And I you." She leaned toward him. He tried to press a short kiss onto her lips and pull away but she grabbed him, pulling him closer to give him a full, strong once-over. "I never do anything half-way," she whispered to him. "You know that."

Norrington shook his head, a half-smile on his face. "How am I to live without you?" he asked.

"Our little ones," Pearl said. "You have our babies to watch, my grandchildren to kiss."

Her eyes fell back to Ethan. "And you, Ethan. If I'd ever had a son you're exactly as I would want him to be."

"Thank you," Ethan said. "It means the world to me that you would say that. I've been proud to learn from you these years."

Pearl nodded, turning to her father. "Oh, Jack. What could I say to you?"

"We've said it, luv, over and again," Jack said, claiming a hand to kiss her knuckles. "I love you. You know that."

"I do," she sighed. "I've missed you. Will miss you until you join me."

"Might not be so long. I've been haunting this world a good while," he sighed. "I'm starting to feel my age."

"No hurry," Pearl said. "You'll come when you're meant to. Any message you'd like me to offer my mother?"

He sighed. "Tell her I love her." Jack leaned forward to kiss her forehead, slipping a bit on the pool of blood spreading over those close to her.

"She'll like that," Pearl sighed and nodded and leaned back further to look into her daughter's eyes. "And my darling Emmie. Any message for your grandmamma?"

"I tell her now, often as I think of it," Emmie assured her. "As I will you."

"You have to mind these men we've been put in charge of," Pearl ordered. "They don't have the good pirate sense we're gifted with."

"Count upon it," Emmie said.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Norrington asked. "Anything you decided you wanted?"

"A fine Christian burial?" Pearl coughed. "You never give up, do you?"

"I've been around pirates too long," he said with a chuckle.

"No. Just send me to the sea. No use keeping Davy waiting." She sighed heavily, looking around her. "I've no regrets. If you want a stone, even without me there, perhaps put that on it. Such people in my life, so well-lived." She sighed again, coughed weakly. "No regrets."

"No one doubts it," Emmie assured her, hugging her close.

Pearl smiled, a sad smile, not her trademark grin but still so full of life. And with that her eyes closed and she gave a final deep sigh. Her lips fell, and the glow that seemed to constantly surround her, the crackle of energy that came with being a Sparrow, left with it. All Emmie had in her arms was the empty shell of her mother's corpse and the tears of those that had loved her.

The men gathered around remained silent as Norrington leaned forward to gather the fallen Sparrow from his daughter. "We'll set her on her way from the Black Pearl," he said, holding her close.

"It's as she would want," Emmie asserted, attempting to press the clotting blood from her clothing.

"There's something left to do," Jack said, eyeing the ship around him. "These men took my daughter from me."

"Jack," Emmie said. "It's done. Let's just go back."

"We're pirates," Jack snapped at her. "We have a code of honor. Someone has to answer. I say we burn her to the ground, after we lock them in the brig."

The pirates growled agreement, reaching for their swords as the merchants pulled back, shifting unsteadily. "I want that lad as killed her," one of the pirates jeered.

"There's no need for that. Jack, she wouldn't have liked this," Emmie said.

"Surely a little vengeance couldn't hurt," Norrington remarked.

"Papa!" Emmie cried. When he shrugged at her she saw a darkness, a coldness in his eyes she had never witnessed in him before. She swallowed hard, taking an automatic step away from her father.

Apparently her brother saw it as well, for he stepped quickly forward. "You're not murderers, either of you," Ethan spoke up in that soft voice that drew attention. "Not without need. Pearl loved that about you. The both of you. I'd think twice about letting go of that just because she's gone."

"She's right," Emmie said quickly, stepping forward. "She would want us to put her to rest quickly as possible and be on our way."

Jack gripped his sword more tightly. "Not without what's rightfully ours. She died for this plunder, and I'll not leave short a daughter and without the prize she was after." A wicked grin, not his glorious smile but a twisted parody of it he wore only at his most dangerous, twisted his lips. "And if some or all of them die in the fray, more's the better."

"You can take it."

Jack spun to face the man who had spoken, his sword rising to press the merchant's chin back. Fear registered in his eyes as he swallowed and stepped back. Jack followed, adding pressure to stop his retreat. "And who might you be? You're no captain."

"My captain is dead," the man answered, eyes straying toward the spot the crew had first crossed onto the ship. "I don't care to join him."

"Terms?" Emmie said quickly, ignoring the look Jack gave her.

"We'll hand it over. You'll get no trouble from us. Leave us able to sail, with supplies enough to get to a Port, and all will be well."

"All will be well!" Jack repeated. "I sail without my daughter. Her husband and her daughter must go on without her. How can all be well!"

The man stepped back, cleared his throat as sweat poured down his face. "A poor choice of words. I apologize."

"It's fair," Emmie said. "Jack, help Papa with Pearl. She'd dislike it if you missed her burial. We'll take it from here."

Jack shook his head, forcefully sheathing his sword as he glared at the man. "You are fortunate that my attention is needed elsewhere."

Emmie and Ethan nodded to one another as their father turned toward the Pearl with Jack following. Emmie waited until they were out of sight before allowing her brother to wrap his arms around her.

"You're very brave," he whispered.

"Only when I must be," she answered. She turned to look at the sailors standing around her. "You had best get to work."


	39. Chapter 39

The Oldest Story in the Book

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Not mine, although almost all of these are.

Author's Note: So here it is. The very end.

Emerald awoke with a start, looking hurried around the room. Gone was the ship, the merchants, and her mother's body, disappearing back into the winds of memory years old. It was replaced by the room bathed in moonlight coming in the window, mixing with a sea breeze, sweeping over the familiar dresser and mirror she hadn't looked in in weeks. Across the bed that didn't rock with the waves, over the comforter her mother had stolen from a British prince--oh, her father had gritted his teeth when she told the story Emmie demanded often as she dared.

She was aware of a figure in the doorway, and shifted beneath the covers. "My mother used to tell me it was rude to skulk in doorways." Her voice creaked through her well-used throat.

"I wanted to be certain you were awake," her daughter said.

She stepped forward, revealing a lamp that lit her blue silk gown and picked out the sparkle of diamonds in her hair and around her neck. She was the very picture of her grandmother, slim with bright red hair and freckles picked out by long afternoons in the sun with her children, sailing them about the harbor in small boats.

"I was dreaming," Emmie said, shifting beneath the covers as her daughter settled on the bed.

"What of?"

"Old memories. Pirates long dead, as I should be. It doesn't suit us Sparrows to linger."

"So I've been told, but I've been happy you have," the woman said, taking her mother's wrinkled hand. "And so are the children."

Emmie reached up to caress the string of jewels at her daughter's neck. "Will you ever forgive me for naming you Diamond?"

The woman laughed. "I wouldn't have any excuse to demand them from my husband if I didn't. Even if I have to pretend to be Diana."

"Your husband, he's a good one, even for not being a pirate," she sighed. "He reminds me a bit of your father."

"Do you forgive me for marrying him then?"

"I never regretted it, especially as pretty as the children are." Emmie said, coughing lightly. "You have to encourage them, when they turn to the sea. You won over the lust yourself, but you mustn't squash it in them. They're Sparrows too, never let them forget that."

The girl sighed as she rubbed her mother's hand. "I wish you wouldn't speak like that."

"It's the last chance you'll have to hear it," Emmie said. "I'll be with the others when you get back."

She straightened. "Do you want me to stay? I don't have to go to this party."

"Yes, darling. This is the way it should be," Emmie sighed. "Not such a bad way to go."

Tears sparkled in her daughter's eyes as she kissed the withered hand. "Should I get the children? I could wake them…"

"I said what I had to say." She sighed again as she shifted. "I think you son knows something's up. He's far too quick, that one."

Di leaned forward to wrap her arms around her mother. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I you. Just talk to me whenever you feel it. I'll hear you."

"I believe you will."

"Darling." A gentleman in a fine navy coat stepped into the room. "We'll be late if we don't leave immediately."

"I'm coming," she said, wiping at her eyes.

She stood to make way for the man who leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Rest well, Madam Emerald. The maid is at your disposal if you need anything."

"I have all that I need," Emmie said. She rubbed his arm affectionately. "You're a good man, Commodore. Never let anyone say different."

He grasped the hand on his arm. "Thank you. It means the world, you saying that."

She smiled. "I've waited long enough. The opportune moment is important. That's something you blustering Navy lads never learn. Go now. Have a lovely evening. Don't you dare let me ruin your fun. Promise me."

"We promise. I'll see you soon," Di said, leaning down for a final kiss.

"First light," Emmie said, laying back with a sigh.

Her children departed, taking the light with them.

Emmie was surprised to find she couldn't sleep, exhausted as she felt. It wasn't fear that kept her awake. She knew where she was off to somehow. Perhaps it was excitement.

Slowly she became aware of voices, rising over the sea. Not the children's restless whine, nor the maid's comforting whisper. Harsher voices. Soon words became recognizable.

"The bet is two shillings."

"That is two shillings."

"In what country is this a shilling?"

"Davy Jones said that would get you a dance with any whore on the east coast of Jamaica. Everyone knows it's two shillings for that," a woman's voice said.

"I had one did it for a shilling," the man's voice said.

"You're far more handsome than Davy was," another woman's voice interrupted.

"All right, let's call it even. Pearl, show your cards," a man's voice broke in. Emmie perked up as she recognized her father's voice. She'd not heard that since he sailed into the hurricane following his granddaughter's birth in an effort to save a Navy fleet her husband was on. After Pearl Sparrow Norrington's death Edward Norrington had returned easily to his navy roots, and had died for it.

Her own husband had been a sailor when she met him--when she was pillaging his ship in fact. When her father had offered him a place in the military he had ignored his new wife's objections and joined. He had also died in the storm, having met his daughter only once. Emmie had never seen fit to remarry, depending on the sea and her daughter to keep her alive.

Both of the younger men had lasted considerably longer than Jack, who had died in a battle not two months after Pearl's death. Gibbs had sworn he'd heard Grandma Diamond's laughter on that deck as Jack slipped away. Gibbs' son now helped run the Pearl, under Tass' daughter's leadership, the two of them legends in their own rights as they plundered away.

"I'm not showing my cards yet," a high-pitched woman's voice answered. Emmie chuckled. It was always bad news when Pearl's voice went that high. "Mistress Margaret has yet to bet."

"There are very few people I allow to give me that title. You are well aware that you are not one of them," Maggie's voice, clear and calm as ever, moved swiftly around the room.

"Tough luck, lass," Jack's laughing voice put in. "But she's right. You've yet to bet, Mistress Margaret."

"Jack, there's no reason to be vindictive," Emmie's grandmother's scolding tone broke in.

"Can we please finish one game without an argument?" Emmie heard her husband sigh.

Emmie turned to look to the wall the voices seemed to be emanating from. It looked hazy, as if a dark curtain too thin to truly hide the actors had been drawn.

"Don't ask questions you know the answer to," Diamond's voice ordered.

"Let's make it a side bet then," Pearl suggest. "If your hand beats mine then I'll never call you that again. If I win I can do it often as I like."

"I find that acceptable," Maggie said.

The curtain seemed to be growing more and more opaque by the moment. Emmie could make out forms gathered around a table beyond her wall. Red halos marked Diamond, Pearl, and Maggie's red hair. A shine marked Jack's place, still decorated with bangles.

"You still have to bet, darling. I want my coin," Diamond put in.

A form removed itself from the table and strode closer. "I wish she would bloody hurry up," Jack's voice grumbled.

"It's the last thing my daughter is ever going to do in her life. I would appreciate you not harrying her along. Asides, it's Ethan as keeps us waiting."

"The sea keeps him young," Norrington said. "No regrets there."

"Would you come back so we can finish this hand?" Diamond asked a much clearer Jack.

"No use, luv," he asserted as he returned to the table. "May as well hand over your coin now. Unless someone would care to draw it out by making it more interesting. I can think of treasures I haven't had from you in years, Di."

"That's because we lack physical bodies."

They were clear now to Emmie as if they sat in the room with her. Something twisted and she suddenly felt lighter than she had in years.

Diamond turned over her cards, and chuckled as Norrington did the same. Diamond whistled as Maggie revealed her cards. "I haven't seen that much royalty since Jack crippled that Prince's marriage liner off Tortuga's shore."

Jack's eyes were rooted on Pearl as he dallied with a bit of bejeweled hair, a sure sign that he didn't have the upper hand. Jack always bluffed consistently, out of habit if nothing else, which made it hard to know whether he had a winning hand or not.

Pearl was paying no mind to her hand, staring over her shoulder, toward Emmie with a smile on her face. "Here we are at last. Why don't you come join us, daughter mine?"

Emmie stood, getting out of the bed for the first time in nearly a month. She felt light as air and spun. Her hair, gone gray twenty years ago, was suddenly a dazzling red again. Pirate boots rapped on the floor and cloth brushed her legs along with the somehow-familiar weight of a sword. She continued to spin her way toward them.

Diamond stood, running to sweep her up. The woman could have been a shorter, slightly more chubby twin, far younger and radiant than Emmie had ever had the privilege of seeing. "We've missed you, my dear."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Emmie said.

"Not at all," Pearl said, stealing the girl into her own arms. "We have eternity to catch up."

"And we are very much looking forward to it," Norrington put in, garnering his own hug.

Her husband hung back for his part, waiting for Pearl to pull Norrington out of the way before stepping forward to bow primly. "I've missed you," he said as he drew closer.

"Bah," Pearl called from the table. "Kiss her, you fool!"

"I'm with my mother on this one," Emmie said with a coy smile.

He laughed, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "As ever. I like her, by the way."

"I told you you would."

"What say we do it over another hand?" Pearl suggested. "I'll deal you in." She quickly gathered the cards, shuffling them together.

Norrington cried out as Pearl grinned. "You cheat!"  
"I'm fairly certain I had the winning hand," Emmie's husband remarked as he led her to the table.

"And my cheating is new and surprising?" Pearl asked. "Next hand," she added to Maggie.

"Absolutely. Deal away."

The wall closed behind them as Emmie took a seat, and Jack cried, "I'm not letting her deal. It's my turn to give myself the winning hand."

"I think it's my turn," Emmie put in. "I've missed a few hands."

"That's your own fault for keeping us waiting," Jack said.

"We have eternity to fight over this," Pearl said, shoving two cards into his hand. "And this is my hand."

Author's Note: So this is the end. If anyone is actually reading this, thanks for coming with me on the long journey. So I've tied up all the loose ands and I think I'm done. If anyone wants more, keep an eye on spotted.paw We're still writing together. Not as much pirates, but that could happen any time, and there's more of Pearl out there if you're craving it for some odd reason. Her and my writing could well show up through her. On to other things I suppose. Thank you all for being so loyal. If you're so inclined leave me a review just so I know if anyone is still reading this. Thank you to everyone who has, and the C2's this has ended up on. Love to you all and the thanks of a rogue pirate.


End file.
